Deep Abyss
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Dunia ini... Perlu sesuatu... Namun, aku tidak tahu apa itu... Untuk menghabisinya... Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Hakai sembari melihat ke arah luar markasnya. Cerita mengenai seorang Laksamana Abyssal dalam perjalanannya mencari 'hal' tersebut
1. Chapter 1 - Hope

**Chapter 1**

 **Hope Song**

* * *

Hari ini, dia kembali mengerjakan semua dokumen sumber daya yang telah ia kerjakan selama seminggu terakhir. Dia adalah laksamana di markas angkatan lautnya. Namanya saat ini adalah Hakai. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya di markas tersebut. Hanya dirinya sajalah yang tahu, dan dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun. Dia tetap fokus seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar keributan di luar ruangannya. Pertama, ia tidak menghiraukannya. Sedikit demi sedikit keributan itu semakin keras, hingga urat nadinya sudah putus. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah luar ruangannya. Di sana, ia melihat 'Ooyodo' sedang bertengkar dengan gadis lain.

"Kau selalu saja menghancurkan markas kita ! Kau tahu kita saat ini kekurangan sumber daya !"

"Diam saja, Kacamata. Markas kita sudah sering kuhancurkan, tapi semua tetap baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah ada masalah."

"Kau…"

"Ada apa, Kacamata ? Sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi ? Dasar orang lemah…"

'Ooyodo' mendengar itu mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar gadis itu. Dan gadis itu bersiap untuk memukul 'Ooyodo'. Namun, tangannya dihentikan oleh Hakai. 'Ooyodo' dan gadis itu melihat ke arah belakang 'Ooyodo' dan menemukan dirinya berdiri di sana.

"Kalian… Dapatkah kalian mengecilkan suara kalian ? Atau jika perlu, cari tempat lain jika ingin bertengkar. Aku sedang bekerja saat ini."

Kedua wanita tersebut terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh admiral mereka. 'Ooyodo' dan gadis itu saling bertukar pandang, dan gadis itu yang pertama pergi. Sebelum pergi ia berkata,

"Kau selamat untuk saat ini, Kacamata"

'Ooyodo' melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan tampang kesal, dan bermaksud mengejarnya. Namun, dirinya ditahan oleh admiralnya yang langsung berkata, "Temui aku di ruanganku setelah kau lebih tenang." Setelah itu ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan tenang, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar ketukan dari luar.

"Ooyodo melapor untuk bertemu dengan admiral."

Hakai langsung berkata, "Kau dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam, Ooyodo."

'Ooyodo' masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hakai dan melihat pria tersebut sedang memainkan harmonika. Melihat 'Ooyodo' masuk, Hakai langsung tersenyum, menaruh harmonica ke dalam laci dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa tujuanku memanggilmu kemari ?"

"Admiral akan menghukum saya karena keributan tadi pagi…"

Hakai hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tidak… aku tidak akan menghukum dirimu."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin admiral lakukan ?"

Hakai berjalan ke arah 'Ooyodo' dan memegang wajahnya tepat di dagunya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah 'Ooyodo'. Melihat gerak gerik tersebut, 'Ooyodo' langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya, anda ingin menghukumku secara seksual…"

Hakai langsung tertawa dan berjalan membelakangi 'Ooyodo'. Ia melihat ke arah wanita tersebut dan berkata

"Sayangnya, tidak…"

"Lalu, apa yang anda inginkan, Admiral ? Kau terlalu banyak bermain-main tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Hakai langsung membalikkan badannya dan berkata,

"Aku akan pergi sebentar… Mungkin sebentar bukanlah kata yang tepat."

"Anda akan pergi ke mana ?"

"Aku akan pergi 'berkunjung'. Ke tempat salah satu 'teman'."

"Jadi… tujuan anda memanggil saya adalah…"

"Meminta tolong supaya kau memimpin tempat ini selama aku pergi. Jika ada masalah, langsung saja hubungi diriku. Lagipula, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar"

"Itu sama saja dengan hukuman…"

Hakai hanya tersenyum saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh 'Ooyodo'.

"Apakah setelah anda kembali… anda akan membawa 'teman' untukku ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah 'Ooyodo' dan berkata

"Mungkin akan kubawakan… mungkin juga tidak… Aku pergi sekarang… Aku tidak punya banyak waktu… Lebih dari ini, tidak akan seru lagi"

Setelah itu, Hakai langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk pergi menemui 'Teman'nya.

* * *

Di salah satu markas angkatan laut Jepang. Lebih tepatnya di daerah Rabaul. Di sana merupakan salah satu tempat komando gadis kapal untuk menghadapi Abyssal. Semua itu sudah dilakukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dan tidak pernah menemui titik akhir dari konfontrasi berdarah. Namun, selama dua tahun terakhir, daerah Rabaul sangat jarang diserang oleh Abyssal.

Walaupun demikian, pemimpin distrik Rabaul masih bekerja dengan keras. Pria dengan wajah ramah dan kacamata, diikuti dengan kacamata, dan memiliki rambut hitam sedikit acak-acakan. Nama pria tersebut adalah Okada Kou. Ia membaca dengan seksamasemua dokumen yang masuk untuk daerah Rabaul.

"Pusat sepertinya mengurangi sumber daya di Rabaul lagi karena di daerah lain lebih membutuhkan. Apakah sumber daya kita sekarang cukup ?"

Kou langsung bersandar di kursinya dan melihat ke arah luar sembari mengistirahatkan matanya yang jenuh melihat semua tulisan di hadapannya. Kemudian, ia mengambil harmonika dari dalam laci ruang kerjanya. Sebuah harmonika dengan bekas baret di setiap sisi harmonika tersebut. Ia menutup mata dan mulai memainkan instrument tersebut.

Setiap tiupan dan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh harmonika tersebut sangat indah. Diiringi dengan angin yang berhembus dengan pelan, suasana tersebut sangat nyaman bila mengingat kondisi mereka sedang dalam kondisi perang.

Kou memainkan harmonika tersebut selama lima belas menit. Setelah itu, ia membersihkan harmonikanya dan kembali menaruhnya ke dalam laci. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke depan dan melihat Kaga duduk di salah satu kursi dengan menutup mata. Melihat itu, Kou langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang Kaga.

Tepat di belakang Kaga, ia mendekati telinga Kaga dan berbisik dengan lembut

"Acara musikku sudah selesai, Kaga."

Menyadari itu, Kaga langsung melihat ke arah belakang dengan wajah terkejut dan memerah. Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya setelah melihat wajah Kou yang tersenyum.

"Kau sudah di sini berapa lama ?"

"Semenjak, anda mulai memainkan harmonika…"

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menyapaku dahulu daripada langsung mendengarkannya dan tidak menyapa seperti itu ?"

Kaga hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kou. Kemudian, Kou berkata sembari melihat ke arah cincin di tangan kiri Kaga.

"Tapi, bila itu istriku yang melakukannya, hal ini bukan masalah. Benar, Kaga ?"

Kaga masih menutup wajahnya karena ini dikarenakan, memiliki hubungan asmara dengan gadis kapal merupakan hal yang tabu di kalangan laksamana di angkatan laut. Apalagi menikahi mereka. Namun, ada beberapa laksamana yang melanggar hal tersebut di distrik lain selain di pusat. Dan Kou merupakan salah satu laksamana yang melanggarnya.

Kou langsung memeluk Kaga dari belakang dan tersenyum. Mereka seperti itu selama sepuluh menit, hingga Kaga tenang.

Setelah itu, Kaga berdiri dan mencium Kou. Kou membalasnya. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya, ada suara dari pintu. Di sana berdiri Yura, Akatsuki dan Hibiki. Menyadari mereka bertiga, Kaga langsung menjaga jarak dari Kou. Yura, sembari menggaruk dagunya, berkata

"Admiral-san… Kaga-san… Aku rasa kalian harus melihat waktu dan tempat jika ingin melakukan itu… Ingat… Masih banyak anak di bawah umur…"

Kaga memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Sementara Kou hanya tertawa kecil saja. Setelah itu, Kou kembali duduk di kursinya dan berkata,

"Maafkan kami mengenai hal itu…"

"Aku tahu kalian baru saja menikah… Tapi ingat, jika atasan mengetahui hal ini, kalian dapat dihukum. Dan apa yang kalian tunjukan juga tidak baik untuk mereka yang di bawah umur"

"Iya, saya mengetahui hal tersebut."

Yura menghela nafas panjang dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kou. Kou hanya tertawa saja melihat hal tersebut dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Jadi, apa laporan dari kalian ?"

"Unit pengintai satu di bawah kepemimpinan kapal penjelajah ringan Yura, dengan kapal perusak Akatsuki dan kapal perusak Hibiki, telah kembali. Tidak ada yang janggal dengan kondisi 100 KM di selatan markas kita."

Kou mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh Yura. Ia melihat ke arah Yura dan berkata,

"Apakah ada laporan lain ?"

Yura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kou kembali bersandar di kursinya, melihat kembali ke kertas tesebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian diijinkan beristirahat hingga ada pengumuman berikutnya. Setelah unit pengintai dua dan tiga kembali. Jika semua sudah kembali, semua pemimpin unit akan berkumpul di ruangan ini sekali lagi."

Yura langsung memberi hormat. Setelah itu, ia mengajak Akatsuki dan Hibiki. yang mengobrol dengan Kaga selama Yura memberikan laporan kepada Kou, untuk ikut dengan dirinya. Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, Kaga langsung berjalan ke sebelah Kou dan berkata,

"Mereka sangat bersemangat dalam mengintai, walaupun tempat ini sudah lama tidak memiliki masalah dengan Abyssal."

"Biarkan saja… Kita membutuhkan mereka yang memiliki semangat untuk hal ini."

"Jadi… saya tidak ada semangat untuk hal tersebut ?"

"Ti… Tidak... Hanya saja kau…"

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam satupun tim akhir-akhir ini ? Karena aku tidak punya SEMANGAT ?"

Kaga menajamkan matanya ke arah Kou dan melihat Kou yang berkeringat dingin. Setelah itu, Kaga tertawa melihat reaksi dari Kou. Kou langsung berkata,

"Kaga… kau…"

"Maafkan, aku… Kou. Aku hanya berusaha menganggu dirimu saja"

Kaga masih tertawa sementara, Kou terlihat sangat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaga. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar ketukan lain. Mendengar itu, Kaga langsung berdiri sigap, dan Kou langsung berkata

"Kalian diijinkan untuk masuk."

Setelah itu, mereka yang berdiri di depan ruangan pun masuk.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. Kou berdiri dari kursinya, dan kemudian menggukan pengeras suara berkata,

"Kapal penjelajah ringan Yura, Kapal penjelajah ringan Kinu, Kapal penjelajah ringan Abukuma dan kapal induk Kaga. Kalian diharapkan berkumpul di ruang kerja saya pukul 1900."

Setelah itu, Kou kembali duduk dan mengambil dokumen yang sangat menarik perhatian dirinya.

Setelah semua yang dipanggil berkumpul, Kou berdiri dan berkata,

"Tujuan utama saya memanggil kalian semua dikarenakan satu hal. Saya mendapat laporan dari pusat mengenai penyerangan di salah satu markas angkatan laut Jepang yang ukuran jauh lebih kecil dari Rabaul seminggu yang lalu. Dan, markas tersebut hancur tidak bersisa. Tidak ada satupun laksamana maupun gadis kapal yang selamat dari penyerangan itu."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kou. Kaga kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan berkata,

"Apakah ada gadis kapal penting di markas tersebut ? Jika markas pusat memberitahukan hal tersebut, tentu saja salah satu gadis kapal penting yang tenggelam"

"Ada… Kapal penjelajah ringan, Ooyodo. Saat ini, markas pusat sudah menggantikannya dengan Ooyodo yang baru."

Semua gadis kapal langsung terdiam. Setelah itu, Kou berkata,

"Lokasi markas tersebut 1500 KM dari Rabaul dan hal tersebut sangat dekat dengan daerah kita. Markas pusat mengatakan akan mengirimkan unit bantuan dari Kure dan Yokosuka untuk menjaga wilayah ini."

Mendengar kata 'Yokosuka', Kaga langsung terlihat khawatir. Yura, Kinu dan Abukuma juga melihat ke arah Kou dan Kaga. Kure dan Yokosuka merupakan markas angakatan laut Jepang, dan Yokosuka merupakan markas pusat dari seluruh kegiatan angkatan laut.

Dan dikarenakan status dari Kou dan Kaga yang sudah menikah, ditambah wakil Yokosuka akan hadir, tentu saja suasana akan cukup rumit. Kou kemudian berkata,

"Tim dari Kure yang akan pertama kali tiba, mereka terdiri dari dua laksamana baru. Mereka akan tiba lebih kurang tiga hari dari sekarang. Sementara itu, tim dari Yokosuka akan hadir dua hari setelah tim dari Kure tiba. Saya harap kalian dapat berteman dengan mereka."

Keempat gadis kapal tersebut mengangguk. Setelah itu, Kou kembali berkata,

"Selama itu, aku harap kalian berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu kapan tempat kita akan diserang. Atau mungkin kalian akan diserang pada saat kalian melakukan misi kalian. Saya harap, kalian akan menaikan kewaspadaan kalian. Aku tidak ingin satupun dari kalian tenggelam."

Keempat gadis itu langsung mengangguk. Setelah semua selesai, Kinu, Yura, dan Abukuma kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Sementara, Kaga diam saja di dalam ruangan Kou. Melihat Kaga yang diam saja, Kou langsung berjalan ke Kaga dan mengajaknya duduk. Setelah duduk, Kou kemudian berkata

"Ada apa, Kaga ? Kau khawatir bila wakil dari Yokosuka hadir di sini ?"

"…"

"Kaga… Aku tahu, kau khawatir dengan hal tersebut. Namun, apakah kau ingat apa yang aku katakana pada saat aku meminang dirimu ?"

Kaga melihat ke arah Kou dengan wajah yang masih khawatir. Dan kemudian berkata

"Kau berkata bahwa kau akan menghadapi siapapun yang menghalangi cinta kita. Walaupun itu… atasan dirimu sekalipun…"

"Ingat ? Aku akan menunjukkannya nanti pada saat mereka tiba. Jika mereka tidak suka, biarkan saja. Karena ini adalah hidup kita berdua. Aku akan menepati apa yang kukatakan saat itu,"

Kaga tersenyum dan memeluk Kou. Setelah itu, ia mencium Kou dan menaruh wajahnya di dada Kou. Kou langsung mengelus kepala Kaga. Setelah itu, Kou berkata,

"Aku ingat… Kau pernah berjanji untuk memberitahuku… mengapa kau dapat jatuh cinta kepada diriku… Apakah kau dapat menceritakannya padaku ?"

Kaga menatap tajam ke arah Kou dan tersenyum. Setelah itu, Kaga melihat ke arah Kou dan berkata,

"Tepat pada saat penerimaan laksamana baru, aku dan Akagi melihat semua laksamana baru dengan menggunakan pesawat pengintai kami. Dan, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat dirimu. Mungkin dapat kukatakan… Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Jadi itu menjelaskan, reaksimu pada saat bertemu dengan diriku pertama kali. Aku ingat kau sangat terkejut melihat diriku saat pertama kali kita di divisi yang sama."

"Iya… aku ingat aku kehilangan ketenanganku saat itu."

Kaga menghentikan pembicaraannya. Dan melihat ke arah Kou. Setelah itu, Kaga kembali melanjutkannya.

"Pada awalnya, aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku padamu. Namun, pada saat aku melihatmu sekali lagi. Di taman yang berada di Yokosuka. Kau memainkan harmonikamu, dengan kondisi yang sama seperti di sini. Pada saat aku melihat dirimu, aku semakin yakin perasaanku padamu."

Kou tersenyum melihat senyum dari Kaga. Setelah itu Kaga berkata,

"Dan pada saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan meminangku… Aku… sangat terkejut dan bahagia… Aku sempat memberitahu Akagi dan Houshou mengenai hal ini."

"Lalu apa kata mereka ?"

"Mereka mendukungku… Dan sekarang aku merasa bersyukur… mengikuti perasaanku… menerima perasaanmu… dan menikah. Dan tidak berakhir seperti temanku…"

"Kaga…"

Kou langsung mencium Kaga, yang langsung dibalas oleh Kaga. Mereka melanjutkannya di kamar Kou.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu semenjak hari itu, Kou berdiri di ujung anjungan di distriknya setelah ia berlari keliling markas Rabaul.

"Hari ini… sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Abyssal lagi. Semoga saja apa yang ditakutkan oleh markas pusat tidak terjadi di sini."

Kou kemudian melanjutkan larinya, dan menyapa semua orang yang ia lewati. Hingga akhirnya, ia tiba di depan asramanya. Pada saat ia melihat di pintu masuk asrama, ia melihat Kaga berdiri dengan membawa botol minum dan handuk. Kaga langsung berjalan ke arah Kou dan memberikan botol minum dan handuk tersebut kepadanya.

"Ini… Kou"

"Terima kasih, Kaga"

Kaga langsung mencium Kou. Setelah itu, Kou kembali ke kamarnya, mandi, dan langsung berjalan ke arah gedung administrasi dengan pakaian laksamananya.

Setelah tiba di ruang kerjanya, mendadak ia didatangi salah satu staff yang bertugas untuk mengintai.

"Ada apa ? Jika dirimu sebagai pemimpin staff pengintai kemari, berarti ada sesuatu yang buruk."

"Kami mendapat reaksi unit Abyssal yang sangat besar datang kemari."

"Kau bilang 'besar' ? Seberapa besar yang kau maksud ?"

"Lebih kurang tiga kompi…"

"Itu… Gadis kapal kita mungkin mampu menahan mereka. Tapi, bila ada serangan lain… kita akan hancur… "

"Itu… yang kami baca dari selatan Rabaul…"

"Selatan ?"

Orang tersebut terdiam sebentar setelah Kou berkata demikian. Kou langsung menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

"Sumber daya yang kita punya, baik jumlah tentara manusia dan gadis kapal tidak terlalu banyak… Jika mereka juga menyerang dari sisi lain…"

"…"

"Kita harus dapat menahan mereka sampai bantuan dari Kure tiba besok…"

"Mereka tidak akan tiba besok…"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tersebut, Kou langsung berdiri. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa maksudmu mereka tidak akan hadir besok ?"

"Kami baru saja mendapat panggilan dari unit mereka. Mereka terjebak di tengah badai, dan harus menghentikan langkah mereka jika tidak ingin tersesat."

Kou langsung lemas mendengarnya. Ia duduk kembali di kursinya, dan melihat ke arah luar. Kemudian, Kou berkata

"Dari observasi kalian… Apakah lawan membawa kapal induk ?"

"Kapal induk type Wo ada tiga unit."

"Selain itu ?"

"Kapal perusak type To, Kapal penjelajah berat type Ri dan Kapal tempur type Ru."

"Perkiraan mereka tiba di sini ?"

"Jika melihat kecepatan mereka, mereka akan tiba pukul 1800"

Kou langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding dan melihat masih ada waktu 9 jam dari sekarang. Kemudian, ia sadar sesuatu,

"Tadi kau bilang… badai… Apakah badai itu akan tiba di Rabaul ?"

"Iya… badai tersebut akan tiba di Rabaul sekitar pukul 2200"

Kou kembali terdiam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau diijinkan kembali ke posmu. Lanjutkan pengintaian sekarang juga."

"Siap, laksamana."

Setelah orang tersebut keluar, Kou langsung duduk dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh orang tersebut.

"Hanya ada waktu 9 jam sebelum mereka menyerang. Dan ada perbedaan 4 jam sebelum badai datang. Ditambah lagi pasukan dari Kure datang terlambat."

Kou kembali melihat ke arah daftar tentaranya dan gadis kapal. Kemudian, ia menarik nafas panjang, mengambil mic dan berkata,

"Seluruh pemimpin kompi, kalian diharapkan berkumpul di ruangan saya pukul 1000. Lalu, kapal penjelajah ringan Yura dan kapal induk Kaga, kalian diharapkan berkumpul di ruangan saya pukul 1100."

Setelah memberi pengumuman itu, Kou langsung menyiapkan semua strategi yang mampu menahan serangan Abyssal hingga pasukan dari Kure tiba.

Pukul 11, Kaga dan Yura sudah tiba di depan ruang kerja Kou. Mereka melihat semua komandan di Rabaul keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan siap. Dari situ, mereka berdua menyadari akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar akan menimpa Rabaul.

Melihat Yura dan Kaga sudah ada di ambang pintu, Kou langsung mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Setelah masuk, Kaga langsung bertanya,

"Apakah Abyssal yang menyerang markas lain yang akan menyerang kita ?"

"Sepertinya, aku tidak dapat memastikan mereka unit yang sama menghancurkan markas lain. Karena, aku mendengar rumor… Yang menghancurkan mereka, hanya satu."

"Dapat dikatakan unit yang menyerang kita…"

"Merupakan unit yang berbeda, atau mereka berada di belakang pada saat kondisi itu."

Yura kemudian menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Jika boleh saya tahu, berapa besar perbedaan antara kekuatan gadis kapal di sini dan unit Abyssal ?"

"Jika dihitung dengan perkiraan… satu dari kita harus menenggelamkan setidaknya 20 kapal mereka."

Mendengar jumlah itu, Yura dan Kaga terdiam. Kemudian Yura berkata,

"Lalu… Setidaknya unit dari Kure akan…"

"Mereka datang terlambat karena ada badai yang menghalangi mereka. Kita hanya dapat bertahan dengan semua yang ada di sini."

"Tapi… dengan jumlah sebanyak itu… bagaimana kita…"

Kou melihat ke arah Yura dan Kaga, kemudian ia berkata

"Mustahil untuk kita menahan mereka. Jika kita mampu menahan mereka hingga subuh sekalipun, aku tidak dapat menjamin korban yang jatuh di pihak kita. Dan ada kemungkinan, kita kehilangan gadis kapal di perang ini."

Yura mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kou. Kemudian, Kou berkata,

"Namun, kita setidaknya dapat meminimalisir jumlah kematian di pihak kita dengan menggunakan kondisi alam di sekitar Rabaul. Kaga, kau pernah berkata ada wilayah yang cukup dangkal di sekitar sini, apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya… wilayah yang cukup dangkal tersebut terdapat di tenggara dari markas kita."

"Aku akan mengerahkan Kapal Induk Kaga, Kapal Perusak Kagerou, Kapal Perusak Shiranui, Kapal Perusak Hibiki, Kapal Perusak Akatsuki dan Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Kinu untuk ke sana. Tugasmu adalah memberikan perlindungan udara terhadap markas kita, dan kapal penjaga untuk melindungi dirimu."

"Jika saya boleh tahu, berapa kapal induk lawan yang akan menyerang kemari ?"

"Tiga kapal induk type Wo."

"Apakah saya diijinkan menggunakan Reppu ?"

"Diijinkan… Kita sudah cukup lama tidak menurunkan kapal induk. Kita akan menggunakan semua sumber daya kapal induk untuk menghadapi hal ini. Kemudian, untuk Yura…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yura langsung memberi hormat.

"Kau akan memimpin unit dengan isi Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Abukuma, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Kuma, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Tama, Kapal Perusak Inazuma, Kapal Perusak Ikazuchi, Kapal Perusak Kuroshio, Kapa Perusak Hatsukaze, Kapal Perusak Mutsuki dan Kapal Perusak Kisaragi."

"Siap, laksamana."

"Tugasmu merupakan yang paling berat. Kau akan menjadi ujung tombak dari misi ini. Kalian akan mendapat serangan langsung dari lawan. Gunakan manuver dengan baik dan sebisa mungkin hindari korban berjatuhan. Jika sudah tiba saat perang, semua akan bergantung pada intuisimu."

"Siap, Laksamana."

"Aku sudah meminta Kapal Penjelajah Berat Takao dan Kapal Penjelajah Berat Atago untuk menjaga di pelabuhan. Mereka yang akan menjadi perlindungan terakhir dari lawan. Jika kalian sudah merasa tidak mampu, mundur. Bergabung dengan Takao dan Atago untuk melindungi markas ini."

"Siap, Laksamana."

Ruangan tersebut mendadak sangat hening. Hingga akhirnya, Kou berkata,

"Hanya ini yang dapat kupikirkan supaya kita mampu bertahan. Sisanya tergantung dari intuisi kalian masing-masing. Kalian diijinkan untuk bersiap-siap sekarang."

Yura langsung memberi hormat dan keluar dari ruangan. Sementara, Kaga masih diam di dalam ruang kerja Kou. Kou langsung duduk dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas dia sangat letih dikarenakn tiga jam terakhir merupakan tiga jam terlama yang pernah dirasakan oleh Kou. Kaga langsung berjalan ke arah Kou dan memeluknya.

"Kou… Aku tahu ini mustahil… Tapi, istirahat sebentar saja…"

"Tidak bisa… Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat berat. Dan akan menjadi hari penentuan. Apakah ini akan menjadi hari terakhir markas ini atau kita akan melihat hari esok. Maafkan aku, Kaga"

"Setidaknya… makan dahulu saja… Aku… tidak… Kami tidak ingin laksamana kami pingsan pada saat memimpin nanti."

Kou tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Kau tahu… Ini akan menjadi pertempuran terbesarku yang kedua. Pada saat pertempuran pertama, aku sangat ketakutan, dan tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Dan saat itu… Unitku… Tenggelam semua."

"…"

"Aku tidak ingin pertempuran ini berakhir setragis saat itu. Aku hanya ingin kita semua dapat selamat dari pertempuran ini… Kemudian, kita melanjutkan kehidupan kita seperti biasa."

Kaga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kou. Kou langsung memegang tangan Kaga, dan menciumnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil harmonika miliknya, dan kemudian berkata

"Aku akan memainkan satu lagu yang dapat membangkitkan semangatmu. Tolong dengarkan ya…"

Kou mulai memainkan lagunya, dan pada saat itu Kaga menyadari lagu tersebut. Lagu tersebut merupakan lagu yang dimainkan oleh Kou saat di Yokosuka, dimana Kaga meyakinkan dirinya mencintai Kou. Air mata Kaga mulai membasahi pipinya dan jatuh ke pipi Kou. Kou yang merasakan air mata tersebut, menghentikan lagunya dan menyeka air mata Kaga.

"Aku tahu… apapun yang akan kita lakukan sekarang tidak akan memihak kita. Kita akan mati cepat atau lambat."

"…"

"Tapi… aku ingin memberikan perlawanan terakhir kepada Abyssal. Aku ingin memberikan secercah harapan untuk tim kita, untuk tetap hidup. Dan melanjutkan kisah hidup kita"

"…"

"Dan aku yakin… kau juga berpikir hal yang sama. Semua yang kulakukan saat ini hanyalah omong kosong. Sebuah omong kosong yang hanya mengarah kepada kesedihan yang dalam."

"…"

"Namun, akan kutekankan… Aku sudah sangat bahagia dapat bersama dirimu. Dapat bersama dengan yang lainnya. Namun terutama dirimu. Kau merupakan wanita yang paling kucintai sepanjang hidupku. Kaga."

Air mata mulai menitik dari mata Kou. Begitu pula dari mata Kaga. Kou memegang tangan Kaga, dan melihat ke arah Kaga. Kemudian, ia menciumnya lagi.

"Setelah semua ini selesai… Aku akan memberikanmu ciuman sekali lagi. Jadi, tetap hidup di depan sana, Kaga."

"Kau juga tetap hidup… agar kau dapat menepati janjimu."

Mereka menyeka air mata masing-masing, dan berpelukan. Setelah itu, Kaga menarik nafas panjang melihat ke arah Kou, dan berkata

"Saya akan bersiap-siap untuk misi nanti sore"

Kou langsung mengangguk. Ia melihat sosok Kaga yang menghilang melewati ambang pintu. Kemudian, ia melihat ke arah harmonika di tangannya, dan memainkan satu lagu.

Lagu yang ia buat setelah pertempuran pertama. Lagu mengenai perjuangan menghadapi lawan yang tidak mungkin dihadapi, namun masih ada harapan yang akan muncul membantu mereka.

Di luar gedung administrasi, terdengar suara untuk evakuasi secepatnya, dan semua regu bersiap-siap di pos masing-masing. Kondisi yang sesuai dengan lagu yang dimainkan oleh Kou. Setelah selesai memainkan lagu tersebut, Kou menaruh harmonika tersebut di kantong bajunya, dan berjalan ke ruang komando.

* * *

Semua orang sudah siaga di pos masing-masing, termasuk semua gadis kapal. Kou menunggu dengan tenang di dalam ruang komando, menunggu laporan dari regu pengintai dan dari unit penjaga radar.

Semua terlihat tegang pada saat matahari semakin terbenam. Kou menutup mata sebentar, hingga mendengar kabar.

"Pesawat lawan sudah mendekati daerah kita. Mereka akan tiba dalam waktu 10 menit dari sekarang."

Kou langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Kirim pesan kepada Kaga. Luncurkan pesawatnya sekarang juga. Kita akan menahan mereka !"

Setelah itu, Kou langsung mengambil mic dan berbicara dengan lantang

"Kita akan meraih kemenangan hari ini ! Kita tunjukan kemampuan tentara dari Rabaul kepada Abyssal !"

Diiringi teriakan dari luar. Sementara itu, Kaga masih terdiam menunggu pesan dari ruang komando. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat pesan untuk meluncurkan pesawatnya. Kaga menarik nafas panjang, menyiapkan busur panahnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini akan sangat mudah. Bukan masalah besar… Karena mereka anak-anak yang hebat."

Kemudian, ia melepaskan anak panahnya ke udara. Setelah itu, Kaga menutup matanya, melihat kepada semua gadis kapal di sekitarnya dan berkata,

"Kita akan bertahan di sini. Kalian semua yang memiliki radar dan sonar perhatikan sekitar. Walupun air di sini sangat dangkal, bukan berarti tidak ada kapal selam di sekitar sini. Perhatikan juga kondisi sekitar kita dalam jarak 5 KM dari masing-masing jarak pandang. Jika perlu, Akatsuki, Hibiki gunakan lampu sorot kalian. Yang lain, lindungi Akatsuki dan Hibiki !"

Semua langsung berteriak penuh semangat mendengar perintah dari Kaga. Kemudian, Kaga berkata dalam hati, 'Semoga tim Yura baik-baik saja…'

Sementara itu, tim Yura mulai melakukan ofensif mereka. Mereka menghindari berbagai peluru yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Kita bagi tim kita menjadi dua tim kecil. Aku akan memimpin tim yang terdiri dari Tama, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, dan Hatsukaze. Abukuma kau memimpin unit yang terdiri dari Kuma, Kuroshio, Mutsuki dan Kisaragi."

"Siap, Yura. Aku akan menyerang sisi kiri mereka. Kau langsung saja menyerang sisi kanan mereka."

Mereka langsung memecah formasi mereka dan menyerang kedua sisi dari formasi lawan. Pada saat jarak torpedo sudah tercapai, Yura langsung berkata

"Semua unit, siapkan torpedo kalian. Kita serang mereka 500M dari sekarang ! Target kita adalah Kapal Tempur Ru atau Kapal Induk Wo !"

Mereka semua fokus dengan target mereka dan pada saat Yura berteriak, 'Tembak' mereka menembakkan dua torpedo. Setelah itu, mereka menyiapkan untuk serangan kedua. Pada saat menyiapkan itu, Yura langsung berkata,

"Arahkan meriam kalian… Kita akan menembak mereka selagi menunggu torpedo kita siap. Tetap bergerak zig-zag sembari menghindari tembakan mereka !"

Mereka menembakkan peluru mereka satu per satu. Pada saat torpedo siap, mereka menembakkannya sekali lagi. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut hingga Abukuma memanggil Yura.

"Di sini, kami berhasil menghancurkan dua kapal tempur Ru dan satu kapal induk Wo. Di sisi sana bagaimana ?"

"Kami berhasil merusak beberapa kapal, namun tidak berhasil menenggelamkan satupun. Dan saat ini, kami kehabisan peluru."

"Di sini juga kehabisan peluru. Mari kita berkumpul untuk lebih defensif bersama Takao dan Atago."

Yura langsung memerintahkan unitnya untuk mundur dan bertemu dengan unit Abukuma. Pada saat itu, Yura merasakan sesuatu dan berkata dalam hati.

'Mengapa ada kabut yang sangat tebal…'

Yura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mendapat panggilan dari Kaga.

"Yura, bagaimana kondisi di lini depan ?"

"Beberapa kapal dari Abyssal sudah hancur. Namun, jumlah mereka masih cukup banyak. Saat ini kami akan mundur."

"Itu sudah sangat bagus. Maafkan saya jika pertahanan udara kurang memadai karena kabut yang mendadak muncul."

"Itu bukan masalah. Apa yang kau berikan sudah lebih dari cukup. Apakah posisimu diserang ?"

"Iya, posisi kami diserang oleh unit kapal perusak Abyssal. Namun, kami berhasil menghancurkan mereka dengan bayaran Akatsuki dan Hibiki rusak berat."

"Itu kabar yang cukup baik. Aku akan melaporkannya kembali kepada laksamana."

"Terima kasih, Yura."

Yura kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat ke arah belakang, dan mulai melapor kepada Kou.

"Laksaman, kami akan memulai pertahanan. Tolong siapkan unit kita untuk…."

Yura, yang sudah bertemu unit Abukuma, berhenti sejenak dan melihat sosok seseorang di dalam kabut. Yura kemudian berkata,

"Saya melihat sosok seseorang. Sepertinya saya… berhalusinasi…"

Kou bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yura. Dan langsung berkata,

"Yura sebaiknya kau…"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mendengar suara teriakan. Teriakan dari Tama dan Kuma. Diikuti dengan suara statis.

"Yura… Yura !" teriak Kou sembari mengambil salah satu mic bawahannya.

Di tempat Yura, Yura melihat Kuma dan Tama yang sudah kehilangan tubuh bagian bawah kejadian itu sangat cepat, karena sosok itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

"Semua bentuk formasi pertahanan… Jangan sampai dia…"

Yura mendengar suara teriakan lain. Kali ini dari arah Kuroshio dan Hatsukaze. Ia melihat darah dan oli yang mulai tersebar di lautan. Menyadari situasi semakin berbahaya bila mereka tetap di sana, Yura langsung berteriak,

"Semua mundur dengan kecepatan penuh !"

Mendengar itu, semua langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan tertinggi mereka. Yura berusaha memanggil ruang komando, namun gagal. Dan pada saat bersamaan, satu per satu kapal perusak tumbang, dan hanya Yura dan Abukuma saja yang tersisa. Abukuma kemudian berkata

"Yura… Sepertinya… Ini akan menjadi akhir kita…"

"Abukuma… jangan berkata seperti…"

"Kau tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka ? Kita bahkan tidak mampu menembak ke arah dirinya dengen peluru kita yang tersisa."

"…"

"Jika kita bersama seperti ini, tidak ada satupun yang selamat. Jika satu dari kita menahannya, mungkin… kita dapat meminta bantuan dari unit Takao atau unit Kaga."

"Abukuma jangan bilang…"

"Yura… Pergi, aku akan menjadi umpan…"

"Tapi…"

"YURA."

Abukuma tersenyum kepada Yura dan membalikkan badannya. Sosok yang mengejar mereka mulai terlihat. Abukuma langsung menyalakan lampu sorot dan pergi ke arah berlawanan dari Yura. Sementara, Yura kembali mengarah ke markas sembari mencoba menghubungi ruang komando, atau unit Kaga.

"Tolonglah… Salah satu dari kalian…"

Kemudian, ia mendengar suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya,

"Yura… Ada apa ?"

"Kaga-san !"

"Yura… kau terdengar cukup panik. Apa yang terjadi ?"

Terdapat keheningan sebentar dari sisi Yura, hingga Yura berkata,

"Unitku sudah hancur total. Tidak ada satupun yang selamat."

"Apa maksudmu dengan…"

"Dengar… Unitku dihancurkan oleh satu sosok yang tidak kami kenal… Satu per satu dibunuh olehnya. Dan mungkin… aku sebentar lagi akan dibunuh."

"Yura… tetap lanjutkan komunikasimu…"

"Abukuma sedang menjadi umpan, namun aku sudah tidak mendapat laporan mengenai kondisinya. Kaga… Aku punya permintaan… Tolong… Kembali ke markas… sekarang… lindungi… Laksamna"

Komunikasi langsung terputus. Pada saat sebelum terputus, Kaga mendengar suara tembakan yang mengenai Yura diikuti seperti suara kepala yang ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya.

Kaga langsung menelan ludah, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan Yura. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar ledakan. Kinu melihat ke arah asal ledakan tersebut dan berkata,

"Ledakan itu… bukankah… itu dari markas kita ?"

Kaga langsung melihat ke arah sana dan mulai bergerak secepat yang ia bisa. Kaga tidak menghiraukan unitnya yang memanggil namanya, karena yang penting bagi dirinya adalah kondisi dari Kou, suaminya.

Semakin mendekati markas, ia melihat markas tersebut sudah merah oleh nyala api. Pada saat sampai di pelabuhan, ia melihat tubuh atas Takao di sekeliling mayat tentara. Kaga berlari ke arah Takao, dan menutup matanya. Kemudian, ia melihat sisa dari tubuh Atago. Hanya kepala saja yang tersisa. Tidak berapa lama, unitnya sudah tiba di markas mereka. Kaga memerintahkan mereka semua untuk berjalan mencari orang yang selamat.

Setelah itu, Kaga mulai berlari ke arah ruang komando. Dikarenakan gedung yang runtuh, ia berjalan cukup lama. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, ia mendengar suara teriakan dari berbagai arah.

Hingga akhirnya, ia berhenti di pertigaan yang sudah tertutup oleh gedung. Di sana, ia melihat tubuh Kinu yang sudah terbuju kaku. Kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya sudah tidak ada. Matanya menatap lurus ke atas. Kaga langsung berlari ke arah Kinu, dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Kemudian, Kaga melihat sesosok yang tidak ia kenal. Kaga pertama berlari ke arah sosok tersebut hingga akhirnya, ia melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut, dan apa yang ada di tangannya. Di tangan sosok tersebut, terdapat kepala dengan wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajah yang ramah, namun sekarang sangat pucat, dan tidak bernyawa. Wajah dari suaminya sendiri, Okada Kou.

Kaga yang melihat itu, langsung berlari ke arah sosok tersebut, dan berusaha memukulnya. Namun, pukulannya ditahan olehnya. Kaga berusaha memukul terus, hingga akhirnya tangannya dipatahkan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Menyedihkan…"

Kaga mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok tersebut. Sosok itu kembali berkata,

"Aku berharap dapat mendapatkan hiburan lebih di sini. Tapi… Sepertinya tidak…"

Kemudian, sosok tersebut mengangkat kepala Kou dan berkata,

"Tapi… mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan… bila suami istri dapat bersama kembali… di dunia sana…"

Sosok itu melihat ke arah Kaga, dan tersenyum. Kaga melihat, tangan kiri dari sosok dihadapannya berubah menjadi meriam. Meriam itu diarahkan ke arah dirinya.

"Larilah… Sangat tidak menyenangkan melihat target yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lari…"

Kaga masih terpaku di tempat dia duduk. Ia melihat ke arah wajah Kou. Dan kemudian, ia berkata,

"Kau pembohong… Kau tidak menepati janjimu… Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik… Mengapa dirimu… tidak ?"

Sosok itu melihat ke arah Kaga, dan melihat tatapan kosong dari Kaga. Kaga kembali melanjutkannya,

"Kau bermimpi untuk tetap hidup… Kau membangkitkan semangat hidup kita… Kau memimpin kita untuk tetap hidup… Mengapa… Dirimu… Tidak berjuang untuk hidup… Hei… Kou…"

Kaga mendekati kepala Kou, dan bermaksud memeluk kepala Kou. Mengetahui apapun yang dikatakan olehnya akan didengar oleh Kaga, sosok itu langsung mengarahkan meriam itu ke kepala Kaga dan berkata,

"Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan yang kau inginkan..."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kou… Aku… Hanya akan dapat hidup… dengannya… Tanpa dirinya… aku…"

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Terima kasih…"

Kemudian, Kaga tersenyum dan berkata, "Kou, aku akan menyusulmu… ke dunia sana"

Tidak berapa lama, tidak terdengar suara tembakan meriam. Hanya sebuah suara benda yang tajam dan dingin menembus dada Kaga. Sosok itu mengubah tangannya menjadi sebuah pedang hitam.

Kaga, yang pada saat itu sedikit sadar, melihat ke arah kiri, dan melihat Kou yang berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum dan berkata "Aku pulang… Kou…"

Setelah itu, tubuh Kaga terbujur kaku di depan sosok tersebut. Pertempuran yang berlangsung selama dua jam tersebut berakhir. Pada saat unit dari Kure tiba, mereka melihat markas Rabaul sudah hancur lebur.

Mereka tidak melihat satu pun mayat dari gadis kapal. Yang mereka temukan adalah mayat tentara dari Rabaul yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi dengan kepala pemimpin mereka di pasang di salah satu sisi dari mayat tersebut. Di sana terdapat sebuah tulisan.

"Semua pengorbanan ini… Semua semangat ini… Untuk menunjukkan siapa kita di hadapan mereka !"

Setelah mereka melapor ke pusat sebuah tulisan tertulis di sana, dengan isi semua yang meninggal dan semua gadis kapal. Semua yang penting di Rabaul tertulis di sana.

Okada Kou – Meninggal

Akatsuki – Tenggelam

Hibiki – Tenggelam

Inazuma – Tenggelam

Ikazuchi – Tenggelam

Kagerou – Tenggelam

Shiranui – Tenggelam

Kuroshio – Tenggelam

Hatsukaze – Tenggelam

Mutsuki – Tenggelam

Kisaragi – Tenggelam

Kuma – Tenggelam

Tama – Tenggelam

Yura – Tenggelam

Kinu – Tenggelam

Abukuma – Tenggelam

Takao – Tenggelam

Atago – Tenggelam

Kaga – Tenggelam

* * *

Sementara itu, Hakai sudah kembali ke markasnya. Pada saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, ia mendapat 'Ooyodo' bertengkar dengan gadis yang sama.

"Kau menghabiskan cukup banyak sumber daya hanya untuk menghancurkan unit kecil ini ?"

"Kau memang pengganti sementara, tapi karena kau lebih lemah dariku… Sebaiknya kau terima saja apa yang tertulis di sini. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak menghubungi dirinya… Atau kau akan…"

Hakai memukul kepala gadis itu dan berkata,

"Dia akan diapakan ?"

"Ah… Laksamana… Sejak kapan kau ?"

"Sudah tiba dari pagi tadi… Kembali berlatih sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran pada saat aku baru kembali."

Gadis itu langsung pergi keluar ruangan karena takut dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Hakai. 'Ooyodo' langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Apakah anda bertemu dengan teman anda ?"

"Sangat disayangkan tidak… Pada saat ada di sana, ia sudah meninggal."

"Saya turut berduka cita dengan hal tersebut."

"Itu bukan masalah. Apakah kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik ?"

'Ooyodo' melihat ke arah Hakai dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama Hakai tidak ada di markas. Semua menyangkut gadis yang sama.

"Hah… aku rasa, dia perlu sedikit pelajaran mengenai sikapnya…"

"Saya setuju dengan anda, laksamana."

"Daripada itu… Aku membawa teman untuk dirimu. Dia sepertinya akan menjadi teman baikmu."

"Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya…"

"Dimana dia sekarang ?"

"Saat ini, ia berada di dock untuk sedikit 'perbaikan'. Ia terluka selama perjalanan kemari."

"Apakah saya… boleh menemui dia ?"

"Tentu saja. Ia akan menjadi teman baikmu selama di markas ini. Aku kasihan kau selalu bertengkar dengan mereka semua."

"Terima kasih banyak. Jika saya boleh tahu… Siapa namanya ?"

"Nama…"

Hakai terdiam sebentar, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah 'Ooyodo' dan berkata

"Nama dia adalah Kapal Induk 'Kaga'. Temani dia selama di markas ini. Dan sebisa mungkin buat di betah untuk tinggal di sini."

"Tentu saja laksamana !"

'Ooyodo' langsung berlari keluar ruangan untuk menemui teman barunya. Sementara, Hakai berjalan ke arah kursi, dan menaruh dua cincin ke dalam laci di tempat yang sama dengan harmonika yang ia simpan. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah langit-langit dan berkata,

"Kalian tentu saja sudah dapat menebak… Apa yang kulakukan selama kejadian itu… Di pihak mana diriku… Dan kalian dapat menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Kaga… Tapi harap kalian ketahui… kejadian di Rabaul kurang menarik perhatian dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasiku… Namun, ekspresi yang mereka berikan… Sangat menarik… Terutama semangat mereka untuk tetap melawan… Walaupun mereka tahu kondisi tidak ada di pihak mereka."

Hakai terdiam sebentar, melebarkan tangannya dan kemudian kembali berkata sembari tersenyum,

"Sepertinya… akan ada kejadian menarik lainnya… Dan kali ini… Siapa yang akan menjadi teman untuk 'Ooyodo'…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Promise

**Chapter2**

 **Promise**

* * *

Pagi itu Hakai sedang berada di kantin distriknya. Wajah pucatnya dan rambut putih yang cukup panjang dapat membedakan dengan semua orang di kantin tersebut. Ditambah dengan penutup mata di mata kanannya.

Ia sedang memakan menu yang dihidangkan hari itu. Ikan bakar ditambah sayur dan nasi. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka sedang kekurangan sumber daya, yang lebih banyak difokuskan untuk perbaikan markas mereka yang selalu dihancurkan seseorang pada saat latihan.

"Jumlah makanan ini… Semakin berkurang… Nasi yang dibagikan pun… juga berkurang… Aku rasa… Aku harus… mulai bertani…"

Hakai kemudian menghela nafas sembari memakan sarapan di hadapannya. Setelah ia selesai makan, ia mendengar ledakan dari luar. Hakai langsung berkata dalam hati.

"Dia… melakukannya lagi… Makananku…"

Mendadak ia mendapat tepukan dari belakangnya. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat 'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' dengan membawa nampan makanan mereka. 'Ooyodo' tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kami boleh makan di meja ini ?"

"Tentu saja. Meja ini terbuka untuk siapa saja. Tidak ada halangan antara atasan dengan bawahan"

"Terima kasih laksamana."

'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' duduk di meja tersebut. Hakai langsung meminum tehnya sekali lagi. Dan tidak berapa, terdengar ledakan lagi. Hakai melihat ke arah luar kantin, dan berkata sembari menahan amarahnya

"Dia…"

'Ooyodo' hanya menahan tawa saja. Sementara 'Kaga' melanjutkan makannya tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah 'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' selesai makan langsung memakan dessert mereka. Sebuah kue. Hakai yang daritadi terganggu dengan suara ledakan di luar, langsung melihat ke arah kue milik 'Ooyodo'. Melihat Hakai memperhatikan kuenya, 'Ooyodo' langsung berkata,

"Laksamana… Kau ingin mencoba kue ini ?"

"Tidak… aku…"

"Jika tidak… mengapa kau memperhatikan kue ini ?"

"Aku hanya…"

Terdengar suara perut dari Hakai. 'Ooyodo' semakin menatap ke arah Hakai, dan berkata,

"Apakah kau ingin mencoba sedikit ?"

"…"

"Laksamana… apakah kau ingin mencicipinya…"

Hakai menarik nafas panjang, namun belum sempat ia menjawab, mulutnya langsung disambut oleh sendok milik 'Kaga'. 'Ooyodo' terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Kaga'. 'Ooyodo' melihat ke arah 'Kaga' dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa maksud tindakanmu ini ?"

"Kau terlalu lama… Sangat banyak pintu terbuka jika kau selalu seperti itu…"

"Kau tahu… Apa yang kau lakukan itu…"

"Ohhh… Sepertinya kau sangat menantikan…"

Hakai melihat pertengkaran tersebut kemudian berdiri dan melerai mereka berdua. Kemudian, Hakai berkata,

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Sudah cukup dengan masalah gadis itu, sekarang ditambah dengan tingkah laku kalian."

'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing dengan wajah kesal. Kemudian, Hakai mengambil piring kue mereka dan berkata,

"Kalian… Mengapa staff kantin memberikan kalian kue ini ? Kita saat ini sedang kekurangan bahan makanan…"

"Kami sudah memesannya dari kemarin, dan memberikan bahan-bahan untuk membuatnya."

"Di mana kalian membelinya ?"

"Di desa terdekat."

"Desa ya… Tunggu sebentar… Kalian sama sekali tidak mendapatkan gaji… Kalian membeli bahan itu dengan apa ?"

'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' tidak berbicara mendengar pertanyaan dari Hakai. Hakai kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, namun mereka masih menutup mulut mereka. Akhirnya, 'Ooyodo' berkata,

"Kami ada acara… benar tidak, Kaga-san ?"

"Iya… kami ada acara… saya mohon undur diri…"

Mereka berdua berdiri, dan kemudian mulai berjalan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari kantong 'Ooyodo'. Sesuatu yang sangat dikenal oleh Hakai. Kartu miliknya. Menyadari hal tersebut jatuh, 'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' langsung berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk menghindari amarah dari Hakai. Sementara, Hakai hanya dapat berteriak

"OOYODOOOOO…. KAGAAAAAAA!"

Semua orang di dalam kantin melihat ke arah Hakai dan hanya dapat menghela nafas saja. Setelah ia cukup tenang, ia duduk dan memakan kue milik mereka berdua. Kemudian, pemimpin dari kantin mendatangi Hakai.

"Laksamana… jangan terlalu keras pada mereka. Aku tahu mereka masih baru… tapi…"

"Sudahlah… Tidak ada gunanya tetap marah… ah, jika kau menemukan mereka, katakan untuk menemui diriku di ruang kerjaku."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan memberikan piring kosong kepada kepala staff kantin. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya.

* * *

Tiga jam kemudian, Hakai mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Hakai langsung mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Di ambang pintu terlihat, 'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' yang ketakutan.

Hakai yang melihat mereka kemudian tersenyum sinis sembari berdiri. Ia kemudian menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam, kemudian menutup pintunya. Setelah itu, ia langsung menepuk mereka berdua dan berkata,

"Apakah kalian tahu… alasanku memanggil kalian kemari ?"

'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' membisu mendengar pertanyaan dari Hakai. Hakai kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari mereka. Kemudian, Hakai berjalan ke mejanya, dan duduk di sana.

"Tujuanku sangatlah mudah. Aku akan pergi lagi. Kali ini untuk mencari benih untuk pertanian kita. Sumber daya yang kita miliki saat ini tidak cukup sama sekali."

"Lalu…anda ingin kami…"

"Ooyodo… kau akan memimpin tempat ini sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, Kaga akan membantumu."

"Siap… Laksamana…"

"Aku akan mencari benih yang cukup baik… dan sepertinya akan cukup lama untuk mencarinya. Semoga saja… Aku dapat secepatnya menemukan benih-benih tersebut."

Setelah itu, Hakai langsung berdiri dan menepuk mereka berdua. Hakai langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebelum keluar, Hakai berkata,

"Oh… Setelah mendapatkan benih tersebut… Kalian yang akan bekerja di pertanian itu… Selama sebulan penuh tanpa istirahat untuk mengganti yang kalian gunakan… Selamat tinggal."

Mendengar itu, 'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' langsung menjawab dengan cepat, 'APA' namun hal tersebut tidak digubris oleh Hakai. Karena yang ada di kepala Hakai adalah mencari benih baru… untuk markas mereka.

* * *

"Kue ini enak sekali" ujar Suzuya kepada semua saudaranya. Hari itu, Mogami, Mikuma, Kumano dan Suzuya mendapatkan libur karena hasil yang mereka berikan selama beberapa misi terakhir selalu berakhir positif.

"Ahahahaha… Suzuya, kau selalu mengatakan demikian untuk semua kue yang kau makan." Ujar Mogami.

Suzuya tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mogami dan melanjutkan memakan kuenya. Sementara, Kumano dan Mikuma juga menikmati apa yang telah mereka pesan. Kemudian, Mogami berkata,

"Rasanya… sudah lama sekali kita berempat tidak pergi keluar bersama seperti ini ya…"

Ketiga gadis kapal yang lain langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mogami. Setelah itu, Suzuya kembali melihat ke menu di restoran tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut, Kumano langsung berkata,

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu lagi, Suzuya ?"

Menyadari hal tersebut, Suzuya langsung tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Kumano langsung menghela nafas mendengarnya. Kemudian, Suzuya berkata,

"Kita juga sudah lama tidak makan di restoran seperti ini… Dan kita tidak tahu, kapan kita berempat akan pergi kemari lagi."

Kumano hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah mereka selesai makan dan membayar makanan mereka, mereka semua langsung berjalan keluar.

Mereka mendatangi semua tempat yang dapat mereka kunjungi, terutama toko baju. Kumano, Suzuya dan Mikuma memiliki tujuan tersendiri dari semua toko tersebut. Mengubah penampilan Mogami menjadi lebih feminim.

Mereka mencoba berbagai baju untuk Mogami namun, Mogami selalu menolak semua baju tersebut. Terutama, bila itu menggunakan rok. Mikuma yang paling sering memilihkan Mogamo baju. Sementara, Suzuya dan Kumano hanya melihat saja pemandangan di depan mereka.

Setelah membeli beberapa baju, mereka mulai berjalan pulang ke markas mereka di Tawi-Tawi. Namun, pada saat mereka berjalan, Suzuya berhenti sebentar di depan salah satu toko kue. Sebuah toko kue yang baru saja buka di daerah situ. Ia melihat salah satu kue, dan terlihat tertarik.

Kumano, yang melihat hal tersebut, berjalan ke arah Suzuya dan berkata,

"Kau ingin makan kue lagi ?"

"Iya… Kue ini terlihat sangat enak…"

"Kau tidak khawatir akan sesuatu ?"

"Tentang apa ?"

"Berat badanmu…"

Suzuya langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kumano. Ia melihat ke arah Kumano, kemudian melihat ke menu, lalu ke Kumano sekali lagi.

"Tapi… Aku ingin mencobanya… Kue ini terlihat sangat enak."

"Hah… Kita dapat pergi kemari pada saat liburan berikutnya."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi… Aku tidak ingin melihat Suzuya bulat karena kebanyakan makan kue."

Suzuya mengembangkan pipinya karena kesal. Kumano hanya menghela nafas saja melihat itu. Tidak berapa lama terdengar panggilan dari jauh. Suara Mikuma yang memanggil mereka,

"Oiii… Kalian masih lama ? Kita akan ketinggalan bus jika kalian diam saja di sana…"

Kumano memberi tanda sebentar lagi, kemudian melihat ke Suzuya, yang kembali melihat ke menu kue yang tersedia. Kumano langsung berkata,

"Baiklah… Pada saat liburan berikutnya, mari kita kemari… mencoba kue tersebut."

"Benarkah ?" ujar Suzuya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya… kita berempat kemari." Ujar Kumano tersenyum ke Suzuya. Kemudian, Kumano berkata,

"Tapi, kau harus memperhatikan berat badanmu jika kau makan kue terus. Aku tidak ingin mendengar keluh kesahmu karena berat badan yang kembali naik."

Suzuya hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kumano. Setelah itu, Kumano mengajak Suzuya untuk berjalan ke arah Mogami dan Mikuma yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Pada saat mereka berjalan, Kumano menabrak seorang pria rambut putih yang sedang membawa sekarung penuh benih padi. Kumano langsung berkata,

"Maafkan saya… Saya tidak lihat…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Saya juga tidak melihat anda."

"Hoi… Kumano… Ayo, Mogami dan Mikuma sedang menunggu kita !" panggil Suzuya

"Iya tunggu sebentar…" ujar Kumano. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakangnya, ia tidak melihat satupun orang di sana. Hanya sebuah jalan yang kosong saja. Kemudian, Kumano berlari ke arah Suzuya dan mulai bertemu dengan Mogami dan Mikuma.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak acara tersebut, kegiatan mereka kembali berjalan dengan normal. Mogami kembali ke unitnya, begitu pula Mikuma. Sementara Suzuya dan Kumano berada di dalam unit yang sama.

Hari itu, mereka mengadakan latihan tempur untuk persiapan menghadapi Abyssal seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun, Kumano melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Suzuya. Selama latihan, Suzuya terlihat sangat mudah untuk diserang, dan sangat sulit untuk bermanuver. Pada saat istirahat, Kumano langsung berjalan ke arah Suzuya, yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Suzuya, kau kenapa ? Tumben kau mudah sekali diserang seperti tadi."

Suzuya melihat ke Kumano dan mulai menangis. Kumano semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Suzuya. Dan pada saat itulah, Kumano menyadari sesuatu,

"Tunggu sebentar… Entah mengapa kau… Sedikit lebih berat…"

"…"

"Suzuya…"

"…"

"Apa yang kau makan setelah seminggu terakhir ini…"

Suzuya masih membisu. Kemudian, Kumano langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Sepertinya… aku harus… membuatkan jadwal diet untukmu…"

Suzuya langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Kumano menatap tajam ke Suzuya dan kembali berkata,

"Jika tidak… bagaimana kita akan meraih hasil positif lain ? Dan sepertinya liburan tambahan hanya akan menjadi impian belaka…"

"Aku… aku…"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu jadwalnya. Dan aku akan mulai memperhatikan makananmu."

Suzuya langsung menangis mendengarnya. Kumano hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja melihat reaksi dari Suzuya.

Malam itu, Kumano langsung membuatkan jadwal diet yang cukup ketat untuk Suzuya. Setelah cukup lama, ia akhirnya menyelesaikannya, dan berjalan ke kamar Suzuya. Setelah tiba di depan kamar Suzuya, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar Suzuya. Di sana, ia menemukan Suzuya yang sedang memakan keripik dan membaca manga di atas kasur.

"SUZUYA…."

"Ah… Kumano, ada apa malam-malam seperti ini datang kemari ?"

"Pantas saja kau…"

"Aku kenapa ?"

Kumano menarik nafas panjang, kemudian membuka laci di kamar Suzuya, dan mengambil semua keripik milik Suzuya. Suzuya yang melihat itu langsung berkata

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada makananku ?"

"Makananmu… ? Snack ini kau bilang makanan ?"

"Iya"

Kumano menghela nafas dan kemudian mendekati Suzuya. Kemudian, ia memukul dahi Suzuya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Jika seperti ini terus… kau akan semakin gemuk…"

"Ah…"

"Kau yakin ingin menarik perhatian dari laksamana dengan tubuhmu yang bulat nanti ?"

Mendengar itu, Suzuya seperti ditusuk oleh banyak pisau. Suzuya hanya dapat tertawa kecil saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kumano. Kemudian, Suzuya melihat ke Kumano dan berkata,

"Apa… yang harus kulakukan…"

"Haaahhh… Saatnya kau melakukan diet…"

"Diet ?"

"Iya… Aku sudah menyiapkan jadwal diet untukmu…"

"Apakah aku boleh melihatnya ?"

Kumano memberikan jadwal diet untuk Suzuya. Pada saat Suzuya melihat jadwal tersebut, ia langsung terkejut.

"A… Aku tidak boleh… Memakan snack di atas jam 9 malam ?"

"Iya…"

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi… Jika kau memang ingin mendekati laksamana… Lakukan ini…"

"Uuuhhhh…" ujar Suzuya mengembangkan pipinya.

Kumano hanya menghela nafas saja. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Jika ini berhasil, aku akan mentraktir dirimu ke toko kue waktu itu. Kita berempat."

"Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya"

"Terima kasih banyak, Kumano"

Suzuya langsung menari-nari di dalam kamarnya dan dilihat oleh Kumano. Kumano kemudian meminta ijin untuk pergi dahulu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Suzuya memulai kegiatan dietnya. Dan Kumano selalu menemaninya, bahkan ia sudah meminta ijin kepada atasannya untuk menginap di kamar Suzuya. Ada kalanya, Suzuya hampir menyerah dan bermaksud menyelundupkan snack ke dalam kamarnya. Namun, semua usaha itu sia-sia karena Kumano mengetahuinya, mengambil semua snack dan membuangnya

Pada awal dari dietnya, Suzuya sedikit canggung dengan latihan dan sangat mudah lelah. Namun, beberapa minggu kemudian, Suzuya sudah kembali ke kondisi primanya. Ia sudah mampu bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghindari torpedo dan peluru. Keseimbangannya juga sudah kembali. Dan semua misi yang ikuti juga sudah mulai menghasilkan hasil yang sangat positif.

Hingga akhirnya, Suzuya bertemu dengan Kumano. Kumano yang melihat Suzuya sangat bahagia langsung tersenyum. Kemudian berkata,

"Ara… Pasti tadi terjadi sesuatu…"

"Laksamana memujiku lagi... Karena semua hasil yang kuberikan akhir-akhir ini."

"Itu berita yang sangat bagus… Dan kau juga semakin cantik… Aku iri dengan kondisimu sekarang Suzuya."

"Ini karena dirimu, Kumano."

"Ahahahaha… Tapi kredit harus diberikan kepada dirimu yang melakukan semua itu."

"Ahahahaha."

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan hasil tersebut. Kemudian, Kumano mempersilahkan Suzuya untuk duduk dan minum teh bersama dirinya.

"Aku ingat saat kau pertama kali mulai melakukan diet. Kau selalu menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi dirimu agar tidak mudah ditarik."

"Tentu saja… Latihan pagi… Aku kan sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi…"

"Tidak hanya itu, kau juga menyelundupkan snack untuk kau makan pada saat tidak ada diriku."

"Ahahahaha… Kau mengetahuinya ya…"

"Tentu saja, Suzuya. Kau tidak membersihkan remah-remah keripikmu."

Suzuya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kumano. Kumano kemudian melihat ke arah Suzuya dan berkata,

"Tapi… sekarang kau sudah merasakannya… Kau sekarang jauh lebih baik dari saat itu. Dan juga sudah sering tertawa."

"Iya… Kau benar…"

"Dan sekarang aku iri dengan dirimu… Dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang."

"Kau dapat melakukannya sekarang… Menggunakan jadwal yang sama… Dan melakukan ini bersama…"

"Kau benar… Ahahahaha…"

Suzuya kemudian diam sebentar dan melihat ke Kumano. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak… Kumano…"

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Jika ini untuk Suzuya, aku akan senang membantumu."

Mereka kemudian saling tertawa satu sama lain. Setelah mereka tenang, mereka menghabiskan teh mereka dan kue yang tersedia di depan mereka. Setelah habis, mereka langsung berjalan ke arah taman.

Mereka melihat cukup banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dari taman itu, mereka dapat melihat gedung tempat laksamana mereka yang berkerja dengan giat. Di sisi lainnya, mereka dapat melihat laut biru yang terbentang luas. Selain itu, mereka dapat melihat dock pula. Angin laut yang berhembus dapat dirasakan oleh Suzuya dan Kumano yang berjalan dengan pelan di taman tersebut. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Mogami dan Mikuma.

"Suzuya, Kumano… Kalian sedang menikmati angin laut juga ?"

Suzuya dan Kumano mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikuma. Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Suzuya, yang mendengarkan perbincangan tersebut melihat ke jendela ruang kerja laksamananya. Di sana ia dapat melihat topi admiral, dan rambutnya.

Dan pada saat itulah, ia menyadari ada seseorang di ruang kerja admiralnya. Dan ia melihat laksamana dan gadis itu semakin mendekat. Ia mengenal gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Chikuma. Laksamana dan Chikuma mendekap satu sama lain, dan kemudian mereka berciuman. Suzuya yang melihat itu hanya dapat diam saja. Tidak berapa lama, laksamananya menutup jendela dan melanjutkan kegiatan di dalam ruangannya.

Suzuya masih terdiam saja. Kumano yang melihat Suzuya terdiam, kemudian memanggil namanya. Namun, pada saat Suzuya melihat ke arah Kumano, Kumano melihat Suzuya yang air mata Suzuya mulai mengalir. Mogami dan Mikuma juga melihatnya langsung berjalan ke Suzuya. Kumano langsung berkata,

"Suzuya… Ada apa ?"

"…"

"Suzuya…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Eh… Apa maksudmu…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri !" Teriak Suzuya yang kemudian berlari menjauhi mereka bertiga.

Suzuya langsung berlari ke kamarnya, dan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Ia kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semua yang ada di dalam kamarnya seperti memberikan rasa simpati kepada dirinya.

Tidak berapa lama, Suzuya mendengar ketukan dari luar. Dan dari luar Suzuya mendengar suara Kumano.

"Suzuya… Ada apa… Mengapa kau…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian…"

"Suzuya…"

"Aku bilang… Tinggalkan aku…"

"Tapi… Suzuya… Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya… Aku akan membantumu…"

"Diam…"

"Suzuya…"

Tidak terdengar suara dari dalam kamar Suzuya. Kumano kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Suzuya sekali lagi.

"Suzuya…"

"TINGGALKAN DIRIKU SENDIRI ! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUAN DARIMU !"

Kumano terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Suzuya. Kumano kemudian mengetuk berkata,

"Suzuya… Apa maksudmu…"

"PERGI ! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU ! PERGI…. AKU TIDAK BUTUH KUMANO !"

Kumano, yang sudah menahan dirinya, langsung berkata sembari menjauh dari depan pintu kamar Suzuya.

"Jika itu memang maumu… Aku… Tidak akan membantumu lagi… Suzuya… Kau idiot !"

Setelah itu tidak terdengar suara apapun di luar kamarnya. Suzuya langsung mendekapkan dirinya di kasur. Ia kemudian berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"Suzuya… Apa yang… telah kau… lakukan… Kau… Idiot… Mengapa…."

Setelah itu, ia kembali menangis dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan.

* * *

Selama seminggu terakhir, Suzuya menghindari Mogami, Mikuma dan Kumano. Terutama Kumano. Setiap kali ia melihat Kumano, Suzuya langsung menghindar atau berjalan berlawanan arah.

Mogami maupun Mikuma selalu berusaha menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Namun, tidak pernah berhasil karena Suzuya selalu menghindar. Hingga akhirnya, Mogami berkata kepada Suzuya pada saat mereka bertemu di tengah jalan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindari kami ?"

"…"

"Ingat… Kami adalah saudaramu. Kami akan membantu sebisa kami."

"…"

"Jika kau selalu seperti ini… Hanya akan ada penyesalan jika terjadi sesuatu di masa depan. Penyesalan di dirimu, di diri kami, di diri Kumano…"

"…"

"Suzuya…"

Pada saat ia melihat ke Suzuya, Suzuya hanya diam saja. Dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya. Mogami hanya menghela nafas melihat gerak gerik dari Suzuya.

Seminggu kemudian, Suzuya dipanggil ke ruang kerja admiralnya. Di sana ia melihat Chikuma, Akebono, Ushio, Oboro, Sazanami, Nagara dan Natori. Di depan mereka semua, laksamana mereka duduk dengan dokumen di depannya.

"Ah… Suzuya sudah hadir. Dengan ini, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini."

Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke depan mejanya. Dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian semua akan mendapat misi baru. Yaitu melakukan pengintaian dan menguasai daerah di utara Tawi-Tawi. Lebih tepatnya 1246 KM dari markas kita."

Semua langsung fokus mendengar penjelasan dari laksamana mereka. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan,

"Dari hasil pengintaian, dapat dilihat di daerah sana terdapat empat divisi kapal Abyssal. Dan masing-masing dari divisi tersebut terdapat kapal temput type Ta, dan kapal penjelajah berat type Ri."

Laksaman tersebut menghentikan kalimatnya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah semua gadis kapal di ruangan tersebut. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Tugas kalian adalah menghancurkan keempat divisi tersebut. Namun, kalian harus berhati-hati dengan unit bantuan lawan. Saya juga mendapat peringatan dari pusat mengenai adanya kemungkinan Abyssal yang menghancurkan markas di Rabaul akan datang."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Laksamana itu kemudian langsung berkata,

"Namun, aku percaya… kalian akan mampu melakukannya. Kalian akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Kalian akan memulai misi ini pada jam 1200. Kalian diijinkan untuk bubar."

Setelah itu, semua gadis kapal langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya, kecuali Chikuma. Suzuya yang melihat itu hanya dapat mengigit bibirnya saja.

* * *

Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun, mendadak ia mendengar ketukan dari luar.

"Suzuya… kau di dalam ? Ini aku, Mogami."

"Silakan masuk… Mogami-nee"

Mogami membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Suzuya. Setelah masuk, Mogami langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Dan kemudian melihat ke Suzuya.

"Aku dengar kau akan melakukan misi yang sangat berbahaya nanti…"

"Iya…"

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk misi tersebut ?"

Suzuya hanya mengangguk. Mogami kemudian melihat ke langit-langit kamar Suzuya dan berkata,

"Apakah… kau dan Kumano sudah berbaikan…"

"…"

"Hah… Kalian berdua memang keras kepala ya… Padahal kita satu saudara…"

"…"

"Suzuya… Setidaknya… Tolong dengarkan permintaan yang kakakmu katakan dan lakukan… Minta maaflah kepada Kumano… Agar tidak ada masalah lagi antara dirimu dengan Kumano. Aku tidak ingin kita berempat terpisah karena hal ini…"

Suzuya masih diam saja. Mogami kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum ke Suzuya dan berkata sekali lagi, 'Tolong…'

Setelah Mogami keluar, Suzuya hanya diam saja di dalam kamar. Ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mogami dan permintaan dari Mogami. Ia melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya dan kemudian melihat ke jam dinding.

"Sudah waktunya untuk misi…"

Suzuya pergi keluar dari ruangannya dan mulai berjalan ke tempat pertemuan. Pada saat ia melewati depan pintu kamar Kumano, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat ke pintu kamar tersebut cukup lama, dan tangannya bermaksud mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namun, ia kemudian ingat apa yang ia katakan, dan menghentikan tindakannya. Ia melihat sekali lagi ke pintu kamar Kumano, dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke tempat pertemuan.

Di tempat pertemuan, Suzuya melihat semua orang yang akan ikut dalam misi ini sudah siap. Dan di sana, ia melihat laksamananya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Chikuma. Suzuya hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja melihat itu.

Suzuya berjalan ke salah satu mekanik untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa.

"Dua meriam 20.3 cm, satu radar udara type 13, dan zuiun. Apakah dek peluncur saya sudah siap ?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Peluncurnya dalam kondisi yang baik. Berapa zuiun yang harus kubawa ?"

"Laksamana berkata kau akan membawa total 5 zuiun."

"Lima ?"

"Satu untuk pengintaian di masing-masing zona. Sementara untuk yang terakhir digunakan pada saat kalian kembali markas. Karena ada kemungkinan kalian mendapat serangan mendadak."

"Oh… Sosok yang tidak diketahui itu ya. Yang membunuh Kaga, Takao dan Atago."

"Iya…"

"Mengapa harus menunggu lama sekali sebelum mereka muncul lagi… Jika dia mampu menghancurkan sebuah markas sendirian…"

"Entahlah…"

"Haaahh… Terima kasih atas infonya. Semua ini sudah disetujui oleh laksamana, benar ?"

"Iya…"

"Ok… Suzuya sudah siap untuk berangkat misi."

Kemudian, Suzuya bersiap di peluncurnya. Di sebelah kirinya, ada Nagara dan Natori yang juga sudah siap. Suzuya melihat ke mereka berdua dan berkata,

"Apakah kalian berdua siap ? Misi ini pasti akan berjalan lancar seperti biasanya, walaupun ada laporan mengenai adanya kemungkinan sosok tersebut…"

Nagara langsung tersenyum ke Suzuya dan berkata,

"Tenang saja… karena kita ada MVP sepanjang masa di markas kita, Suzuya !"

Suzuya langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar itu. Kemudian, ia melihat ke depan dan melihat sesuatu. Sosok hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Sosok itu memberi tanda untuk diam saja. Suzuya langsung berkata,

"Siapa…"

"Suzuya kau kenapa ?"

"Ah… Natori. Itu di depan ada…"

"Ada apa ?"

"Itu…"

Pada saat Suzuya melihat ke depan, tidak ada sosok tersebut. Natori melihat kembali ke Suzuya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Suzuya… kau baik-baik saja ?"

"I… Iya…"

"Jika begitu…"

Suzuya meyakinkan sekali lagi Natori dirinya baik-baik saja, hingga Natori benar-benar yakin. Setelah itu, Chikuma datang ke tempat peluncuran dan berkata,

"Suzuya… untuk misi ini, kau yang akan menjadi kapal utama. Kau yang akan memimpin kami."

"Eh…"

"Kau tidak tahu ?"

"Tidak… aku tidak tahu…"

"Aku sudah meminta tolong Kumano untuk memberitahu dirimu mengenai hal ini."

"Ti… tidak…"

"Hah… Sekarang kau mengetahuinya. Laksmana mengharapkan yang terbaik dari dirimu."

"I… Iya"

Suzuya terdiam sebentar, dan berpikir, 'Kumano…' tidak berapa lama, lamunannya terganggu oleh satu suara dari Laksamananya.

"Kalian semua akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi ! Sekarang bersiap-siap !"

"Siap" ujar semua gadis kapal.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Suzuya melihat ke depan dan berkata,

"Serahkan saja pada Suzuya ! Ayo kita meluncur !"

Semua langsung berteriak dan meluncur. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga tiba di titik zona pengintaian, mereka semua hanya diam saja. Di sana, Suzuya dan Chikuma mengirimkan zuiun milik mereka untuk memulai pengintaian.

"Zuiunku mengirimkan pesan. Mereka menemukan lawan. Lokasi mereka berada di 2000 KM barat laut kita."

"Terima kasih Chikuma. Jika seperti itu, dapat disimpulkan mereka bergerak menjauh dari lokasi yang kita harapkan… Ah… tunggu sebentar."

Suzuya mendengarkan pesan dari Zuiun miliknya yang melihat posisi lawan, dan jumlahnya.

"Zuiunku mengatakan mereka menemukan lawan di 2700 KM utara kita. Jumlah mereka sesuai…. Tapi dari pergerakan mereka… mereka seperti… meninggalkan tempat ini…"

"Tapi… mengapa mereka melakukan hal tersebut ?"

"Entahlah… Aku berharap bukan masalah besar…"

Suzuya kemudian memerintahkan semuanya untuk pergi ke barat laut. Pada saat mereka bergerak, air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Tidak hanya itu, langit sangat gelap.

"Kita tidak dapat meluncurkan pesawat kia jika seperti ini…" ujar Suzuya yang kemudian berkata, "Semuanya… masuk ke dalam formasi dua baris… Perhatikan di sisi kanan dan kiri kalian… Kita harus siap bila ada torpedo yang datang. Dan Chikuma… mari kita nyalakan lampu sorot kita."

Chikuma mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Suzuya. Pada saat mereka bergerak, radar dari Akebono mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Kita sudah mendekati lokasi kita !"

"Terima kasih… Apakah kalian sudah melihat lawan kita ?"

"Tidak…"

Suzuya menajamkan matanya melihat ke sekitarnya. Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat pesawat dari lawan.

"Itu… pesawat ?! Mustahil… Semua gunakan tembakan anti pesawat kita !"

Semua kapal perusak langsung menggunakan tembakan anti pesawat mereka. Namun, jumlah pesawat lawan tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Chikuma kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa mereka dapat meluncurkan pesawat di kondisi seperti ini ? Seharusnya… mustahil pesawat mereka meluncur di kondisi badai…"

"Chikuma… fokus saja… Kita harus mencari posisi lawan kita…"

Mendadak Suzuya mendengar peringatan mengenai torpedo yang mendekat. Pada saat ia melihat, torpedo mengarah ke Chikuma.

"Chikuma ! Menghindar !"

"Eh…"

Semuanya terlambat, Chikuma terkena semua torpedo tersebut. Rotor milik Chikuma rusak parah, hanya satu sisi saja yang masih berfungsi. Perlengkapan torpedo dan meriamnya juga rusak karena ledakan tersebut. Suzuya langsung bergerak ke Chikuma. Pada saat ia mengecek Chikuma, Chikuma berkata,

"Mereka di sana…"

Tapi belum selesai, Suzuya mendengar peringatan mengenai torpedo yang mendekat lagi.

"Mustahil… kita terkepung ?"

"…"

"Chikuma ?"

"Radarku… hanya menangkap satu saja…"

"Eh… Satu…"

"Iya… satu…"

Suzuya kemudian melihat Akebono yang terkena torpedo tersebut. Kemudian, Suzuya berkata

"Semua… kita mundur sekarang juga. Lindungi Chikuma dan Akebono."

Suzuya kemudian memapah Chikuma, dan Nagara memapah Akebono. Mereka mulai bergerak mundur. Namun, serangan lawan tidak berhenti sama sekali. Satu per satu terkena serangan dari lawan, hingga akhirnya

"Kalian… pergi saja dahulu. Aku akan menahan dirinya…"

"Suzuya..."

"Tenang saja… Aku yang paling prima jika dibandingkan dengan kalian semua. Jadi aku dapat menghindari semua serangannya. Dan jika kalian sudah menjauh, aku akan mundur juga dengan kabut ini."

"Tapi… Suzuya… ada kemungkinan itu…"

"Aku tahu…"

"Suzuya… itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri !"

"Aku tahu… Tapi kalau tidak mencoba bagaimana kita dapat tahu ?"

"Suzuya…"

"Tenang saja… Katakan saja pada semua saudaraku… Aku akan kembali…"

"…"

"Kau meremehkan Suzuya yang selalu menjadi MVP di misi kita ?"

"Tidak…"

"Sekarang tolonglah… Lagipula… Aku yakin laksamana tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa dirimu… Chikuma…"

"Eh…"

"Aku melihat semuanya… Dan aku iri dengan dirimu yang mendapat cinta dari laksamana."

"…"

"Sekarang… Lebih baik kau kembali ke markas kita… Laksamana pasti khawatir…"

Suzuya melihat ke Chikuma dan tersenyum. Suzuya kemudian memanggil Natori untuk memapah Chikuma dan berjalan kembali ke markas. Sebelum mundur, Chikuma berkata,

"Kembalilah… Kami semua akan menunggumu…"

"Tentu saja…"

* * *

Setelah itu, semua unitnya mundur meninggalkan Suzuya. Suzuya menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kau menghentikan seranganmu pada saat aku meyakinkan mereka…"

"Hal tersebut tidak akan menarik… Aku tidak terlalu senang dengan menyerang lawan yang sedang berbicara…"

Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Dan Suzuya melihat ke depannya. Ia melihat sosok yang ia lihat sebelum berangkat.

"Kau berkata, kau akan menahan diriku... Tapi bagaimana caranya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi aku dapat memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk menjauh…"

"Oh…"

"Selain itu… tunjukkan unitmu… Mereka yang meluncurkan pesawat untukmu !"

"Pesawat ?"

Sosok itu melihat ke atas, dan kemudian tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Suzuya yang melihat itu langsung diam saja dan tetap fokus melihat lawan di depannya. Setelah itu, sosok tersebut berkata

"Pesawat yang kau lihat ? Itu dari diriku…"

"Eh…"

"Kau terkejut… Lihat wajahmu… Ahahahahahaha… Mungkin aku akan menunjukkannya… pada dirimu… pertunjukkan yang menarik"

Setelah berbicara demikian, dia dari punggungnya terbentuk sebuah peluncur. Dan dari part tubuhnya terbentuk pesawat. Suzuya yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut. Kemudian, sosok tersebut tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tenggelam…"

Pesawat itu mengarah ke Suzuya langsung. Suzuya langsung menghindar ke kiri dan lengan kirinya terkena pesawat tersebut. Ledakan dari pesawat tersebut menghancurkan perlengkapan di lengan kiri Suzuya dan Suzuya sudah tidak dapat merasakan lengan kirinya.

"Ah… kau mampu menghindarinya… Aku penasaran…"

"Penasaran atas apa ?"

"Apakah… Kumano akan dapat menghindari seperti dirimu ?"

Mendengar nama Kumano disebut, Suzuya langsung berteriak

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kumano ?!"

"Oh… entahlah… aku belum memikirkannya…"

"…"

"Aku ingat… kau bukannya sedang bertengkar dengan Kumano…"

"Darimana kau mengetahui…"

"Aku tahu semuanya… Semua yang terjadi…"

"…"

"Mungkin… kau akan bahagia jika kuhilangkan Kumano saja…"

"Tidak…"

"Tidak ?"

"Aku tidak akan biarkan dirimu mendekati Kumano… Aku tidak akan biarkan dirimu… Untuk membunuh Kumano…"

"Oh... Bukankah kau membencinya ?"

"Walaupun aku membencinya...Dia masih saudariku... Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mendekati... atau membunuhnya ! Dan aku akan menghentikan dirimu !"

"Oh… bagaimana caranya ?"

"Aku akan menghancurkan dirimu…"

Suzuya menunjukkan wajah penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan. Sosok tersebut melihat wajah Suzuya, tertawa dan berkata,

"Wajah itu… Wajah itu yang sangat ingin kulihat… Tidak seperti mata yang kehilangan hidup yang ditunjukkan oleh…"

Sebuah ledakan terasa di wajah sosok tersebut. Ia langsung melihat ke Suzuya yang mengarahkan meriamnya. Kemudian, ia tertawa.

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha… Inikah… Rasa sakit… Sudah… lama… Aku...Ahahahahaha"

* * *

Kemudian, ia terkena serangan Suzuya lagi. Kali ini dari meriam dan torpedo miliknya. Kemudian, Suzuya berkata,

"Diam saja kau, gila… Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu… melewati diriku… dan menghancurkan markasku… maupun membunuh… Kumano…"

Sosok itu melihat ke Suzuya dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat ke belakang, dan berkata,

"Ok… Ok… aku tidak akan membunuh saudaramu… maupun menghancurkan markasmu…"

Suzuya masih melihat ke arah sosok tersebut, yang kemudian berkata,

"Namun… yang kuinginkan… adalah… dirimu…"

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan diriku… Kau harus membunuh diriku lebih dahulu…."

"Suzuya… itu… Sangatlah… mudah…"

Tangan kanan sosok tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah tombak hitam yang sangat panjang. Dan kemudian langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke Suzuya dan menusuk tepat ke perut Suzuya. Kemudian, ia langsung mengangkat Suzuya ke udara. Suzuya langsung muntah darah tepat setelah tombak tersebut menusuk ke perutnya.

"Ah… lihat itu sangat mudah…."

Tangan kanan Suzuya kemudian mengarahkan meriamnya dan menembak kepala sosok tersebut. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak terdapat satupun bekas luka. Suzuya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Lihat… Tidak semudah itu…"

Sosok itu langsung terdiam melihat wajah Suzuya. Dan kemudian ia tertawa dan tidak berapa lama, tangan kirinya berubah menjadi meriam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau memiliki kalimat terakhir ?"

"Tidak… Ah… ada… Kau akan dihancurkan oleh Suzuya…"

Sosok itu terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Jika itu memang yang kau minta… aku akan berikan !"

Kemudian, ia menembak Suzuya tepat di sisi kiri wajah Suzuya. Sebelum peluru mengenai wajahnya, Suzuya berkata dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

'Maafkan aku… Kumano… Semua ini sudah berakhir termasuk pertengkaran kita… Maaf… Dan selamat tinggal."

Setelah itu, tubuh Suzuya sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sosok itu tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku akan menghargai dirimu… Semangat yang kau berikan… Aku tidak akan… menyerang markasmu… Tapi…"

Ia kemudian kembali tertawa dan berkata,

"Tapi… Aku tidak menjamin MEREKA tidak akan menyerang markasmu… Ahahahahaahah"

Setelah itu, sosok itu menghilang di balik kabut dan badai di daerah tersebut tanpa ada yang mengetahui kemana perginya sosok tersebut.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu semenjak misi tersebut. Di sebuah toko kue, Mogami, Mikuma, Suzuya, dan Kumano duduk di dalam toko kue.

Mereka sedang memakan kue yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Kemudian, Suzuya berkata,

"Apakah kau yakin aku boleh memakan ini semua, Kumano ?"

"Tentu saja…"

Suzuya langsung memakan semua kue yang ada di hadapannya. Ketiga gadis kapal yang lain melihat dirinya yang makan dengan tenang. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Aku ingin mengecek menu lagi. Apakah kalian ingin menitipkan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak…Silakan saja kau pergi lebih dahulu…"

Suzuya kemudian berjalan ke kasir untuk menanyakan menu. Setelah Suzuya berjalan ke kasir, Mogami melihat ke Kumano yang terdiam melihat ke Suzuya.

"Kumano… kau…"

"…"

"Kau masih belum dapat melupakan _Suzuya_ ?"

"…"

"Aku tahu ini sudah sebulan berlalu. Namun, kau jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu… Seperti ini semua salahmu…"

"Mogami-nee… Seharusnya… aku mampu menahannya… mengajaknya berbicara…"

"Kumano…"

"Rasanya di dada ini masih ada penyesalan… Tidak mampu mengatakan maaf… kepada _Suzuya_ …"

"Kumano…"

"Aku… aku…"

"Kumano… kami tahu, Suzuya yang sekarang bukanlah _Suzuya_ yang kita kenal dulu… Tapi, tolong… jaga dia seperti kau menjaga _Suzuya_ kita dulu… Jaga senyumnya…. Senyum yang sama seperti _Suzuya._ "

"…"

"Kau pernah berkata, kau akan selalu membantu Suzuya. Maka lakukanlah itu… bantu Suzuya dan selalu menjaga dirinya… Hanya dirimu yang mampu. Janji ?"

"Iya…"

"Kumano… kau melakukan ini semua karena…"

"Janjiku kepada _Suzuya_ … Dan aku menepati janjinya sekarang…"

Mogami dan Mikuma kemudian menepuk kepala Kumano. Kumano langsung tersipu malu melihatnya. Kemudian, Suzuya kembali dan berkata

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak… Ayo… kita lanjutkan… acara kita"

"Iya' ujar Suzuya tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga.

* * *

Sementar itu, Hakai sudah kembali ke markasnya. Ia membawa pacul dan caping di pundaknya. Selain itu, ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk membuat pertanian di markasnya.

Setelah ia sampai di ruang kerjanya. Ia membuka pintu dan berkata,

"Aku Kembali !"

'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' langsung terkejut melihat Hakai yang kembali. Mereka berdua kemudian melihat pacul dan caping yang dibawa oleh Hakai, diikuti melihat wajah Hakai yang tersenyum. Sementara, Hakai melihat kue di atas mejanya. Kue yang sudah dimakan setengah.

"Kalian… memakan… kue di ruang kerja… 'Kaga' apakah kau memiliki alasan baik…"

"Ini…"

"'Ooyodo' apakah kau memiliki alasan ?"

"…"

"Tidak ? Ok… ini hadiah untuk kalian berdua… Aku masih ingat apa yang harus kalian lakukan setelah aku kembali…"

'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' hanya diam saja. Dan kemudian mereka berdua berdiri dan mengambil pacul dan caping dari Hakai. Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian akan ada di sana selama tiga bulan… Itu hukuman kalian…"

"Siap… Laksamana…"

"Oh… di sana kalian akan bertemu seseorang… Dia akan membantu kalian… dan menjadi teman kalian… Orang yang sangat menarik…"

"Siapa ?"

Hakai terdiam sebentar. Ia kemudian berkata dengan singkat,

"Tanyakan saja kepada dirinya. Jika dia tidak menjawab… karena dia sedikit malu dengan orang baru…"

"Baik, laksamana…"

Setelah itu, 'Ooyodo' dan 'Kaga' keluar dari ruang kerja Hakai. Hakai melihat ke arah pintu. Setelah itu, ia duduk di kursinya, menutup matanya kemudian melihat ke atas.

"Kejadian yang jauh lebih menarik… Daripada saat di Rabaul… 'Kaga' sepertinya masih belum mengetahuinya… Tapi lebih baik seperti itu…"

Ia kemudian terdiam sebentar. Dan melanjutkan,

"Namun… apakah aku akan mampu melihat wajah seperti itu lagi ? Wajah penuh semangat wajah penuh keyakinan…. Apakah aku mampu melihat mata penuh kehidupan lagi ?"

Ia kemudian melebarkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Hahahahahahahahaha… Aku yakin aku akan menemukan hal tersebut… Tapi… Kejadian ini sama saja seperti kejadian sebelumnya… tidak terlalu 'menyenangkan' jika melihat standarku… Heeeh… Aku kecewa… Apakah aku akan… menemukan kejadian itu…"

Ia kembali melihat ke atas dan berkata,

"Menurut kalian… apakah aku akan menemukannya ? Tentu saja… Mungkin… Aku akan melihatnya… Namun… Siapa yang berikutnya… Akan kutemukan… Hahaahahahaahahaaha"


	3. Chapter 3 - Love

Chapter 3

 **Love**

* * *

Hakai sedang membaca buku yang telah ia lupakan selama bertahun-tahun. Hari ini, ia sedang cukup lelah, dank arena itulah ia sedang membaca buku tersebut. Buku tersebut menceritakan mengenai sebuah kisah cinta.

Hakai membaca semua itu dengan menggunakan headset, agar tidak mendengar suara dari luar. Terutama ledakan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya yang sudah terjadi setiap hari. Selain itu, hasil pertaniannya sudah membuahkan hasil, dan Hakai membantu 'Ooyodo', 'Kaga', dan 'Suzuya' dalam mengumpulkan hasil pertanian untuk sumber daya.

Dan hari ini, Hakai benar-benar ingin ketenangan dalam membaca buku ini. Dan harapan itu hampir tercapai. Hampir.

"Laksamana… Hei… Laksamana…"

Hakai langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tersebut ke depannya. Di depannya, ia melihat ketiga gadis kapal tersebut yang memperhatikan dirinya. Hakai melihat mereka bertiga memiliki gerak-gerik yang cukup aneh.

"Ada apa ? Aku sedang sibuk… Jangan ganggu aku…"

"Tapi kau terlihat sama sekali tidak sibuk."

"Sudah… Tinggalkan aku… Jika ada yang ingin kalian katakan… Katakan sekarang juga."

'Ooyodo', 'Kaga' dan 'Suzuya' melihat satu sama lain mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Setelah itu, 'Ooyodo' langsung berkata,

"Lak… Laksmana… Anu… Ini…"

"Ada apa, Ooyodo ?"

"Hmmm…."

Mendadak muncul seorang gadis lain. Gadis tersebut memiliki rambut putih pendek dan hanya mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam saja. Ia melihat ke semuanya dengan tawa yang menyebalkan.

"Ah… Laksamana… Kau terlihat baik-baik saja…"

"Tolong jangan kemari dahulu, kami bertiga memiliki urusan dengan dirinya."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian bertiga. Tiga makhluk hidup paling lemah yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini."

"Kau…"

"Oh… oh… oh… Ohyodo… Kau ingin menghadapi diriku ? Kau tahu… Kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan diriku."

"Akan kubuktikan sekarang juga… Seberapa kuat…"

"Eh… Tunggu… Itu apa ?"

Gadis tersebut kemudian langsung mengambil yang disembunyikan oleh 'Ooyodo' dan langsung menunjukkannya kepada Hakai.

"Ini… Coklat… Astaga… Kau masih berpikir hal seperti ini ? Dasar kekanak-kanakan…"

"Diam saja kau !"

"Oh… kau marah ? Dan sepertinya kalian berdua juga… Ahahahaha… Apakah kalian akan mampu mengalahkan diriku ?"

"…"

Sebelum terjadi keributan di dalam ruangannya, atau ruangan miliknya akan meledak dan semua barang di dalam ruangannya akan rusak total. Hakai langsung menutup bukunya, dan berdiri, sembari berteriak,

"Dapatkah kalian tenang lebih dahulu !?"

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan dari Hakai. Hakai kemudian berjalan ke depan mejanya dan berkata,

"Jika kalian ingin bertengkar, bertengkar saja di depan. Jangan di dalam sini !"

"…"

"Saya harap kalian semua keluar sekarang !"

"Ta… tapi…"

"Keluar !"

"Laksamana… Kau Idiot !"

Setelah itu, 'Ooyodo' langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Hakai. 'Kaga' dan 'Suzuya' melihat sebentar ke gadis tersebut dan Hakai, kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan milik Hakai. Setelah itu, gadis itu berkata,

"Hei… Mereka memang gadis tidak berguna… Mengapa…"

"Kau juga keluar dari ruangan ini !"

"Heh ? Kau menyuruhku ?"

"Aku laksamanamu… Ikuti perintah dari atasanmu. Keluar sekarang… Atau aku akan menghukummu ?"

"Ok… Ok… Aku akan keluar sekarang. Jangan terlalu marah seperti itu. Kurang menyenangkan mengerti."

Setelah gadis itu keluar, Hakai langsung mengambil bungkusan milik 'Ooyodo'. Pada saat ia membukanya, ia melihat coklat di dalam bungkusan itu. Pada saat ia melihat ke calendar, Ia melihat hari itu tanggal 14 Februari.

"Valentine… huh… Sudah lama sekali sampai aku lupa dengan hal ini… Hal yang sangat manis seperti ini…"

Hakai kemudian memakan satu, dan mulai berpikir. Ia kemudian mengambil buku miliknya dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Di depan ruangannya, ia melihat satu gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan gadis lain dengan rambut putih yang cukup panjang. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Hei.. kalian berdua !"

"Hmmm… Ada apa laksamana ?"

"Dapatkah kalian memberitahukan kepada 'Ooyodo' jika kalian bertemu dengannya. Pesan seperti ini, 'Aku akan pergi keluar… Menghirup udara segar. Kau akan mengurus semuanya sekali lagi selama aku pergi dari markas ini.'"

"Tentu saja…"

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan sangat senang dengan hal tersebut."

Setelah itu, Hakai langsung berjalan keluar dari markas tersebut dengan buku di tangannya untuk membaca di luar markas miliknya yang sangat berisik.

* * *

Siang itu di perpustakaan markas angkatan laut Palau, Akizuki dan Teruzuki sedang membaca buku. Hari itu, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mendapat tugas untuk melakukan ekspedisi maupun misi. Dan mereka menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu kosong tersebut untuk membaca berbagai buku cerita yang tidak dapat mereka baca sebelum menjadi gadis kapal. Teruzuki menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan berkata,

"Akizuki, cerita ini sangat bagus, apakah kau ingin membacanya nanti ?"

"Ahahahaha, Teruzuki… Aku tidak dapat membaca secepat dirimu. Jika aku sudah selesai dengan ini, aku akan membacanya."

"Oh… Ok kalau begitu. Daripada itu, buku apa yang kau baca ?"

"Oh… buku ini ?"

"Iya… Itu tentang apa ?"

"Ini mengenai kisah cinta dari dua orang yang mencintai satu sama lain demi menghargai orang yang mereka kenal."

"Uhhh… Hal itu sangat…"

"Iya… Sedih… Kedua karakter di sini terlihat sangat… Terpaksa…"

"… Sudahlah… Akizuki, setelah kau selesai membaca ini, jangan lupa meminjam buku yang kurekomendasikan."

"Ah… Iya… tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa."

"Hmmm…"

Teruzuki menatap tajam ke arah Akizuki dan langsung duduk dan melipat tangannya. Akizuki langsung melihat gerak-gerik dari Teruzuki, dan menutup buku yang dibacanya. Teruzuki kemudian berkata,

"Kau boleh saja berkata demikian… Namun, ingat… Kau hampir lupa membawa dompetmu tadi…"

"Ah…"

"Dulu juga kau lupa membeli barang yang diinginkan laksmana…"

"Ugh… Iya…"

"Hah… dan kau berkata demikian sekarang… Akizuki… Kau tidak dapat menipu adikmu sekarang."

"Ahahahaha…"

Akizuki kemudian membuka bukunya kembali dan fokus membaca, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke buku yang dibacanya. Sementara Teruzuki langsung memajukan tubuhnya ke depan Akizuki.

"Akizuki…"

"Ahahahaha… kakakmu ini sedang ingin melanjutkan membaca. Nanti jika kita akan pulang ingatkan aku ya…"

"Haaahhh…"

Teruzuki hanya dapat menghela nafas saja mendengar itu apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah luar dari perpustakaan. Di sana ia melihat cukup banyak anggota militer dan gadis kapal yang berlalu lalang. Mereka semua terlihat sangat sibuk.

Tentu saja, walaupun mereka saat ini tidak dalam keadaan berperang, mereka harus tetap fokus dengan kemungkinan adanya serangan dari abyssal yang tidak mereka kenal sama sekali. Terutama setelah hancurnya markas di Rabaul, dan penyerang terhadap tim Suzuya tiga bulan yang lalu. Namun, dari dua penyeranga tersebut angkatan laut berhasil mengecek bentuk radar dari lawan, dan jika mereka membacanya kembali, mereka dapat melakukan serangan balasan.

Teruzuki kemudian menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, dengan ditopang oleh kedua tangannya. Akizuki, yang sudah selesai membaca bukunya, langsung berkata,

"Kau sedang memikirkan laksamana Itou ya ?"

"Eh…"

Wajah Teruzuki langsung merah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Akizuki langsung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Teruzuki yang langsung memerah seperti buah tomat. Teruzuki langsung menatap ke arah Akizuki dan berkata,

"A… Aku tidak…"

"Ahahahaha… Aku tahu mengenai hal itu…"

Laksamana Itou Junichi merupakan laksama yang ditugaskan oleh pemimpin angkatan laut di Yokosuka untuk memimpin di markas angkatan laut Palau. Ia merupakan salah satu laksamana yang cukup muda dan sudah mendapat pangkat yang cukup tinggi dikarenakan semua hasil yang ia berikan sangat positif. Ia sangat mementingkan gadis kapal dibandingkan hasil, dan hal itu merembet ke hasil positif dari relasinya dengan gadis kapal.

Teruzuki sangat mencintai pria tersebut, dan ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, walaupun itu melanggar peraturan dari markas pusat. Akizuki pada awalnya melarang Teruzuki, namun melihat betapa Teruzuki mencintai Junichi, akhirnya Akizuki menyerah juga. Yang ia harapkan adalah Teruzuki tidak terlibat dalam masalah dengan hal tersebut.

"Oh… Teruzuki, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya ? Sebentar lagi valentine… Apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu bersamaan dengan memberinya coklat ?"

"Akizuki-nee…"

Teruzuki langsung mengembangkan pipinya tanda ia sudah cukup kesal. Akizuki semakin tertawa. Karena tawa Akizuki, mereka berdua mendapat teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan karena ada orang yang ingin membaca namun merasa terganggu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Akizuki meminjam buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Teruzuki.

Mereka berhenti sebentar di depan toko kue. Hari itu, toko kue cukup padat dikarenakan mendekati hari Valentine. Teruzuki berhenti sebentar di depan istal toko tersebut. Akizuki yang melihat Teruzuki berhenti langsung menepuk pundaknya dan berkata,

"Tidak usah berpikir ulang… Kau dapat membeli itu ?"

"Tapi…"

"Atau ingin kubantu membuat coklat ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku sudah sering membantu beberapa gadis kapal lain yang ingin membuat coklat dulu. Mungkin hal itu akan membuatmu tidak mengeluarkan uang cukup banyak."

"…"

"Jadi… bagaimana Teruzuki ?"

"Ok… Tolong bantu aku…"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan membuatnya lusa. Hari ini mari kita membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat."

"Terima kasih banyak, Akizuki"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke arah toko yang menjual berbagai bahan untuk membuat kue. Teruzuki cukup lama memilih karena ini pertama kalinya ia membuat coklat untuuk seseorang, sementara Akizuki yang membantunya langsung hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku dari Teruzuki.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai berjalan kembali ke asrama untuk tidur, dikarenakan mereka akan memiliki misi keesokan paginya. Sebuah misi yang sangat penting untuk membuka wilayah lain dari Abyssal.

* * *

Dua hari setelah hari itu, Akizuki sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja Junichi. Akizuki hari itu menjadi sekretaris dikarenakan sekretaris utama dari Junichi sedang menjalankan misi yang cukup lama. Akizuki kemudian menghela nafas panjang dikarenakan ia memiliki janji dengan Teruzuki. Junichi yang melihat wajah Akizuki langsung berkata,

"Akizuki, apa yang kau pikirkan…"

"Eh ?"

"Ahahaha… Semua dapat terlihat dari wajahmu. Wajahmu seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan."

"Ahahahaha"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Akizuki ?"

"Aku… ada janji dengan Teruzuki."

"Oh… Teruzuki ? Tumben sekali..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tumben sekali, laksamana ?"

"Karena kalian selalu bersama, jadi ini pertama kalinya kalian membuat janji…"

"Laksamana… Kau idiot…"

Junichi langsung tertawa melihat reaksi dari Akizuki yang mengembangkan pipinya karena kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junichi. Akizuki langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Junichi. Junichi kemudian menepuk kepala Akizuki dan berkata,

"Ahahahaha, maaf… maaf…"

"Tidak kumaafkan…"

"Ayolah, Akizuki… maafkan aku."

"Hmmm…"

"Ok… Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Akizuki…"

"…"

"Maafkan aku Akizuki…"

Junichi langsung menunduk tanda ia benar-benar meminta maaf kepada Akizuki. Akizuki yang melihat itu langsung menepuk kepala Junichi dan berkata,

"Iya… Iya aku maafkan dirimu…"

Junichi kemudian tertawa kecil dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Akizuki. Junichi langsung berdiri dengan tegak dan berjalan ke arah kursinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau boleh keluar lebih cepat."

"Eh… Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dapat membereskan semuanya sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"Kau memiliki rencana bersama Teruzuki, benar ?"

"I…iya…"

"Jadi, kau boleh keluar lebih cepat sekarang…"

Akizuki terlihat cukup bingung pada awalnya. Kemudian, ia menaruh dokumen di tangannya di atas meja Junichi, dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana."

"Sama-sama, Akizuki."

* * *

Kemudian, Akizuki berjalan keluar dari ruangan Junichi menuju ke dapur. Di dapur, ia mendapatkan Teruzuki yang terlihat sangat kesal menunggu. Ia sudah mengenakan celemek miliknya, dan semua bahan untuk membuat kue sudah ada di depan Teruzuki. Akizuki langsung masuk dan menggunakan celemek miliknya, menepuk Teruzuki dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku, Teruzuki…"

"Akizuki… Aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam…"

"Ahahahaha, maaf…"

Akizuki langsung membuat ekspresi benar-benar meminta maaf kepada Teruzuki. Teruzuki hanya menghela nafas saja melihat ekspresi dari Akizuki. Kemudian, Teruzuki bertanya kepada Akizuki,

"Mengapa kau datang terlambat, Akizuki ?"

"Hari ini aku dipilih menjadi sekretaris oleh laksamana karena Nachi-san sedang misi."

"Oh…"

"Dan laksamana terdapat cukup banyak dokumen yang belum diselesaikan. Jadinya sedikit lebih lama dari dugaanku."

"Oh… Jadi begitu…"

Teruzuki kemudian membalikkan badannya. Akizuki masih ketakutan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Teruzuki. Namun, apa yang dikatakan oleh Teruzuki jauh dari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Akizuki. Ia berkata,

"Sudahlah… Ayo… Kita buat coklatnya sekarang, Akizuki-nee…"

"Tentu saja…"

Teruzuki mengangkat salah satu sendok, dan berkata kepada Akizuki,

"Ayo… Kita buat coklat paling enak di markas ini… Untuk Laksamana Itou !"

"Untuk dirimu dan Laksamana Itou !"

Teruzuki langsung memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Akizuki langsung tertawa, dan berkata,

"Sudah… mari kita mulai membuat coklatnya sekarang."

"A…ayo…"

Lima jam berlalu semenjak mereka mulai membuat coklat, mereka sudah selesai membuat coklat tersebut. Dengan catatan, dapur yang sangat berantakan. Bubuk coklat bertebaran dimana-mana. Selain itu noda coklat juga tersebar di sekitar dapur. Teruzuki tertawa kecil, sementara Akizuki hanya mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Akizuki berkata,

"Coklat ini akhirnya jadi…"

"Iya…"

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu… Kita harus bereskan ini semua, Akizuki…"

"Atau Houshou akan…"

Teruzuki langsung mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Mereka mulai membersihkan dapur tersebut selagi menunggu coklat milik Teruzuki mengeras. Setelah selesai, Akizuki langsung membantu Teruzuki menghias tempat untuk coklat milik Teruzuki. Setelah itu, Akizuki berkata,

"Sekarang yang kau lakukan hanya memberikannya kepada Laksamana Itou."

"I…Iya…"

"Setelah kau berkencan dengan laksamana… Apakah kau akan melanjutkannya hingga…"

"Hingga ?"

"Tentu saja… hingga jenjang pernikahan…"

"Pernikahan ?!"

"Aku dengar petinggi di markas pusat sudah cukup melunak dengan hubungan antara gadis kapal dengan laksamana. Mereka merasa semakin erat hubungan antara laksamana dengan gadis kapal, semakin baik hasil dari misinya."

Teruzuki terlihat tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Pikiran dari Teruzuki melayang kemana-mana mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki sebelumnya mengenai pernikahan. Akizuki yang melihat Teruzuki langsung tertawa kecil dan berbisik kepada Teruzuki,

"Kudengar semua laksamana diberikan sebuah cincin untuk meminang satu gadis kapal…"

"Eh…"

"Kau sepertinya harus benar-benar bersiap-siap jika ia meminangmu nanti."

"Uuuu…"

Akizuki kemudian mencubit pipi dari Teruzuki dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Aku yakin adikku akan mampu menghadapi hal tersebut dengan baik… Aku yakin dengan hal itu."

Teruzuki melihat ke arah Akizuki dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ia mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Setelah itu, Teruzuki membawa coklat miliknya dan berkata,

"Aku akan memberikannya kepada laksamana minggu depan…"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu kabar setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada laksamana."

"Ehehehehe…"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah asrama dikarenakan mereka cukup lelah karena membuat kue dan membersihkan dapur karena kerusuhan yang buat selama membuat coklat.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, kabar mengenai cincin itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh orang di markas tersebut. Semua orang membicarakan hal tersebut, dan membicarakan siapa orang yang akan diberikan cincin oleh Junichi. Mereka semua menebak kemungkinan orang pertama yang akan diberikan oleh Junichi adalah Nachi atau Akizuki. Tapi mayoritas orang mengatakan Junichi akan memberikannya kepada Akizuki, karena dapat terlihat dengan jelas Junichi mencintai Akizuki.

Walaupun demikian, berita lain juga tersebar. Sebuah berita mengenai sosok tersebut yang kembali terbaca di radar. Namun, sosok tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak semenjak seminggu terakhir. Dilihat dari terakhir kali dideteksi, mereka melihat jarak dari markas tersebut sekitar 2500 KM di tenggara. Semuanya terlihat sangat khawatir dengan kemungkinan sosok tersebut akan menyerang markas mereka, karena apa yang terjadi dengan markas Rabaul.

Sementara itu, Akizuki terlihat sangat fokus dikarenakan laporan mengenai sosok yang menghancurkan Rabaul dan Suzuya, seniornya, dengan mudah. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang Junichi untuk memberitahu mengenai kemunculan sosok tersebut yang sangat dekat dengan markas mereka.

Pada saat ia tiba di ruang kerja Junichi, Akizuki melihat cukup banyak gadis kapal yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Akizuki langsung berkata,

"Ada apa ? Tumben di sini sangat penuh…"

Semua gadis kapal langsung melihat ke Akizuki, dan kemudian langsung mendorong Akizuki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Junichi. Di dalam ruang Junichi, Junichi terlihat seperti melihat ke luar ruangan, dengan tampang cukup cemas. Akizuki kemudian berkata,

"Kapal Perusak Akizuki melapor kepada Laksaman Itou."

Junichi yang baru menyadari hal tersebut langsung melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat Akizuki berdiri di sana. Semua gadis kapal yang tadinya ada di depan ambang pintu, langsung bubar karena tidak ingin menganggu suasana mereka, dan Nachi memberi tanda semoga berhasil kepada Junichi.

Junichi kemudian menarik nafas panjang, sementara Akizuki bingung dengan situasi di sekitar dia. Pada saat Akizuki akan melapor mengenai keberadaan dari sosok yang sudah menghancurkan Rabaul, Junichi kemudian berkata,

"Akizuki…"

"Siap, laksamana…"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Laksamana Itou'. Panggil saja Junichi…"

"Eh…"

"Panggil saja, Junichi…"

Akizuki sempat diam sebentar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Junichi, sementara Junichi juga terlihat cukup khawatir.

Akhirnya Junichi berkata,

"Akizuki… Kau ingat pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu dengan dirimu…"

"I…iya…"

"Apa kau ingat, kau terlihat sangat tidak nyaman pada saat kita bertemu di sini…"

"Iya, itu dikarenakan kau merupakan laksama dengan hasil yang selalu baik. Kami berpikir kau akan memiliki ekspektasi tinggi dari kami, laksaman Itou…"

"Junichi…"

"…"

"Akizuki"

"Junichi-san…"

Junichi langsung tersenyum melihat ke arah Akizuki. Akizuki akhirnya menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, dan akhirnya mulai gelisah. Junichi langsung berkata,

"Yang paling kuingat adalah, aku melihat satu bunga yang sangat cantik di antara semua bunga di sini…"

"…"

"Semenjak itu, aku selalu memperhatikan bunga itu."

"…"

"Dan… aku merasa sangat mencintai bunga itu…"

"Lak…"

"Akizuki, kaulah bunga yang kumaksud. Aku mencintaimu semenjak aku pertama kali bertemu dengan dirimu."

"…"

"Akizuki… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Akizuki langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Junichi. Ia diam saja tanpa menjawab apapun. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya adalah, apa yang harus dia lakukan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan… Apa menerima perasaannya… Tapi, Teruzuki… Atau aku menolaknya… Namun, perasaan Laksamana akan…'

Nafas Akizuki semakin berat, dan Junichi menyadari hal tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata kepada Akizuki,

"Kau tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sekarang. Aku dapat menunggu jawaban dari dirimu, Akizuki."

Nafas Akizuki semakin berat dari sebelumnya, dan ia kemudian mohon ijin untuk keluar dari ruangan Junichi. Setelah itu, Akizuki langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Pada saat berjalan ke kamarnya, ia melewati Teruzuki. Teruzuki melihat ada sesuatu dari Akizuki, kemudian langsung berlari mengikuti Akizuki. Ia tiba di depan kamar Akizuki dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Akizuki.

"Akizuki, kau baik-baik saja ? Ini aku Teruzuki."

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Jangan bohong, Akizuki. Aku jarang melihat dirimu yang berlari seperti itu. Ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Akizuki !"

"Teruzuki… Tolong biarkan aku sendirian sekarang… Tolong."

Teruzuki yang mendengar itu akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Jika itu memang yang terbaik, aku akan membiarkan dirimu sekarang. Namun, jika kau sudah cukup tenang, temui diriku ya Akizuki…"

"Iya… dan terima kasih banyak, Teruzuki."

"Itu bukan masalah, lagipula kita bersaudara."

Setelah itu, Teruzuki mulai berjalan untuk berkumpul dengan unitnya. Sementara, Akizuki masih mendekam di dalam kamarnya, dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia menutup matanya sebentar, dan berusaha mencari jalan terbaik untuk mereka, terutama untuk perasaan dari Teruzuki dan Junichi. Ia kemudian melihat ke salah satu buku yang pernah ia pinjam, dan melihat buku yang ia baca dengan Teruzuki.

"Aku… salah meminjam buku rupanya… Ini sudah aku baca…"

Pada saat ia melihat buku tersebut, ia langsung teringat dengan akhir cerita tersebut, dan ia langsung duduk, dan mulai berpikir

"Jika aku mati… Mungkin…"

Pada saat itu, ia ingat dengan laporan mengenai kemungkinan sosok yang menghancurkan markas Rabaul. Ia langsung berdiri, dan kemudian berlari ke arah dock. Di sana, ia meminta ijin untuk menggunakan perlengkapannya, untuk melakukan pengintaian sebentar. Pada awalnya, petugas di dock tidak mengijinkan, namun akhirnya ia membiarkan Akizuki karena Akizuki selalu memohon terus, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan oleh Akizuki. Sebelum Akizuki berangkat, ia berkata,

"Ada angin apa kau memohon seperti itu ?"

"Aku… hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini… Akizuki, tolong kembali."

"Tentu saja." Ujar Akizuki tersenyum kepada orang tersebut. Kemudian ia mulai bergerak meluncur dari Markas Angkatan Laut di Palau.

* * *

Akizuki meluncur dengan ke tempat lokasi terakhir kali sosok tersebut terbaca oleh radar. Ia mengharapkan sosok tersebut memiliki wujud wanita, seperti Abyssal lain. Semakin mendekati lokasi tersebut, ia menyadari tempat itu adalah sebuah pulau.

Akizuki terlihat bingung, namun ia tetap waspada dengan kemungkinan ada serangan mendadak. Pada saat ia melihat ke sekitar pantai dari pulau tersebut, ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan sebuah penutup mata sedang membaca buku.

Akizuki langsung ingat pria tersebut adalah pria yang protes karena Akizuki dan Teruzuki berisik pada saat di perpustakaan dulu. Akizuki kemudian bergerak ke pantai tersebut dan berkata,

"Maaf, mengapa anda di sini ? Di sini merupakan tempat yang berbahaya"

Pria tersebut langsung melihat ke Akizuki dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Gadis kapal ?"

"Iya, saya gadis kapal…"

Pria itu kemudian kehilangan minatnya untuk berbicara kepada Akizuki lebih lanjut. Akizuki kemudian berkata,

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi, anda harus pergi dari sini karena ada sosok yang berbahaya berkeliaran di sekitar sini…"

"Sosok berbahaya ?"

"Iya. Sosok yang telah menghancurkan Rabaul."

"Rabaul ? Ah… Aku ingat… Yang hancur itu"

"Karena anda tahu mengenai hal tersebut, anda…"

Pada saat itu, Akizuki langsung sadar. Selama ini berita mengenai kehancuran Rabaul tidak pernah keluar ke publik, dan hanya militer saja yang mengetahui kehancuran markas di Rabaul dan satu markas kecil di dekatnya. Akizuki langsung mengarahkan meriamnya ke pria tersebut.

"Mengapa anda langsung mengarahkan meriammu ke saya ? Ummm… Akizuki ?"

Akizuki semakin menaikkan kewaspadaanya ke pria tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mengapa kau tahu namaku ?"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah gadis kapal terkenal dari Palau…"

"Lalu, mengapa kau dapat mengetahui kehancuran markas angkatan laut Rabaul ?"

"Mengapa, bukankah itu sudah menjadi rahasia publik ?"

"Tidak, kehancuran markas angkatan laut Rabaul tidak pernah dipublikasikan kepada masyarakat umum."

"Ah…"

"Siapa dirimu ?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan dari Akizuki. Ia langsung menutup bukunya dan melihat ke langit. Akizuki semakin menaikkan meriamnya ke pria tersebut. Akhirnya, pria tersebut berkata sembari berdiri dan menunduk kepada Akizuki,

"Namaku adalah Hakai. Jika dikatakan dalam bahasa kalian di markas angkatan laut, saya adalah salah satu laksamana Abyssal"

"Apa ?!"

"Mengapa dirimu terkejut seperti itu ? Abyssal juga memiliki laksamana, dan banyak markas. Sama seperti kalian gadis kapal."

"Kalau anda adalah laksamana… Jadi sosok yang menghancurkan Rabaul dan membunuh Suzuya-senpai... Ada disini berdasarkan radar... Di mana dia ? Katakan di mana dia ?"

"Dia ? Oh... yang menghancurkan Rabaul..."

Akizuki yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke Hakai yang menatap tajam ke Akizuki. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Pria di depan dia inilah sosok yang menghancurkan markas Rabaul dan membunuh Suzuya, dan ia menyadari perbedaan kekuatan hanya dari merasakan hawa dan senyum yang diberikan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Akulah sosok yang kau cari. Aku yang menghancurkan markas di Rabaul. Tapi... untuk membunuh... Aku tidak membunuh Suzuya. Aku menyelamatkan dirinya. Aku menyelamatkan Suzuya..."

"…"

Hakai kemudian langsung membuka kembali buku yang dia baca sebelumnya, kemudian melihat ke Akizuki dan berkata,

"Selama ini, aku yang mendatangi kalian… Namun, ini pertama kalinya kalian mendatangi diriku… Sepertinya mereka sudah dapat membacaku lewat radar kalian. Sangat menarik..."

"…"

"Dan dikarenakan kau datang kemari sendirian tanpa bantuangadis kapal lain, tentu saja kau memiliki alasan tertentu. Itupun terlihat dari wajahmu yang ingin menyendiri."

"…"

"Apakah alasanmu kemari ? Apa alasan utamamu menemui diriku ?"

Akizuki masih terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai menatap tajam ke Akizuki dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau duduk di sebelahku jika kau memiliki masalah tertentu, jangan berdiri di sana terus. Aku akan mendengarkan. Tidak baik jika ada tamu yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu ditolak."

Akizuki yang mendengar itu pada awalnya ingin menolak, namun ia ingat apa tujuannya kemari. Ia akhirnya berjalan ke sebelah Hakai dan duduk di sana.

Hakai langsung bertanya kepada Akizuki, sembari menutup bukunya,

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akizuki-chan ?"

Akizuki pada awalnya diam saja, dan setelah Hakai bertanya berkali-kali kepada Akizuki, akhirnya Akizuki menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya. Semua keluh kesah mengenai bagaimana Teruzuki mencintai Junichi, dan Junichi mencintai Akizuki. Dan cerita tadi pagi. Akizuki menjelaskan semua, dan juga pikirannya untuk kebahagiaan Teruzuki. Hingga akhirnya Akizuki berdiri, dan berkata,

"Jadi… Hakai-san… Tolong bunuh aku… Aku tidak tahan dengan ini… Aku tidak ingin…"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh orang saat ini…"

Akizuki terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Ia melihat dengan tajam ke Hakai dan berkata,

"Kau yang menghancurkan Rabaul tanpa sisa. Kau yang membunuh Suzuya. Apa maksudmu kau sedang tidak ingin membunuh siapapun ?!"

"Saya ulangi... saya tidak membunuh... saya menyelamatkan... Saya saat ini sedang tidak mood… Itu saja…"

"Lalu mengapa dirimu di sini ?! Kau ingin menghancurkan Palau ?! Apa kau mempersiapkan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin beristirahat saja karena markasku cukup berisik dengan Re selalu menghancurkan markasku."

Akizuki terlihat cukup kesal dengan jawaban dari Hakai. Ia kemudian bermaksud untuk kembali ke Palau. Sebelum Akizuki meluncur, Hakai mengatakan,

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau raih dengan mendekati kematiaan itu sendiri ? Apa yang ingin kau raih dengan menerima kematiaan itu sendiri ?"

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, Hakai-san ?"

"Apa kau ingin kebahagiaan untuk Teruzuki dan Junichi ?"

"Iya…"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau mati akan berbeda. Sangat berbeda dari harapanmu…"

"…"

"Apakah mereka akan menerima kematiaanmu, Akizuki ?"

"…"

"Lagipula, aku ada alasan lain tidak ingin membunuhmu. Sebagian dari dirimu tidak ingin mati. Matamu masih ingin melakukan sesuatu"

Akizuki langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Lanjutkan hidupmu… Aku tidak tertarik membunuh orang yang langsung kehilangan harapan hidup. Wajah yang penuh kesedihan."

"…"

"Dan aku yakin kau akan mendapat jawaban lain mengenai masalahmu…"

"Terima kasih, Hakai-san…"

"Jika kau mendapat masalah lain, kau tahu di mana diriku berada, Akizuki."

Hakai langsung tersenyum sembari melihat Akizuki yang bergerak menjauh dari Hakai. Setelah Hakai melihat Akizuki semakin jauh, ia langsung melihat ke langit, dan berkata,

"Ini… Akan sangat menarik… Sangat… Sangat menarik… Apa reaksi dari Junichi… Apa reaksi dari Teruzuki…. Ahahahahahahahaha….."

Ia kemudian melihat ke laut dan berkata,

"Aku menunggumu untuk kemari sekali lagi, Akizuki".

* * *

Empat hari berlalu semenjak pertemuan Akizuki dengan Hakai dan pernyataan cinta Junichi kepada Akizuki. Selama empat hari itu, Akizuki tidak pernah menemui Junichi sedikitpun, walaupun sudah dipanggil secara resmi sekalipun. Ia memilih untuk meminta bantuan gadis kapal lain untuk memberikan dokumen kepada Junichi. Akizuki sendiri masih tetap diam mengenai pembicaraan dia dengan Hakai, dan tidak pernah berkonsultasi dengan Teruzuki mengenai masalah ini.

Hari ini, adalah hari Valentine. Teruzuki terlihat bersiap-siap memberikan coklat kepada Junichi. Akizuki yang berdiri di belakang Teruzuki, terlihat cukup murung. Pada saat Teruzuki melihat ke Akizuki, ia langsung berkata,

"Ada masalah apa, Akizuki ?"

"Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa."

Pagi tadi, ia mendengar berita dari Nachi yang menjelaskan mengenai cincin sudah sampai di Palau, dan Junichi bermaksud menemui dirinya apapun caranya. Akizuki menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Teruzuki.

Pada akhirnya Teruzuki melihat Junichi dan langsung berkata kepada Akizuki,

"Akizuki, itu Laksamana Itou. Ayo kita ke sana…"

Akizuki langsung melepas genggaman Teruzuki, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Teruzuki langsung melihat ke Akizuki dan bertanya,

"Ada apa sebenarnya Akizuki ? Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu kalau kau menghindari laksamana berkali-kali."

"…"

"Akizuki…"

"Teruzuki, sebaiknya kau memberikan coklat itu sendirian. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau mampu menyatakan perasaanmu tanpa perlu bantuan orang lain ?"

"… Akizuki…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku…"

"Jika itu yang kau katakan... Baiklah... Aku akan menemui laksamana."

Teruzuki langsung berlari ke Junichi, dengan dilihat oleh Akizuki dari jauh. Dari sana ia melihat Teruzuki telah memberikan coklatnya kepada Junichi, dan ia melihat Teruzuki sedikit terbata-bata dan gelisah. Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Junichi. Akizuki melihat gerak gerik Junichi, seperti menolak Teruzuki, dan dari sana ia dapat membaca apa yang dikatakan oleh Junichi.

Akizuki berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat itu, namun gerakannya terhenti. Ia seperti melihat Hakai di berdiri di depannya. Hakai yang tersenyum. Akizuki sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat Junichi yang berjalan mendekati dirinya, dan Teruzuki. Teruzuki terlihat menahan tangis dan amarah. Akizuki sadar akan hal tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal Teruzuki, dan ia tahu perasaan yang ada di dalam diri Teruzuki.

Junichi kemudian maju ke depan Akizuki dan berkata,

"Akizuki,mengapa kau tidak pernah mendatangi ruang kerjaku lagi ?"

"..."

"Dan juga kau tidak pernah hadir jika aku memanggilmu secara resmi kemari."

"..."

"Ada apa Akizuki ?"

Akizuki langsung menunduk. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata Junichi sama sekali. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang ini, terutama melihat tatapan dari Teruzuki.

Junichi kemudian memegang kedua pundak dari Akizuki, dan berkata,

"Akizuki... Mengapa kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ? Dan juga menjawab perasaanku ?"

Akizuki melihat ke Teruzuki, yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Junichi dan mengigit bibirnya bawahnya. Akizuki langsung menutup matanya berusaha menghilangkan tatapan dari Teruzuki. Namun, mendadak Junichi melepaskan genggamannya. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, dan apa jawaban dari dirimu..."

"Laksamana..."

"Apakah kau tahu, markas kita baru saja mendapat suatu hadiah dari markas pusat Yokosuka."

"..."

"Dan kau tahu benda apa itu ?"

Akizuki semakin menunduk, sementara Junichi langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam jaketnya. Kotak cincin yang diberikan oleh markas pusat Yokosuka sebagai tanda mereka sudah semakin melunak mengenai hubungan antara laksamana dengan gadis kapal. Junichi kemudian menunduk dan menunjukkan isi kotak tersebut sembari berkata,

"Akizuki... Di dalam kotak ini, adalah cincin. Cincin yang dapat mengikat hubungan kita. Hubungan cinta kita. Dengan disaksikan oleh adikmu, aku Itou Junichi meminta kepada untuk Akizuki... Maukah kau menjadi istriku ?"

"Aku... Aku..."

Junichi tersenyum ke Akizuki, sementara Akizuki berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Ia disadarkan oleh Teruzuki, yang mulai menitikkan air matanya,

"Akizuki..."

"Teruzuki, ini bukan..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah merencanakan ini ya... Membuatku berjalan ke laksamana sendiri, untuk kemudian menerima ini..."

"Teruzuki... tolonglah..."

"Perasaan panas apa ini di dadaku ? Cemburu ? Kesal ?"

"Teruzuki..."

"Jadi... Ini rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dekat..."

"..."

"Akizuki... Aku bahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu... Aku yakin kau senang telah menghancurkan perasaan orang lain... Dengan melakukan hal ini..."

Akizuki mulai kehilangan pikirannya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Teruzuki. Nafas dia juga semakin berat. Teruzuki semakin mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk untuk perasaannya, hingga akhirnya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Akizuki..."

"Memang... memang... sebaiknya aku...aku..."

Akizuki mulai menitikkan air matanya, dan mulai berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua. Ia berlari ke dock, dan menemukan mekanik yang biasa menyiapkan perlengkapannya di sana. Pada saat melihat Akizuki, ia langsung berkata,

"Ada apa... Mengapa kau menangis ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu... Tolong siapkan perlengkapanku..."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu..."

"Akizuki... Di depan sana akan ada badai yang cukup besar, apakah kau yakin ingin pergi..."

"Iya..."

"Akizuki... Apapun yang kau pikirkan, tolong jangan melakukan hal bodoh..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal idiot..."

"Tapi wajahmu berkata demikian."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuminta !"

Akizuki berteriak dan didengar oleh seluruh mekanik di sana. Mekanik tersebut langsung menyerah dengan tindakan dari Akizuki dan langsung menyiapkan perlengkapan milik Akizuki. Setelah semua perlengkapannya sudah dikenakan, Akizuki langsung meluncur. Tepat sebelum meluncur, ia mendengar Teruzuki yang telah sampai di dock memanggil namanya. Akizuki tidak mempedulikan Teruzuki sama sekali.

* * *

Langit sangat gelap dan angin berhembus dengan kencang. Akizuki tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan terus meluncur ke tempat Hakai. Sekitar 400 M dari pulau tempat mereka bertemu, ia melihat Hakai berdiri di sana. Ia menutup matanya seperti merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan kencang di sekitarnya.

Akizuki meningkatkan kecepatannya hingga ia dapat dilihat oleh Hakai. Hakai akhirnya menyadari kedatangan dari Akizuki dari suara rotornya, ia langsung tersenyum kepada Akizuki. Hakai langsung melambai kepada Akizuki, dan memintanya untuk mendekat. Setelah mendekat, Hakai berkata,

"Aku menunggu kehadiranmu Akizuki, aku sudah dapat membaca dirimu akan menemui diriku cepat atau lambat..."

"Hakai-san..."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan saya, laksamana dari Abyssal ini ?"

Akizuki langsung mendekati menempatkan wajahnya di dada Hakai. Sedikit demi sedikit Akizuki mulai menangis. Ia kemudian mulai menceritakan kejadian tersebut kepada Hakai dengan terbata-bata. Hakai mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki sembari mengelus kepalanya. Setelah selesai bercerita kepada Hakai, Akizuki langsung mundur dari Hakai. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Sebuah kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan sepertinya..."

"Hakai-san..."

"Ada apa, Akizuki-chan ?"

"Aku ada permintaan kepada dirimu..."

"Membunuh dirimu ?"

Akizuki langsung mengangguk kepada Hakai. Hakai langsung tersenyum melihat itu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Akizuki aku sudah berkata, aku sedang tidak ingin..."

Akizuki langsung memegang tangan Hakai dan mengarahkan tangan tersebut ke dadanya. Ia menatap tajam ke Hakai, dan berkata,

"Jika kau membunuhku dulu... Aku tidak akan merasakan hal ini. Rasa sakit ini..."

"Namun, kau dapat merubah sesuatu dengan mengucapkan sesuatu, Akizuki."

"Aku tidak mampu melakukan hal itu..."

"Itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri, Akizuki."

"Aku tahu... Jadi, tolong... tepat ke jantung ini..."

"..."

"Kau melihat ke mana ?"

Hakai melihat ke laut lepas dan langsung tersenyum. Ia sedikit tertawa, dan tangan satunya langsung menutup wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, itulah yang dilihat oleh Akizuki mengenai Hakai. Hakai kemudian melihat ke Akizuki dan berkata,

"Sepertinya,aku akan kedatangan dua tamu... Dua tamu yang cukup spesial."

"Siapakah mereka, Hakai-san ?"

"Mereka... Kau akan melihatnya nanti... Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu... Aku akan menyelamatkan dirimu..."

"Menyelamatkan diriku ?"

"Aku tidak membunuh... Aku menyelematkan gadis kapal, kau lupa mengenai hal tersebut ?"

"Aku ingat... Jadi, Hakai-san..."

"Akizuki, tolong berdiri di sana... Di depanku..."

Akizuki langsung berjalan kedepannya, dan melihat ke depan. Ia melihat dua hal, sebuah kapal dan sosok yang sangat ia kenal, Teruzuki. Akizuki langsung sadar apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Hakai. Akizuki langsung berkata,

"Hakai-san..."

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka..."

Sementara itu, di seberang Hakai dan Akizuki, Teruzuki langsung berkata kepada Junichi

"Aku melihat Akizuki, dan dibelakangnya ada seseorang... Dan juga kita harus waspada mengenai sosok tersebut yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini..."

"Aku tahu... Akizuki..."

Pada saat mereka melihat ke pria di belakang Akizuki, mereka akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Sementara itu, dari tempat Hakai dan Akizuki, mereka mendengar suara Teruzuki yang mulai bergerak dengan cepat ke arah mereka,

"Akizuki !"

Hakai langsung melihat ke Akizuki dan berkata,

"Akizuki... adikmu memanggilmu... Apakah kau tidak ingin menjawab panggilannya ?"

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kau memiliki permintaan terakhir... Aku akan mengabulkannya..."

"Tidak ada..."

Akizuki langsung tersenyum melihat ke arah Hakai. Hakai langsung membalas senyum dari Akizuki. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ini semua akan berjalan sangat cepat. Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun... Tutup matamu, ok ?"

Akizuki langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Dan dalam sekejap, tangan kiri dan kanan Hakai berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang sangat tajam, dan menusukkannya ke dada dan leher Akizuki. Setelah itu, Ia melepaskan Akizuki dan membiarkan Akizuki terjatuh ke tanah. Darah dan oli mulai menyebar dari tubuh Akizuki. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kita akan bertemu... Setelah aku membereskan semua sampah di depan kita..."

Hakai langsung melihat ke depan, dan melihat Teruzuki yang sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang dia lihat. Teruzuki langsung melihat ke Hakai dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata,

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akizuki !"

"Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaannya..."

"Akizuki tidak mungkin meminta hal tersebut, monster !"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha... Tidak mungkin... Apakah benar kau adiknya ?"

"Apa maksudmu... Apa maksud kata-katamu ?"

Hakai langsung tertawa sekali lagi,dan kemudian berkata kepada Teruzuki,

* * *

"Apakah saudara yang baik akan mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam kepada saudaranya ? Apakah kau tahu perasaanya selama ini ? Perasaan yang ia pendam selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ? Tidak ? Ahahahahahahaha... Kau hanya termakan oleh buaian asmara untuk laksamanamu... Dasar saudara yang egois."

* * *

Teruzuki langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai semakin tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi dari Teruzuki. Teruzuki langsung berkata,

"Ia tidak pernah menceritakan..."

"Kau dapat memaksanya terus. Memaksanya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi... Hah... Kau cepat sekali menyerah."

Teruzuki langsung mundur sebentar. Hakai kemudian mengangkat tubuh Akizuki yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia langsung berkata,

"Akizuki-chan... lihatlah adikmu... Adik yang berkata kejam itu... hehehehehehe..."

Teruzuki menatap tajam ke Hakai dan kemudian melepaskan tembakan ke Hakai. Hakai langsung melepaskan Akizuki dan menerima tembakan itu begitu saja. Teruzuki langsung menembakkan semua pelurunya dan mayoritas mengenai Hakai. Setelah asap menghilang, Teruzuki melihat tubuh Hakai yang ditutupi oleh sesuatu yang berwarna hitam. Pada saat Hakai melihat ke Teruzuki, seluruh tubuhnya mulai normal kembali. Hakai langsung berkata kepada Teruzuki yang terkejut,

"Apakah kau tahu... Apapun yang kau lakukan itu sama sekali tidak berguna..."

"Tch..."

"Tapi, jika kau membombandir diriku, tubuh Akizuki akan kena..."

Teruzuki langsung terdiam. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau dirimu menemui dirinya di sisi sana !"

Teruzuki langsung melihat obyek yang berwarna hitam yang melindungi Hakai berkumpul di sekitar tangannya. Dan tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah meriam. Dan Hakai langsung menembak ke arah Teruzuki. Teruzuki sempat menghindar, dan peluru menyerempet tangan kirinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas dari serangan itu. Pada saat ia melihat ke depan, ia melihat Hakai sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Ah... Itu bukan masalah besar untuk seorang laksamana dari Abyssal..."

"Ahahahahaha... Jadi Akizuki selama ini bertemu dengan laksaman Abyssal..."

"Teruzuki... Apakah kau mau menemui Akizuki ?"

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Aku akan menemui dirinya..."

"Aku akan..."

"Bersama dirimu !"

Teruzuki langsung menembak Hakai sekali lagi dengan torpedo miliknya. Namun, sekali lagi tubuh Hakai sama sekali tidak terluka. Teruzuki langsung tertawa melihat itu. Hakai melihat ke Teruzuki dan berkata,

"Semua usaha ini... sia-sia..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Saya, Hakai, akan menyelamatkan dirimu, dan membuatmu bertemu dengan Akizuki..."

"Terima kasih... Banyak... Aku dapat bertemu dengan kakak idiot itu... di tempatmu"

"Terima kasih juga, karena kau memberikan sesuatu yang menarik untuk diriku..."

Obyek hitam itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah scythe dan kemudian langsung menusuk Teruzuki tepat ke dadanya. Hakai merasakan darah hangat yang mengalir ke tangannya. Setelah itu, ia tertawa sembari berkata,

"Ini semua... sangat menarik... Teramat sangat menarik... Sekarang aku akan ke...Ah..."

Pada saat ia melihat ke depannya, ia tidak melihat kapal yang datang bersama Teruzuki sebelumnya. Wajah Hakai langsung berubah dari bahagia menjadi sangat muak. Ia langsung melihat ke Teruzuki dan Akizuki,

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian jatuh cinta dengan sampah seperti dia..."

Hakai kemudian tersenyum sinis, dan berkata,

"Saatnya aku mengunjungi dirinya... Dan membuat perpisahan dirinya dengan kalian..."

* * *

Kapal Junichi sudah tiba di dock. Semua kru kapalnya langsung berkata,

"Mengapa kita meninggalkan Teruzuki...Kita..."

"Apakah kalian ingin mati ?! Monster itu dapat membunuh kita..."

Pada saat ia turun dari kapal, ia disambut oleh Nachi. Dibelakangnya semua gadis kapal dan mekanik berkumpul. Nachi yang menyadari tidak ada yang melindungi Junichi langsung berkata,

"Kapal perusak Akizuki dan Kapal perusak Teruzuki tenggelam. Mereka berdua melindungi diriku dari serangan sosok yang menghancurkan Rabaul."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar berita itu. Mekanik Akizuki langsung terjatuh tidak percaya mendengar berita itu. Ia mulai menangis. Junichi langsung berkata,

"Kita akan membalaskan dendam mereka. Maka dari itu, kita akan menyiapkan tim ofensif untuk..."

Junichi menghentikan kata-katanya, dan langsung ngeri melihat sesuatu. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri, dikarenakan ia melihat Hakai di sana. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Permisi~ Apakah laksamana markas ini ada di sini ?"

Semua langsung melihat ke Hakai dan berkata satu sama lain. Junichi kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk maju dan berkata,

"Apa maumu kemari ? Bagaimana caranya kau kemari ?"

"Ah... Kau laksamana di markas ini ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Sangat muda. Dan cukup tampan. Pantas saja mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada dirimu..."

"Siapakah dirimu ?!"

"Ah... Maafkan saya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diriku... Nama saya adalah Hakai. Saya adalah laksamana dari Abysaal."

Semua gadis kapal langsung terkejut mendengar itu, dan lansgung mengambil perlengkapan paling dekat dengan mereka. Semua langsung mengarahkan meriam kepada Hakai. Junichi kemudian berkata,

"Apa maumu kemari ?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... Laksamana macam apa yang meninggalkan dua gadis kapalnya yang berjuang di depan hanya untuk mencari keselamatan kemudian berbohong kepada gadis kapal lain..."

Semua langsung melihat ke Junichi dengan tampan kaget semua. Nachi langsung berkata,

"Benarkah itu, Laksamana ?"

"Bohong... ia berbohong..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sedang menyeret sesuatu. Mereka semua langsung melihat tubuh Akizuki dan Teruzuki. Hakai kemudian tertawa, dan langsung membuat wajah muak ke Junichi. Ia langsung berkata,

"Junichi..."

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Junichi, kau sudah menghancurkan suasanaku yang bahagia melihat perjuangan dari Akizuki dan Teruzuki..."

"..."

"Namun, kau menghancurkan semuanya dengan tindakan pengecutmu. Kau juga menghancurkan mereka berdua..."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, daripada jumlah manusia seperti semakin bertambah... Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang..."

Semua gadis kapal langsung berdiri di depan Junichi. Nachi langsung berkata,

"Aku ingin marah pada dirimu, namun semua itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Jika ini semua sudah berakhir, kau akan kumarahi... Pergi sekarang !"

Junichi langsung lari mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nachi. Hakai kembali tertawa melihat itu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Lari... lari saja... Aku akan mengejarmu... Aku akan memburumu... Kemanapun kau berlari... Pengecut !"

"Jika kau ingin mengejarnya, lewati kami dulu..."

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan kalian... Pergi..."

"Tidak... Kau akan kami hancurkan. Untuk Akizuki dan Teruzuki.

Hakai langsung tertawa dan tersenyum ke mereka semua seperti menantang. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dock tersebut hancur, dan Hakai mulai berjalan keluar dock untuk mengejar Junichi. Pada saat ia melihat ke samping, ia melihat mekanik Akizuki. Ia langsung berkata,

"Untuk menghormati Akizuki, kau pergi sekarang... Jika kau ditemukan oleh salah satu unit dari markas lain... Katakan, Saya Hakai menyatakan perang secara resmi kepada semua markas angkatan laut di sini. Untuk tujuan menyelamatkan semuanya..."

"..."

"Pergi..."

"Apakah... Kau akan menjaga Akizuki di tempat Abyssal..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Terima kasih banyak... Aku benci dirimu karena membunuh Akizuki, tapi terima kasih akan menjaganya..."

"Bukan masalah..."

"Tapi,mengapa dirimu membenci manusia ?"

"Itu... Bukan masalahmu sekarang... Pergi..."

Mekanik itu langsung pergi ke kapal yang dapat dia gunakan dan menjauh dari markas angkatan laut. Sementara itu, Hakai langsung mencari Junichi sembari menghancurkan Palau.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, unit bantuan dari markas terdekat tiba di Palau. Namun, seluruh markas telah hancur. Pada saat mereka mencari yang selamat, tidak satupun yang mereka temukan. Sesuatu yang paling mengerikan adalah tubuh Junichi yang ditemukan oleh salah satu pencari. Tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat dideskripsikan sebagai manusia. Hancur lebur. Mukanya juga sudah tidak berbentuk. Yang dapat mengidentifikasikan itu adalah Itou Junichi adalah sidik jarinya, yang sesuai dengan yang terdaftar di data markas pusat. Dengan itu dapat dikonklusikan, seluruh markas Palau sudah mati.

Sementara itu, mekanik yang dibiarkan oleh Hakai, diterima oleh unit pengintai dari Tawi-Tawi. Di sana ia langsung menceritakan semuanya, dan memberitahukan bentuk dari Hakai. Selain itu, ia langsung meminta kepada pemimpin di sana untuk disebarkan mengenai permintaan perang dari Hakai secara resmi kepada seluruh markas angkatan laut. Ia kemudian meminta tolong kepada pemimpin di sana, untuk memasukkan dirinya agar diterima sebagai laksamana baru, yang langsung disetujui dan dikirim ke markas pusat Yokosuka.

Sebulan berlalu, Hakai akhirnya kembali ke markas angkatan lautnya. Pada saat ia berjalan di semenanjung, ia melihat 'Ooyodo' yang duduk melihat ke laut. Ia terlihat masih cukup kesal. Hakai tersenyum sebentar, dan mendekati 'Ooyodo' dari belakang. Pada saat itu, ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh 'Ooyodo',

"Dasar laksaman idiot... Dia tidak tahu perasanku... Idiot... Setelah kejadian itu, langsung kabur selama sebulan... Idiot... Idiot..."

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot, Ooyodo ?"

'Ooyodo' langsung melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat Hakai di sana. Hakai melihat dengan lembut ke 'Ooyodo'. 'Ooyodo' sontak langsung hormat kepada Hakai, dan berkata,

"Maafkan saya, tidak menyadari kedatangan anda..."

"Tidak... Itu bukan masalah..."

"Anda pergi kemana..."

Hakai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangan kanannya. 'Ooyodo' langsung terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kau memberikanku coklat saat itu..."

"..."

"Dan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari diriku karena telah memberikan coklat dulu."

"Te... Terima kasih banyak... Laksamana..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum melihat 'Ooyodo' yang tersenyum. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik selama aku tinggalkan ?"

"Re menghancurkan ladang lagi... Sekarang kami sudah membereskannya..."

"Hah... Re..."

"Hehehehehe... Kau terlihat cukup tenang..."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Daripada itu, Ooyodo. Kita kehadiran dua teman baru. Mereka kakak adik. Tolong bantu mereka untuk menyatu di sini."

"Tentu saja, Laskamana..."

Setelah itu, 'Ooyodo' langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan untuk mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh Hakai. Hakai langsung melihat ke laut dan berkata,

"Hah... Kejadian yang menyebalkan, namun menyenangkan. Jika saja manusia pengecut itu tidak ada di sana... Tentu semua kan menarik, dan markas tersebut tidak hancur."

Hakai diam sebentar, dan kemudian tersenyum sembari berkata,

"Hahahahaha... Setidaknya manusia pengecut itu sudah meninggal. Aku membuat dirinya... hancur... Ahahahahaha... Secara mental dan fisik..."

Ia kemudian duduk di ujung semenanjung. Ia melihat ke langit, dan berkata,

"Manusia sudah dapat menemukan diriku... Dan sepertinya mereka sudah mendengarkan pernyataanku... Aku menunggu... Aku menunggu wajah penuh keyakinan mereka... Pada saat menyerangku... Karena... Wajah itu, adalah wajah yang paling ingin kuhancurkan ahahahahaahahahaha..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Bond

**Chapter 4**

 **Bond**

* * *

Hakai mengeluarkan cincin yang ia ambil dari Junichi satu bulan yang lalu. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cincin tersebut hingga mengarah ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Dan terlihat cukup jelas, ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak berapa lama, ia langsung menghela nafas sembari melayangkan cincin tersebut ke udara. Seminggu yang lalu, 'Akizuki' dan 'Teruzuki' membicarakan mengenai cincin tersebut dengan 'Ooyodo' dan Hakai mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

Ia selama ini mengetahui perasaan 'Ooyodo' kepada dirinya, namun Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan masalah tersebut. Ia menangkap cincin tersebut dan langsung melihat ke depan. Dia baru menyadari di sana berdiri tiga wanita. Mereka semua memiliki warna rambut yang sama, warna putih seperti dirinya. Satu wanita memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang hingga ke pinggang, dan mata kirinya diganti dengan part Abyssal. Wanita tersebut memiliki bando di kepalanya. Wanita yang lain juga memiliki rambut yang panjang, namun tidak sepanjang wanita yang pertama. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih dan sarung tangan hitam. Sementara wanita terakhir mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan wanita kedua, namun rambutnya dikepang.

Mereka bertiga adalah Ooyodo, Akizuki dan Teruzuki yang telah diselamatkan oleh Hakai selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Markas mereka sudah semakin besar dikarenakan jumlah gadis kapal yang berhasil ditenggelamkan sangat banyak. Namun, tidak semuanya diubah sesuai dengan keinginan dari Hakai. Hanya sebagian saja, yaitu Kaga dari Rabaul, Suzuya dari Tawi-Tawi, Akizuki dan Teruzuki dari Palau, dan Ooyodo dari Yokosuka, yang diubah sesuai dengan keinginan Hakai. Hakai kemudian memasukkan cincin tersebut ke dalam laci dan berkata,

"Sejak kapan kalian bertiga berada di sini ?"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum satu sama lain dan melihat ke Hakai. Hakai semakin terganggu dengan tampang mereka bertiga. Kemudian Hakai langsung berdiri dan sekali lagi berkata,

"Kalian... Jika kalian datang bertiga selalu ada maksud tertentu... Apa yang kalian inginkan ?"

"Hehehehe..."

"Ooyodo..."

"Fufufufu... Coba saja tebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku... Laksamana..."

"Aku menyerah..."

"Eh... Kenapa langsung menyerah ?"

"..."

"Ayolah, laksamana..."

"Sudah kukatakan... Aku menyerah..."

Ooyodo langsung mengembangkan pipinya karena kesal dengan jawaban dari Hakai. Hakai langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Akizuki dan Teruzuki yang hanya tertawa kecil saja. Hakai memberi tanda kepada mereka berdua untuk memberitahu apa maksud dari Akizuki dan Teruzuki. Mereka berdua hanya diam saja.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan Hakai. Satu wanita memiliki rambut putih panjang dan sebagian diikat ke samping kiri. Dan satu lagi memiliki rambut yang cukup pendek hingga bahu. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian hitam dan sebuah sepatu boot hitam hingga lutut. Yang paling membedakan adalah wanita kedua memiliki ornamen Abyssal di mata kirinya. Ooyodo, Akizuki dan Teruzuki langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Hakai yang melihat mereka berdua langsung berkata,

"Kaga, Suzuya... Jika kalian berdua kemari, berarti ada sesuatu. Apakah itu ?"

"Hah ? Bukankah anda yang memanggil kami kemari ?" ujar Kaga.

Hakai langsung diam. Ia tidak pernah ingat memanggil Kaga dan Suzuya untuk hadir ke ruang kerjanya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah tiga gadis kapalnya yang pertama kali hadir di ruangannya. Dan langsung bertanya,

"Apakah kalian juga kemari karena hal demikian ?"

"Iya... Kecuali Ooyodo..." ujar Akizuki sembari menggoda Ooyodo sebentar.

Hakai langsung terdiam mendengar itu semua. Kelima gadis kapal tersebut langsung melihat satu sama lain setelah melihat ekspresi dari Hakai yang terlihat cukup bingung. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Kaga dikarenakan Suzuya sangat jarang menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Siapa yang mengatakan demikian kepada kalian berdua, Kaga ?"

"Ta dan Ru yang mengatakannya kepada kami pada saat kami berada di dalam dock untuk pengecekan perlengkapan kami."

"..."

"Selain itu, Ri dan To juga berkata demikian pada saat kami berjalan kemari."

Hakai mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaha. Hakai kemudian melihat ke Akizuki dan Teruzuki. Kemudian, ia bertanya kepada mereka berdua,

"Kalian sendiri... Siapa yang mengatakan demikian ?"

"Re"

"Re ? Dia yang mengatakan demikian ?"

"Mengapa kau terlihat terkejut, Laksamana ? Ooyodo-san kau juga..."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke Ooyodo yang sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Akizuki. Ooyodo langsung menelan ludah mendengar nama itu. Keheningan mulai menghinggapi ruangan tersebut. Semua langsung melihat satu sama lain melihat wajah Hakai yang sedikit berubah.

Tidak berapa lama, Hakai langsung tersenyum, dan mereka mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai.

"Ini sepertinya akan menarik... Sangat menarik..."

Semua gadis kapalnya, terutama Akizuki dan Teruzuki langsung menaikkan kewaspadaan mereka setelah Hakai berkata demikian. Ia kemudian melihat ke kelima gadis kapalnya dan berkata,

"Kalian belum pernah menggunakan perlengkapan kalian secara langsung di pertempuran. Bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi untuk 'menyelamatkan' gadis kapal lain ?"

Semua langsung diam mendengar hal tersebut. Ooyodo langsung berkata,

"Laksamana... Jika kita keluar..."

"Tenang saja... Tidak akan terjadi hal-hal buruk..."

"Tapi... Ini semua sudah jelas sekali, bahwa Re..."

Semua langsung dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka. Di sana berdiri Re ditemani dengan dua Ta dan dua Ru. Hakai yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil saja. Re langsung berkata,

"Ohohoho... Maaf jika saya menganggu pembicaraan kalian... "

"Tidak... Itu bukan masalah, kebetulan sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

"Oh, ada apa... Laksamana ?"

"Begini... Kami semua akan pergi sementara dari markas ini. Berhubung Ooyodo akan ikut juga..."

"Wanita tidak berguna ini ikut ? Bukankah dia hanya akan menghalangi jalanmu saja ?"

"Oh, tidak... Aku yakin dia akan berguna..."

"Heeee... Berguna untuk menjadi sasaran tembak..."

Hakai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Re. Ooyodo yang mengobservasi pembicaraan mereka mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Hakai. Ia langsung memberi tanda kepada gadis kapal lain untuk mengikuti dirinya, dan berkata kepada Hakai,

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian. Laksamana, ijinkan kami untuk pergi lebih dahulu ke dock untuk bersiap-siap. Apakah kami diijinkan ?"

"Ya... Ya kalian makhluk tidak berguna sebaiknya pergi saja." balas Re, bukannya Hakai, sembari tertawa.

Sementara Hakai hanya mengangguk saja mendengar permintaan dari Ooyodo. Ooyodo langsung mengajak semua gadis kapal lain untuk mengikuti dirinya. Setelah kelima gadis kapal itu pergi, Re langsung berkata,

"Semua makhluk itu sudah pergi..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berkata buruk kepada temanmu... Mereka semua teman seperjuanganmu."

"Hahahahaha... Teman seperjuangan ? Kami berbeda dengan mereka."

"Namun, tujuan kita sama... Menghancurkan manusia..."

"Hehehehe... Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Tapi, tetap saja manusia ingin menghancurkan manusia lain..."

"Manusia pada umumnya akan saling menghancurkan satu sama lain."

* * *

"Namun, tujuanmu sepertinya keluarga itu ya... Keluarga Ichinomiya."

* * *

Mendengar nama keluarga itu, Hakai langsung memukul dinding yang berada di dekatnya. Retakan dapat terlihat dengan jelas di tempat Hakai memukulnya. Re, Ru dan Ta sangat terkejut melihat itu. Setelah cukup tenang, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Re, aku memintamu untuk memimpin markas ini selama kami semua pergi. Apakah kau mampu melakukannya ?"

"Tentu saja, saya dapat. Saya sudah menunggu lama diberikan tugas seperti ini."

Hakai langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengambil cincin yang dimiliki oleh Junichi dan pergi keluar ruangan. Sebelum ia keluar, ia melihat sekali lagi ke Re, Ta dan Ru yang berada di dalam ruangannya. Ia langsung berkata,

* * *

"Kalian harus bersiap-siap dengan apapun yang akan kalian lakukan... Kalian akan menyesalinya nanti..."

* * *

Ru dan Ta langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Mereka sangat ketakutan dengan aura yang dipancarkan dan wajah tersenyum tersebut. Sementara, Re langsung berkata,

"Tenang saja... Kami akan menjaga bentengmu selama kau pergi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Hakai langsung keluar ruangan untuk menyusul semua. Pada saat ia keluar, ia menemukan Akizuki dan Teruzuki yang menunggu dirinya. Hakai langsung bertanya kepada mereka berdua,

"Mengapa kalian berdua masih berada di sini ? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika..."

"Laksamana... Apa yang kau rencanakan ?" tanya Teruzuki kepada Hakai.

Hakai hanya tersenyum dan langsung berjalan ke dock. Akizuki dan Teruzuki melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian mengikuti Hakai. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua bertanya kepada Hakai terus menerus. Hingga, Hakai berkata,

"Akizuki... Teruzuki... Apakah kalian mengingat saat-saat terakhir kalian ?"

Akizuki yang pertama kali menjawab pertanyaan dari Hakai.

"Tentu saja... Pedang hitam yang dingin itu. Menusuk tepat ke dada ini. Rasa itu... Sangat menyenangkan..."

"Aku juga ingat... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akizuki-nee... Dan ledakan di tanganku dari meriam milik anda, dan tebasan scythe anda."

Hakai langsung diam saja. Ia langsung melanjutkan,

"Selama ini, semua gadis kapal yang kuselamatkan tidak akan ingat kejadian itu. Namun, aku sudah dapat melihat dari mata kalian, kalian ingat kejadian itu. Ooyodo, Kaga, Suzuya. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak ingat."

"..."

"Aku sudah melihat akan ada kejadian ini... Namun tidak kusangka wanita itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk hal ini..."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke Teruzuki. Ia langsung berkata,

"Akizuki menerima kematiannya. Namun, dirimu kuselamatkan karena apa yang terjadi dengan Akizuki. Apakah kau membenciku ? Apalagi aku membunuh Itou Junichi."

"Aku membencimu, dan sangat ingin membunuhmu. Namun, dikarenakan Akizuki-nee memintaku untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada penyelamatnya, aku menahan diriku..."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku menunggu saat dimana kau akan menembak punggungku pada saat aku tidak melihat, Teruzuki. Gunakan dendammu untuk menyerang diriku... Atau gunakan itu untuk menjadi kekuatanmu."

"..."

Pembicaraan mereka selesai dikarenakan mereka semua sudah tiba di dock. Di dalam dock, mereka bertiga disambut oleh tiga orang yang lain. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kita semua akan melakukan patroli di dekat markas Tawi-Tawi. Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi jauh-jauh dikarenakan kalian masih belum terbiasa dengan perlengkapan kalian."

Semua langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku hanya akan memperhatikan kalian saja. Jika kondisi sudah sangat berat, aku akan turun tangan. Jangan sampai diriku turun tangan. Kalian mengerti ?"

Semua kembali mengangguk dan bersiap-siap di peluncur masing-masing. Setelah mendengar aba-aba untuk pergi, mereka langsung meluncur. Mereka meluncur dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi untuk tiba di kawasan Tawi-Tawi.

Sekitar 10000 KM dari markas Tawi-Tawi, Hakai memberi perintah untuk masuk ke dalam formasi bertahan. Kaga dan Suzuya langsung meluncurkan pesawat mereka untuk mencari lawan yang akan menyerang mereka. Mereka semua tetap waspada dengan kemungkinan dari serangan kapal selam.

Lima puluh menit mereka tidak membaca kehadiran dari lawan. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah... Sebaiknya kita..."

Hakai mendengar suara seperti sebuah peluru meriam yang mendekat. Pada saat ia melihat ke arah kanannya, ia melihat peluru tersebut. Ia tidak sempat melakukan manuver, dan terkena serangan tersebut. Semua gadis kapal lain, melihat tubuh Hakai yang terkena peluru tersebut dan tenggelam dalam ledakan. Tidak berapa lama, satu per satu peluru menghujani tubuh Hakai, hingga dirinya benar-benar tertutup oleh asap.

* * *

Sekitar 150 KM di timur tim Hakai, satu unit yang dikerahkan oleh angkatan laut sudah bersiap-siap di sana. Unit tersebut terdiri dari Kapal Tempur Fusou dan Yamashiro, Kapal Penjelajah Berat Mogami, Kapal Perusak Shigure, Michisio, Yamagumo, dan Asagumo. Yamagumo langsung berkata kepada semuanya,

"Peluru dari Yamashiro dan Fusou tepat sasaran. Tidak ada satupun yang meleset. Target tidak terlihat dengan jelas dari sini."

Fusou langsung mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Yamagumo. Ia langsung melihat ke Yamashiro dan memberi isyarat kepadanya. Yamashiro langsung tersenyum tipis dan berkata,

"Semua tetap dalam keadaan waspada. Jangan sampai ada satupun yang terkena serangan dadakan dari lawan. Mogami, ada berapa lawan di sana..."

"..."

"Mogami... Hei... Mogami..."

"Ada lima lawan yang lain. Namun, aku mengenal salah satunya. Rasanya dada ini sangat sakit pada saat melihat salah satu dari mereka."

"Mogami..."

Mogami langsung menunduk setelah melaporkan hal tersebut. Asagumo langsung berkata, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka,

"Tapi... Peluru type satu yang baru sangat luar biasa. Walaupun masih prototype, tapi ledakan yang dihasilkan sangat luar biasa !"

Fusou langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kita tetap harus waspada walaupun sepertinya kita memiliki kelebihan dalam hal ini."

"Kami tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

Kemudian, Fusou langsung berkata kepada Mogami,

"Mogami... Jangan melakukan hal idiot di misi ini..."

"..."

"Aku tahu sosok... Tidak, orang yang membunuh Suzuya ada di sana. Tapi, kau harus ingat masih ada orang yang menunggu kepulangan kita. Seperti Yuudachi yang menunggu Shigure di Tawi-Tawi."

"..."

"Aku yakin, Kumano dan Mikuma tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. _Suzuya_ juga sama..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Berjanjilah kepada kami kau tidak akan melakukan tindakan idiot..."

"Aku janji."

Fusou langsung menepuk kepala Mogami. Sementara itu, Michisio langsung berkata,

"Lima Abyssal yang lain melihat ke arah kita. Mata mereka mereka... Semuanya bersiap-siap dengan serangan dari mereka."

Semua gadis kapal langsung kembali fokus dengan tugas mereka. Yamashiro langsung berkata kepada mereka semua,

"Semua kita akan menggunakan formasi yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Jangan sampai lalai. Kelalaian hanya akan membunuh kita semua !"

Semua langsung berteriak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamashiro dan langsung fokus ke lawan yang berdiri di seberang mereka.

* * *

Unit tersebut dibentuk oleh markas angkatan laut untuk persiapan menghadapi Hakai, yang sudah menyatakan perang. Mereka semua dikumpulkan dari berbagai markas angkatan laut Jepang, mereka yang memiliki hubungan di masa lalu. Setelah pengumuman dari Hakai, unit tersebut benar-benar baru terbentuk lebih kurang satu bulan yang lalu.

Semua berkumpul di daerah Tawi-Tawi dikarenakan terakhir kali radar militer menangkap keberadaan Hakai setelah dari Palau dan mulai menghilang dari daerah Tawi-Tawi. Yang pertama kali tiba, selain Mogami yang berasal dari Tawi-Tawi, adalah Fusou, Yamashiro dan Shigure. Lalu Yamagumo, Asagumo dan Michisio menyusul mereka.

Pada saat mereka bertemu dengan Mogami, Mogami selalu diam saja. Selain itu selama melakukan misi bersama, Mogami selalu tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamashiro maupun Fusou. Ia selalu maju ke depan. Ia seperti mengejar sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin ia hilangkan.

Berkali-kali Mogami mendapat peringatan dari laksamana, dan dimarahi oleh Yamahiro dan Fusou. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Ia masih tetap bertindak gegabah. Pernah satu kali ia mendapat luka yang sangat parah, namun ia tetap maju. Jika saja Fusou tidak menyelamatkan dirinya, ia akan tewas pada saat itu.

Dua minggu sebelum misi berjalan, Mogami sedang makan di salah satu kantin di Tawi-Tawi. Ia baru saja mendapat luka yang sangat parah. Ia duduk sendirian saja, tidak ditemani oleh saudaranya. Ia menjauhi saudaranya selama persiapan ini.

Shigure dan Michisio yang melihat Mogami duduk sendirian, langsung berjalan ke meja Mogami. Setelah di sebelah meja Mogami, Shigure langsung berkata,

"Mogami-san... Apakah kami boleh duduk di sini ? Sepertinya tempat ini kosong..."

"..."

"Mogami-san ?"

"Ah... Maaf. Silakan saja jika kau ingin duduk di sini."

Michishio melihat ke Shigure, dan berbisik kepadanya,

"Apakah kau yakin ? Bukankah lebih baik..."

"Aku ingin mengetahui apa alasan dia melakukan semua itu... Aku yakin dari situ kita dapat bersikap lebih baik dengan apa yang dia lakukan..."

"Tapi..."

"Michisio, percaya saja..."

"Ini tidak akan mudah..."

"Aku tahu hal itu... Sangat tahu..."

Shigure dan Michisio kemudian duduk di meja tempat Mogami duduk. Mereka melihat Mogami kembali masuk ke dunianya. Shigure melihat semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Mogami sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Shigure dan Michisio kemudian berkata, 'Selamat Makan'. Dan mulai memakan makanan mereka. Shigure kembali melihat ke Mogami yang masih diam saja. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Mogami-san, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"..."

"Mogami-san !"

"Eh... Apa ?"

"Haaah... Mogami-san, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Setelah itu Mogami kembali masuk ke dunianya. Michisio secara sengaja menyentuh Shigure, yang langsung dilihat oleh Shigure. Ia kemudian berkata kepada Mogami,

"Mogami-san... Mengapa kau melakukan tindakan yang sangat berbahaya sepanjang misi kita akhir-akhir ini ?"

"Kau langsung bertanya mengenai hal itu ?!" Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Michisio mendengar hal tersebut.

Mogami masih tetap diam saja mendengar hal tersebut. Shigure kemudian melanjutkan,

"Jika kau melakukan hal tersebut berkali-kali, pada akhirnya kau akan meninggal. Apa yang ingin kau raih dengan melakukan itu ?"

"..."

"Mogami-san... Tolong jangan diam saja. Kau pasti memiliki alasan mengapa kau melakukan hal ini... Tolong... Tolong beritahu apa yang membuatmu melakukan tindakan nekat tersebut."

"..."

"Mogami-san !"

Michisio kemudian menarik lengan baju Shigure yang semakin emosi karena Mogami tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Mogami kemudian berdiri dan mengambil makanannya yang tidak dia habiskan. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Kau ingin lari kemana ?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Mogami, kita ini satu tim. Jika kau melakukan ini terus..."

"Aku tidak peduli !"

"Mogami-san !"

* * *

"Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai masalah ini ? Apa kau pernah merasakan perasaan ini ? Perasaan ingin membunuh seseorang yang telah membunuh adiknya ? Perasaan bersalah karena tidak mampu melindungi adiknya ? Perasaan kehilangan orang yang sangat penting ?"

* * *

Shigure langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mogami. Ia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Dan ini kesempatan bagiku untuk membunuh orang tersebut. Orang yang telah mengakhiri hidup adikku, Suzuya."

"Mogami-san..."

"Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya... Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini..."

Mogami kemudian langsung meninggalkan Shigure dan Michisio yang terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mogami. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang ribut daritadi, dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka setelah Michisio melihat ke sekitarnya. Michisio kemudian melihat ke Shigure yang masih terkejut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Shigure... Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja, jika salah satu dari anggota kita tidak mau terbuka seperti itu ?!"

"Shigure..."

"Aku harus... Menyatukan semuanya... Jika... Jika..."

"Jika apa ?"

"Jika aku ingin menyelamatkan semuanya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang itu..."

"Orang itu ?"

"Orang yang kutemui... orang dengan rambut putih dan mengenakan sebuah penutup mata."

"Tidak kusangka kau bertemu dengan orang aneh..."

"Aku harus menyatukan semuanya... Harus..."

Shigure kemudian meninggalkan Michisio yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure.

* * *

Malam itu, Yamagumo, Asagumo, Michisio dan Shigure berkumpul di salah satu ruangan asrama di Tawi-Tawi. Shigure kemudian memulai pembicaraan dengan pembicaraan yang ringan-ringan. Seperti gadis dengan penampilan mereka pada umumnya. Akhirnya, Shigure mulai ke pembicaraan yang cukup berat,

"Asagumo, Yamagumo... Aku punya pertanyaan kepada kalian berdua. Jika aku berkata mengenai Mogami, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian berdua ?"

Michisio yang mendengar itu langsung menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Yamagumo dan Asagumo yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Shigure. Yamagumolah yang pertama kali berkata,

"Menurutku... Mogami-san... Sangat nekat..."

"Dia juga tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan kita."

"Mogami-san... sanga sulit didekati."

"Dia selalu diam saja jika kita ajak bicara."

Asagumo dan Yamagumo menyebutkan opini mereka mengenai Mogami secara bergantian. Semua opini yang mereka berikan mayoritas negatif. Michisio langsung melihat ke Shigure yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hingga salah satu dari Asagumo dan Yamagumo berkata,

"Apakah lebih baik jika Mogami keluar saja dari tim kita dan digantikan oleh orang lain saja ?"

Shigure langsung melihat ke arah Yamagumo dan Asagumo dan berkata,

"Kita jangan membuang siapapun dari tim kita. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai..."

"Namun, jika Mogami selalu melakukan hal itu..."

"Aku yakin dia memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal itu !"

"Jika dia memiliki alasan, apakah alasan dia ?" ujar Yamashiro.

Mereka berempat terkejut mendengar suara Yamashiro. Pada saat mereka melihat ke pintu, mereka menemukan Fusou dan Yamashiro yang berdiri di sana. Fusou kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang kalian berempat lakukan larut malam seperti ini ?"

"..."

"Dan tidak baik membicarakan orang lain jika ia tidak ada di sini."

Keempat gadis itu langsung diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Fusou. Yamashiro kemudian berkata,

"Shigure... Kau berkata Mogami memiliki alasan untuk semua tindakan nekatnya..."

"Iya..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya... Yang dapat kukatakan ada hubungannya dengan Suzuya."

"Mungkin lebih baik jika ia mengatakannya secara langsung kepada kita."

Semua langsung melihat ke Yamashiro. Michisio langsung berkata,

"Shigure sudah berusaha membicarakan ini, namun gagal..."

"Ya... Coba saja lagi."

"Eh ?"

"Kalau tidak berhasil, bawa saja kemari besok. Besok kita semua akan meminta dia untuk membicarakan alasannya."

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

Semua langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mereka terdiam selama tiga puluh menit. Hingga akhirnya Shigure berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku yang akan mengajaknya kemari."

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Aku memiliki cara, namun tolong jangan ada yang membantuku pada saat itu..."

Semua melihat tatapan optimis dari Shigure, dan langsung mengangguk. Mereka semua berjanji untuk berkumpul di tempat itu keesokan harinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Shigure melihat Mogami kembali duduk di tempat yang sama. Ia langsung mendekati Mogami.

Melihat Shigure yang mendekat, Mogami langsung berkata,

"Apa maumu kemari ?"

Shigure langsung duduk di depan Mogami. Ia membuat tanda selamat makan dan memakan sarapannya. Mogami menatap tajam ke arah Shigure, dan ia langsung berkata,

"Jika kau kemari, kau pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu. Apakah itu ?"

"Mogami-san... Dapatkah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu ?"

"Kejadian apa ?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Suzuya-san ?"

Mogami langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure. Shigure menatap tajam ke arah Mogami, dan kembali bertanya,

"Mogami-san... Dapatkah kau menceritakan semuanya ?"

"..."

"Mogami-san... Tolong temui kami di ruangan di lantai 1 asrama pada pukul delapan malam nanti."

"..."

"Kami semua akan membantumu."

"Karena kita satu tim..."

"Tidak... Ini karena... Kita keluarga..."

Mogami terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure. Shigure kemudian berdiri dan membereskan makanan di depannya. Sebelum pergi, Shigure berkata

"Mogami-san... Kami semua menunggumu di sana. Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami."

Shigure kemudian langsung meninggalkan Mogami.

* * *

Malam itu, Fusou, Yamashiro, Asagumo, Yamagumo, Michisio dan Shigure menunggu di ruangan yang disebut oleh Shigure. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.50

Semua menunggu dengan gelisah, Yamagumo kemudian berkata kepada Shigure,

"Shigure, apakah kau yakin Mogami-san akan datang ?"

"Dia pasti akan datang."

"Darimana kau yakin dengan hal itu ?"

"Aku percaya pada dirinya."

"Tapi apakah kau yakin..."

Mendadak Yamashiro langsung mengetuk meja di depannya. Semuanya langsung melihat ke Yamashiro yang melakukan hal tersebut. Setelah mendapat perhatian dari semua, Yamashiro langsung berkata,

"Jika Shigure berkata demikian, maka hal Mogami akan datang."

"Yamashiro..."

"Shigure... Aku percaya dengan hal tersebut."

Semua langsung terdiam lagi. Mereka tidak memiliki topik untuk dibacarakan sama sekali. Pada saat mereka melihat ke jam di dindin, waktu menunjukkan sudah pukul 8.00 malam. Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang hadir. Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, tiga puluh menit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Mogami datang.

Yamagumo langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mengajak Asagumo untuk keluar. Melihat itu Shigure langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Tolong jangan pergi dahulu..."

"Oh... Tapi dia sama sekali tidak muncul..."

"Tolonglah..."

"Ini menghabiskan waktu kami~ Sebaiknya kami..."

"Aku percaya dia akan datang kemari !"

"Oh~ Lalu di mana dia sekarang ? Dia sama sekali tidak muncul..."

"Itu..."

"Ufufufufu... Shigure~ Minggir sekarang. Kami ingin kembali ke kamar kami..."

Pada saat Yamagumo berkata demikian, ia melihat ke pintu dan menemukan Mogami yang berdiri di sana. Semua langsung melihat ke pintu dan menemukan Mogami di sana. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Mogami-san, kau..."

"Aku... datang... Maaf, aku terlambat..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Sekarang kau duduk saja di sini..."

Mogami kemudian duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Setelah itu, ia mulai menceritakan semuanya. Semua masalah yang menghinggapi dirinya, dan selalu melakukan tindakan nekat. Semua mendengarkan cerita Mogami. Setelah selesai bercerita, masing-masing langsung memberikan masukan kepada Mogami. Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga pagi, dan langsung menuju kantin bersama-sama.

Semenjak malam itu, efektifitas tempur mereka naik, dan disetujui oleh untuk melakukan misi pada hari ini. Sebelum berangkat, Shigure bertemu dengan Yuudachi yang dipindahkan ke markas Tawi-Tawi sebagai bala bantuan. Yuudachi langsung menyapa Shigure dan berkata,

"Shigure-san... Hati-hati di lini depan, poi~"

"Tenang saja."

"Aku... Aku punya firasat buruk, poi~"

"Tenang saja... Kami akan pulang."

Shigure kemudian menepuk kepala Yuudachi sebelum meluncur. Yuudachi melihat punggung Shigure yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Ooyodo, Kaga, Suzuya, Akizuki dan Teruzuki langsung melihat ke arah Yamashiro dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka untuk berperang. Dan pada saat itulah, mereka menyadari sistem penyerangan dari Abyssal berbeda dengan gadis kapal. Kecuali Kaga.

Kaga langsung meluncurkan tiga unit pesawat torpedo bomber, dua unit pesawat fighter, dan satu unit pesawat pengintai. Sementara Suzuya berusaha menerbangkan dua unit pesawatnya. Setelah itu, Suzuya langsung bergerak. Ooyodo yang melihat Suzuya langsung berkata,

"Suzuya... Jangan terlalu nekat ke depan !"

Suzuya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ooyodo. Ia melihat ke Suzuya yang terus meluncur. Kaga hanya menghela nafas saja. Tanpa pengetahuan dari Ooyodo, Akizuki dan Teruzuki langsung meluncur menyerang ke depan. Ooyodo langsung berteriak,

"Kalian... Jangan mengikuti dia !"

Akizuki melihat ke Ooyodo dan berkata,

"Mereka telah menyerang Hakai-san... Aku... Aku akan mengajak mereka... Ke sana... Bertemu dengan... Hakai-san..."

Ooyodo sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Ia langsung terdiam melihat Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Suzuya yang langsung menyerang ke lawan dengan dihujani oleh peluru dari lawan.

Kaga langsung menepuk kepala Ooyodo dan berkata,

"Kau... Sudah melakukan yang kau bisa... Sekarang semua ada di keputusan kita... Laksamana sudah... Eh..."

Kaga menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat ke belakang. Ooyodo langsung melihat ke belakang, tempat Hakai tertembak.

Sementara itu, Suzuya meluncur dengan cepat. Ia langsung berjarak sekitar 2 KM dari lawan. Pada saat ia akan menembak, ia menyadari peluru memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengisinya. Ia langsung melihat ke depan, pada saat peluru siap ia langsung menembak ke lawan.

Pada saat itulah, ia melihat seseorang mendekat dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Ia adalah Mogami. Pada saat mata mereka bertemu, Mogami langsung berkata,

"Kau... Kau Suzuya benar ?"

"..."

"Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sosok itu kepada dirimu ?"

"..."

"Suzuya... Apakah kau masih membenciku ? Masih membenci Kumano ?"

Pada saat mendengar nama Kumano, Suzuya sontak langsung memegang kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan mengenai Kumano mulai kembali. Semua ingatan pada saat dirinya masih 'Suzuya'. Dan saat-saat terakhir darinya.

Mogami kemudian langsung berkata kembali,

"Suzuya... Semua tindakan ini akan bergantung dari apa yang akan kau lakukan..."

"..."

"Jika kau menyerang kami maka..."

Suzuya masih memegang kepalanya. Dan pada saat itulah, ia ingat sesuatu. Ingat tangan yang diberikan oleh Hakai kepada dirinya. Walaupun Hakai telah 'membunuh' dirinya, Hakai selalu mengulurkan tangan kepada dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan ia ingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh 'saudara'nya kepada Hakai.

Dalam hitungan detik sebuah peluru mengarah ke Mogami. Mogami langsung menghindar dan berkata,

"Itu jawaban dari dirimu..."

"..."

"Aku yang telah membuang dirimu... Maka aku akan mengakhiri dirimu sekarang..."

Mereka meluncur dengan kecepatan tertinggi mereka dan saling membalas menyerang. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Suzuya mulai terdesak. Ia menabrak Akizuki dan Teruzuki yang juga terdesak oleh Yamashiro dan Fusou. Sementara pesawat Kaga dihancurkan oleh Shigure, Yamagumo dan Michisio.

Yamashiro kemudian berkata,

"Kalian bertiga, akan tenggelam di sini untuk selamanya... Kalian..."

Yamashiro terhenti mendengar suara terkejut dari Yamagumo. Ia menunjuk ke satu titik. Pada saat semua melihat ke titik tersebut, mereka melihat sosok yang seharusnya sudah tenggelam. Hakai berdiri di depan Ooyodo dan Kaga yang mulai mendekat. Tangan kirinya meregenerasi walaupun sebagian masih berbentuk tulang. Dari wajahnya dapat terlihat rahangnya yang terbuka. Namun, semua itu mulai menutup walaupun masih cukup lambat.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Haloo... Mengapa kalian tidak memberi salam terlebih dahulu jika ingin berbicara dengan kami ?"

"Kau... Bagaimana ?"

"Bagaimana apa ? Oh... Ini... Peluru yang kalian berikan itu... Sangat menyakitkan kau tahu..."

Semua gadis kapal tersebut sangat ketakutan melihat Hakai yang mulai memainkan tangan kirinya yang mulai menutup.

"Jika saja aku tidak menutupi diriku dengan armor... Mungkin aku sudah di bawah sana... Bersama hiu-hiu yang lucu... ahahahahaha"

"..."

"Aku salut... Manusia mampu melakukan hal ini... Sangat salut fufufufu..."

"Kau... Monster..."

Hakai langsung menatap tajam ke Fusou yang berkata 'Monster'. Ia kemudian langsung tertawa sembari berkata,

"Ahahahahahahaha... Aku monster... Iya... Dalam bahasa manusia... Aku monster... Monster yang dibuat oleh... Manusia... Kemudian dibuang..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

* * *

"Jika aku monster... Bukankah kalian sama saja ? Monster"

* * *

"Eh..."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian langsung berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Lihat wajah kalian... Wajah yang menarik..."

Yamashiro dan Fusou langsung menggigit bibir bawah mereka. Hakai, yang sudah pulih, kemudian berkata,

"Di mana wajah penuh percaya diri kalian setelah berhasil mengenai diriku ? Di mana semangat pada saat bertempur dengan anak buahku ?"

Hakai melihat wajah penuh waspada di depannya. Ia tersenyum sinis dan berkata,

"Karena kalian diam saja... Dan kalian sudah menyerangku... Maka, aku akan balas menyerang kalian..."

Bagian Abyssal di pundaknya mendadak berubah menjadi asap hitam. Dan dalam sekejap, asap itu muncul di kakinya, dan membentuk sebuah torpedo. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Siapa yang akan kena ? Aku penasaran"

Hakai langsung meluncurkan torpedonya. Dan di ujung dari target torpedo tersebut adalah Yamagumo. Yamagumo yang ketakutan dengan aura dari Hakai sama sekali tidak bergerak. Namun, ledakan terjadi di depannya. Asagumo terkena serangan langsung. Jika pada umumnya gadis kapal masih dapat menahan torpedo dari Abyssal pada umumnya, Asagumo sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak dari ledakan itu. Asagumo sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam. Ia melihat ke belakang, ke Yamagumo dan tersenyum.

Yamagumo yang melihat itu berusaha meraih Asagumo, namun sebuah peluru tepat mengenai Asagumo dan menghancurkan tangan Yamagumo dari serangan tersebut. Yamagumo langsung berteriak histeris. Hakai semakin tertawa. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Satu... Eh tidak... Dua... Dia, Yamagumo, sudah kehilangan tujuan... atau tidak..."

Pada saat Yamagumo melihat ke udara ia melihat pesawat yang berbeda dari yang diluncurkan oleh Kaga, maupun Wo. Pesawat itu langsung terjun bebas ke dirinya dan menabrakkan dirinya ke tubuh Yamagumo. Setelah itu tubuh Yamagumo meledak. Yamashiro yang menyadari kondisi tersebut langsung melihat ke lawannya. Ia berkata,

"Ia tadi menggunakan torpedo, kemudian meriam... Lalu dari mana pesawat itu..."

"Mustahil..." Ujar Fusou yang melihat Hakai.

Di tempat yang seharusnya ada torpedo menghilang. Namun, di pundaknya kemudian muncul sebuah peluncur pesawat. Dan di sana sudah tersedia beberapa pesawat yang sama. Kemudian, peluncur itu berubah menjadi asap hitam kembali, dan menjadi part Abyssal.

Yamashiro langsung melihat ke Fusou dan berkata,

"Nee-sama... Ayo kita tembak dia sekali lagi."

Fusou langsung mengangguk. Sebelum menembak, Yamashiro melihat Shigure yang masih dalam keadaan shock melihat dua temannya tewas di tempat. Di sebelahnya, Michisio yang memeluk Shigure karena ketakutan. Sementara Mogami sama sekali tidak bergerak dari depan Suzuya.

Yamashiro dan Fusou langsung menembakkan peluru tersebut ke Hakai. Peluru tersebut tepat sasaran. Pada saat melihat hasil serangan tersebut, mereka semua terkejut. Hakai masih berdiri, dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ia diselimuti oleh asap hitam tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil... Cari cara lain..."

"..."

"Atau kalian sudah kehabisan cara ?"

"..."

"Saatnya... diriku mulai melakukan serangan lagi."

Asap hitam itu berkumpul di salah satu tangan Hakai, dan mulai membentuk sebuah tombak yang sangat panjang. Jarak antara Hakai dengan tim tersebut adalah 50 KM. Ia melihat ke Shigure yang masih terdiam dan berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Selamat tinggal... Shigure"

Hakai mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Yamashiro dan Fusou menyadari target dari Hakai. Mereka mulai bergerak.

Dalam hitungan yang sangat singkat, Shigure menyadari sesuatu. Pada saat ia melihat ke depannya, ia melihat Yamashiro yang tersenyum. Darah mulai mengalir dari mulut Yamashiro. Selain itu, Shigure juga melihat sosok Fusou di belakang Yamashiro. Pada saat Shigure melihat ke dada Yamashiro, ia melihat sebuah tombak yang menembus Yamashiro, dan Fusou.

Shigure langsung menyentuh wajah Yamashiro. Yamashiro langsung memegang tangan Shigure. Ia berkata,

"Shigure... Bawa kabur... Michisio dan Mogami... Aku akan menahannya..."

"Tidak... Yamashiro... Aku..."

"Tolong..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak akan..."

Yamashiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari tusukan tombak tersebut, sebuah aura hitam mulai menyebar ke tubuh Yamashiro. Yamashiro langsung berkata,

"Ini alasan mengapa mereka semua langsung tewas... ahahahaha..."

"Yamashiro-san..."

"Shigure... Pergi sekarang... Ini bukan musuh yang..."

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh Yamashiro mulai tenggelam ke dalam laut bersama Fusou. Hakai telah mengambil tombak dari tubuh Fusou dan Yamashiro. Yamashiro langsung berkata,

"Nee-sama... Maafkan aku... Aku juga membawa dirimu..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Yamashiro..."

Mereka tenggelam ke dasar laut. Hakai melihat tubuh Yamashiro dan Fusou yang mulai tenggelam. Sementara, Shigure langsung berteriak histeris. Michisio, yang menyaksikan dari dekat juga mulai ketakutan.

Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Dua lagi... Masih ada tiga tersisa... Jika saja kalian tidak menyerang... Mungkin kalian tidak akan terkena masalah ini..."

Shigure masih terdiam di tempat. Pada saat Hakai mengarahkan tombaknya ke Shigure, Mogami langsung menembak Hakai. Mogami langsung berkata,

"Jangan sentuh Shigure... Akulah yang harusnya kau serang !"

Hakai melihat ke Mogami kemudian ke Suzuya. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Dia... Akan bersama dirimu... Maafkan aku melanggar janjiku saat itu... Suzuya."

Mogami yang fokus dari tadi, tidak menyangka Hakai bergerak dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari gadis kapal pada umumnya. Tombaknya telah berubah menjadi sebuah scythe. Dalam sekejap, tangan kirinya sudah terpotong. Belum pulih dari rasa terkejut, kaki kanannya terpotong juga. Hakai langsung mengakhiri dengan menusuk Mogami.

Tubuh Mogami mulai tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, ditahan oleh Suzuya. Suzuya melihat ke wajah Mogami yang sangat tenang. Ia langsung melihat ke Hakai. Hakai mengerti apa yang diminta oleh Suzuya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku akan membawanya... Tidak, aku akan membawa mereka semua... Tenang saja..."

Suzuya langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian melihat ke Shigure dan Michisio yang sudah berdiri. Ia langsung berkata dengan sistem komunikasi,

"Tinggal mereka berdua. Setelah itu, tolong ambil semua yang tenggelam. Kita akan membawa mereka, Ooyodo."

Ooyodo langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Sementara itu, Shigure langsung berkata kepada Michisio,

"Michisio... Pergi sekarang... Aku akan menahan dirinya."

"Tidak."

"Michisio..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, idiot. Aku akan bersama dirimu menghadapi mereka."

"..."

"Kita satu tim. Jika kita pergi satu tim, kita harus kembali sebagai satu tim. Ingat itu, Shigure."

"Ahahahaha... Yang idiot sebenarnya siapa ?"

Shigure dan Michisio menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Melihat Hakai yang mendekati mereka, mereka mulai meluncur dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Hakai langsung tersenyum melihat tindakan dari mereka berdua.

* * *

Lima menit berlalu, Michisio dan Shigure tenggelam. Hakai langsung memerintahkan semuanya untuk membawa tubuh gadis kapal yang tenggelam. Ia kemudian menghubungi markasnya.

"Hakai di sini, kami akan kem..."

"Maaf... Anda tidak dapat diterima di sini lagi..."

"Re..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Pertempuran yang menarik... Sangat menarik..."

"Hoooh... Kau melakuka kudeta rupanya..."

"Itulah yang ingin kulakukan... Semenjak dirimu kemari... Semua menjadi lunak. Sebaiknya kau pergi... Dan tidak kembali lagi..."

"Hehehe... Namun, aku membantu dirimu..."

"Diam saja... Kau sama saja seperti manusia lain. Kau pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu... Menghancurkan Abyssal dari dalam ?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Bukankah ada manusia lain yang memimpin Abyssal selain diriku ?"

"Mereka... Takut pada kami... Namun, dirimu tidak takut. Aku yakin kau pasti..."

"Jadi... Apakah kami diijinkan kembali ?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

Re dari ujung komunikasi tertawa dengan keras. Sementara, Hakai semakin tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kami akan ke sana..."

"Dan aku yakin kalian akan mendapat perlawanan keras. Ahahahahaha"

Re langsung menutup komunikasi. Semua melihat Hakai yang mendadak mulai tertawa keras. Ia langsung berkata,

"Bagus... Bagus... Aku menunggu hal ini... Re... Apakah aku masih akan arogan pada saat aku menyerang dirimu ?"

Semua terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Mendadak Kaga berkata,

"Laksamana, ada tiga gadis kapal yang bergerak kemari..."

"Oh..."

"Tiga kapal perusak..."

"Aku tahu mereka siapa... Kalian pergi dahulu. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Anda yakin ?"

"Iya... Pergi, bawa mereka semua yang tenggelam di sini. Ke sebuah pulau di tenggara markas kita."

Semua langsung mengangguk dan pergi ke sana. Hakai berdiri di tempatnya sekarang sembari merasakan angin yang bertiup. Pada saat angin mulai menghilang, ia melihat tiga kapal perusak di depannya. Mereka adalah Yuudachi, Fubuki dan Mutsuki.

Yuudachi yang melihat Hakai, kemudian langsung mengarahkan meriamnya ke Hakai. Ia berkata,

"Kau siapa ?"

"Aku... Entahlah..." Ujar Hakai.

"Di mana yang Shigure-san ?"

"Shigure ? Ah... Dia ada di... sana"

Hakai menunjuk ke bawahnya. Yuudachi yang melihat itu langsung termakan oleh amarah, dan menerjang Hakai. Fubuki dan Mutsuki berusaha menahan Yuudachi, namun gagal.

Hakai hanya menghindari meriam dan torpedo dari Yuudachi. Pada saat Yuudachi sudah semakin dekat, Hakai langsung mendorong dengan satu tangan ke kiri. Ia melakukan hal tersebut terus menerus. Hingga akhirnya, Hakai menusuk kaki Yuudachi hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Melihat itu, Mutsuki dan Fubuki langsung bergerak. Namun, mereka langsung berhenti melihat tatapan dari Hakai. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kalian jangan bergerak. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal ini karena sedang lelah. Namun, jika kalian masih mendekat mungkin aku akan berkata lain. Dan Yuudachi..."

Yuudachi menatap tajam ke Hakai. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

* * *

"Ingatlah wajah dari laksamana yang membunuh Shigure... Ingatlah wajah ini... Aku akan menunggu... Dirimu menyerang diriku... Entah dari depan... Atau dari belakang... Gunakan amarahmu sebagai kekuatan... Aku akan menunggumu... Melakukan itu... Ahahahaahahahahaah... Namun, apakah kau akan siap pada saat kita bertemu kembali ? Entahlah... Ahahaahhahahaa"

* * *

Hakai kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Yuudachi, Fubuki dan Mutsuki. Setelah tubuh Hakai sudah tidak terlihat Fubuki dan Mutsuki mendekati Yuudachi. Pada saat sudah cukup dekat, Yuudachi mendadak berkata,

"Aku akan membunuhnya... Aku akan menghancurkan tubuhnya... Aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya..."

Fubuki dan Mutsuki kemudian langsung memeluk Yuudachi yang masih kesal.

Sementara itu, Hakai mulai bergerak ke markas sementaranya. Ia mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ichinomiya... Kalian sepertinya berhasil mengubah semuanya menjadi seperti itu... Namun, mengapa yang gagal kau buang..."

Hakai kemudian tertawa pada saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia memasukkan cincin ke dalam sakunya kembali, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang... Saatnya memberi pelajaran yang sangat berharga untuk mereka... Untuk mereka yang melawan... Ichinomiya... Aku akan membiarkan hasil eksperimenmu untuk sekarang... Aku... Punya urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting... Ahahahahahahahaha"


	5. Chapter 5 - Rebel

**Chapter 5**

 **Rebel**

* * *

Hakai duduk di pantai melihat ke laut lepas. Ia merasakan angin laut yang berhembus dengan pelan mengenai wajahnya. Hari itu, seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Hakai memindahkan markasnya di pulau tersebut.

Minggu lalu, setelah Hakai bertemu dengan salah satu unit dari angkatan laut Jepang untuk menghancurkan dirinya, yang berisikan Kapal Tempur Fusou dan Yamashiro, Kapal Penjelajah Berat Mogami, Kapal Perusak Shigure, Michisio, Yamagumo, dan Asagumo. Hakai mengalahkan mereka semua, dan pada saat akan kembali mendapat jawaban dari markasnya bahwa dirinya dan timnya ditolak dari markas angkatan laut.

Hakai kemudian membuka matanya kembali. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerang markas tersebut dua minggu dari sekarang. Hal ini dikarenakan ia mendapat tenaga bantuan, namun mereka masih melawan Hakai dan masih belum mampu menggunakan perlengkapan baru mereka.

Perhatian Hakai teralihkan karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia mendengar langkah kaki dua orang. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat dua gadis. Satu gadis memiliki rambut putih yang dikuncir dua. Perutnya dan kakinyadiganti dengan part Abyssal, begitu pula dengan lengan kanannya. Lengan kanannya terdapat sebuah meriam. Sementara, gadis yang satu lagi memiliki rambut putih dengan diikat ala braid. Tangan kirinya telah diganti dengan part Abyssal berbentuk meriam. Mata kirinya juga diganti karena terkena ledakan dari pesawat Hakai.

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ada apa Yamagumo, Asagumo ? Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan ?"

Asagumo dan Yamagumo hanya diam saja. Yamagumo terus memegang tangan Asagumo. Mereka masih ketakutan dengan keberadaan Hakai.

* * *

Setelah pertempuran dengan unit itu, tubuh mereka semua dibawa oleh Hakai dan timnya untuk diubah. Pada saat itu, Hakai berkata,

"Aku dapat mengubah mereka... Namun, ingatan mereka mengenai pertempuran tadi akan tetap ada."

Ooyodo melihat ke Hakai dan berkata,

"Jika masih ada... Mereka akan..."

"Ya... Ada kemungkinan mereka melawan... Walaupun, ada beberapa kasus yang tidak melawanku saat ini..."

Hakai menatap ke Akizuki dan Teruzuki. Setelah itu, Hakai berkata sekali lagi

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian semua jika aku ubah mereka. Kemampuan mereka akan sama seperti kalian semua... Dan jika kalian bertengkar..."

Kaga langsung berdiri, diikuti dengan Ooyodo, Suzuya, Akizuki dan Teruzuki. Kaga kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana... Lakukan saja, tidak perlu khawatirkan kami. Kita memerlukan kekuatan tambahan dari mereka untuk menyerang markas kita."

Ooyodo kemudian melanjutkan,

"Setelah markas kita kembali, baru kita pikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Hakai hanya dapat menghela nafas saja. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jika itu yang kalian mau... Aku akan melakukannya... Kalian keluar lebih dahulu. Jika mereka lepas kendali di sini, aku dapat menahan mereka sendiri."

Pada awalnya semuanya menolak. Namun, dikarenakan Hakai menatap tajam ke arah semuanya, akhirnya mereka semua keluar. Sebelum keluar, Kaga melihat ke Hakai. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Ingatanmu..."

"Iya, saya sudah ingat... Saya masih ingat dengan Kou. Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kou."

"Heee... Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada diriku... Ka-Ga-San ?"

"Saat ini saya sudah tidak ada di bawah kepemimpinan Kou maupun angkatan laut. Saat ini saya sudah berada di bawah kepemimpinan Laksamana Hakai, sebagai Kapal Induk Kaga, atau dalam angkatan laut 'Aircraft Carrier Hime'."

"Aku senang kau masih loyal pada diriku..."

"Walaupun cara berpikirmu masih sering kupertanyakan... Dan juga sifatmu yang sangat berbeda pada saat bersama kami dan saat bertemu dengan gadis kapal..."

"Bagiku kalian adalah gadis kapal... Merekalah yang disebut sebagai Abyssal."

"Oh..."

"Sudahlah... Apakah gadis itu juga sudah kembali ingatannya ?"

"Gadis itu ? Suzuya ?"

"Tentu saja... Kau yang paling dekat dengan dirinya."

"Iya sudah kembali. Ia kesal karena kau menyerang Mogami. Namun, juga bahagia membawa Mogami kemari."

"Heh... Gadis itu sebaiknya berkata jujur kepada diriku. Tidak menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi terus."

"Aku akan mengatakan itu kepada dirinya."

"Terima kasih, Kaga. Aku akan melakukan pengubahan mereka. Kau sebaiknya cepat keluar."

Kaga kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hakai kemudian melihat ke tubuh semua gadis di depannya. Ia tersenyum, dan kemudian tertawa sembari berkata,

"Ichinomiya... Aku akan mengambil kembali... Salah satu karyamu... Akan kuubah... Sesuai dengan keinginanku... Seperti dirimu... Mengubah diriku... Dan kekasihku..."

Hakai kemudian memulai proses pengubahan gadis-gadis tersebut.

Yang pertama kali ia ubah adalah Fusou dan Yamashiro. Proses itu memakan waktu sekitar satu jam. Setelah selesai, mereka semua mendengar ledakan dari dalam ruangan Hakai. Ooyodo langsung berlari ke depan ruangan Hakai.

Ooyodo langsung memanggil ke dalam,

"Laksamana... Laksamana... Kau baik-baik saja ? Aku akan..."

"Hehehehehe..."

"Laksamana ?"

"Ooyodo... Jangan masuk... Kau baru kuijinkan jika mendapat perintah dari diriku..."

"Tapi..."

"Ooyodo !"

"Jika itu yang kau perintahkan..."

Ooyodo langsung mundur dari depan pintu ruangan Hakai dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Sementara Hakai di dalam ruangannya bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Ia berkata,

"Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku... Asami... Sekarang..."

Hakai tersenyum dan mulai berdiri. Di hadapannya berdiri dua gadis. Satu gadis memiliki pagoda yang patah dan mata kanannya ditutup dengan part Abyssal. Tangan kanannya dan punggungnya terdapat meriam dari Abyssal. Rambut pendeknya telah berubah menjadi warna putih. Gadis tersebut adalah Yamashiro. Sementara, gadis yang satunya memiliki peralatan yang sama dengan gadis sebelumnya, namun di sisi yang berbeda. Yang membedakannya lagi adalah rambut putih panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Dan gadis itu adalah Fusou.

Pada saat Yamashiro melihat ke tubuh Shigure yang terbujur kaku, dan sudah tidak terdapat kaki kiri, tangan kanan, lubang di perut kiri dan mata kanannya, Yamashiro langsung berteriak,

"Shigureeee!"

Suara itu terdengar hingga tempat menunggu Ooyodo dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua langsung berlari ke pintu. Namun, pada saat sudah tiba di depan pintu, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kalian tidak diijinkan untuk masuk... Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kembali."

Semua yang berada di balik pintu tidak menjawab. Hakai, yang terkena ledakan dari meriam Yamashiro dan Fusou, telah kembali pulih, walaupun pipinya masih berlubang dan sedang dalam proses regenerasi.

Yamashiro melihat ke Hakai dengan tatapan membunuh. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan berkata,

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Shigure..."

"Menyelamatkan"

"Menyelamatkan ? Menyelamatkan ? Kau bilang ini menyelamatkan ? Kau membunuhnya dengan keji !"

"Dapatkah kalian tidak menganggu dahulu... Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan..."

Hakai kemudian berjalan melewati Fusou, dan Yamashiro ke arah Shigure dan Michisio. Tubuh Michisio tidak sehancur tubuh Shigure, hanya kehilangan kedua kakinya saja. Yamashiro kemudian berkata,

"Jangan sentuh Shigure !"

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan Shigure ?"

"Apa maksudmu, pembunuh..."

"Jadi itu caramu berkata pada penyelamat dan laksamanamu... Tapi lidah itu sangat menarik mengerti... Lidah yang sangat tajam..."

Yamashiro kemudian berdiri dan mengarahkan meriam ke arah Hakai. Namun, ia langsung ditahan oleh Fusou. Yamashiro langsung melihat ke Fusou dan bertanya,

"Nee-sama, mengapa kau menahan diriku ?"

"Yamashiro... Yamashiro... Dengarkan diriku..."

"Ada apa, Nee-sama ? Aku tidak ada..."

"Lihat dirimu... Kondisi dirimu dan diriku..."

Yamashiro memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dan Fusou. Ia akhirnya baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Fusou kemudian berkata,

"Kita sudah sama seperti mereka... Kita tidak dapat melawan perintah dari atasan benar ?"

"Itu..."

Fusou kemudian melihat ke Hakai dan berkata,

"Maafkan kelakuan dari adikku... Laksamana..."

"Hakai... panggil saja Hakai..."

"Mengapa nama anda Hakai ? Nama itu bukannya..."

"Aku sudah lupa dengan nama asliku... Itu saja..."

"Baiklah, laksamana Hakai..."

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk berdiri di sana... Jangan ganggu proses ini, jika ingin bertemu dengan Shigure... Terutama, Yamashiro..."

Fusou langsung menahan Yamashiro. Sementara, Yamashiro hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya saja. Hakai kemudian langsung memulai proses berikutnya kepada Shigure dan Michisio. Setelah itu kepada semuanya.

Masing-masing proses memakan waktu tiga puluh menit dan memakan cukup banyak tenaga dari Hakai. Setelah Mogami selesai diubah, Hakai langsung jatuh berlutut. Ia melihat ke semuanya di hadapannya.

Setelah itu, ia berkata

"Selamat datang... Di markasku... Saya adalah Laksamana Hakai yang akan memimpin kalian."

Gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai dan kedua kakinya diubah menjadi part Abyssal dengan cukup banyak torpedo yang pertama berkata,

"Kau bukan laksamana kami... Laksamana kami ada di markas kami..."

"Oh... Jadi kalian ingin kembali ke markas kalian ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu, Michisio ?"

Gadis itu adalah Michisio. Michisio langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai hanya tertawa dan langsung berkata,

* * *

"Kalian sudah tidak dapat kembali ke markas kalian... Mulai saat ini, inilah rumah kalian... Inilah tempat kalian... Ahahahahahaha"

* * *

Michisio berusaha membalas, namun ditahan oleh tepukan dari dua orang. Orang pertama memiliki rambut pendek dan seluruh tubuh kanannya sudah diubah menjadi Abyssal, dan tangannya terdapat landasan pacu untuk pesawat Abyssal. Ia adalah Mogami. Sementara, gadis kedua memiliki rambut hitam yang terurai dengan kaki kiri dan tangan kanan sudah berubah. Tubuh kiriny juga ditutup dan mata kanan sudah ditutup juga. Ia adalah Shigure.

Shigure kemudian maju, dan berkata kepada Hakai,

"Mulai saat ini... Kami akan berada di bawah perintah anda..."

"Lalu ?"

"..."

"Katakan saja... Apapun yang ingin kau katakan..."

"Kami masih belum dapat mempercayai dirimu... Kau telah membunuh kami semua..."

"Oh... Tentu saja... Saya mengerti... Namun, kau salah akan satu hal."

"Apakah itu... Laksamana ?"

"Aku... Menyelamatkan kalian semua."

Semuanya langsung diam saja mendengar itu. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalian masih belum mengerti apa yang kumaksud... Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti... Ahahahahaha..."

Ruangan tersebut hanya diisi dengan tawa dari Hakai. Semua gadis di hadapannya langsung mendekat satu sama lain. Melihat itu, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Temui kawan baru kalian... Aku... Ingin beristirahat dahulu..."

Semuanya hanya diam saja. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Pergi sekarang..."

Semuanya akhirnya berjalan keluar. Sementara itu, Hakai langsung terjatuh dan bersandar di dinding batu yang dingin. Selama proses itu, ia berkali-kali ditembak oleh mereka semua dan meregenerasi berulang-ulang. Selain itu, untuk mengubah mereka ia menggunakan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Hakai menghela nafas saja dan kemudian tertawa, sembari berkata dan melihat ke langit-langit,

"Ichinomiya... Lihat... Lihat... Aku berhasil... Aku berhasil lagi... Mengubah karyamu... Lalu... Mengapa dirimu... Membuangku... Dan mengganti target ke kekasihku... Kenapa... ICHINOMIYA !"

* * *

Seminggu setelah itu, di pantai Hakai melihat Yamagumo dan Asagumo yang mendekati dirinya. Hakai kemudian berdiri dan mendekati mereka berdua. Dan berusaha menepuk kepala mereka berdua.

Namun, mereka berdua langsung mundur. Melihat itu, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kalian masih belum terbiasa sepertinya..."

Yamagumo yang langsung berkata,

"Tentu saja... Kau yang membunuh diriku dan Asagumo. Bagaimana kami dapat mengikuti perintah dari dirimu... Maupun dekat dengan dirimu..."

"Hahahaha... Kau ada benarnya..."

Hakai kemudian menggaruk kepalanya mendengar itu. Ia kemudian langsung berkata,

"Lalu... Apa tujuan kalian kemari ? Bertemu dengan diriku..."

Asagumo kemudian berkata,

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya... Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua... Mengubah kami... Apa tujuanmu ?"

Hakai hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan itu. Asagumo kemudian melanjutkan,

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan nama Ichinomiya yang kau katakan saat itu ?"

Hakai langsung menatap tajam ke arah Asagumo dan Yamagumo. Ia langsung berkata, dengan menahan nafasnya yang semakin cepat,

"Kalian mendengarnya ?"

"Iya... Kami mendengarnya karena kami yang keluar paling akhir..."

"Ehehehehe... Ahahahahahahaha"

"Laksamana ?"

"Sudahlah... Namun, sayangnya aku tidak akan menjelaskannya hari ini..."

Mereka berdua terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Hakai. Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah langit dan berkata,

"Apakah kalian sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh baru kalian ?"

"Eh ?"

"Apakah kalian sudah terbiasa ? Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya untuk ketiga kalinya..."

"I... Iya..."

"Hmmm... Apakah kalian sudah muak dengan pulau ini ?"

"Tentu saja... Tentu saja kami sudah muak..."

"Aku berencana untuk menyerang markas itu dua minggu dari sekarang... Namun, melihat kalian semua mampu menggunakan perlengkapan dan tubuh baru kalian dengan cepat... Aku rasa... Hari ini merupakan waktu yang tepat."

"Eh..."

"Tolong beritahu yang lain untuk bersiap-siap. Kita akan pulang... Malam ini."

Hakai kemudian menepuk kepala Asagumo dan Yamagumo. Ia kemudian berbisik ke Asagumo,

"Jangan biarkan dirimu terpisah dari Yamagumo... Aku tidak dapat menolong di sisi psikologis... Maaf..."

"Ah... Aku mengerti..."

Hakai tersenyum ke arah Asagumo dan menepuk kepalanya. Asagumo untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyum yang berbeda. Senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan, hanya beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Jantung Asagumo mulai berdegup kencang seiring dengan menjauhnya Hakai.

Pikiran Asagumo menghilang entah kemana, namun dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara dari Akizuki.

"Sepertinya ada satu orang yang jatuh pada dirinya... fufufufufu..."

"Akizuki-san..."

"Aku salah satunya... Aku salah satu yang jatuh cinta pada dirinya... Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada dirinya... Namun, aku beritahu saja... Tatapan dia selalu mengarah ke satu wanita..."

"Siapakah itu, Akizuki ?"

"Kau akan melihatnya setelah kita kembali ke markas kita... Bukankah kalian disuruh untuk menyiapkan yang lain ?"

Asagumo dan Yamagumo langsung teringat dengan perintah mereka dan langsung berlari ke asrama sementara mereka. Akizuki langsung mengikuti mereka.

* * *

Malam itu, unit yang terdiri dari Kapal Tempur Fusou dan Yamashiro, Kapal Induk Kaga, Kapal Penjelajah Berat Mogami dan Suzuya, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Ooyodo, Kapal Perusak Shigure, Akizuki, Teruzuki, Michisio, Asagumo dan Yamagumo, dan Hakai sendiri mulai meluncur dari pulau mereka ke markas mereka yang telah diduduki oleh pembelot.

Sekitar 5000 KM dari markas tersebut, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Mulai dari sini, kita semua akan berpisah... Setidaknya aku akan membagi menjadi tiga unit dengan salah satu dari unit tersebut terdapat seseorang yang tahu seluk beluk dari markas..."

Semuanya langsung fokus mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Ia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Tapi... Jangan menghadapi Re... Atau siapapun yang memiliki aura cukup kuat ini... Aku yang akan mengurus mereka..."

Semua langsung mengangguk. Sebelum dibagikan ke dalam unit tersebut, Hakai memerintahkan Kaga, Fusou, Yamashiro, Mogami, dan Suzuya untuk meluncurkan pesawat pengintai mereka. Hakai pun meluncurkan pesawat pengintai miliknya.

Dari situ ia mengetahui posisi dan isi dari lawan.

Di selatan dari markas terdiri dari tiga unit yang masing-masing berisi dua kapal induk Wo, empat kapal penjelajah ringan Tsu, satu kapal tempur Ru, dan delapan kapal perusak Ro.

Di timur dari markas hanya ada satu unit yang berisi tiga kapal induk Wo, dua kapal induk ringan Nu, dan tiga kapal penjelah ringan Tsu. Namun, pesawat pengintai dari Mogami merasakan unit kapal selam di timur.

Di utara dari markas diisi dua unit yang berisi empat kapal tempur Ta, dua kapal tempur Ru, empat kapal induk Wo, dan tiga kapal perusak I.

Sementara itu, pesawat pengintai membaca sesuatu dari markas. Melihat siapa yang ada di dalam markas, Hakai langsung tertawa keras. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ok... Aku sudah memutuskan... Akizuki, kau akan memimpin unit ke utara bersama Yamashiro dan Shigure. Suzuya, kau pergi lewat timur bersama Mogami, Michisio, Fusou. Dan kau Teruzuki, kau lewat selatan bersama Yamagumo dan Asagumo."

Asagumo yang pertama berbicara,

"Lalu Kaga-san dan Ooyodo-san ?"

"Mereka akan bersama diriku. Kami akan langsung ke markas... Kami harus menyambut mereka yang hadir ke rumah kami..."

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya..."

"Kami tahu ada satu jalan lain... Namun, aku meminta kalian untuk menghadapi mereka semua... Aku tahu, jumlah kalian kalah banyak... Namun ingat..."

Semua langsung fokus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai,

"Kalian memiliki regenerasi... Namun, hal itu tetap saja sulit..."

Semua langsung mengangguk. Sebelum mereka bubar Hakai berkata,

"Suzuya, Mogami, Michisio, dan Fusou, jika kalian melihat pemancar dari dalam markas, buka jalan... Kalian langsung pergi ke markas. Jika kalian melihat Re, biarkan saja..."

"Baik..."

"Ok... Semuanya bubar... Kita akan menjalankan misi... Mulai dari sekarang."

Semuanya langsung meluncur. Mata merah mereka menyala di malam yang gelap tersebut. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Re... Apakah kau akan mampu menghadapi kami ? Jika hanya dengan jumlah... Kau akan kalah fufufufufu..."

Ooyodo kemudian menepuk pundak Hakai dan berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"Panggil saja Hakai, Ooyodo... Berapa kali aku memintamu..."

"Itu..."

"Sudahlah, ada apa ?"

"Laksamana, siapa yang ada di dalam markas selain Re ?"

"Oh... Apakah kalian mendengar kabar bahwa Nagato telah ditenggelamkan ?"

"Tidak..."

"KAGAAA !"

Hakai langsung melihat ke Kaga, yang langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. Hakai langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Di sana terdapat Nagato, atau 'Battleship Water Oni'. Dia berasal dari markas lain, dan sepertinya kemari untuk membuat perjanjian..."

"Begitukah..."

"Kita akan menghancurkannya..."

"Eh ? Kalau begitu, bukankah kita akan diserang ?"

"Tenang saja, aku dengar Nagato merupakan yang terkuat dari markas tersebut. Jika kita menghancurkannya, dia tidak akan memiliki kemampuan sama sekali untuk menyerang kita."

"Begitukah..."

"Namun, jika dia tidak melawan... Akan kubiarkan dia..."

"Eh ?"

"Semuanya bergantung pada dirinya..."

Ooyodo dan Kaga langsung melihat ekspresi dari Hakai yang berubah drastis. Dari situ mereka mengerti, Hakai akan serius saat ini. Dan itu akan sangat menakutkan.

* * *

Hakai menutup matanya untuk fokus mendengar suara apapun yang datang. Pada saat suara peluru yang ditembak oleh salahsatu dari lawan atau timnya, Hakai langsung membuka mata dan berkata,

"Ayo... kita rebut kembali markas kita..."

Mereka meluncur melewati jalur yang sangat sulit. Namun, tidak ada satupun lawan di sana. Mereka tiba di ladang yang dibuat oleh Hakai dulu. Ladang tersebut sudah hancur, dan tidak ada satupun tanaman yang masih hidup. Selain itu, terdapat cukup banyak mayat di sana. Termasuk tubuh beberapa gadis kapal.

Ooyodo menutup mulutnya melihat hal tersebut. Sementara Hakai langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya markas Tawi-Tawi juga melakukan penyerangan... Pantas saja di arah Barat tidak ditemukan unit sama sekali..."

"Berarti mereka yang di sini..."

"Mereka sudah tiba melewati barat dan masuk hingga kemari... Pasti ada sesuatu yang..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, mereka mendapat tamu. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut dikuncir dua. Rambut putihnya dan pakaiannya cukup terbuka. Sementara itu, di tangan wanita tersebut terdapat Yuudachi yang sudah terluka parah.

Hakai, yang melihat Yuudachi, melihat ke wanita tersebut dan berkata,

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi saya, salah satu laksamana dari Abyssal untuk bertemu dengan anda, Southern War Princess"

"Oh... Kau salah satu laksamana dari Abyssal ?"

"Tentu saja... Saya yang memimpin dari markas ini..."

"Tetapi... Markas ini bukannya dipimpin oleh Re-chan ? Oh..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau... Yang berani melawan Re-chan..."

"Oh... Dia salah satu yang selalu membuat masalah..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya... Sebagai laksamana..."

"Namun, apakah kau tahu... Re ditempatkan di semua markas untuk mengawasi kalian... Dan kalian laksamana bukanlah yang paling tinggi posisiny... Karena _Ibu_ masih belum percaya dengan laksamana seperti kalian..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Tentu saja..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Namun, dia yang dipanggil sebagai _Ibu_ tidak mampu menghadapi diriku..."

"Oh..."

"Hehehehehe... Di markas ini, peraturan kalian sama sekali tidak berguna... Di sini, akulah yang paling berkuasa... Bukan kalian..."

"Itu sama saja pemberontakan"

"Heh... Pemberontakan... Aku sudah tidak tahu... Yang mana pemberontakan... Namun, jika yang kau bilang saya yang melakukan pemberontakan... Mungkin, hal itu benar..."

"Apa tujuanmu utamamu dengan masuk kemari ?"

Hakai langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia melihat ke langit dan melihat ke gadis di depannya. Matanya berubah menjadi warna biru, dan kemudian ia melepas penutup matanya. Gadis itu sangat terkejut melihat mata dari Hakai yang berbeda dari umumnya. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Tujuanku ? Menyelamatkan semua yang korban dari Ichinomiya... Korban yang tidak tahu apapun..."

"Ichinomiya ? Itu..."

"Ahahahahahahaahhahahahahaa"

Gadis itu melihat ke Hakai, dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Tawa dari dirinya. Gerak-geriknya. Semuanya. Selain itu, aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Hakai, dan part Abyssalnya sudah tidak ada. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kalian... Pergi saja dahulu..."

"Eh..." ujar Kaga

Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, Hakai berkata sekali lagi,

"Pergi... Aku akan menyusul kalian..."

Kaga ingin berkata sekali lagi, namun Ooyodo sudah menariknya. Kaga melihat ke Ooyodo yang membuat wajah ngeri. Dari situ ia mengerti, Hakai akan melakukan sesuatu. Kaga langsung mengikuti Ooyodo berjalan ke dalam.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah tidak terlihat, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Mengapa ?"

"Mereka menyerang kita. Aku habisi mereka."

"Lalu... Gadis kapal di tanganmu ?"

"Gadis ini ? Ah..."

"Lepaskan dia..."

"Oh..."

"Dia targetku."

"Ok... Akan kulepaskan... Nyawanya."

Southern War Princess langsung memegang kaki dan leher Yuudachi. Ia kemudian menekan kedua hal tersebut. Yuudachi langsung melawan, namun hal tersebut sia-sia. Hingga akhirnya, tangannya yang kecil tidak bergerak sama sekali, dan dia langsung dibanting ke tanah.

Hakai hanya diam saja melihat hal tersebut. Southern War Princess langsung berkata,

"Mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkan dirinya ?"

"..."

"Atau mungkin... Kau ingin kubuat bertemu dengan dirinya di dunia sana ?"

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja... Dan pergi dari sini..."

"Eh ? Kau harusnya tahu kau yang dalam masalah..."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan... Menyebalkan lebih tepatnya..."

"Oh... Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Hakai menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Mereka yang menghancurkan moodku... akan hancur... dengan cara yang keji..."

Southern War Princess langsung bersiap-siap dengan serangan dari Hakai. Hakai langsung bergerak dengan cepat, dan aura hitamnya berubah menjadi sebuah kapak.

Southern War Princess langsung menghindar, namun seragan Hakai yang sangat cepat dan bertubi-tubi mengenai kaki kirinya dan terpotong. Southern War Princess melompat, namun mendarat dengan tidak benar karena kakinya tinggal satu.

Hakai kemudian mengambil kaki tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Southern War Princess. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ini yang pertama... Aku penasaran... Kau dapat dibagi menjadi berapa bagian..."

Southern War Princess menyadarinya, jika ia tidak melawan, ia akan mati sangat cepat. Ia langsung mengarahkan meriam ke arah Hakai dan menembakkannya. Sebuah serangan telak mengenai wajah Hakai. Pada awalnya, dia tersenyum. Namun, mendadak sebuah pesawat menabrak meriamnya dan menghancurkan lengan kirinya. Ia berteriak sangat keras karena sakit tersebut.

Pada saat ia melihat ke depan, ia melihat Hakai. Wajah Hakai telah hancur. Namun, perlahan namun pasti meregenerasi. Selain itu, kapak yang ia gunakan sebelumnya sudah menghilang. Dan di bahunya mendadak ada sebuah landasan pacu. Hakai langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Luar biasa... Sangat luar biasa... Aku salut dengan dirimu... Sangat salut... Ahahahahaha..."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa... Tunggu... Ichinomiya..."

"Heh... Ada apa ?"

"Itu... Bukankah nama keluarga dari _Ibu..._ Bagaimana kau..."

"Itu bukan masalah... Ah... Tidak... Aku akan memberitahu dirimu..."

Hakai kemudian mulai berjalan dan landasan pacu di pundaknya menghilang. Southern War Princess sembari memegang lengan kirinya terus melihat ke arah Hakai. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kalian dari Abyssal tentu saja ingat mengenai asal-usul dari Abyssal dan Gadis Kapal, benar ?"

"Tentu saja... _Ibu_ menceritakan semuanya..."

"Ichinomiya... Merupakan keluarga yang paling pertama untuk melakukan percobaan tersebut..."

"..."

"Namun, tidak semua percobaan dari Ichinomiya berhasil... Yang tidak berhasil adalah yang menjadi Abyssal seperti kalian..."

"Lalu..."

"Kemudian, ada sepasang pemuda yang ditangkap oleh Ichinomiya untuk dibuat menjadi percobaan. Mereka melewati semuanya, hingga percobaan terakhir."

Hakai kemudian berhenti sejenak. Ia melihat ke arah Southern War Princess dan melanjutkan,

"Sayangnya... sang pria tidak mampu melewati hal tersebut. Otaknya tidak mampu menghadapi cobaan tersebut, dan akhirnya ia dibuang. Sementara sang wanita berhasil dan menjadi gadis kapal pertama."

"..."

"Pria itu dibuang jauh-jauh. Tidak ada yang menerimanya. Tidak ada yang mendekati dirinya. Akhirnya... Dia menjadi gila... Dan bersumpah... Untuk menghancurkan keluarga tersebut..."

"Dan itu adalah... dirimu... Tunggu pria... Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya... Saya adalah Kawano Ichirou... Pria yang telah dibuang oleh Ichinomiya Akane... Hanya karena aku mendekati anaknya..."

Southern War Princess menyadari orang di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang dapat diremehkan. Hakai kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku akhirnya berhasil menguasai kemampuan ini... Aku akan membunuhnya... membunuhnya... menbunuhnya..."

Hakai mengulang-ngulang kata tersebut, hingga Southern War Princess terjatuh. Hakai kemudian melihat ke Southern War Princess, dan berkata,

"Kau berkata, kau ada di bawah _Ibu_ langsung... Berarti dirimu bukan 100% Abyssal... Memang dia sudah dibuang... Namun, kau tetap saja..."

"Hiiii..."

"Mungkin... Mungkin ia akan menyadari jika aku menghabisi dirimu... ahahahaahahahahaha"

Aura hitam tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah tangan dengan cakar, dan mulai mencabik-cabik tubuh Southern War Princess. Darah mulai bercucuran dan sebagian mengenai tangan Hakai. Hakai kemudian langsung merasakan darah tersebut. Ia tertawa sangat keras di bawah langit malam. Di hadapannya sudah berubah menjadi daging tanpa nyawa. Ia kemudian berlutut dan berkata,

"Dan ini menjadi kehormatan untuk dirimu... Karena dihabisi oleh diriku."

Hakai kemudian berdiri, dan aura tersebut langsung mengambil sisa tubuh dari Southern War Princess. Ia tertawa dan berkata,

"Makan saja... Makan semuanya... Agar kau kenyang... Ahahahahahahaha..."

Pandangannya teralihkan oleh tubuh Yuudachi dihadapannya. Selain Yuudachi, ia melihat tubuh Mutsuki dan Fubuki yang sudah sisa setengah saja. Ia melihat ke wajah Yuudachi, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sangat disayangkan... Bunga tersebut dipetik oleh orang lain sebelum aku sempat memainkannya pada saat mekar... Sudahlah... Aku akan menyatukan dirimu dengan Shigure... Aku yakin dia akan senang. Aku akan bawa mereka berdua juga..."

Hakai kemudian berdiri dan menemukan Battleship Water Oni di depannya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Hee... Sepertinya akan ada satu korban lagi..."

"Saya tidak ingin bertempur dengan anda. Saya hanya kemari untuk menyapa saja."

"Hooo... Kau tentu melihat aku membunuh salah satu temanmu..."

"Itu bukan masalah..."

"Hehehehehe... Pergi sekarang... Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian..."

"Saya akan pergi sekarang... Apakah kau ada yang ingin disampaikan dengan atasanku..."

"Berikan saja salam... Aku akan mengunjunginya jika ada waktu..."

Battleship Water Oni kemudian berjalan melewati dirinya. Tepat di sebelah Hakai, ia langsung berkata,

"Aku menunggu... hasil dari pemberontakan ini..."

"Heh... Ini semua akan berakhir sangat cepat..."

Setelah itu, Battleship Water Oni langsung menghilang di tengah gelap malam. Hakai menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian mulai berjalan ke dalam markas.

* * *

Di dalam markas, ia melihat hasil pertempuran yang cukup sengit. Tubuh Abyssal bertebaran di mana-mana. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ooyodo dan Kaga melakukan tugasnya dengan baik... Aku salut..."

Pada saat sampai di pertigaan, ia bertemu dengan Kaga dan Ooyodo. Mereka melapor,

"Ada sebagian yang menyerah... Namun, kami tidak menemukan Re sama sekali."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tembakkan penanda... Biarkan mereka semua masuk... Aku akan mengejar pengecut tersebut..."

Ooyodo dan Kaga langsung mengangguk, sementara Hakai langsung berlari ke arah luar.

Sementara itu, Re meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama dua Ru dan satu Ta. Ia langsung berkata,

"Laksamana itu... Tidak kusangka dia..."

Mendadak di sekitar Re tertutup kabut. Pada saat itulah, ia menyadari Hakai telah mengejar dirinya.

"Semuanya bersiap-siap. Orang itu... Dia ada di balik kabut ini..."

Semua langsung membuat formasi bintang. Namun, hanya dalam satu tembakan Ta dan satu Ru yang satu garis lurus langsung kehilangan kepala mereka. Tidak berapa lama tedengar ledakan dan menghancurkan Ru yang terakhir.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, sebuah tangan mencekik leher Re dan mengangkatnya. Re melihat Hakai di hadapannya yang menatap sinis ke arah dirinya. Re langsung menyuruh ekornya untuk menyerang Hakai. Namun, dalam sekejap ekor itu menghilang ditebas oleh pedang hitam milik Hakai. Re langsung berteriak sangat keras.

Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku sangat kecewa... Aku kira kau akan sangat siap menghadapi diriku..."

"Kau... Kau..."

"Ada apa ? Di mana kata-kata kasarmu itu ?"

"Ugh..."

"Sepertinya kau tidak memerlukan mulut ini lagi."

Hakai kemudian memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam mulut Re dan memegang rahang bawah Re. Ia kemudian memasukkan tangan satunya dan mulai menarik kedua tangannya hingga terdengar suara patah dari rahang Re. Re kembali berteriak. Hakai kembali tertawa dengan senang. Ia kemudian mengubah asap hitamnya menjadi sebuah pisau. Ia kembali berkata,

"Kau... Sangat mengecewakan... Mengecewakan..."

"Argggghhhhh"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku senang... Hanya kesal... Salahkan dirimu sendiri... Mengerti..."

Hakai kemudian mulai menyiksa Re. Mulai dari matanya, kemudian jari-jarinya. Satu per satu tubuhnya dicabik-cabik oleh tangannya. Hingga akhirnya Re tidak berteriak sama sekali dan tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak. Hakai langsung melepas tubuh Re dan mulai tertawa keras. Tawa yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Ia terus tertawa hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Tangan tersebut tersemat sebuah langsung berhenti tertawa, dan kemudian langsung memegang tangan tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ooyodo..."

"Ichirou... Jangan panggil nama itu jika hanya kita berdua saja... Panggil nama asliku."

"Asami... Ichinomiya Asami..."

"Benar..."

"Asami... Maafkan aku... Aku..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa... Aku tahu, kau membenci ibuku... Aku pernah berkata akan mengikuti dirimu apapun yang terjadi benar."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, pada saat aku bertemu kembali dengan dirimu... Aku langsung menyerahkan diriku... Agar dapat bersama dirimu..."

"Itu..."

"Di mana Ichirou yang kukenal ? Tidak... Ichirou yang kucintai ?"

"Ahahahaha..."

Ooyodo kemudian langsung menepuk kepala Hakai dan mengelusnya untuk menenangkan Hakai. Hakai membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Ooyodo, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hari ini... Melelahkan..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Aku ingin istirahat..."

"Aku sebagai istrimu sangat setuju dengan hal tersebut, Ichirou."

Hakai langsung tersenyum. Mereka kemudian berciuman, diiringi dengan matahari yang mulai terbit.

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak pertempuran itu, Hakai kembali berkutat dengan dokumen di depan mejanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, dan kemudian langsung melihat ke langit-langit.

Ia kemudian dikejutkan dengan suara dari luar. Pada saat ia berjalan keluar, ia melihat Shigure yang mengejar Yuudachi. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Yuudachi, jangan berlari di lorong... Kau akan menabrak..."

Belum sempat Hakai mengucapkannya, Yuudachi menabrak Fusou. Hakai langsung menghela nafas saja. Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan lain dari samping. Ia melihat Suzuya yang berdiri dan memberikan dokumen kepada Hakai. Hakai langsung menerima dokumen tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tidak berapa lama, Ooyodo masuk sembari membawa secangkir teh. Sementara itu, Akizuki, Teruzuki, Asagumo, dan Yamagumo memperhatikan dari pintu. Hakai menerima teh tersebut dengan senang hati.

Setelah itu, Hakai berkata,

"Ooyodo... Apakah kau bertemu dengan ibumu ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ia ada di sini... Aku baru ingat... Ia mengubah dirinya menjadi Gadis Kapal juga..."

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan dirinya..."

"Sudahlah... Kau sebaiknya keluar cepat... Ada empat orang yang menguping pembicaraan kita..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Ooyodo kemudian mendekati Hakai dan mencium kening dari Hakai. Hakai hanya tersenyum, dan langsung membala mencium pipi Ooyodo. Setelah itu, Ooyodo langsung keluar ruangan. Setelah keluar, Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ichinomiya... Akane... Kita bertemu kembali, namun aku lupa mengenai hal itu... Ufufufufufu... Pantas saja ada rumor kau dibuang... Kau bukan dibuang... Melainkan kau menerima sisi yang kau buang... Akane... Bukan... Battleship Water Oni... Ahahahahahahahahahahaha... Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi ? Apakah kita akan berbincang-bincang lagi ? Pertemuan berikutnya... Kau... akan kuhabisi dengan tangan ini HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH"


	6. Chapter 6 - Sister

**Chapter 6**

 **Sister**

* * *

Hakai berkeliling ke tempat di mana ia bertempur dengan Southern War Princess. Pada saat itu, banyak mayat dari tentara angkatan laut yang meninggal di tempat itu. Mereka yang masih terdapat wajah, dikembalikan oleh Hakai ke markas Tawi-Tawi malam setelah ia membunuh Re. Sementara, mereka yang sudah tidak berbentuk ia kubur di tempat itu.

Saat ini, kondisi di markasnya sudah cukup kondusif. Di markasnya hanya tersisa dua kompi kapal perusak kelas I, satu kompi kapal penjelajah ringan Tsu, dan satu kompi kapal induk Wo.

Hakai memperkirakan setidaknya, jika ia tidak turun tangan dan angkatan laut menyerang markas mereka, mereka akan dihancurkan dalam hitungan menit.

Namun, Hakai tahu satu hal. Angkatan laut telah kehilangan cukup banyak anggotanya dan beberapa gadis kapal dalam dua minggu terakhir ini. Mulai dari kehilangan unit yang terdiri dari Yamashiro dan lainnya, lalu pada penyerangan ke markas ini mereka kehilangan kapal perusak Fubuki, Mutsuki dan Yuudachi. Walaupun Abyssal di markas Hakai sudah kehilangan cukup banyak anggotanya, angkatan tentu tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Hakai yang telah kembali ke sana.

Hakai melebarkan tangannya untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Dan kemudian tangan seseorang menyentuh pipi Hakai dari belakang. Pada saat Hakai melihat ke belakang ia melihat Ooyodo, Kaga, Shigure, dan seorang wanita yang kakinya dibantu dengan part dari Abyssal. Rambut putih yang terurai dan memiliki bagian yang menyerupai kuping. Ia tersenyum ke arah Hakai. Wanita tersebut adalah Yuudachi.

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Suatu hal yang langka melihat kalian berempat berjalan bersama. Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Ahahahaha... Laksamana, Yuudachi ingin berkeliling sekitar markas. Ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tempat ini."

"Oh... Apakah hanya Yuudachi saja ? Atau yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama ?"

"Kau dapat membaca pikiranku..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum kembali. Pandangannya langsung teralihkan ke arah Shigure yang membawa bunga di tangannya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Bunga itu..."

"Iya... Ini bunga adalah bunga Chrysanthemum..."

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, bunga tersebut ditujukan untuk mereka yang sudah meninggal..."

"Kau sepertinya mengerti mengenai hal ini, Laksamana..."

"Dapat dikatakan... aku sudah terbiasa melihat bunga tersebut..."

"Oh..."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke sekitarnya, dan menemukan bunga mawar yang sangat gelap. Hakai langsung memetik beberapa bunga dan kemudian berkata,

"Ayo... Kita pergi ke tempat itu..."

Semua langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Mereka tiba di depan sebuah monumen yang sangat besar, di sana tidak ada nama atau apapun. Hanya sebuah batu dingin dengan pemandangan laut di depan.

Shigure langsung menaruh bunga tersebut di depan monumen tersebut, dan langsung berdoa dengan tenang. Semua langsung mengikuti Shigure.

Setelah selesai, Hakai langsung menaruh bunga tersebut di depan monumen tersebut. Kaga kemudian berkata,

"Kau... terlihat sangat berbeda pada saat anda menyerang markasku dulu... Kau tidak memberikan belas kasihan dengan manusia... Lalu kenapa..."

"Mereka semua meninggal di tempatku. Di tempat tinggalku. Tentu saja itu menjadi kewajiban diriku untuk mengurus mereka semua."

"Eh..."

"Mereka yang meninggal di daerah tempat tinggalku akan kuurus mereka. Mau itu Abyssal maupun Manusia. Bahkan Gadis Kapal sekalipun."

"Laksamana..."

"Aku memang membenci manusia... Tapi, setidaknya aku harus mengurus mereka yang meninggal. Mereka yang sudah tidak terikat dengan dunia ini. Mereka sudah tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai 'Manusia'. Mereka sudah bebas."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, aku membiarkan mereka yang sudah meninggal. Tidak merusak tubuh mereka."

Hakai kemudian terdiam sebentar. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku penasaran... Mengapa manusia tidak dapat berpikir demikian... Aku tidak tahu..."

"Laksamana, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."

Hakai langsung tersenyum ke arah Ooyodo yang berkata demikian. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Hehehehe... Daripada itu, Ooyodo... Apakah kau mendapat kabar mengenai Battleship Water Oni ?"

"Iya, kami berhasil mendapatkan jejak darinya..."

"Di mana tempat terakhir kali radar kita membacanya ?"

"Hmmm..."

Ooyodo diam sejenak. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, namun tidak dapat mengatakannya karena sangat sulit. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kita kembali saja ke dalam markas, baru kita akan bicarakan di sana..."

Semua langsung mengangguk mendengar permintaan dari Hakai kepada mereka semua. Hakai meminta mereka semua untuk berjalan lebih dahulu ke dalam.

Hakai melihat ke monumen di hadapannya dan berkata,

"Kalian seharusnya merasa beruntung kami di pihak kalian walaupun itu sementara..."

Hakai kemudian langsung tersenyum, sembari berjalan dan melewati bunga-bunga mawar yang dia petik sebelumnya. Ia memetik satu, dan berkata,

"Namun... Kita sudah tidak di pihak siapapun... Kami akan menghadapi Abyssal... Dan manusia..."

Hakai mulai menghancurkan kuncup bunga tersebut. Setelah itu, Hakai langsung melihat ke langit dan berkata,

"Apa yang terjadi pada kami... Ehehehehehe..."

Ia kemudian dialihkan oleh panggilan dari Ooyodo, yang ingin memberitahukan lokasi Battleship Water Oni, dan apa saja yang dibutuhkan markas ini semenjak diambilalih oleh Re selama seminggu penuh dan menghancurkan mayoritas infrastruktur dari markas tersebut. Hakai langsung berjalan ke arah Ooyodo dengan perlahan.

* * *

Mutsu terduduk di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah sangat sedih. Walaupun Nagato sudah tenggelam semenjak tiga minggu sebelumnya. Ia melihat ke kasur sebelahnya yang kosong.

Tidak ada wanita keras kepala dan pekerja keras yang selalu berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya. Mutsu berdiri dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur milik Nagato.

"Nee-sama... Kenapa kau seidiot itu..."

Mendadak ia mendapat ketukan dari luar yang memberitahukan mengenai upacara untuk memperingati Nagato akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Upacara baru diselenggarakan setelah tiga minggu dikarenakan mereka mendapat laporan mengenai kehilangan sangat banyak prajurit dan beberapa gadis kapal di perang menyerang markas Hakai.

Mutsu mengambil gaun hitamnya, dan mengenakannnya. Ia kemudian langsung keluar, dan mendapatkan salah satu petinggi dari Yokosuka berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak berbicara sedikit pun dan langsung berjalan dan meminta Mutsu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Banyak kanmusu yang berkumpul di sana. Selain itu, semua keluarga dari prajurit yang meninggal di medan perang juga berkumpul. Mutsu mendengar berbagai suara,

"Mengapa dia yang harus pergi ?"

"Kalian Gadis Kapal seharusnya menjaganya..."

"Jika Gadis Kapal tidak mampu menjaga manusia... Untuk apa mereka ada ?"

"Kalian tidak berguna..."

Berbagai kecaman datang dari keluarga yang meninggal. Mutsu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saja. Ia berkumpul bersama gadis kapal yang lain, di sampingnya ada _Nagato_. Seseorang telah menggantikan posisi Nagato yang ia kenal. Mutsu dapat melihat, Nagato yang dahulu dan sekarang akan sangat berbeda.

Setelah upacara selesai, Mutsu langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri sekali lagi. Selama dua minggu ia menolak keberadaan Nagato yang baru, dan Nagato tersebut tidur bersama Houshou untuk sementara waktu.

Di sana, ia melihat ke luar kamarnya sekali lagi. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu sebelum Nagato tenggelam.

* * *

"Mutsu..."

Mutsu masih terdiam membaca semua dokumen di hadapannya. Semua berkas dokumen tersebut sudah cukup banyak dikarenakan laksamana mereka sedang fokus mempersiapkan unit Yamashiro di Tawi-Tawi. Nagato kemudian menepuk pundak Mutsu dan berkata,

"Mutsu... Hei, Mutsu..."

"Ah... Nagato. Ada apa ?"

"Aku hanya memanggil saja. Kau sudah bekerja lembur selama tiga hari ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Ahahahaha... Diminta istirahat oleh orang yang lembur menjaga semua gadis kapal lain di Yokosuka... Fufufufu"

Nagato hanya tersenyum ke arah adiknya yang tertawa. Ia kemudian langsung memberikan secangkir teh kepada Mutsu. Melihat itu, Mutsu langsung menerimanya.

Selagi Mutsu beristirahat, Nagato membaca beberapa dokumen yang dikerjakan oleh Mutsu. Mutsu melihat ke arah Nagato, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kapan kita akan menangkap atau menghancurkan orang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai laksamana Abyssal ?"

"Oh... Orang sinting yang menyatakan perang terbuka dengan kita ?"

"Iya... Mustahil Abyssal memiliki laksamana."

"Hal tersebut tidak mustahil juga. Kita merupakan angkatan laut, dan mereka juga angkatan laut. Setidaknya ada kemungkinan mereka memiliki laksamana seperti kita..."

"Hmmm... Apakah kita akan menganggap dia sebagai laksamana tertinggi, atau hanya pemimpin salah satu markas saja ?"

"Kita anggap saja dia sebagai yang tertinggi..."

Ruangan tersebut kemudian hening. Hanya suara angin dan suara gadis kapal dari luar saja yang terdengar. Mutsu menaruh gelasnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ada satu hal yang sulit kupercaya..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Laksamana itu menyatakan dirinya yang menghancurkan Rabaul dan Palau... Mustahil seorang laksamana dapat melakukan hal itu..."

"Hmmm... Ada benarnya juga..."

"Sepertinya laksamana tersebut memiliki unit yang sangat kuat dan mampu menghancurkan markas tersebut..."

"Jika melihat dari testimoni mekanik dari Palau, hanya laksamana tersebut saja yang hadir dan menghancurkan seluruh Palau..."

"Dia sepertinya berdelusi... Di mana dia sekarang ?"

Nagato langsung diam saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Mutsu. Mutsu menanyakan hal tersebut sekali lagi, dan Nagato langsung melihat ke arah Mutsu. Ia langsung berkata,

* * *

"Ia bunuh diri di rumah sakit jiwa Yokosuka... Ia tidak kuat karena dianggap tidak ada yang mempercayai hal tersebut..."

* * *

Mutsu terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato. Ia langsung berkata,

"Nagato, mengapa aku tidak mendapat laporan mengenai hal tersebut ?"

"Atasan tertinggi tidak ingin memberitahukan mengenai hal ini..."

"Siapa saja yang mengetahuinya... Dari Gadis Kapal..."

"Hanya diriku dan Yamato saja"

Mutsu langsung bersandar di kursinya mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian membaca kembali dokumen yang lain. Nagato melihat ke arah luar dan berkata,

"Jika... Jika dia menyerang kemari... Apakah yang akan terjadi ?"

"Itu... Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kau tahu... Aku kurang yakin kita semua dapat menahan dirinya..."

"Eh ?"

"Jika dia mampu menghancurkan dua markas angkatan laut, dengan salah satunya ukuran cukup besar, aku yakin dia dapat menghancurkan tempat ini..."

"..."

"Daripada itu... Siapa nama dia sekali lagi ?"

"Nama dia... Oh... Tunggu sebentar..."

Mutsu langsung mencari di dokumen yang sudah ia sortir, dan menemukan nama orang tersebut,

"Nama dia adalah Hakai..."

"Hakai ? Nama yang unik..."

"Mengapa ia mengambil nama tersebut ? Bukankah arti Hakai..."

"Aku tahu... Aku yakin dia membuang nama aslinya dan menggunakan nama tersebut."

Mutsu langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato. Nagato kemudian menepuk kepala Mutsu dan berkata,

"Mutsu,jika kau sudah selesai mengerjakan dokumen tersebut... Ayo kita makan di Mamiya..."

"Tentu saja"

"Aku yang traktir dirimu."

"Eh ? Terima kasih banyak Nagato"

Nagato langsung tersenyum melihat Mutsu yang sangat bahagia. Ia kemudian pamit untuk keluar karena ia akan melatih gadis kapal lain di Yokosuka sebentar lagi.

* * *

Satu minggu setelah itu, laksamana mereka kembali ke Yokosuka. Mutsu dan Nagato langsung menerima kehadiran dari laksamana mereka.

Laksamana mereka hanya menetap di Yokosuka selama tiga hari, karena setelah itu ia ditempatkan untuk memonitori pembangunan Rabaul. Nagato dan Mutsu dipindahkan ke Rabaul untuk membantu laksamana mereka.

Di Rabaul, kondisi markas mereka sudah terbentuk kembali. Mutsu melakukan inspeksi ke semua tempat di Rabaul. Kemudian, ia melihat Nagato yang melihat jauh ke arah laut. Mutsu kemudian menepuk pundak Nagato dan berkata,

"Nagato !"

"Ah... Mutsu..."

Mutsu melihat wajah Nagato yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Nagato terlihat sangat fokus, namun wajahnya terlihat murung. Ada sesuatu yang Nagato pikirkan semenjak pindah ke Rabaul.

Mutsu menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sini ?"

"Tenang saja... Aku sudah terbiasa untuk pindah markas... Bagaimana dengan dirimu ? Kau selalu ditempatkan di Yokosuka..."

"Ahahahahaha, tenang saja Nagato. Aku tadi sudah berkeliling markas ini."

Nagato hanya mengatakan 'Baguslah', dan kemudian pandangan kembali mengarah ke laut. Mutsu langsung berkata,

"Ada apa Nagato ? Apa yang ada di ujung sana ?"

"..."

"Nagato ?"

"Ah... Maaf Mutsu... Aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah... Yang penting dirimu dapat bekerja dengan baik..."

Nagato langsung tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mutsu. Mutsu kemudian mengajak Nagato untuk pergi ke pusat Rabaul sekarang untuk membantunya mengecek perbaikan di Rabaul.

* * *

Hampir setiap hari Nagato melihat ke arah laut. Pada awalnya Mutsu tidak terlalu menggubris masalah ini, namun sedikit demi sedikit ia semakin khawatir karena Nagato menghabiskan mayoritas waktunya hanya melihat ke laut yang kosong.

Selain Mutsu, Laksamana mereka juga khawatir dengan kondisi Nagato.

Hingga akhirnya, Mutsu melihat Nagato masih berdiri di sana melihat ke arah laut yang luas di hadapannya. Mutsu menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Nagato-san..."

"..."

"Nagato... Bumi memanggil Nagato..."

"Eh... Mutsu... Ada apa ?"

"Haaah... Laksamana sebentar lagi akan pindah ke Tawi-Tawi... Dia akan memimpin unit yang akan menghancurkan seseorang yang bernama Hakai tersebut..."

"Eh... Dia pergi hari ini ?"

"Nagato... Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan mengenai hal tersebut kemarin ?"

"Aku..."

"Seperti dugaanku... Kau tidak mendengarkan apapun..."

"Maaf... Apakah Laksamana..."

"Ia baru saja pergi... Lihat..."

Mutsu langsung menunjuk ke arah kapal yang melaju dengan ditemani Yamagumo dan Asagumo. Nagato langsung diam saja. Mutsu kemudian melanjutkan,

"Kita akan memimpin markas ini selama laksamana kita tidak ada di sini..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya..."

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali hening. Mutsu menarik nafas panjang kembali, dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah yang kau pikirkan... Nagato ?"

"Aku pikirkan ? Tidak ada..."

"Jangan bohong..."

"Aku..."

"Kau setiap hari selalu ke tempat ini... Melihat ke arah laut dengan tatapan kosong."

"..."

"Aku yakin... pasti ada sesuatu di sana... Apakah itu ? Atau ada yang kau pikirkan ?"

Nagato kembali diam saja. Mutsu menatap tajam ke arah Nagato yang terlihat tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Mutsu sudah bermaksud untuk menyerah. Namun, Nagato kemudian berkata,

"Apakah... laksamana Abyssal tersebut akan hadir kemari ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku penasaran saja... Entah mengapa... Aku mengenal orang tersebut..."

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian ?"

"Aku... Aku melihat rekaman terakhir dari Palau... Aku melihat wajahnya... Entah mengapa aku kenal orang tersebut..."

"Kau kenal... Hakai ?"

"Entahlah... Aku penasaran... Mengapa rasanya... Aku kenal dengan orang tersebut..."

Wajah Nagato terlihat sangat tertekan dengan pikiran tersebut. Mutsu yang melihat itu langsung menepuk kepala Nagato dan berkata,

"Ara... Ara... Kau tidak perlu berpikir demikian... Aku yakin itu semua hanya sesuatu yang dibuat oleh pikiranmu saja..."

"Eh ?"

"Nagato... Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan... Temui saja diriku... Aku akan membantumu, Nagato."

Mutsu kemudian tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Nagato pada awalnya hanya melihat ke Mutsu saja, lalu langsung tersenyum sembari berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Mutsu."

Mutsu langsung menepuk kepala Nagato sekali lagi, dan langsung mengajak Nagato untuk pergi sebentar.

* * *

Satu minggu sebelum hari Nagato dinyatakan tenggelam, dan dua minggu sebelum hancurnya unit Yamashiro di sekitar laut Tawi-Tawi. Mutsu sudah mendapat firasat buruk dikarenakan Nagato mulai bertindak aneh kembali.

Terutama setelah kedatangan ilmuwan khusus yang mengetes dan mengecek kondisi tubuh dari gadis kapal. Mereka semua kemari dikarenakan cukup banyak gadis kapal baru yang memerlukan perawatan.

Setelah mereka pulang, Nagato selalu menyendiri di dalam kamarnya. Dan terkadang tertawa sendiri.

Hingga suatu hari, Mutsu berjalan melewati depan kamar Nagato dan mendengar tawa dari Nagato. Mutsu yang sudah tidak tahan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Nagato.

"Nagato... Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada tawa dari Nagato saja yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Mutsu memanggil namanya sekali lagi, namun masih tidak digubris oleh Nagato. Akhirnya, Mutsu memutuskan mendobrak pintu kamar Nagato.

Pada saat ia melihat ke dalam ruangan Nagato, ia tidak melihat apapun. Hanya sebuah ruangan gelap. Mutsu kemudian meraba-raba sekitar dan menyalakan lampu ruangan.

Setelah lampu menyala, Mutsu sangat terkejut. Ia melihat ruangan tersebut sudah rusak. Selain itu terdapat foto pria yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Dan ia menemukan Nagato yang masih tertawa sembari memukul tembok dengan foto pria tersebut.

Mutsu sedikit takut melihat pemandangan tersebut. Akhirnya, ia menarik nafas panjang, melangkah ke arah Nagato dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Nagato..."

Nagato yang menyadari kehadiran Mutsu langsung berkata,

"Ah... Mutsu... Ada apa ?"

Wajah Nagato sangat berbeda dari biasanya yang ia tunjukkan. Wajah yang penuh kekesalan. Wajah ingin membunuh pria tersebut.

Mutsu kemudian langsung berkata,

"Nagato... Apa-apaan ini ?"

"Mutsu, sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dahulu..."

"..."

"Ah... sudahlah..."

Nagato langsung tidak menggubris Mutsu. Ia kemudian berkata kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Aku menemukan dirimu... Ichirou... Ichirou... Kau berbohong untuk melindunginya... Kau berbohong... Sekarang aku menemukan dirimu kembali... Ichirou... Ichirou..."

Mutsu sedikit ketakutan dengan Nagato yang mengulang-ngulang nama Ichirou. Ia langsung berlari keluar mencari bantuan untuk menenangkan Nagato.

Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu menenangkan Nagato. Mendengar kondisi Nagato yang buruk, Laksamana mereka langsung kembali dari Tawi-Tawi menuju Rabaul untuk melihat kondisi Nagato.

Dua hari kemudian, pada saat Laksamana mereka sampai di Rabaul, tubuh Nagato telah diikat dan mulutnya sudah disumpal. Ia langsung mencari Mutsu untuk mengetahui apa masalah yang terjadi dengan Nagato.

Mutsu yang ditemui oleh Laksamanya langsung berkata,

"Nagato... Dia selalu tertawa... Aku tidak tahu mengapa..."

"Sejak kapan dia seperti itu ?"

"Semenjak ilmuwan yang mengurus gadis kapal datang kemari. Mereka memberikan Nagato..."

Mutsu diam sebentar pada saat akan memberitahukan mengenai foto yang ia temukan di dalam ruangan Nagato. Laksamananya langsung berkata,

"Mutsu... Ada apa ? Tolong jelaskan pada diriku..."

"Laksamana... Ikuti diriku sekarang juga..."

Mutsu kemudian menarik laksamananya ke ruangan Nagato. Di depan ruangan Nagato, Mutsu berkata,

"Laksamana... Apakah anda siap melihat yang di dalam sini ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Nagato... Mengapa dia diikat seperti itu ?"

Mutsu kemudian membuka pintu kamar Nagato. Laksamana tersebut sangat terkejut melihat foto di dalam ruangan Nagato. Mutsu berkata,

"Nama orang ini adalah Kawano Ichirou... Aku..."

"Bukankah orang ini adalah Hakai ?"

"Eh ?"

"Berdasarkan dari hasil penelitian video di Palau, aku ingat wajah orang ini sangat mirip. Yang berbeda hanya warna rambut dan matanya saja."

Mutsu terdiam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Hakai itu sebenarnya apa ? Tidak, lebih tepatnya siapa ?"

"Entahlah... Namun, aku dengar dia adalah salah satu percobaan awal dari penelitian gadis kapal..."

"Dia bukannya pria ?!"

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya mendapat informasi hingga ini..."

Mutsu langsung melihat foto pria tersebut, lalu melihat ke arah Laksamananya yang langsung menyentuh foto tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Mutsu dan berkata,

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato mengenai foto ini ?"

"Ia berkata... Menemukan dirinya... Menemukan Ichirou."

"Apa kau tahu hubungan antara mereka berdua ?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Nagato tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan dariku, maupun orang lain. Nagato... hanya tertawa saja."

Laksamana tersebut langsung berpikir mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mutsu. Akhirnya ia berkata,

"Aku akan meminta bantuan pusat untuk mengirim Nagato kembali ke Yokosuka. Ia perlu mendapat perawatan di sana."

"Aku setuju dengan anda. Saya bermaksud meminta hal tersebut untuk kebaikan Nagato."

Mereka berdua menangguk dan mulai membuat pesan kepada Yokosuka untuk mengirim kembali Nagato ke Yokosuka.

Namun, lima hari kemudian.

Mutsu berlari ke arah ruangan laksamananya yang cukup sibuk mengurus persiapan penyerangan jika menemukan Hakai. Di sana Mutsu langsung berkata,

"Laksamana... Nagato... Nagato..."

"Ada apa, Mutsu ? Apa yang terjadi pada Nagato ?"

"Nagato... Dia kabur..."

"Eh..."

"Dia kabur dari ruangannya..."

Laksamana tersebut langsung berlari dan berkata kepada semua orang yang ia lewati,

"Tolong semua orang mencari lokasi keberadaan Nagato... Kita harus menemukan Nagato secepatnya !"

Pada saat ia sampai di ruangan tempat mereka menahan Nagato, ia melihat ruangan tersebut rusak parah.

Pintu ruangan tersebut jebol. Beberapa bagian tembok rusak parah, dan ia menemukan sebuah tulisan.

* * *

"Ichirou... Ichirou... Ichirou"

* * *

Tulisan tersebut berulang-ulang hingga satu bagian tembok penuh dengan tulisan tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat laporan mendapatkan lokasi keberadaan Nagato. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kirim gadis kapal ke lokasi tersebut secepatnya !"

Mendengar itu, mereka langsung mempersiapkan gadis kapal yang siap untuk berangkat secepatnya. Salah satunya adalah Mutsu.

Mereka semua, dipimpin oleh Mutsu, berangkat dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun, pada saat mereka tiba di lokasi Nagato, mereka tidak menemukan dirinya sama sekali. Yang mereka temukan hanyalah, sisa dari Nagato.

"Semuanya... Cari Nagato sekarang ! Kita akan berpencar... Temukan dia secepatnya !"

Berjam-jam mereka mencari Nagato. Namun, usaha mereka sia-sia. Mereka tidak menemukan Nagato sama sekali. Pada saat mereka kembali, Mutsu langsung melaporkan hal tersebut kepada Laksamananya.

* * *

Mutsu yang terdiam di depan jendela, dikejutkan dengan sesosok wanita yang memiliki satu tanduk berdiri di seberang gedungnya. Di bawah langit gelap, dan hujan yang mulai turun rintik-rintik.

Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat panjang. Selain itu, ia mengenakan pakaian hitam yang indah. Ia melihat ke arah Mutsu dan mengatakan sesuatu, Mutsu membaca bibir wanita tersebut,

* * *

"Temui aku"

"Di mana ?" Tanya Mutsu

"Kau mengetahuinya"

* * *

Setelah itu, wanita itu mulai tersenyum dan berjalan pergi. Mutsu yang terkejut dengan hal itu, langsung mundur sebentar. Ia berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari wanita tersebut.

Ia berpikir sebentar apakah dia akan mendatangi wanita tersebut atau tidak. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Pada saat ia berjalan, ia bertanya pada diri sendiri,

"Di mana tempat yang ia maksud ? Aku..."

Pada saat itu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Wajah wanita tersebut hampir menyerupai Nagato. Hanya sedikit pucat dengan satu tanduk. Ia kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah semenanjung, tempat biasanya Nagato dan Mutsu berkumpul jika ada masalah atau membicarakan mengenai kisah cinta mereka.

Pada saat ia sampai di semenanjung, ia menemukan wanita tersebut. Mutsu berjalan perlahan mendekati wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Mutsu... Lama tidak jumpa..."

"Nagato... Apakah itu dirimu ?"

"Tentu saja Mutsu."

Wanita tersebut melihat Mutsu yang mulai menangis. Dia maju dan memeluk Mutsu sembari berkata,

"Maafkan diriku... Meninggalkan dirimu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nagato."

Mutsu tersenyum ke arah Nagato di hadapannya. Walaupun sedikit berbeda, Mutsu merasakan jiwa Nagato di dalam wanita tersebut. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

Setelah itu, Mutsu melepas pelukannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Nagato... Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu ? Kau..."

"Aku telah menjadi Abyssal... Menjadi salah satu petinggi di Abyssal lebih tepatnya."

"Kau..."

"Ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir dari kita. Sebagai saudara. Kita akan bertemu kembali di medan perang."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Kita adalah musuh."

"Lalu... Apa tujuanmu datang kemari ?"

"Untuk melihat wajah adikku sekali lagi. Wajah tersenyum dan sedih dari adikku. Ekspresi yang sangat sulit kulihat di Abyssal."

"Nagato..."

Mutsu langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Nagato langsung berkata,

"Aku yakin kau akan mampu melakukannya. Pada saat kita bertemu kembali."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu yang membunuhku. Bukan yang lain."

"..."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Mutsu."

"Tentu saja, Nagato."

Nagato kemudian mulai berjalan, namun ditahan oleh Mutsu. Mutsu melihat ke arah Nagato, di mana Nagato langsung tersenyum kecil. Mutsu langsung berkata,

"Nagato... Kau ingat kita adalah saudara ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Saudara akan saling berbagi, benar ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika ada masalah, kita akan berbagi masalahnya, benar ?"

"Tentu saja, Mutsu."

"Jadi... Dapatkah kau menceritakan, bagaimana caranya kau dibunuh oleh mereka... Siapa yang membunuhmu ? Aku yakin kau menjadi Abyssal juga dipaksa. Setidaknya ini akan membantu deritamu."

Nagato semakin tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Yang membunuhku... Hakai..."

"Hakai ?"

"Iya... Laksamana Abyssal."

"..."

"Aku masih mengingat wajah pria itu. Tersenyum. Tersenyum sadis pada saat ia membelah dadaku. Pada saat ia menusuk tepat ke jantungku. Senyum yang memotong tanganku, kakiku..."

"Kejam..."

"Wajah yang tertawa melihat kematianku. Wajah yang sangat bahagia."

"..."

"Aku ingat apa yang dia katakan pada diriku... Aku menemukan dirimu..."

"Apa yang ia lakukan pada dirimu ?"

"Dia menyeretku... Dan mengubahku menjadi seperti ini..."

"..."

"Mutsu... Selain membunuhku... Dapatkah kau..."

"Menghabisi Hakai..."

"Eh..."

"Menghabisi Hakai... Bunuh orang yang telah membuat saudaraku menderita seperti itu..."

Nagato semakin tersenyum melihat wajah penuh dendam dari Mutsu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Tolong... Hanya dirimu yang mampu melakukan itu..."

"Aku akan membunuhnya... Membunuhnya... Membunuhnya..."

Nagato kemudian melihat ke langit yang semakin kelam. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke Mutsu dan berkata,

"Mutsu... Aku harus pergi sekarang... Dia... Memanggilku..."

Mutsu tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato. Nagato kemudian maju dan menepuk kepalanya sekali lagi dan berbisik,

"Habisi dirinya... Maka dirimu akan memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuhku..."

Setelah itu, Nagato pergi. Sementara Mutsu masih terdiam di sana sembari berkata akan membunuh Hakai berkali-kali.

Setelah cukup jauh, Nagato berkata ke arah langit.

"Ichirou... Apakah kau dapat menghadapi kemarahan yang akan datang ? Apakah kau akan mampu menghadapi seseorang yang marah ? Ini akan menjadi ujian untukmu... Apakah kau akan dapat menggunakan kemampuanmu hingga kekuatan maksimal untuk melindunginya ? AHahhahaahaHAAHda... Ichirou... Aku menunggu jawabannya..."

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu, kondisi di markas Hakai sudah mulai kembali normal. Satu per satu Abyssal membentuk kembali markasnya, dan Hakai terpaksa mengubah beberapa gadis kapal yang ia tangkap menjadi Abyssal yang lemah.

Hakai yang berada di dalam ruangannya mendadak mendengar suara orang yang berlari. Kemudian, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Di sana berdiri dua gadis dan Teruzuki. Gadis yang pertama memiliki rambut yang cukup pendek, namun, tubuh bawahnya telah menjadi part Abyssal dengan mayoritas berisi torpedo. Sementara gadis satu lagi, juga memiliki rambut pendek namun lebih panjang dari gadis sebelumnya, memiliki tangan kiri Abyssal dan kaki kanan Abyssal. Mereka adalah Mutsuki dan Fubuki. Fubuki yang pertama berbicara,

"Laksamana... Kita ada masalah..."

Hakai melihat ke Fubuki dan berkata,

"Masalah apa ?"

"Itu... Itu... "

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan 'itu'... Dasar idiot... Katakan dengan jelas, Fubuki..."

Fubuki terkejut dengan jawaban dari Hakai. Hakai kembali fokus ke dokumen di hadapannya. Kemudian, Mutsuki berkata,

"Itu... Di pusat kita..."

"Pusat ?"

"Itu... Apa itu namanya ?"

"Maksudmu Reaktor Abyssal ? Yang menjadi reaktor utama di markas ini ?"

"Iya..."

"Ada apa ?"

Mutsuki dan Fubuki terdiam. Teruzuki kemudian maju dan berkata,

"Reaktor tersebut rusak..."

"Rusak ? Oh... Rusak..."

Hakai kemudian kembali mengurus dokumen di hadapannya. Teruzuki kemudian maju hingga depan meja Hakai dan berkata,

"Laksamana ! Reaktor utama kita rusak parah !"

"Apa yang rusak parah ?"

"REAKTOR UTAMA KITA !"

"Apa ?!"

Hakai langsung berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana bisa ?"

Belum sempat Teruzuki menjelaskan, Hakai sudah mulai berlari. Ia baru menyadari sebagian dari markasnya sudah cukup gelap. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan reaktor, ia melihat banyak orang yang di depan sana.

"Permisi... Saya ingin lewat... Permisi..."

Setelah sampai di dalam, ia melihat Fusou dan Shigure yang berusaha menenangkan Yamashiro yang menangis. Selain itu, ia melihat Ooyodo yang sedang marah. Hakai mendengar Ooyodo yang marah dan suara minta maaf dari Yamashiro,

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kepada dirimu... Hati-hati dengan reaktor ini... Reaktor ini adalah energi utama dari markas ini..."

"Maafkan saya... Maafkan saya... Maafkan saya..."

"Jika laksamana mengetahui ini... Dia akan sangat marah besar..."

"Jangan beritahu laksamana..."

"Aku akan laporkan ke dirinya..."

"Jangan... Eeeek"

Pada saat Ooyodo membalikkan badan ia menemukan Hakai di sana yang menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan. Ooyodo langsung berkata,

"Yamashiro meledakkan reaktor ini... Jika dia..."

Belum sempat Ooyodo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hakai langsung berjalan melewati dirinya. Melihat itu, Fusou dan Shigure bermaksud menolong Yamashiro dengan menjadi tameng menghadapi Hakai.

Namun, mereka bertiga juga dilewati begitu saja. Hakai langsung menginspeksi reaktor tersebut. Dua puluh menit berlalu, ia kemudian berkata,

"Semuanya tolong kembali ke pos masing-masing. Kerusakan dari reaktor ini tidak seberat yang dipikirkan. Akan sangat mudah untuk memperbaiki reaktor ini. Jadi kembali saja ke pos masing-masing."

Masa yang sudah berkumpul di ruang reaktor langsung bubar dan kembali ke pos masing-masing sesuai dengan perintah dari Hakai.

Di ruangan tersebut hanya tersisa Teruzuki, Fubuki, Mutsuki, Ooyodo, Shigure, Fusou, Yamashiro, dan Hakai. Ooyodo kemudian langsung berjalan ke depan Hakai dan berkata,

"Apa yang anda akan lakukan dengan reaktor ini ? Dan hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan kepada Yamashiro ?"

Mendengar kata hukuman, Yamashiro langsung mendekati Fusou. Hakai hanya menghela nafas saja, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Yamashiro. Fusou dan Shigure langsung berdiri di hadapan Hakai, namun langsung dilewati begitu saja oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian langsung memukul pelan kepala Yamashiro, dan langsung berkata,

"Itu hukuman yang kuberikan..."

"Tapi, laksamana !"

"Reaktor itu... Sudah cukup tua... Cepat atau lambat akan rusak parah seperti ini... Mungkin dapat kukatakan Yamashiro sedang sial saja reaktor tersebut rusak pada saat hari tugas dia menjaga reaktor ini..."

Kemudian, Hakai langsung berjalan keluar. Sebelum keluar ia berkata,

"Tadi kau berkata, apa yang akan kulakukan ? Aku akan pergi mencari bagian dari reaktor tersebut. Ooyodo tolong hubungi Akizuki, Mogami dan Suzuya. Aku minta mereka untuk bersiap tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Kau juga buat unit berisikan Shigure, Yuudachi dan Mutsuki untuk patroli radius 100 KM dari markas kita selama aku pergi. Jangan lupa suruh Kaga untuk kirim unit pesawatnya melakukan patroli, ia lupa melakukannya hari ini."

"Baik, laksamana."

Setelah itu Hakai langsung pergi keluar ruang reaktor.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Hakai tiba di depan dock dan menemukan Akizuki, Mogami dan Suzuya sudah berdiri di sana.

Hakai langsung memulai pembukaan untuk misi tersebut,

"Baiklah... Dikarenakan reaktor tua kita baru saja meledak tadi, kita akan pergi mencari part lain untuk reaktor kita. Kita akan pergi bertamu ke sisa markas Palau. Walaupun sudah cukup lama, aku yakin penjagaan di sana tidak terlalu ketat karena jarak dari Yokosuka ke Palau cukup jauh."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Setelah itu, Hakai langsung memberitahu semua yang dibutuhkan. Mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, dan memakan waktu hingga tiga hari untuk sampai di Palau. Tidak banyak tentara di sana. Mereka menyusup pelan-pelan dan mengambil barang yang dapat mereka pakai untuk reaktor mereka.

"Aku yakin barang-barang ini akan lebih dari cukup untuk memperbaiki reaktor kita. Ayo kita kembali."

Mereka semua langsung meluncur kembali ke markas mereka. Pada saat mereka bergerak, di dekat daerah Tawi-Tawi, Hakai melihat bayang-bayang dari seseorang yang ia pernah lihat. Wanita dengan satu tanduk, memiliki rambut hitam panjang, dan mengenakan gaun hitam panjang. Itu adalah Nagato. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ichinomiya... Apa tujuanmu di tempat ini ?"

Nagato langsung tersenyum ke arah Hakai, dan Hakai langsung sadar akan sesuatu. Ia mendengar suara dari Mogami,

"Radar kami membaca kehadiran lawan. Satu kapal tempur dan empat kapal perusak."

"Berapa jarak mereka ?"

"Jarak mereka..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah peluru langsung mengarah ke Hakai. Hakai mengenal peluru itu. Peluru yang mengenai tubuhnya dulu. Ia langsung mengubah part abyssalnya, dan memperkuat tangan kirinya. Ia langsung memukul peluru tersebut ke arah kiri. Namun, ia masih terkena ledakan dari peluru tersebut.

Ia merasakan panas di tangannya. Ia mengetahui peluru tersebut sudah diperbaharui. Ia langsung berkata,

"Semua lindungi bahan untuk memperbaiki reaktor..."

Pada saat Hakai melihat ke tempat ia melihat Nagato, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya... Ini adalah ujian dari dirimu lagi... Ichinomiya... HahahahHAHAahaha..."

"Laksamana..."

"Sudahlah... Kita akan menyambut mereka..."

"Siap, laksamana..."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang ? Apa yang ada di dalam sakumu Ichinomiya ? Aku penasaran... Hahahahahaha"

Sebuah peluru mengarah lagi ke Hakai, Hakai langsung mengubah part Abyssalnya menjadi sebuah pedang dan memotong peluru tersebut. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Akizuki, tolong baca radar sekali lagi, berapa jarak dari lawan..."

"Mereka... 100 KM dari kita... Di Barat kita..."

Hakai langsung diam sebentar. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Hmmm... Mereka bukan dari Tawi-Tawi... Aku tahu itu. Tawi-Tawi tidak memiliki kapal tempur sama sekali. Kemungkinan besar, mereka gadis kapal bantuan dari Yokosuka... Namun, jumlah mereka sangat sedikit..."

Semuanya langsung diam. Suzuya kemudian berkata,

"Kapal Tempur Mutsu, Kapal Perusak Kazagumo, Kapal Perusak Akigumo, Kapal Perusak Akizuki, dan Kapal Perusak Hibiki..."

"Ah... pengganti diriku, huh ? Aku penasaran apa yang dapat dilakukan olehnya... fufufufufu" ujar Akizuki.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Suzuya, Mogami, Akizuki kalian konsentrasikan semua serangan kalian ke arah kapal perusak. Kita akan memecah formasi mereka. Aku yang memiliki daya hancur yang cukup untuk menembus pertahanan Kapal Tempur..."

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menghadapi tipe Nagato... Mereka cukup tebal..."

"Jika terpaksa... Aku akan menggunakan tombak yang mampu menembus armor seperti yang kugunakan ke Yamashiro dan Fusou..."

"Aku harap kau tidak menggunakannya..." ujar Mogami.

"Aku harap..." jawab Hakai singkat.

Pada saat unit Mutsu sudah sampai di jarak tembak Hakai dan yang lainnya, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Lakukan seperti yang kukatakan... Jangan sampai terkena peluru dari Mutsu..."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka semua langsung menerjang ke arah unit Mutsu. Melihat pergerakan Hakai yang mendekat, Mutsu langsung berkata,

"Berpencar... Mereka akan menerjang kita..."

Semuanya langsung mengikuti perintah dari Mutsu. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Lakukan sekarang..."

Semuanya, kecuali Hakai, langsung mengejar kapal perusak yang berpencar. Hakai langsung berhenti 10 KM di depan Mutsu. Hakai langsung menunduk dan berkata,

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk salah satu gadis kapal yang sangat terkenal seperti anda, Mutsu, mendatangi saya..."

"..."

"Ah... Maaf, saya akan perkenalkan diri saya... Saya adalah..."

"Kawano Ichirou..."

Mendengar nama itu, Hakai langsung menajamkan tatapannya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Dari mana kau mengetahui nama itu ?"

"Bunuh..."

"Eh ?"

"Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh..."

"Sepertinya aku tahu dari siapa..."

"Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh..."

"Nagato... Tidak... Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya Akane..."

"Bunuh... Yang telah membunuh Nagato..."

Mendengar itu, Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar... Aku tidak membunuh..."

Belum sempat selesai, Hakai langsung menghindar karena Mutsu menembak dirinya. Hakai langsung tersenyum,

"Ini pasti ulah wanita rubah itu... Aku yakin..."

Hakai melihat wajah Mutsu yang penuh dendam. Ia mendengar kata 'bunuh' berkali-kali. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya dia sudah ditipu... Aku dapat melihat dari wajahnya..."

"Bunuh... Mereka yang membunuh Nagato... Harus dihabisi..."

Hakai kemudian langsung mengubahnya menjadi sebuah meriam 35.6 cm dan menembak ke Mutsu dari jarak dekat. Pada saat ia melihat Mutsu, Mutsu sama sekali tidak terkena serangan sama sekali. Mutsu kemudian langsung membalas menembak Hakai. Hakai terkena serangan telak ke tangan kanannya. Ia merasakan panas dan rasa sakit di sana. Ia langsung mundur untuk melakukan regenerasi.

Mutsu langsung menembak lagi ke arah Hakai. Melihat itu, Hakai langsung bergerak zig-zag menghindari peluru dari Mutsu. Mendadak radarnya membaca sebuah torpedo mengarah ke dirinya. Ia menghindar, namun peluru Mutsu mengenai punggung Hakai.

Hakai langsung diam setelah terkena serangan tersebut. Ia menyadari, regenerasi tubuhnya tidak secepat umumnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya aku dalam masalah besar... Akizuki... Mogami... Suzuya... Bagaimana dengan kalian ?"

Mereka semua menjawab dengan cepat tidak ada masalah dengan taktik tersebut. Hakai langsung tersenyum, namun senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah wajah penuh kekesalan. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Tiga buah peluru mengarah ke dirinya. Ia melihat ke peluru tersebut.

Dalam sekejap, sebuah aura hitam mengitari Hakai, dan langsung melindungi Hakai. Peluru tersebut meledak terkena aura tersebut. Hakai langsung berdiri, dan kemudian melepas penutup matanya.

"Kau yang memaksaku... Aku harus kembali ke sana... Apa kau memiliki permintaan terakhir ?"

Mutsu tidak menjawab. Ia menembak kembali ke lokasi Hakai. Pada saat Mutsu melihat ke depan, Hakai sudah tidak ada di sana. Radarnya membaca Hakai berada di kirinya sekitar 125 Km darinya. Di sana Hakai langsung mengubah aura tersebut menjadi sebuah landasan pacu dan meluncurkan tiga pesawat. Pesawat tersebut langsung meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Mutsu dan menabrak kedua tangan dan dada Mutsu. Dan kemudian meledak.

Hakai berusaha mengecek hasil ledakan tersebut, namun ia melihat sebuah peluru mengarah ke dirinya. Ia dengan cepat menghindari peluru tersebut. Ia melihat tangan kiri dari Mutsu sudah menghilang, tangan kanannya rusak parah namun masih dapat digunakan, dan dadanya terdapat luka gores.

"Sangat tebal... Menyebalkan..."

Hakai kemudian langsung mengubah landasan pacu menjadi sebuah pedang. Ia kemudian membuat tanda-tanda akan menerjang. Dengan cepat Hakai langsung bergerak ke dekat Mutsu. Ia mengincar perlengkapan Mutsu, dan memotong meriam satu dari Mutsu. Ia kemudian langsung memperkuat kakinya dan menendang Mutsu. Lalu langsung bergerak menjauh.

Ia melihat sekali lagi ke arah Mutsu. Wajah yang masih penuh dendam. Ia berpikir,

"Apakah aku akan membawanya... Atau membunuhnya..."

Ia diam sebentar untuk berpikir. Tidak berapa lama sebuah peluru menghujani tubuh Hakai. Satu peluru. Dua peluru. Tiga peluru. Mutsu melihat ke lokasi Hakai, dan tersenyum sembari berkata,

"Akhirnya... pria itu mati... Nagato... Lihat... Adikmu... Berhasil membunuhnya... Ahahahahahaha..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah belakangnya dan menemukan Nagato di sana. Ia berkata,

"Aku berhasil..."

"Kau gagal..."

"Eh ?"

Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat Hakai yang sangat berbeda. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi part Abyssal, dan ia membawa sebuah tombak. Hakai menutup matanya, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya akan menarik jika kubawa dia... ahahahahahahha... Untuk menghadapi 'kakak'-nya... ahahahahahaha"

Hakai kemudian membuat ancang-ancang menerjang ke Mutsu. Mutsu bermaksud menghindar, namun tiga torpedo dari Hakai mengenai kakinya dan menghancurkan rotor dari kakinya. Mutsu tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Apa permintaan terakhir dari dirimu, wahai gadis kapal yang pemberani ?"

"..."

"Sepertinya kau berjanji untuk membunuh Ichi... Tidak... Nagato... Kau berjanji untuk membunuhnya..."

"Kau mengetahuinya..."

"Aku membaca pikiranmu..."

"Huh... Pantas mereka semua tenggelam..."

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan pada dirimu... Sekali lagi... Untuk dapat menghadapi Nagato..."

"..."

"Kau akan bergabung di bawah kepemimpinanku... Untuk menghadapi Nagato..."

"Bukankah kau..."

"Heh... Kau akan mengerti nanti, Mutsu. Sekarang kau bukanlah gadis kapal dari angkatan laut lagi. Kau adalah gadis kapal dari Abyssal..."

"Aku terima nasibku. Peluruku sudah habis. Aku sudah tidak dapat bergerak. Namun, berjanjilah... Aku yang akan membunuh Nagato..."

"Mungkin aku penuhi janjimu... Mungkin tidak... Kau tidak pernah tahu pada saat kau berjanji pada iblis..."

"Ahahahahahah... Tentu saja..."

Wajah Mutsu yang penuh dendam berubah menjadi wajah penuh kedamaian. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Terima kasih telah memberikan kesenangan pada diriku sekarang, Mutsu. Namun, sekarang kau sudah tamat..."

Tubuh Hakai diselimuti asap hitam. Ia membuat ancang-ancang dan meluncur ke arah Mutsu. Ujung tombaknya menembus tubuh Mutsu, tepat ke arah dada Mutsu. Setelah itu, sebuah part hitam mulai muncul di tubuh Mutsu. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Selamat datang... Mutsu..."

Ia melihat ke depan dan melihat Nagato. Ia berkata,

"Ichinomiya... Kita akan semakin dekat... Kita akan bertemu kembali... Kesempatan berikutnya... aku akan membunuhmu ahahahahahahahahahha..."

Tawa dia terhenti karena mendengar suara dari Akizuki.

"Kami sudah menghancurkan semua lawan kami. Akizuki baru itu sangat lemah. Aku kesal..."

"Sudahlah Akizuki... Ayo kita pulang secepatnya..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Jangan lupa bawa mereka... Kita memerlukan tentara tambahan untuk menghadapi gadis kapal..."

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan... Tapi, jika ada dua..."

"Yang satu itu akan menjadi tipe I... tenang saja... Aku tidak butuh kopian di markasku..."

"Terima kasih, laksamana..."

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu, reaktor di markas Hakai sudah dibetulkan. Reaktor tersebut memakan waktu yang cukup lama dikarenakan kerusakannya lebih parah dari pertama kali Hakai periksa. Ia sempat dimarahi oleh Ooyodo dikarenakan hal tersebut. Selama dua bulan itu pula, markas tersebut gelap gulita pada malam hari.

Dan hari ini, semua ruangan menyala kembali. Hakai tidak ada di dalam ruangannya. Ia berdiri di depan monumen yang ia dirikan untuk tentara yang meninggal di sana. Ia kemudian mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan tangan kirinya menjadi part Abyssal, dan dadanya juga ditutup oleh besi Abyssal. Selain itu, kedua kakinya juga sama. Ia melihat ke Hakai dan berkata,

"Ooyodo mencari anda, Laksamana..."

"Ah... Maafkan saya, Mutsu... Saya sedang mencari angin segar... Itu saja..."

"Itu..."

"Monumen tentara yang meninggal di sini..."

"Oh..."

"Dan Mutsu, akan kuluruskan satu hal... Saya tidak membunuh Nagato... Itu orang lain yang membunuhnya..."

"..."

"Itu tergantung dari dirimu akan percaya atau tidak..."

Mutsu kemudian tertawa dan berkata,

"Bagaimana caranya aku tidak percaya pada laksamana seperti anda... Saya cukup senang..."

"Terima kasih banyak... Beritahu Ooyodo, saya akan ke ruang kerja saya sebentar lagi..."

Mutsu langsung mengangguk dan pergi masuk ke dalam. Setelah Mutsu sudah tidak terlihat, Hakai langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Apakah yang ada di dalam rencanamu lagi... Ichinomiya ? Apakah kau dapat memberikan kesenangan seperti ini lagi ? Aku penasaran... Aku sangat penasaran... HAhahahahahahAHahahHAHaHA... Ichinomiya... Aku menunggunya... Aku menunggunya... AhahahHhahAhHAH... Di mana aku akan mengambil jantungmu... nyawamu... dengan tangan ini... Ahahahahahahaha..."


	7. Chapter 7 - Teacher

**Chapter 7**

 **Teacher**

* * *

Hakai menghela nafas dikarenakan dokumen yang ia kerjakan mulai menumpuk kembali. Secepat apapun ia menyelesaiakan dokumen tersebut, tumpukan lain akan datang. Sebagian besar ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ooyodo.

"Apa yang salah dari semua dokumen yang kukerjakan ?!"

Hakai bermaksud melempar dokumen tersebut. Namun, di detik terakhir ia melihat Ooyodo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan... Laksamana ?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Aku yakin kau akan melempar dokumen-dokumen ini..."

"Aku..."

"Ichirou... Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan dokumen-dokumen ini..."

"Ahahahahaha... Tidak ada... Aku tidak..."

Sementara Hakai dan Ooyodo berbincang-bincang, Akizuki dan Teruzuki yang melewati ruangan Hakai langsung melihat kejadian tersebut. Teruzuki kemudian tertawa sedikit melihatnya,

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Teruzuki, kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja... Jika kau melihat laksamana seperti itu... Berbeda sekali pada saat ia normal..."

"Hmmm... Apa bedanya ?"

"Dia seperti kucing jika bersama Ooyodo... Sangat patuh... Setia..."

"Bukankah itu anjing ?"

"Ah... Iya, anjing... Dia takut pada Ooyodo."

"Jika normal ?"

"..."

"Teruzuki ?"

"Apakah kau mampu membaca pikirannya ? Apakah kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tersebut ?"

"Tidak..."

Akizuki terdiam sebentar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Teruzuki. Mereka berdua melanjutkan jalan mereka. Teruzuki kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku bingung... Mengapa kita dapat dengan tenang di bawah pimpinan orang ini..."

"Intuisi..."

"Eh ?"

"Cara berpikir dia lebih ke arah insting pada saat memimpin kita... Namun, jika dia berbicara..."

"Tidak pernah ada yang mampu membaca pikirannya..."

"Aku pernah berpikir mampu membaca pikirannya... Namun, aku salah... Dia sangat berbeda... Jauh dari yang kita pikirkan..."

Teruzuki terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, sebelum dikejutkan dengan tepukan dari belakang. Di belakangnya, mereka menemukan Mutsu yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ara... Ara... Membicarakan atasan itu cukup lancang... Dan apalagi yang kalian bicarakan sudah memiliki istri... fufufufufu"

Akizuki hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dan langsung berkata,

"Selamat siang, Mutsu-san..."

"Selamat siang juga, Akizuki, Teruzuki... Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi ?"

"Ini mengenai cara berpikir Laksamana..."

"Hakai-san ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ah... Jangan terkejut seperti itu... Bukankah, Hakai-san berkata untuk tidak memanggilnya sebagai Laksamana ? Sudahlah... Cara berpikir Hakai-san huh..."

Mutsu berpikir sebentar. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Akizuki dan Teruzuki, dan kemudian berkata,

"Dapat kukatakan... Unik... Ia bermaksud menghancurkan seluruh manusia... Namun, ia membuat monumen tersebut dan berdoa di sana... Dia membenci kita Gadis Kapal... Namun, ia tidak benar-benar membunuh kita..."

"Kau... Ada benarnya..." Ujar Teruzuki.

"Semua yang dia katakan dan lakukan terlalu berkontradiksi... Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari Hakai-san... Tapi, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di belakangnya..."

"Sepertinya..."

"Aku bingung... Ia seperti monster yang menghancurkan dunia ini... Namun, di sini dia..."

"Sangat baik... dan cukup pengertian dengan kita semua..."

"Maka dari itu... aku bilang dia cukup unik..."

Akizuki mendadak diam sebentar. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Teruzuki... Apakah kau masih ingin membunuh Laksamana ?"

"Tentu saja..." ujar Teruzuki.

Akizuki kemudian melihat ke arah Mutsu

"Lalu... Mutsu-san... Apakah..."

"Tentu saja saya ingin membunuhnya... Namun, aku sadar dari pertempuran menghadapi dirinya hari itu... Aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk menghadapi maupun membunuhnya... Dia..."

"Sangat sulit untuk diraih... Terlalu sulit..."

Mereka bertiga kemudian terdiam. Akizuki kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya... Dia masih cukup baik dengan kita semua..."

Mutsu dan Teruzuki langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Mendadak, nama mereka bertiga dipanggil oleh Ooyodo. Ooyodo meminta mereka bertiga untuk menemani dirinya melakukan penyerangan ke tim ekspedisi angkatan laut. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi sebuah keseharian mereka dikarenakan mereka kekurangan sumber daya.

Hakai memperhatikan dari jauh, unit Ooyodo sudah mulai berangkat dengan cepat. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya saat ini tidak akan ada insiden yang menarik... Atau mungkin akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat... Entahlah... Aku kurang yakin..."

Mendadak Hakai terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian tertawa sembari berkata,

"Hahahahahahaha... Kau tidak seperti dirimu saja... Hakai... Ahahahahahaha... Aku yakin pasti ada kejadian menarik sebentar lagi... Ahahahahaha"

* * *

Katori memimpin unit ekspedisinya yang terdiri dari kapal perusak Kisaragi, kapal perusak Mochizuki, kapal perusak Uzuki, kapal perusak Yayoi, dan kapal penjelajah ringan Yuubari. Hari itu, unitnya berhasil membawa cukup banyak sumber daya untuk markas di Tawi-Tawi sebagai persiapan untuk menyerang markas Hakai sebelumnya.

Katori melihat ke belakang, sembari memperhatikan wajah bahagia dari semuanya dikarenakan mereka dapat kembali ke markas sekali lagi. Kecuali Yuubari. Ia masih terlihat sangat fokus. Tentu saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuubari benar, dikarenakan beberapa unit ekspedisi diserang oleh Abyssal. Bahkan di jalur yang sudah dapat dikatakan aman oleh angkatan laut. Semenjak saat itu, mereka semua harus menggunakan insting masing-masing dalam perjalan pulang mereka ke markas.

Mendadak Katoru mendengar Kisaragi memanggilnya,

"Katori-san... Setelah kita sampai di markas... Ayo kita semua makan Monaka"

"Tentu saja, ajak yang lainnya juga jika kita sudah sampai di markas nanti" Ujar Katori sembari tersenyum

Kisaragi langsung tersenyum dan memberitahukan yang lainnya. Katori mengerti satu hal, mereka semua sudah kehilangan figur seorang kakak pada saat penyerangan ke markas Abyssal dahulu. Tubuh Mutsuki sama sekali tidak ditemukan, dan penggantinya tidak seceria Mutsuki yang sebelumnya.

Saat ini, dia menjadi figur kakak, ibu, dan guru untuk mereka semua. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mau mendekati Mutsuki yang baru.

"Aku harus mentraktir Mutsuki juga setelah mereka semua makan Monaka..." pikir Katori.

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Hingga, Yuubari berkata,

"Radar membaca keberadaan lawan... Dia..."

Sebuah peluru tepat mengenai tubuh Yuubari sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. Katori langsung berkata,

"Semua membuat formasi berlian... Lindungi Yuubari yang terluka !"

Semuanya langsung membuat formasi tersebut dan memperluas jangkauan radar mereka. Mereka menemukan lokasi lawan. Jaraknya sekitar 50KM dari mereka. Uzuki kemudian berkata,

"Jangan-jangan... Itu... yang telah membunuh cukup banyak gadis kapal..."

"Hakai..." ujar Katori

Semuanya langsung ketakutan dengan situasi tersebut. Sebuah peluru langsung mengarah ke arah mereka kembali. Tembakan tersebut bertubi-tubi, dan mengenai semua anggota unit tersebut hingga mereka tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Sebelum pandangannya kabur, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, dan gaun hitam yang indah tersenyum. Dua monster di belakangnya juga tertawa. Wanita tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Ichirou...Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu... Apakah... Kau akan menerimanya ? Ahahahahahaha"

* * *

Lima jam semenjak itu, akhirnya Katori tersadar. Ia melihat ruangan yang sangat gelap. Ruangan tersebut terbuat dari batuan alam yang cukup indah. Selain itu, ia melihat ke depan sebuah jeruji. Ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, ia berusaha bergerak. Namun, ia langsung terjatuh. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat sebuah rantai telah melilit leher, kedua tangan, dan kedua kakinya.

Selain itu, ia mendengar suara tangis dari semua gadis kapal di unitnya. Dan suara seorang pria dan wanita dari luar. Ia mendengar,

"Mengapa kau membawa mereka kemari, Ooyodo ?"

Mendengar nama 'Ooyodo', Katori sangat terkejut. Ia ingat Ooyodo berada di Yokosuka, sementara ia melakukan misi di dekat Tawi-Tawi. Ia penasaran sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Mendadak ia mendengar wanita yang dipanggil Ooyodo tersebut berkata,

"Mereka mengapung di lautan... Siapa tahu... Kau tertarik dengan mereka..."

"Tertarik ?"

"Iya... Anda bukankah akan sangat tertarik untuk berbincang-bincang dengan mereka..."

"Ahahahaha... Mungkin iya... Mungkin juga tidak... Tidak ada yang tahu..."

"Anda selalu berkata demikian... Laksamana..."

Katori sama sekali tidak mengenal suara laksamana tersebut. Selain itu, suara Ooyodo yang ia dengar jauh berbeda dari yang pernah ia temui di Yokosuka. Suara tersebut jauh lebih berat, dan jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan di Yokosuka. Pria itu kemudian berkata,

"Semua kapal perusak tersebut sudah sadar semenjak dua jam yang lalu dan tidak dapat berhenti menangis... Tumben sekali Shigure kewalahan dengan hal tersebut..."

"Aku kurang tahu mengenai hal tersebut..."

Katori mendengar keheningan di luar sana. Mendadak wanita tersebut berkata,

"Bagaimana nasib kapal penjelajah ringan yang satu lagi, selain yang masih pingsan selama lima jam di balik sel ini ?"

Mendengar kata lima jam, Katori sangat terkejut. Mustahil dirinya berada di Yokosuka dalam waktu lima jam. Ia akhirnya berasumsi dirinya berada di markas lain, namun masih belum mengetahui markas mana. Ia tersadar mendengar kata kapal penjelajah ringan yang tadi disebutkan wanita tersebut. Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama dari pria tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Luka yang diterima gadis itu berasal dari peluru Abyssal... Dilihat dari bekas ledakan di tangan dan perutnya, yang menyerangnya merupakan type kapal tempur atau ke atas... Jika itu Re dari markas lain, aku harus melakukan patroli kembali..."

"Apakah dia..."

"Aku harus mengubahnya menjadi Abyssal... Saat ini dia sudah cukup stabil... Tapi aku penasaran dengan wajahnya mengetahui dirinya sudah menjadi Abyssal... ahahahahahaha"

Katori sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pria tersebut ia mundur sebentar dan kembali terjatuh. Kali ini, suara dia terjatuh terdengar hingga luar sel. Pria tersebut langsung melihat ke arah sel dan berkata,

"Dia... Sudah sadar... Sepertinya dia menguping apa yang kita bicarakan..."

"Sepertinya..."

"Ooyodo... Dapatkah kau keluar sekarang ? Aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya sebentar..."

"Lihat... Kau sangat tertarik dengan hal tersebut..."

Hakai hanya tersenyum saja. Ooyodo kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sementara pria tersebut langsung masuk ke sel Katori dan duduk di hadapannya. Katori berusaha tetap waspada dengan pria di hadapannya. Ia sadar, dirinya sekarang berada di markas Abyssal yang akan diserang oleh unit dari Tawi-Tawi.

Pria tersebut kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Selamat sore, gadis kapal yang terhormat... Perkenalkan nama saya Hakai..."

Katori masih diam mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ooyodo menemukan kalian pada saat ia melakukan misi untuk menghancurkan unit ekspedisi... Aku cukup bingung mengapa ia membawa kalian semua kemari hidup-hidup..."

"Di mana mereka ?"

"Mereka ?"

"Semua gadis kapal yang bersamaku ?"

"Oh... Kau sudah mengetahui nasib dari salah satu anggotamu... Aku tahu kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Ooyodo..."

"Di mana semua gadis malang tersebut ?"

Hakai melihat wajah Katori yang penuh kekesalan. Penuh rasa membunuh tergantung dari apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Mereka berada di sel cukup jauh dari sini..."

"Apakah mereka selamat ?"

"Saat ini... Iya... Entahlah suatu saat nanti..."

"Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh mereka !"

Hakai langsung menjambak rambut Katori dan berkata,

"Saat ini kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menentukan apa yang terjadi pada mereka..."

"..."

"Namun, tidak juga dengan diriku... Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang memiliki hak untuk menentukan nasib mereka..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku ? Entahlah... Setidaknya aku memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik."

Katori langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Hakai semakin tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh atau menghabisi mereka... Aku janji..."

"Apakah aku dapat mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari pembunuh seperti dirimu ? Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh musuh semua manusia ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah Katori dan membalasnya,

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang dapat dilontarkan oleh sesama monster di mata manusia ?"

"... Apa maksudmu dengan monster ?"

"Entahlah... Kau harus memikirkan hal tersebut sendiri... Terutama setelah kematian yang cukup banyak pada saat menyerang markasku dulu..."

"..."

"Dan aku benar-benar tidak akan menyentuh gadis kapal tersebut... Walaupun ucapan dari setan tidak dapat dipercaya..."

"Kau !"

"Jika ingin mereka selamat... Kau sebaiknya menjual jiwamu kepada setan tersebut... Dan mereka akan selamat..."

"Kau akan kucincang... Kau akan kuhabisi... Kau akan kuhancurkan jika kau berani menyentuh mereka !"

Wajah Katori semakin merah padam karena marah. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Hakai bahagia ia kemudian berkata,

"Ehhh... Begitukah ? Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan hal tersebut ? Tidak bisa..."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Aku ada urusan sebentar... Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti... Ahahahahahahaha..."

Hakai kemudian keluar dari sel tersebut dan menutup pintu selnya. Katori langsung terdiam sembari melihat punggung dari Hakai yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Selama seminggu, Katori tidak diberi perhatian yang cukup oleh seluruh Abyssal dikarenakan statusnya sebagai tawanan perang. Hingga akhirnya, Shigure datang untuk mengecek kondisi dari Katori.

Ia melihat tubuh Katori sudah sangat lemah. Tubuhnya sangat kotor, dan rambutnya tidak terurus.

Shigure kemudian berkata kepada Katori,

"Kau..."

"..."

"Aku akan berbicara kepada laksamana mengenai hal ini..."

"Apakah setan itu akan menjawab permintaanmu ? Apakah setan yang selalu tertawa itu dengan kondisi di sekitarnya akan melakukannya ?"

"Aku yakin... Dia akan memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan... terutama mengenai hal ini..."

"Apakah... mereka baik-baik saja ?"

"Mereka ?"

"Kapal perusak..."

"Oh... Mutsuki sudah membuat mereka cukup tenang... Sementara Yuubari-san... Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan laksamana dikarenakan tubuhnya... Dan..."

"Dan ?"

"Maaf... Kami terpaksa menghancurkan perlengkapan kalian dikarenakan kami semua khawatir kalian semua akan memanggil bala bantuan dari pusat. Kami dalam kondisi memerlukan sumber daya yang cukup besar saat ini."

"Setidaknya aku sudah cukup senang saat mendengar mereka semua... Tunggu... Apakah kalian mengubah mereka menjadi Abyssal ?"

"..."

"Kalian..."

"Tidak... Kami tidak mengubah mereka... Mereka masih 'Gadis Kapal'... Tenang saja..."

Katori terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang kukatakan ?"

"Bagaimana caranya aku percaya dengan lidah setan seperti kalian semua... Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut monster seperti kalian..."

"Aku... harus menemui laksamana sebentar untuk masalah ini... Permisi..."

Katori langsung menunduk setelah sosok Shigure menghilang dari hadapan dirinya.

* * *

Hakai sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yuubari mengenai perlengkapan barunya.

"Jadi... Semua perlengkapan ini lebih kurang menyerupai perlengkapan gadis kapal... Itu yang kau katakan ?"

"Tepat sekali... Yang cukup berbeda adalah kau harus lebih fokus..."

"Hmmm..."

Yuubari melihat ke tubuhnya yang sudah berubah. Perutnya terdapat part yang menyambung hingga ke kaki kirinya. Di sana terdapat beberapa meriam, dan tiga torpedo. Tangannya telah berubah menjadi armor Abyssal. Yuubari kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Setidaknya sekarang aku dapat meluncurkan pesawat..."

"Eh ?"

"Apa maksud dirimu dengan 'Eh', Hakai-san ?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau dapat meluncurkan pesawat ?"

"Lalu... Peluncur pesawat ini ?"

"Itu hanya ornamen..."

"Ornamen..."

Terdapat jeda dari jawaban Hakai dan Yuubari. Akhirnya Yuubari berkata,

"Kau menipuku dengan ornamen ini !"

"Heh... Kau masih belum dapat mengendalikan pesawat jika kau masih belum mampu menggunakan perlengkapan barumu... Yuubari..."

"..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja... Aku sudah menjadi Abyssal, dan kau masih memanggilku dengan nama yang diberikan oleh markas angkatan laut... itu cukup aneh..."

"Bagiku... Kalian adalah gadis kapalku... kau adalah Yuubari... Itu saja..."

Yuubari langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Hakai. Ia kemudian bertanya sekali lagi,

"Kau adalah laksamanaku sekarang, Hakai-san... Namun, saya harus tahu apa tujuanmu menjadi laksamana di Abyssal..."

"Tujuan ?"

"Tentu saja..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan dari Yuubari. Ia langsung tertawa, dan Yuubari terlihat cukup kesal melihatnya. Hakai akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan berkata,

"Apa kau harus bertanya mengenai hal tersebut ?"

"Tentu saja... Jangan bilang sesuatu yang mudah ditebak seperti menghancurkan manusia..."

"Apalagi selain itu, Yuubari ? Ahahahahahhahahaha"

"Mustahil hanya itu saja..."

"Hanya itu saja... Percaya saja pada diriku..."

"Hah... Inikah yang dikatakan oleh Ooyodo mengenai berhati-hati jika berbincang-bincang dengan dirimu, Hakai-san..."

"Heh..."

Yuubari kemudian melihat ke arah Hakai dan berkata,

"Saya, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Yuubari, dengan ini menyatakan akan tunduk di bawah perintah anda, Hakai-san. Saya akan menjadi pembawa hasil terbaik untuk anda..."

"Heeehh... Apa-apaan dengan tindakan Chuuni seperti ini ?"

"Dari dulu aku ingin melakukan hal ini..."

"Heh... Sudah... Pergi saja dahulu... Bantu Mutsuki-chan mengurus adik-adiknya... Lagipula..."

Hakai melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Shigure yang berdiri di sana. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata kepada Yuubari,

"Sudah... Bantu Mutsuki saja... Aku ada tamu yang lain..."

"Begitukah ? Baiklah... Nanti kita bertemu saat makan malam..."

Yuubari kemudian berjalan keluar. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Shigure... Silakan masuk..."

Shigure langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam. Hakai mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shigure. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"Ini mengenai Katori, benar ?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya ?"

"Tentu saja... Aku melakukan ini semua karena satu hal..."

"Satu hal ? Apakah itu... Laksamana ?"

"Melakukan tes kepada dirinya..."

"Tes ?"

"Sudahlah... Apakah ini sudah lima hari setelah dia sadar ?"

"Tidak... Ini sudah seminggu..."

"Eh... Seminggu ? Kau yakin ?"

Shigure mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hakai langsung menghela nafas mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Wa-san... Pakaian yang kuminta dan makanan untuk salah satu tawanan kita ?"

"Tentu saja, laksamana..."

"Malam ini aku akan berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya... Shigure... Tenang saja..."

Shigure pertama terlihat cukup khawatir dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Terutama, Hakai yang mengatakan tenang saja. Dan dikarenakan Hakai juga yang mengatakan demikian, Shigure tidak dapat mengubah pendapat dari Hakai.

* * *

Katori mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi di dalam sel miliknya. Katori bermaksud untuk tidur cukup cepat. Namun, dikarenakan ia mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, ia langsung waspada.

Langkah tersebut semakin dekat. Dan dia mulai mendengar suara orang yang sedang bersiul. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat pintu yang terbuka. Di sana, berdiri Hakai yang tersenyum ke arah Katori. Katori semakin memicingkan matanya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Selamat malam, Katori-sensei... Apakah saya mengganggu waktu tidur anda ?"

"..."

"Ohhhh... Mendapat jawaban yang dingin... Saya suka sekali cara anda..."

Hakai kemudian menaruh kursi yang ia bawa, dan duduk di hadapan Katori yang diikat dengan rantai di leher, tangan dan kaki. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tempat ini ?"

"..."

"Sungguh menyenangkan benar ?"

"..."

"Hmmm... Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu... Aku yakin..."

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari ?"

Hakai langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Tujuanku ? Bertemu dengan anda... Gadis Kapal yang cukup cantik..."

"..."

"Aduh... Kalau Ooyodo mendengarnya aku yakin dia akan marah besar kepada diriku hehehehehe..."

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari ? Kau belum menjawabnya..."

"Aku sudah menjawabnya..."

"Kau berbohong..."

Hakai semakin tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Katori. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ok... Aku akan langsung ke pokok permasalahan... Jika Abyssal ditangkap oleh markas angkatan laut... Apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka ?"

"Mereka akan diteliti. Setiap bagian tubuhnya akan dipotong, dengan tujuan mengetahui kemampuan dari Abyssal."

"Hooo... Kejam sekali..."

"Tidak ada kata kejam untuk monster seperti Abyssal..."

"Heee... Bukankah kalian sama saja... Menjadi monster di kasus tersebut..."

Katori terdiam mendengarnya. Katori langsung berkata,

"Kami bukan monster... Kalianlah yang disebut sebagai monster... Seperti yang kukatakan... Tidak ada kata kejam untuk monster..."

"Heh... Apakah kami akan melakukan hal seperti itu juga ? Untuk mencapai apa yang kalian sebut sebagai monster..."

"Kalian sudah monster karena menghancurkan manusia ! Dan aku yakin gadis kapal yang kalian tangkap... Semua kapal perusak itu telah..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku menepati janjiku untuk tidak menyentuh atau membunuh mereka semua..."

"Bagaimana caranya aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh setan seperti dirimu ?"

"Susah juga jika kujelaskan dengan kata-kata... Karena kau akan menyangkalnya juga... Hmmm..."

Katori semakin waspada dengan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Hakai. Hakai melihat ke arah Katori dan berkata,

"Ok... Kita anggap saja begini... Tawanan yang kami tangkap sama sekali tidak kami bunuh... Apakah kami dapat dianggap sebagi monster ?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu... Tawanan yang kalian tangkap, kalian bunuh... Apakah itu dianggap normal ?"

"Itu..."

"Kami membunuh manusia, menghancurkan manusia, menguasai beberapa wilayah manusia... Apakah kalian sebut kami monster ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Lalu, jika kalian yang melakukannya... Kalian lakukan itu atas nama keadilan..."

"..."

"Bukankah hal tersebut sama saja ?"

"Itu..."

"Lalu jika kami mengubah seseorang dari kalian menjadi Abyssal kalian menyebut kami monster... Benar ?"

"..."

"Lalu, jika kalian mengubah seorang gadis menjadi gadis kapal...merupakan harapan... benar ?"

"..."

"Bukankah kita sama saja ? Hasil dari percobaan, namun berbeda pihak... Mengapa kita membedakan satu sama lain ?"

"Itu... Aku..."

"Sama seperti yang kukatakan dulu, Katori... Kita adalah sama... Kita adalah monster di mata manusia..."

Katori langsung menunduk mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai langsung melanjutkan,

"Kau menjadi senjata di lini depan, atas nama manusia... Namun, jika kalian gagal... Kalian akan disalahkan oleh keluarga yang kehilangan anggotanya..."

"..."

* * *

"Kalian hanya gadis yang sudah kehilangan relasi... Kalian sudah dibuang dan menjadi 'Gadis Kapal' senjata paling muktahir untuk menghadapi kami, 'Monster' yang muncul untuk menghancurkan manusia..."

* * *

"Diam... Diam... Diam... Diam..."

"Katori... Tidak... ***..."

Mendengar itu, Katori langsung melihat ke arah Hakai, dan berkata,

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui... hal... tersebut..."

"Kau sama seperti Ooyodo... Gadis Kapal pertama yang berhasil dibuat oleh Ichinomiya..."

"Itu adalah informasi paling... Tunggu... Kau berkata kami... Jangan bilang... Kau..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum melihat Katori menyadari sesuatu. Hakai kemudian langsung menepuk tangannya, dan berkata,

"Selamat... Kau mengetahui mengenai diriku... Aku salut..."

"Mengapa... Mengapa kau membenci manusia sekarang ? Mengapa ? Kau dulu sangat murni... Tidak pernah merasa marah atau membenci sesuatu... Mengapa..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Katori dan tersenyum sinis. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku... Tidak akan menjelaskannya sekarang... Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu hari nanti... Katakan saja sekarang... Ini semua karena Ichinomiya..."

"Bukankah... Ooyodo..."

"Dia berbeda... Sangat berbeda..."

Katori langsung menunduk. Hakai kemudian berdiri, dan berkata,

"Selama kau berada di sini... Bagaimana jika dirimu membaur dengan semuanya ?"

"Eh ?"

"Setelah sebulan di sini, kalian semua akan dikembalikan ke Tawi-Tawi... Kecuali Yuubari..."

"..."

"Ini pakaian untuk dirimu... Dan makanan... Dan ini kunci untuk membuka rantai dirimu..."

"..."

"Ruanganmu akan berada di lantai dua... dekat dengan ruangan gadis kapal yang lain... Semoga kau dapat belajar dari tempat monster ini... Ahahahahaha..."

Hakai kemudian meninggalkan Katori yang masih terdiam. Ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya.

'Kita adalah monster'

Katori berkata pada diri sendiri,

"Apakah yang ia katakan benar ?"

Katori kemudian mengambil pakaian yang diberikan oleh Hakai dan berkata,

"Aku akan menemukan jawaban itu selama tinggal di sini..."

* * *

Dalam waktu tiga hari, Katori sangat terkejut dengan kondisi di markas Hakai. Kondisinya sangat kondusif untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan. Semua Abyssal di sekitarnya tidak terlalu kasar kepada dirinya.

Ia langsung mengingat saat-saat di markasnya dulu. Kondisi berbeda sekali dengan kondisi di markas Hakai. Selama di sana, mereka diajarkan untuk mengetahui pangkat masing-masing. Selain itu, doktrin dari markas pusat yang menyebutkan markas Abyssal sebagai markas yang sangat berbahaya, dan kasar. Sebagai salah satu yang menyebarkan doktrin tersebut, ia sangat terkejut dengan kondisi di tempat tersebut.

Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berpikir,

"Ini pasti atas perintah dari dirinya... Aku yakin akan hal tersebut..."

Mendadak ia mendapat tepukan dari belakang, ia melihat Shigure berdiri di sana. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Lihat... Laksamana melakukan hal yang kuminta..."

"Kau... Ada benarnya..."

"Laksamana memang selalu seperti itu..."

"Benarkah ?"

Shigure langsung mengangguk, sementara Katori terlihat semakin bingung dengan kondisi di markas tersebut. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Katori-sensei... Aku masih ingat dengan apa yang kau ajarkan dahulu... Mengenai perbedaan markas kita dengan markas Abyssal..."

"Aku juga ingat... Karena aku yang mengajarkan hal tersebut..."

"Tentu saja..."

Terdapat keheningan sementara dari mereka berdua. Kemudian Shigure berkata,

"Aku yakin... Kau sangat terkejut dengan kondisi di sini... Sangat berbeda dengan kondisi di markas angkatan laut... Dan yang digambarkan oleh atasan kita..."

Katori kembali terdiam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Apakah... ini semua atas perintah dari laksamana kalian untuk membuatku demikian ?"

Shigure langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian langsung berkata,

"Saat aku pertama kali ke markas ini setelah pengambilalihan kembali markas ini dari Re... Aku juga terkejut. Tidak ada perbedaan antara gadis kapal dengan laksamana sama sekali..."

"Gadis Kapal ?"

"Bagi Hakai-san... Abyssal adalah Gadis Kapal... Sementara mereka yang berada di bawah markas angkatan laut adalah Abyssal..."

Katori akhirnya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya.

"Ini semua tergantung dari perspektif seseorang dengan suatu kondisi..."

"Apa maksudmu, Katori-san ?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku hanya berbicara sendiri saja..."

Katori kemudian melihat cukup banyak Abyssal yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan tatapan ingin membunuhnya. Mereka semua sangat ramah. Selain itu ia juga melihat Yamashiro bersama Fusou yang sedang makan bersama. Dan juga Mutsu. Mutsu yang melihat Katori langsung berjalan ke arah dirinya.

Mutsu langsung berkata,

"Katori-san !"

"Mutsu-san... Kau..."

Katori melihat tubuh Mutsu yang sudah menjadi Abyssal. Namun, ia masih dapat mengenali gadis di hadapannya. Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain.

Pada saat Mutsu melihat Katori, ia langsung menyadari sesuatu,

"Apakah kau kesulitan dengan makanan di sini ?"

"Tidak..."

"Apakah Hakai-san menyerang dirimu ?"

"Eh ?"

"Seperti dugaanku... aku akan bertemu dengan dirinya sekarang !"

"Mutsu-san..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan memukulnya... jika berhasil..."

Mutsu kemudian langsung pergi mencari Hakai, sementara Katori masih terkejut dengan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Mutsu. Katori kemudian tertawa kecil, dan diperhatikan oleh Shigure.

Katori kemudian mendengar suara anak-anak yang sangat bahagia. Di sana ia melihat Mutsuki dengan semua kapal perusak yang bersama dirinya. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Cukup sulit untuk menenangkan mereka pada awalnya... Namun, semenjak Mutsuki membantu, semuanya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah..."

"..."

"Mereka juga senang bermain-main dengan I-chan, mereka sangat lucu pada saat itu..."

"..."

"Katori-san... Kenapa kau menangis ?"

Katori menyadari air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Katori langsung menyeka air matanya, dan berkata,

"Tidak... Aku hanya tidak percaya saja... Dia memenuhi janjinya..."

"Dia ?"

Katori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Dimana ruangan laksamana kalian ?"

"Ah... Ruangan tersebut ada di lantai tiga, pintu keempat dari tangga, kau akan mengetahuinya secara langsung... Ada perlu apa dengan Hakai-san ?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Katori kemudian pamit kepada Shigure dan mulai berjalan ke arah luar dari kantin tempatnya berada sekarang.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Dan di sana terdapat nama seseorang yang tidak dapat dibaca kembali, dan nama dari laksamana di markas ini,

* * *

'Hakai'

* * *

Katori berkata dalam hati,

"Mengapa ia menggunakan nama seperti itu... Padahal, dia merupakan orang yang cukup baik..."

Mendadak ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam ruangan,

"Kau diijinkan untuk masuk... Katori..."

Katori sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Katori memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, dan melihat Hakai yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Katori yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Katori kemudian maju ke depan, dan memperhatikan dokumen yang sudah selesai dikerjakan oleh Hakai. Pada saat ia membaca semuanya, ia langsung bingung dikarenakan dokumen tersebut tercampur satu sama lain. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Maaf... Hakai-san... Tapi dokumen ini harus dibaca ulang dikarenakan ini merupakan panggilan penting..."

"Eh ?"

"Lalu, dokumen-dokumen ini seharusnya disatukan di bawah bagian yang sama..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Katori yang bermaksud merapikan semua dokumen tersebut. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana kondisi di markas ini ? Sangat berbeda atau sama saja dengan markas lain ?"

"Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa... Saya baru satu minggu di sini... Setelah satu bulan aku baru dapat mengatakannya kepadamu, Hakai-san..."

Hakai langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku menepati janjiku untuk tidak menyentuh atau membunuh mereka semua... Apakah kau percaya ?"

"Tentu saja..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu merupakan senyum seseorang yang ingin melakukan tindakan tidak terduga. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Jadi kau akan percaya pada diriku ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Walaupun saya adalah setan jika dilihat dari matamu ?"

"Itu..."

"Apakah kata-kata dari setan dapat dipercaya ?"

"..."

"Ahahahahahahaha... Aku akan melihat apakah kau akan tetap seperti itu atau tidak dalam waktu satu bulan..."

"Aku percaya padamu... Aku dapat melihat dari matamu..."

Hakai langsung berhenti tertawa dan kemudian menunjuk ke matanya sendiri,

"Mataku ?"

"Iya... Mata yang penuh dengan kemurnian... Namun, diisi dengan rasa dendam..."

"Begitukah... Huh..."

"Cara berpikirmu sangat sulit dibaca... Namun, satu hal yang pasti... kau sangat baik..."

"Itu terserah pada dirimu ingin membacaku seperti apa..."

Katori langsung tertawa melihat Hakai yang cukup kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Katori kemudian pamit untuk beristirahat. Tepat sebelum keluar Hakai berkata,

"Hei... Aku tanya sekali lagi... Apakah kau akan menjual jiwamu kepada setan untuk membuat sebuah keajaiban ?"

"Sayangnya harus kutolak... Dikarenakan aku... Tidak... Kami harus kembali..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum mendengarnya dan membiarkan Katori keluar.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, Katori dan semuanya semakin terikat dengan semua abyssal di tempat Hakai. Mereka belajar banyak apa yang dilakukan oleh Abyssal, dan membuat beberapa teman. Terutama para gadis kapal tipe kapal perusak.

Namun, waktu mereka sudah habis. Mereka harus kembali karena itu adalah waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Hakai. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul untuk pergi kembali ke markasnya di Tawi-Tawi.

Semua kapal perusak menangis dikarenakan mereka akan meninggalkan teman baru mereka. Sementara itu, Katori mendapatkan sebuah suvernir dari Ooyodo sebagai tanda terima kasih telah membantunya dan mengajari Hakai untuk mengurus dokumen. Katori langsung berkata,

"Terima kasih banya, Ooyodo-san..."

"Sama-sama, Katori-san"

"Jika saya boleh tahu... Di mana Hakai-san ?"

"Dia berkata dia ada urusan... Jadi dia tidak dapat mengantarkan kalian semua..."

Terdapat keheningan sementara dari mereka berdua. Kemudian Katori berkata,

"Setelah ini... Jika bertemu kembali..."

"Kita adalah musuh..."

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerang kalian."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku..."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Ooyodo kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san tadi menitipkan sesuatu..."

"Eh ?"

"Apakah kau akan menjual jiwamu kepada setan ?"

"..."

"Dia menunggu jawaban anda."

"Setiap minggu ia selalu bertanya mengenai hal tersebut... Aku sudah dengan jelas menjawab... Tidak !"

Ooyodo langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku akan memberitahu Laksamana mengenai hal ini."

"Terima kasih banyak... Dan tolong jaga Yuubari-chan..."

"Tentu saja..."

Katori kemudian memimpin semuanya untuk kembali ke markas mereka di Tawi-Tawi. Hakai memperhatikan mereka dari semenanjung dekat dock markasnya. Kemudian, Ooydoo muncul dari belakang, dan langsung melapor,

"Mereka semua sudah pergi..."

"Apakah jawaban dari dirinya ?"

"Tidak"

"Ahahahahahahahaha... Aku senang dengan wanita yang berpendirian sepertinya..."

"Laksamana..."

"Namun... Dia akan kembali..."

"Eh ?"

"Angkatan Laut bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuknya... Dia akan kembali... Bersama kita semua..."

"Jadi..."

"Dia memiliki potensi untuk mengendalikan kemampuan seperti diriku. Sama seperti dirimu... Sebagai salah satu kelinci percobaan di awal..."

"Oh... Apakah yang akan anda lakukan ? Membunuhnya ?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak tahu... Kita akan melihatnya nanti... Ahahahahahaha"

"Tapi dari mana kau yakin ?"

"Karena... Manusia penuh dengan rasa curiga... Aku pergi dahulu... Dan membawa mereka 'pulang'"

Ooyodo langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

Unit Katori telah tiba di daerah yang dikatakan sebagai aman oleh angkatan laut. Ia kemudian membuka kembali komunikasi dengan unit yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Cukup lama ia tidak mendapat jawaban, hingga akhirnya ada jawaban,

"Di sini unit patroli yang dipimpin oleh Kapal _Seaplane_ _tender_ Mizuho. Siapakah ini ?"

"Saya dari unit ekspedisi yang dipimpin oleh Kapal Pelatih Katori."

"Katori-san !"

"Iya..."

Terdapat keheningan sementara dari mereka. Kemudian, Mizuho berkata,

"Di mana lokasi anda sekarang ?"

"Eh... Tunggu sebentar."

Katori mengecek petanya, dan memberitahu lokasinya sekarang. Mizuho langsung berkata akan segera bergerak ke sana. Katori langsung memberitahu semuanya kepada semua kapal perusak unitnya yang sangat bahagia.

Tidak berapa lama, Katori melihat beberapa pesawat yang terbang di atasnya. Semuanya langsung melambaikan tangannya. Namun, pesawat tersebut mendadak menukik dan melepaskan bom yang dibawa mereka. Melihat itu, Katori langsung berkata,

"Semua menghindar !"

Mendengar itu, semua langsung menghindari bom tersebut. Dari komunikasi Katori, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup kesal. Katori kemudian berkata,

"Mizuho-san... Mengapa kau menyerang kami ?"

"Diam saja pengkhianat... Kau pergi ke mana saja ?"

"Eh ?"

"Mustahil seorang gadis kapal menghilang kemudian muncul lagi... Sepertinya kau menjual informasi kepada Abyssal..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kalian mati saja... Bersama Abyssal..."

Radar Katori membaca torpedo yang mendekat, semuanya langsung membuat manuver untuk menghindar. Tidak hanya itu, hujan peluru juga menghampiri mereka. Katori kemudian ingat apa yang pernah dibicarakan dengan Hakai dahulu.

"Manusia merupakan makhluk yang sangat mudah untuk curiga..." ujar Hakai mendadak

"Eh ?"

"Jika ada yang berkata mereka sangat sulit untuk curiga, mereka berbohong."

"Tapi, rasa curiga juga diperlukan untuk membuat diri mereka tenang..."

* * *

"Apakah rasa tenang itu untuk diberikan kepada diri mereka saja atau untuk orang lain juga ?"

"Itu..."

"Rasa curiga juga digunakan untuk melindungi pemahaman mereka... Jika mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan mereka akan mulai curiga dengan hal tersebut."

* * *

Katori langsung sadar dengan hal tersebut. Sangat wajar jika Mizuho sangat curiga dengan dirinya. Apa yang diharapkan oleh semuanya adalah dirinya telah meninggal. Namun, jika dia muncul kembali tentu saja mereka akan menyerang dirinya.

Katori kemudian berkata kepada Mizuho,

"Setidaknya kita dapat membicarakan masalah ini daripada menyerang kami semua !"

"Pengkhianat adalah pengkhianat... Tidak kata damai dengan pengkhianat..."

Katori langsung terdiam. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat Yayoi yang terkena serangan telak dari peluru lawan. Setelah itu, Yayoi terus dihujani dengan bom dan peluru. Katori langsung berkata,

"Sekarang... Siapakah yang disebut sebagai monster !"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'monster' ?"

"Hentikan serangan kalian... Yayoi..."

"Tidak ada kata kejam untuk pengkhianat..."

Katori langsung mengingat pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hakai di selnya. Ia juga berkata demikian. Akhirnya ia berkata kepada semua gadis kapal di unitnya,

"Abyssal... Jauh lebih baik dari kalian... Jauh... Lebih baik..."

"Katori-san..."

"Kita akan kembali... Walaupun itu berarti... "

Semua langsung memegang Katori, kemudian Kisaragi berkata,

"Mereka akan menerima kita... Aku yakin..."

Katori langsung mengangguk. Katori langsung memerintahkan semuanya untuk masuk ke formasi berlian dan membawa Yayoi. Mereka bergerak kembali ke arah markas Hakai.

Dan pada saat itulah, Katori melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di depannya. Sementara itu, Mizuho membaca radarnya dan menemukan Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Itu adalah target utama kita... Ayo kita mulai menyerang dia... Kapal Induk Shoukaku dan Zuikaku, Kapal Perusak Harusame dan Murasame !"

Semuanya langsung bergerak ke tempat Katori yang berhenti bergerak.

* * *

Hakai berdiri di depan Katori yang membawa Yayoi. Katori terlihat sangat waspada dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... Tolong... Tolong..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia melihat wajah Hakai yang sangat berbeda. Wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama di markasnya. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ahhh... Aku ingat Ooyodo-san berkata... Pertemuan selanjutnya dari kita... Kita adalah musuh..."

"..."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Hakai kemudian tertawa. Tawa tersebut sangat keras, dan membuat semuanya ketakutan termasuk Katori. Hakai kemudian melihat ke Katori dan berkata,

"Aku pernah berjanji pada dirimu... Namun, janji tersebut sudah tidak valid..."

"..."

"Sepertinya kau dikejar juga oleh angkatan laut... Teman terbaikmu..."

Katori langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hakai kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku bermaksud untuk membantumu jika kau tidak berkata seperti tadi..."

"Itu..."

"Dan aku pun bermaksud membunuh kalian semua, dan mengirim kalian ke dasar laut... Jika kalian tidak ada yang mengejar dan bermaksud membunuh kalian ahahahahaha"

Semua semakin ketakutan. Katori sekarang melihat Hakai yang menjadi seorang monster. Hakai yang sangat berbeda. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya aku..."

"Aku akan menjualnya..."

"Hmmm ?"

"Aku akan menjual jiwaku kepada setan tersebut... Jika itu dapat menyelamatkan semuanya..."

"Ooh... Sekarang kau menerima tawaranku... Menarik..."

Katori berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Selain Katori, semua gadis kapal lain yang bersama Katori juga berkata demikian. Terdapat jeda yang cukup panjang antara mereka semua. Katori kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau menginginkan jiwaku... Sebaiknya ambil sekarang... Sebelum diambil..."

"Aku berharap setidaknya kau akan melawan sedikit lebih lama dengan sudut pandangmu... Namun, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya..."

"Eh ?"

"Kontrak sudah ditandatangani... Selamat datang... di Abyssal... Saya, Hakai, Laksamana Abyssal di markas Tawi-Tawi menyambut anda sekalian..."

"Eh..."

Mendadak seluruh tubuh Hakai ditutupi asap hitam, dan semua asap itu berubah menjadi tombak. Semua tombak tersebut menusuk semuanya dan langsung terjatuh. Kecuali, Katori. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mengapa..."

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha..."

"Mengapa..."

"Apakah kau dapat percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh setan..."

"..."

"Sangat disayangkan kau termakan atmosfir... Ahahahhahahaha..."

"Kau..."

"Tapi... Kau telah menjualnya kepada diriku... Aku akan menerimanya... Kau sekarang akan melihat pembantaian... Mereka..."

Hakai melihat Unit Mizuho sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Katori melihat ke arah di mana Hakai fokus. Hakai melepaskan tombak yang menembus semuanya, dan kemudian mulai berjalan.

Apa yang dilihat oleh Katori adalah pembantaian. Ia melihat Hakai mengubah tombak tersebut menjadi sebuah kapak, dan sebagian menjadi high angle gun. Ia langsung bergerak.

Satu per satu pesawat yang diluncurkan oleh Shoukaku dan Zuikaku jatuh. Ia langsung bergerak ke arah Murasame, dan memotong kepala Murasame. Ia kemudian langsung memotong kaki Harusame dan menembaknya dari jarak dekat.

Hakai kemudian langsung bergerak ke Mizuho. Ia menembakkan torpedo ke arah Mizuho, dan kemudian pada saat Mizuho menghindar, ia memotong Mizuho tepat di pinggang dan menembak kepalanya.

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Shoukaku dan Zuikaku. Shoukaku langsung menyadari tujuan dari Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Zuikaku... Lari..."

"Eh..."

"Lari sekarang juga !"

"Tapi..."

"LARI !"

Zuikaku melihat sekali lagi ke arah Shoukaku, lalu ke arah Hakai. Hakai sangat berbeda. Tubuhnya sudah diselimuti armor, dan membawa sebuah tombak. Ia meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Shoukaku dan menembus tubuh Shoukaku. Zuikaku langsung mundur, namun pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ujung tombak tersebut terbuka dan merobek tubuh Shoukaku. Kemudian, sebuah peluru meluncur mengenai tangan kirinya. Zuikaku sudah tidak dapat merasakan tangan kirinya sama sekali.

Hakai yang melihat Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Aku lelah mengejar mereka... Sekarang..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Katori yang terkapar. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Katori-sensei... Selamat datang kembali... Selamat datang ke Abyssal... Ahahahahahaha... Selamat datang di dunia yang kau sebut sebagai Monster Ahahahahahahaha"

* * *

Setelah Hakai pergi, seorang gadis datang ke tempat tersebut. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan berkata,

"Kau meninggalkan mereka ? Kau meninggalkan mereka ? Ichirou ?"

Ia kemudian tertawa. Ia melanjutkan,

"Ahahahahahaha... Kau akan menyesalinya sekarang... Kau akan menyesalinya... Suatu saat nanti ahahahahaha..."

Di belakang gadis tersebut, terdapat gadis lain yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Pakaian pelaut untuk wanita hitam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya di satu-satunya laksamana pria di Abyssal..."

"Apakah kau menganggap dirinya laksamana ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Heh... Sudahlah... Bawa wanita ini... Dia akan menjadi bawahanmu di markasmu..."

"Terima kasih banyak, _Ibu_ "

Ia menerima Shoukaku dengan senang hati dan melihat arah perginya Hakai. Sementara gadis pertama sudah pergi, gadis dengan pakaian pelaut tersebut berkata,

"Apakah kita akan bertemu satu sama lain... Apakah kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti... Aku... Penasaran... Aku penasaran... Ahahahahahahahahaha"


	8. Chapter 8 - Auftrag

**Chapter 8**

 **Auftrag**

* * *

Selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, Abyssal telah menguasai seluruh lautan di dunia ini. Manusia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghadapi mereka, namun mereka kesulitan dikarenakan lawan mereka, Abyssal, mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan di atas kecepatan normal. Tidak ada satupun kapal dari manusia yang mampu mengenai mereka, dan sebagai gantinya satu per satu kapal mereka ditenggelamkan oleh Abyssal.

Namun, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, penelitian dari keluarga Ichinomiya telah berhasil membuat gadis biasa menjadi senjata tempur yang luar biasa. Mereka bergerak sama cepatnya seperti Abyssal, dan mampu menggunakan persenjataan yang menyerupai persenjataan kapal biasa.

Dengan menggunakan konsep tersebut, gadis kapal mulai lahir. Yang pada awalnya hanya berada di Jepang saja.

Selama lima tahun, rencana dari Jepang tersebut selalu ditolak oleh sebagian besar anggota Persatuan Bangsa Bangsa walaupun sudah cukup berhasil dengan berbagai misi yang dilancarkan dan berhasil. Dengan salah satunya adalah Jerman. Hal tersebut dikarenakan untuk membuat seorang gadis kapal mereka membutuhkan seorang gadis terpilih yang akan diubah organ tubuhnya agar sesuai dengan konsep persenjataan mereka, dimana Persatuan Bangsa Bangsa menjunjung tinggi hak asasi manusia dan menolak percobaan pada manusia.

Namun, tepat lima tahun yang lalu. Liga Eropa mengadakan serangan besar-besaran ke arah markas Abyssal di daerah Eropa. Mereka kehilangan cukup banyak awak kapal, dan kapal mereka. Hingga, Jepang datang membantu dengan menurunkan gadis kapal kebanggaan mereka. Pada saat itu, yang datang adalah Kapal Tempur Nagato dan Mutsu, Kapal Induk Akagi dan Kaga, dibantu dengan Kapal Perusak Murakumo dan Shirayuki. Mereka semua mampu menghadapi mayoritas dari Abyssal.

Hasil dari pertempuran besar tersebut adalah Liga Eropa kehilangan mayoritas semua kapal dan awak mereka, Jerman sendiri sudah kehilangan mayoritas kapal mereka. Sementara, gadis kapal dari Jepang yang tenggelam adalah Kapal Induk Akagi.

Di waktu yang sama, markas angkatan laut utama Australia, India, Indonesia, dan Amerika Serikat dihancurkan oleh Abyssal. Cukup banyak korban berjatuhan dari pertempuran tersebut.

Persatuan Bangsa Bangsa melakukan pertemuan darurat dalam rangka menghadapi Abyssal. Melihat situasi tersebut, Jepang mengambil inisiatif untuk mengangkat kembali tema Gadis Kapal untuk menghadapi Abyssal. Dengan bantuan dari Liga Eropa yang sudah melihat kehebatan dari Gadis Kapal, terutama dari Jerman, Persatuan Bangsa Bangsa akhirnya menyetujui rencana dari Jepang tersebut.

Mereka semua memutuskan untuk beberapa negara saja yang akan memulai rencana gadis kapal tersebut. Negara-negara tersebut adalah negara yang memiliki sumber daya yang cukup dalam membuat gadis kapal, dengan uang yang diberikan oleh Persatuan Bangsa Bangsa. Mereka adalah Amerika Serikat, China, Russia, Jerman, Inggris, India, Australia, Afrika Selatan, dan Argentina.

Ilmuwan Jepang mulai disebarkan ke tempat-tempat tersebut dalam rangka membantu pengembangan Gadis Kapal di tempat tersebut. Satu per satu gadis diambil dari tempat-tempat miskin atau terpencil dan dikumpulkan di negara-negara tersebut.

Dalam waktu tiga tahun, Jerman dengan bantuan dari Jepang berhasil membuat gadis kapal pertama mereka. Kapal perusak yang menggunakan nama dari kapal perusak mereka terdahulu, kapal perusak type 1934. Mereka menggunakan penamaan yang sama seperti Jepang yang menggunakan nama kapal terdahulu pada saat perang dunia kedua. Dan kapal pertama yang mereka buat adalah kapal perusak Z1 Leberecht Maass.

Setelah itu, mereka membuat gadis kapal lain, dan kemudian langsung melakukan penyerangan ke arah salah satu markas Abyssal di eropa bersama dengan gadis kapal dari Inggris dan Russia. Markas tersebut terletak di pulau Fair.

Pertempuran tersebut memakan waktu hampir sebulan, namun Liga Eropa berhasil membuat hasil positif dari pertempuran tersebut dan menghancurkan markas tersebut. Tidak banyak korban yang tenggelam dari pertempuran tersebut, dan misi tersebut dinyatakan berhasil dengan sukses.

Satu per satu kapal mereka mulai disebar untuk membantu negara lain. Dan sebagian tetap tinggal untuk melakukan penjagaan di lautan.

Walaupun demikian, cukup banyak negara di Eropa yang khawatir dengan adanya teknologi baru akan menimbulkan pertempuran baru lagi di Eropa. Dan kekhawatiran tersebut terjadi dikarenakan militer Inggris dan Jerman yang bersenggolan satu sama lain. Mereka menginginkan kekuasaan penuh di wilayah yang sedang mereka jaga bersama.

Satu tahun sebelum kejadian Hakai, perang di Eropa kembali pecah, dan negara-negara Eropa saling serang. Liga Eropa sudah hancur tidak berfungsi kembali dikarenakan dua negara terbesar mereka meninggalkannya.

Lalu, pada saat ini, Jerman mengirimkan bantuan ke Jepang dikarenakan Jepang meminta bantuan kepada Jerman untuk menghadapi Abyssal baru yang telah menghancurkan cukup banyak wilayah di Jepang.

Mereka adalah Kapal Tempur Bismarck, Kapal Penjelajah Berat Prinz Eugen, Kapal Penjelajah Berat Admiral Hipper, Kapal Perusak Z1 dan Z3. Dalam perjalanan, Admiral Hipper berkata kepada Bismarck,

"Frau Bismarck... Aku penasaran mengapa angkatan laut Jepang kewalahan dengan satu Abyssal saja..."

"Mereka sudah melemah dikarenakan daerah mereka sudah cukup lama damai... Mereka dalam keadaan sangat damai... Sehingga tidak waspada..."

"Begitukah..."

"Berbeda dengan kita, Hipper... Kita bertempur dengan sesama kita setiap hari, selain menghadapi Abyssal... Kita selalu waspada..."

Hipper langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah itu Bismarck berkata,

"Aku sudah mendapat laporan bahwa... Abyssal yang menyerang mereka adalah seseorang yang cukup eksentrik... Aku yakin dia tidak terlalu kuat..."

"Tentu saja, Frau Bismarck" ujar Eugen.

Z1 kemudian berkata,

"Namun, Abyssal tersebut sudah menenggelamkan cukup banyak... Mutsu, Yamashiro, Fusou... Mereka bertiga adalah Kapal Tempur dengan armor yang cukup tebal..."

"Apakah mereka sudah memiliki perlengkapan untuk menghadapi Abyssal tersebut ?"

"Iya... Sebuah peluru AP type baru yang mampu menembus armornya..."

Bismarck tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika demikian... Aku yakin kita dapat melakukannya... Itu tugas yang diberikan oleh atasan kita selama di Jepang... Selain itu, kita juga meminta mereka mengirimkan bantuan ke Jerman kembali..."

Semua mengangguk. Bismarck kemudian melanjutkan

"Mari kita bawa kemenangan untuk negara kita di negara yang telah membantu kita dahulu... Mari kita tunjukkan kemampuan dari Bavaria !"

Semua langsung berteriak dengan keras sembari tetap bergerak di bawah gelap malam yang gulita.

* * *

Hakai meminum teh yang telah dihidangkan oleh Ooyodo sembari melihat ke arah luar pulau tempat markasnya berada. Ia mengirup bau dari teh tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Kapan kau membeli daun teh ini ? Teh ini cukup mahal..."

"Tenang saja, kita menanamnya dulu jadi bisa kugunakan sekarang."

Hakai langsung tersenyum. Kemudian, muncul gadis lain. Gadis tersebut mengenakan kacamata, namun tidak terlihat satupun part Abyssal di tubuhnya. Gadis itu adalah Katori. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... Kau belum selesai mengerjakan dokumen ini..."

"Aku sedang beristirahat... Biarkan aku sebentar saja..."

"Haaah... Baiklah..."

"Sebaiknya kau juga kemari dan melihat laut dari sini..."

Katori melihat ke arah Ooyodo yang mengangguk. Katori kemudian maju dan melihatnya bersama mereka berdua. Katori kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... Aku penasaran apakah kau satu-satunya laksamana di Abyssal ?"

Hakai diam sebentar, dan kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Mungkin iya... Mungkin juga tidak..."

"Apa maksud anda ?"

"Jika kau berkata satu-satunya laksamana pria di Abyssal mungkin aku cukup yakin dengan hal tersebut..."

"Jadi ada markas lain ya..."

"Aku hanya mengetahui di lautan lain masih ada Abyssal. Mereka dipimpin oleh Abyssal dengan monster besar di belakangnya."

"Begitukah..."

"Satu hal yang pasti... Semua Abyssal di setiap wilayah akan berada di bawah satu Hime... Dan dalam kasus di Jepang ini... Battleship Water Oni."

"Tunggu... Oni ? Bukan Hime ?"

"Hehehehehehe... 'Dia' menjatuhkan Battleship Hime dan menguasai seluruh Abyssal."

"Dia ?"

"Battleship Water Oni..."

Katori langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Hakai,

"Battleship Water Oni...Seperti apakah dia ?"

"Penampilan dia ? Atau sifat dia ?"

"Jika kita membicarakan sifat tentu saja pemahaman setiap orang berbeda satu sama lain... Dapat dikatakan sifat yang akan kau sebutkan lebih ke arah subyektif..."

Hakai langsung tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Dari penampilan... Wanita rubah tersebut memiliki satu tanduk dan mengenakan gaun hitam yang cukup indah... Aku bingung mengapa ia menggunakan gaun tersebut untuk bertempur"

Mendengar itu, Katori menyadari sesuatu. Hakai langsung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Katori yang berubah. Katori langsung berkata,

"Apakah dia..."

"Dia memiliki dua monster yang mampu berubah menjadi sebuah meriam..."

"..."

"Dia sepertinya menyerang kalian berdua."

Katori langsung melihat ke arah Hakai dan berkata,

"Apa tujuan dia ? Dia berasal dari apa ?"

"Tujuan... Aku masih kurang mengetahuinya... Entahlah..."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Apakah kau masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi ?"

Katori berpikir sebentar,

"Apakah ada kemungkinan kita bertemu dengan laksamana Abyssal lain ?"

"Hmmm..."

"Jika kita memiliki laksamana seperti anda, tentu saja akan ada laksamana Abyssal yang lain... seperti angkatan laut"

"Ada kemungkinan iya... Ada kemungkinan tidak..."

"Mengapa ?"

"Mengapa ? Tentu saja... Karena aku telah membunuh pengawas di daerahku sendiri... Mereka akan menganggap diriku sebagai pengkhianat..."

"..."

"Kemungkinan besar mereka akan datang karena ingin menghancurkan diriku..."

Ooyodo tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hakai. Hakai langsung membuat ekspresi bingung. Ia bertanya kepada Katori,

"Katori-san... Apakah ada salah satu anggota kita yang..."

"Selama empat bulan terakhir ini, saya dan Ooyodo sudah berkomunikasi dengan Shoukaku yang telah anda bunuh."

"Kapan kalian bertemu ?"

"Tepat empat bulan yang lalu, kami melakukan ekspedisi dan bertemu dengan unitnya. Kami bertukar informasi mengenai markas kita dengan markasnya."

"Haaah... Pantas kau terlihat sangat antusias membahas laksamana lain."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Itu adalah urusan kalian. Bukan urusanku. Aku akan kembali ke dalam untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Hakai langsung masuk ke dalam lebih dahulu dari mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Ooyodo dan Katori langsung saling menatap satu sama lain. Ooyodo kemudian berkata,

"Aku yakin... Dia memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Bertemu dengan laksamana dari markas Shoukaku mungkin ?"

"Tidak... Dia tipe orang yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam persatuan..."

"Atau tipe yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan laksamana lain ?"

"Dia pasti akan bertemu dengan laksamana lain...Dari angkatan laut dan membunuhnya, untuk lebih tepatnya... Tapi, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia menolak bertemu dengan laksamana Abyssal lain..."

"Sudahlah... Kalau kita kebanyakan berpikir, kacamata kita akan semakin tebal..."

"Ahahahaha... Kau ada benarnya, Katori-san. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam..."

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam untuk mengecek apa yang dikerjakan oleh Hakai.

* * *

Mereka datang kembali. Mereka mengambil adikku. Mereka mengambil ibuku. Mereka membunuh ayahku. Mereka membunuh teman-temanku. Mereka membunuh semuanya. Mereka menghabisi semuanya.

Darah... Aku melihat darah... Aku melihat darah... DARAH... Mengalir... Dari tubuh mereka...

Air menjadi merah... Desaku menjadi merah... Merah karena api...

Tawa mereka... Aku mendengarnya... Aku mendengarnya... Aku mendengar tawa mereka

Suara peluru... Suara teriakan... Suara itu... Suara itu...

Aku sendirian...

Siapa yang berbicara... Siapa yang berbicara... Siapa ?

Iblis ? Malaikat ?

Aku akan menjual jiwaku... Namaku... Seluruhnya... Untuk membalaskan dendam ini kepada mereka semua...

KEPADA SEMUA MANUSIA.

Kau akan membantuku... Kau akan membantuku... Menghabisi semuanya

* * *

Setelah itu, gadis tersebut langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut putih panjangnya terurai. Keringat mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya yang sangat pucat. Pupil matanya membesar dikarenakan masih dalam keadaan shock dari tidur. Nafasnya sangat berat.

Dengan diliputi cahaya biru yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia mulai berjalan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, ia mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan pakaian laksamana berwarna hitam dan rok hitam. Ia melihat ke arah cermin.

Wajah pucatnya. Wajah yang telah kehilangan harapan hidup. Wajah yang penuh dendam. Wajah seseorang yang telah menjual jiwanya kepada iblis.

Ia menyentuh cermin tersebut dan kemudian memukul cermin tersebut. Terdengar suara kaca pecah yang sangat keras. Ia melihat kembali ke arah cermin yang mulai retak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku... Akan mecabik-cabik semua manusia... Seperti cermin ini... Aku akan menghancurkan mereka... Ahaha... Ahahahahahahaha"

Ia tertawa dengan keras, hingga akhirnya tawanya terhenti karena mendengar suara dari luar.

"Laksamana... Ini saya Shoukaku... Apakah anda baik-baik saja ?"

Wanita tersebut langsung melihat ke arah pintu, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shoukaku... Tenang saja..."

"Jika kau berkata demikian..."

"Daripada itu... Apakah _Ibu_ memberikan perintah kepada kita ?"

"Tidak ada perintah apapun dari _Ibu_... Kita hanya diminta untuk bersiap-siap jika ada masalah."

"Terima kasih Shoukaku..."

Setelah itu, wanita tersebut keluar dari ruangannya dengan tangan yang masih berdarah. Darah tersebut bukan darah merah yang biasa ia lihat dahulu. Sebuah darah hitam yang sangat kental. Ia langsung menjilatnya dan berkata,

"Apakah... Darah dari manusia akan jauh lebih enak dan menarik dari ini ? Aku penasaran..."

Ia kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah kantin di markasnya.

Dia adalah salah satu laksamana Abyssal dari daerah Jepang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui asalnya. Dia sendiri pun sudah menghapus ingatan mengenai masa lalu dan namanya.

Namun, ingatan tentang masa-masa kelamnya selalu menghantui tidurnya. Ia selalu bangun dikarenakan mimpi tersebut.

Bagaimana ia dapat menjadi Laksamana Abyssal, tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya. Setiap kali ada hime Abyssal yang bertanya kepada dirinya, ia hanya mengatakan satu hal,

"Aku menjual jiwa ini kepada Iblis... Agar dapat membunuh semuanya..."

Pada masa awal dari kepemimpinannya, dia sangat memaksakan taktiknya. Namun, taktik tersebut berhasil membawa cukup banyak kemenangan bagi unitnya.

Namun, dikarenakan cukup banyak korban yang jatuh di pihaknya, ia dipindahkan oleh Battleship Hime ke tempatnya sekarang. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh Hime manapun. Bantuan dari Abyssal lain juga jarang. Dan dikarenakan jumlah dari anak bawahnya yang sedikit, ia mengganti taktiknya sedikit.

Korban yang jatuh tidak terlalu banyak. Namun, dikarenakan hal tersebut efektifitas taktiknya mulai menurun. Ia mulai belajar untuk beradaptasi menghadapi manusia. Dan ia sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya.

* * *

Semenjak nama Hakai mulai naik, Gadis tersebut mulai tertarik dengan semua kabar mengenai Hakai.

Semua hal mengenai Hakai mulai dicari. Ia mengetahui Hakai telah menghancurkan beberapa markas angkatan laut dengan mudah sendirian tanpa bantuan dari unitnya sendiri. Bahkan unit yang disiapkan untuk menghancurkan dirinya pun ikut ditenggelamkan olehnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit gadis tersebut semakin mencari semua perihal Hakai. Gadis tersebut sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Hakai, bahkan pada saat ia menyerang salah satu dari markas angkatan laut. Namun, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan informasi dari tempat tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya, ia mendengar Battleship Water Oni telah menjatuhkan Battleship Hime di puncak kepemimpinan Abyssal. Battleship Water Oni mendengarkan mengenai kabar gadis tersebut yang sangat ingin mengetahui Hakai, dan menemui dirinya. Pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, gadis tersebut terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kehadiran dari Battleship Water Oni.

Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Selamat siang... Siapa nama anda ?"

"Aku sudah melupakan namaku... Ada perlu apa petinggi dari Abyssal datang ke tempatku ?"

"Oh... Kau sepertinya masih kesal dengan pemimpin terdahulu..."

Gadis itu hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Battleship Water Oni. Ia langsung berkata,

"Battleship..."

"Panggil saja, Ibu..."

"Heeeh ? Orang eksentrik macam apa yang ingin memintaku memanggilmu Ibu ?"

"Panggil saja... demikian"

"Hah... Terserah..."

Gadis tersebut langsung tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran dari Battleship Water Oni. Battleship Water Oni, atau Nagato, langsung berkata,

"Mengapa dirimu masuk ke dalam dunia Abyssal ?"

"Pertanyaan tersebut sangat mudah untuk dijawab..."

"Oh... Mengapa ?"

"Karena aku telah menjual seluruh jiwaku kepada Iblis... Untuk membalas dendam..."

"Oh... Alasan yang sama dengan dirinya..."

"Dirinya ?"

"Kau tentu saja mengetahui siapa yang kumaksud..."

"Apakah yang anda maksud adalah..."

"Hakai"

Gadis itu langsung berdiri. Nagato melihat dari mata gadis tersebut sebuah pancaran cahaya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sebelum sempat berbicara, Nagato berkata,

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut pria bernama Hakai tersebut... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa ?"

"Aku memiliki perintah untuk dirimu..."

"Apakah itu ? Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku akan menerimanya dengan bayaran informasi mengenai pria bernama Hakai tersebut !"

Nagato langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau akan memimpin seluruh angkatan Abyssal di wilayah sini... Hadapi manusia yang menghadang dirimu... Kau mendapatkan semua persetujuan dari diriku..."

"Hanya itu ?"

"Tentu saja... Dan aku bertanya-tanya... Apakah kau akan tunduk di bawah diriku... Atau akan tunduk di bawah Hakai..."

"Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya... Hanya waktu yang akan mengetahui... Nasib dan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu..."

Nagato langsung tersenyum dan berkata kepada dirinya beberapa kisah dari Hakai. Dan sedikit masa lalu dari Hakai. Mengetahui hal tersebut ia langsung berkata kepada diri sendiri,

"Aku akan menemui Hakai... Aku akan berbicara dengannya suatu hari nanti... Aku akan melakukannya..."

* * *

Sekarang, gadis tersebut kembali melihat ke luar ruangannya yang terlihat sangat kelam. Tidak berapa lama, Shoukaku muncul dari belakang dan memanggilnya,

"Laksamana... Ada panggilan dari _Ibu_."

"Dapatkah kau langsung memberitahu diriku... Apa perintah yang diturunkan olehnya ?"

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Shoukaku langsung memberi pertanyaan kepada _Ibu_ dan langsung kembali ke belakang gadis tersebut,

"Dia meminta kita untuk menghadapi unit baru dari Angakatan Laut Jepang. Mereka berisi Gadis Kapal dari daerah luar Jepang. Kita diijinkan untuk menenggelamkan mereka dan membawa mereka ke pihak kita."

"Gadis kapal dari luar negeri... Menarik..."

"Sudah lama saya tidak melihat wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu itu, Laksamana..."

"Sudahlah... Aku yakin mereka sama lemahnya seperti Gadis Kapal dari Jepang."

Gadis itu langsung melihat ke luar kembali dan berkata,

"Siapkan unit kita... Terdiri dari dirimu, Shoukaku... Tiga kapal induk Wo, Dua kapal tempur Ta, Empat Kapal tempur Ru, Enam kapal penjelajah ringan Ri, dan Dua belas kapal perusak I. Kita akan berangkat lebih kurang pukul tiga sore nanti."

"Siap, Laksamana !"

Shoukaku langsung mohon undur diri dari hadapan laksamana tersebut. Gadis tersebut langsung tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Hakai-san... Apakah kau akan hadir nanti ? Atau kau akan tetap di dalam kegelapan kembali ?... Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Hakai-san...!"

* * *

Menjelang pukul tiga sore, gadis tersebut sudah berada di dalam kapal komandonya. Kapal komando tersebut memiliki berbagai perlengkapan dari Abyssal, dan mampu menyerang seperti Abyssal umumnya.

Gadis tersebut melihat ke arah sekitar dan melihat semuanya sudah siap untuk meluncur. Ia langsung berkata,

"Semuanya... Mari kita melakukan serangan kilat ini... Kita akan menghabisi mereka dengan cepat !"

Semuanya langsung berteriak dengan semangat tinggi. Mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan yang paling tinggi. Gadis tersebut langsung memerintahkan Wo, dan Shoukaku untuk mengirimkan pesawat pengintai mereka. Mereka diperintahkan untuk terbang hingga jarak sekitar 2000 KM dari unit mereka.

Selama satu jam, mereka sama sekali tidak membaca kehadiran dari target mereka, hingga akhirnya Shoukaku berkata,

"Pesawat pengintaiku telah berhasil menangkap posisi lawan di barat laut dari unit kita... Mereka membentuk formasi berlian..."

"Formasi berlian ?"

Gadis tersebut diam sebentar. Ia berpikir ada kemungkinan kapal selam di sekitar lawan mereka. Tapi, ia langsung menghilangkan kemungkinan tersebut dikarenakan kedalaman dari laut di antara mereka tidak terlalu dalam. Kecuali, di daerah lokasi lawan berada.

"Jika mereka terus bergerak ke arah kita... Tidak mungkin kapal selam mampu bersembunyi..."

"Tapi... Jika saya baca kondisi bawah air di sana... Akan sangat mudah untuk kapal selam menyerang kita..."

"..."

"Apa perintah anda, Laksamana ?"

"Kita akan menghancurkan mereka sekarang juga... Semuanya... Kita habisi mereka !"

* * *

Bismarck melihat ke udara dan menemukan salah satu pesawat pengintai dari Abyssal. Ia langsung berkata,

"Pesawat pengintai dari Abyssal berhasil ditemukan... Dapat diasumsikan lokasi lawan cukup dekat dari sini..."

Semuanya langsung berkata dengan semangat tinggi. Unit mereka terdiri dari Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Atago, Takao, Asashio dan Arashio. Selain itu, mereka juga membawa satu kapal selam sebagai pengawas dan yang mampu memperluas radar mereka.

Bismarck langsung berkata,

"Apakah Abyssal tersebut adalah Abyssal yang dirumorkan oleh angkatan laut Jepang tersebut ? Atau hanya salah satu Abyssal kecil saja ? Kita lihat saja nanti..."

Mereka mulai bergerak kembali ke tempat kemungkinan lawan berada. Sebelum berjalan, Bismarck berkata,

"Semuanya nyalakan lampu pancar kalian semua... Kita akan bergerak dengan kecepatan selambat mungkin... Mereka kemungkinan berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh mereka... Kita akan menghancurkan mereka di dekat sini..."

* * *

Shoukaku melihat pergerakan dari unit tersebut sangat lambat, dan unitnya semakin dekat dengan tempat unit Bismarck terakhir kali dibaca. Ia mengetahui, jika dia masuk ke wilayah sana, dengan kemungkinan ditemukannya kapal selam, akan membuatnya unit dalam masalah.

Walaupun unit mereka terdiri dari dua belas kapal perusak, kondisi saat ini adalah malam hari. Akurasi untuk menyerang kapal selam akan sangat sulit. Selain itu dengan dibantu dengan kondisi alam bawah lautnya, akan semakin sulit untuk mengenai kapal selam yang bersiaga di malam hari.

Shoukaku berkata kepada laksamananya,

"Semoga saja tidak ada kapal selam yang menunggu di balik gelap malam ini..."

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak pernah ingat, angakatan laut Jepang menurunkan kapal selam sama sekali"

"Kita membahas angkatan laut dari negara lain yang membantu angkatan laut Jepang..."

"Tenang saja, Shoukaku... Semuanya akan aman... Percaya saja pada diriku"

Shoukaku akhirnya menyerah dikarenakan laksamananya sudah berkata demikian.

Shoukaku kemudian berkata,

"Jarak kita dengan lawan sudah berjarak 100KM dari lawan... Lampu pancar mereka terlihat dengan jelas."

Laksamana Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Semuanya siapkan senjata kalian... Kita akan..."

"Laksamana sebuah torpedo meluncur dari arah timur kita ! Mereka mengarah ke..."

Shoukaku yang berteriak kepada laksamana langsung terdiam dikarenakan satu Wo telah tenggelam. Laksamananya pun terkejut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Semua kapal perusak kalian bentuk formasi berlian... Kita hancurkan kapal selam tersebut ! Lindungi kapal utama sekarang !"

Tidak berapa lama radar membaca kehadiran torpedo lain. Laksamana tersebut melihat satu per satu unitnya mulai hancur. Akhirnya ia berkata,

"Tidak perlu pedulikan kapal selam tersebut ! Kita serang kapal di permukaan saja !"

Semua unit termasuk Shoukaku langsung memusatkan penyerangan mereka ke unit Bismarck. Pertempuran mulai terjadi antara mereka.

Satu per satu unit dari laksamana gadis tersebut mulai habis. Hanya tersisa tiga kapal perusak, satu kapal tempur Ru, dan Shoukaku. Semua ini dikarenakan torpedo yang diluncurkan oleh kapal selam yang menunggu dengan tenang di dalam kegelapan malam. Tidak ada satupun dari unitnya yang mampu menemukan kapal selam tersebut.

Laksamana wanita tersebut mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia langsung berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

" _Ibu_ akan marah... _Ibu... akan marah... akan marah... argh... arrrgggghhhh..._ "

"Laksamana !"

"AKanMaraH...AKanMaraH..."

"Laksamana ! Menghindar !"

Pada saat ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Shoukaku, ia melihat satu torpedo mengarah ke kapalnya. Kapal komandonya langsung meledak, dan dirinya terhempas dari kapalnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak air laut, dan mulai tenggelam ke dalam air.

Ia melihat air laut dan cahaya dari bulan yang mulai menyusup ke dalam air. Dengan kegelapan di balik air tersebut, cahaya dari bulan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Laksamana tersebut langsung melihat ke tubuhnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Mati..."

Terdapat keheningan. Tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun di laut yang sangat tenang tersebut. Tidak ada.

Ia kembali berkata,

"Aku akhirnya... Mati... Inikah rasanya... Kematian ?"

Ia mulai menutup matanya sembari merasakan air laut di sekitarnya. Namun, didadanya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti api yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Rasa apa ini... Yang terasa di dadaku... Ada sesuatu yang kulupakan..."

Ia melihat sesosok wanita di hadapan dirinya. Wanita tersebut tersenyum, dan kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Ia terlihat sangat kesal, dan muak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis laksamana tersebut. Wanita tersebut berkata,

* * *

Kau Melupakan Sumpahmu... Kau Melupakan Tujuan Utamamu

"Siapa... Siapa yang berbicara..."

Kau melupakan tujuan hidupmu... Kau melupakan segalanya...

"Siapa... Siapa itu... Jawab pertanyaanku... Siapa ?"

Kau mengetahui siapa diriku... Dan diriku sangat mengenal dirimu...

"..."

Menerima kematian... Kau melepas semuanya... Kau lemah... Kau lemah... Kau lemah...

"Diam... Diam... Diam... Kau siapa... Kau siapa ?"

Aku adalah dirimu... Dan Dirimu adalah Aku

Dirimu yang telah kau bentuk... Dirimu sendiri yang telah melupakan masa lalu... Dirimu yang memiliki sumpah suci...

Dirimu yang akan menghancurkan semuanya... Dirimu yang menghancurkan semuanya...

* * *

Gadis tersebut langsung melihat mimpi yang selalu ia lihat setiap malam. Mimpi masa lalunya yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Laskamana tersebut langsung berteriak di dalam air. Ia memegang kepalanya karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sosok wanita tersebut mulai tertawa. Gadis Laksamana tersebut berusaha menghilangkan sosok wanita tersebut, namun hal tersebut gagal. Wanita tersebut masih tertawa.

Tidak berapa lama, sebuah tangan mulai menjulur dan mengangkat dirinya. Dengan wajah masih ketakutan, gadis tersebut melihat Shoukaku yang sangat khawatir. Shoukaku langsung memeluknya, dan berkata,

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan... Semoga... Ada yang datang kemari..."

"Aku... Aku..."

"Laksamana..."

Tidak berapa lama, Shoukaku mendengar suara peluru yang meluncur dan mengarah ke dirinya dan laksamananya. Ia langsung memeluk erat-erat gadis yang telah menjadi laksamananya selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia berkata,

"Aku senang dapat bertemu anda... Walaupun menjadi Abyssal... Setidaknya saya bersyukur..."

"..."

"Laksamana... Maaf... Jika saya... Menghilang..."

Shoukaku langsung menutup matanya. Dan ia mendengar ledakan, namun ia tidak merasakan efek ledakan tersebut. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakangnya, laksamana dan Shoukaku langsung melihat sesosok pria dengan pakaian laksamana hitam panjang dan mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam. Rambut putihnya sangat kontras dengan kondisi malam. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah pedang, sementara tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah rantai. Pria tersebut adalah Hakai.

Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf mengganggu anda sekalian pada saat kalian akan berpesta... menghabisi Abyssal ini..."

Melihat pelurunya tidak mengenai siapapun, Bismarck langsung melihat ke arah depan dan menemukan Hakai. Ia langsung bertanya kepada Atago,

"Apakah itu..."

"Ya... Dialah yang telah menghancurkan unit dari Jepang dari dulu..."

"Begitukah ? Menarik..."

Perhatian mereka kembali teralihkan dikarenakan Hakai berkata,

"Halo... Apakah kalian tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan ? Ah... Sepertinya kalian tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan... Baiklah, akan kuulangi kembali. Sebuah kehormatan untuk diri saya bertemu gadis kapal dari negara luar di sini. Apalagi mereka sangat cantik..."

Bismarck dan yang lainnya hanya diam saja mendengar itu. Sementara itu, Shoukaku melihat ke arah Hakai. Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Shoukaku dan berkata,

"Ah... Dirimu... Shoukaku benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Heh... Apakah kau ingat dengan apa yang terjadi pada saat-saat akhir dari dirimu dahulu ?"

"Tentu saja..."

Hakai kemudian melihat gadis yang masih terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apakah dia..."

"Dia adalah laksamanaku sekarang."

"Laksamana Abyssal... Untuk pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan mereka."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah... Karena Ooyodo memintaku kemari, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Hakai kembali melihat ke arah Bismarck. Ia melihat wajah Bismarck yang khawatir dikarenakan tidak ada jawaban dari kapal selamnya. Hakai mendengar,

"Yuu... Jawab panggilanku... Yuu..."

Hakai langsung tertawa, dan tawa tersebut langsung mengalihkan perhatian Bismarck. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kalian mencari teman kalian yang berada di bawah sana ?"

"Kau..."

"Hahahahahaha... Apakah mereka menjawab pertanyaanmu ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Hakai kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya. Di tangan ujung dari rantai tersebut, terdapat sebuah _harpoon_ berwarna hitam. Dan di ujung senjata tersebut, terdapat tubuh wanita yang sudah tertusuk cukup dalam. Wanita tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Hakai langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Nama wanita ini Yuu... Menarik..."

"Kau..."

"Ahahahahaha... Kau tahu, sangat sulit untuk menyerang gadis ini... apalagi di kegelapan malam seperti ini."

"..."

"Tapi, aku berhasil... Lihat !"

Hakai langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _harpoon_ miliknya dengan tubuh Yuu di sana. Bismarck yang melihat tersebut langsung berteriak,

"Verdammen Sie Monster!"

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Bagus... Bagus... Biarkan kemarahan merasuk ke dalam dirimu... Aku akan sangat senang... Ini... Sangat menarik... Ahahahahhahahaha... AHahahahhahahahah"

Shoukaku memeluk laksamananya yang mulai memperhatikan Hakai yang telah maju untuk menghadapi Bismarck yang sangat marah besar. Ia langsung berkata,

"Hakai-san ?"

Shoukaku langsung menepuk kepala laksamananya,dan berkata

"Iya... Dia adalah pria yang kau cari selama ini..."

"Hakai-san..."

"Laksamana ?"

"Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Hakai-san..."

"..."

Shoukaku langsung melihat ke depan. Ia melihat Arashio dan Asashio yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tepat di perut mereka terdapat lubang dari meriam yang ditembak oleh Hakai.

Selain itu, ia melihat tubuh Atago dan Takao yang sudah hampir tenggelam. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Semua kejadian tersebut berjalan sangat cepat. Ia hanya melihat Bismarck dan Prinz Eugen saja.

Sementara, dari mata gadis laksamana tersebut, Hakai seperti menari di atas air sembari menghindari semua peluru yang menyerang ke arah dirinya. Semua darah yang mengalir, semua yang dilakukan oleh Hakai seperti membuat sebuah seni. Dengan disinari bulan, ia semakin tertarik dengan Hakai.

Sementar itu, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Sekali lagi... Sebuah kehormatan untuk saya bertemu dengan kalian berdua..."

"..."

"Ahahahahaha... Bermain untuk diam saja ? Menarik..."

"Mengapa... Mengapa..."

"Bagaimana petualangan anda di lautan ini ? Menarik ?"

"Mengapa kau..."

"Apakah tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan kondisi perang di wilayahmu ?"

"Kau..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum. Dari sana, Bismarck mengetahui dirinya tidak mungkin menghadapi pria di hadapannya. Ia langsung memberi tanda kepada Prinz Eugen.

"Eugen... Pergi..."

"Eh ?"

"Pergi... Beritahu yang lain... Kembali saja..."

"Apa maksudmu, Bismarck ?"

"Kita tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas ini... Perintah ini... Dia... bukan seseorang yang dapat kita hancurkan."

"Tapi..."

"Cukup diriku saja... Pergi..."

Hakai langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Dimana aku pernah melihat ini... Hmmm... Ah"

Hakai langsung melihat ke arah Shoukaku yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Hakai langsung berbicara, dan langsung dibaca oleh Shoukaku

"Kau akan melihatnya lagi"

Hakai langsung tersenyum. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang terjadi pada Shoukaku dahulu. Seluruh tubuh Hakai ditutupi dengan asap hitam, dan setelah asap hitam tersebut menghilang, ia mengenakan armor abyssalnya. Tombaknya yang dingin ada di tangan kirinya.

Ia membuat ancang-ancang, dan kemudian menerjang ke arah Bismarck. Tidak waktu untuk menghindar dikarenakan gerakan dari Hakai yang memiliki kecepatan abnormal. Tombak tersebut menembus perut dari Bismarck.

Prinz yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya terpaku saja di belakang Bismarck. Hakai langsung tersenyum, dan dalam sekejap tombak tersebut terbuka dan merobek perut Bismarck. Dari dalam tombak tersebut terdapat sebuah meriam, dan ditembakkan ke arah wajah Prinz. Hakai langsung tersenyum melihat wajah Prinz yang telah hancur, dan Bismarck yang sudah tidak bergerak. Darah yang mengalir dapat dirasakan oleh Hakai.

Hakai kemudian tertawa dan berkata,

"Baik itu dari Jepang...Maupun dari Jerman... Sama saja... Ahahahahahaa... Tapi ego mereka lebih besar daripada dari Jepang... Jika itu yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka..."

Hakai kemudian langsung memanggil Ooyodo,

"Ooyodo, aku akan kembali... Tolong kirim..."

"Bawa laksamana Shoukaku kembali ke markasnya..."

"Eh ? Mengapa aku harus..."

"Jika mereka mendapat serangan mendadak... Mereka akan tewas..."

"Aku akan kembali saja..."

"Hakai-san..."

"Ok... Ok... Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan ceramahmu yang panjang. Jangan lupa bawa mereka semua ke markas kita."

"Siap."

Hakai kemudian bergerak ke arah Shoukaku, berlutut dan berkata,

"Aku akan mengantar kalian kembali ke markas kalian."

"Terima kasih banyak..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau membenciku... Sepertinya... Ah, tentu saja... Karena hal tersebut."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita bergerak."

Hakai mulai bergerak tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari Shoukaku. Dan Shoukaku hanya dapat mengikuti pria yang telah membunuhnya, namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membawa kembali laksamananya dalam keadaan hidup ke markas.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di markas laksamana wanita tersebut. Di sana Hakai langsung berkata,

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Laksamana Abyssal, Hakai bertemu dengan Laksamana Abyssal lain..."

Hakai kemudian terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah Shoukaku, lalu ke gadis tersebut. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Saya... Ah... Sebaiknya kau dipanggil apa ?"

"Laksamana saja..."

"Tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut..."

Gadis tersebut sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian melanjutkan,

"Saya pun juga laksamana... Kau lupa dengan hal tersebut. Siapa namamu ?"

"Nama ?"

"Iya... Siapa namamu ?"

"Aku lupa..."

"Lupa ?"

"Iya... Aku lupa..."

Terdapat keheningan sementara dari mereka berdua. Hakai melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama dari mata gadis tersebut. Kejadian yang ingin dilupakan. Masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan. Hakai kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan menunjuk ke arah gadis tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Namamu adalah Anemone. Seperti bunga Anemone... Dengan ini akan lebih mudah jika kita bertemu kembali !"

"Eh... Anemone..."

"Sudah... Saya adalah Hakai... Saya pun sudah melupakan nama saya terdahulu... Sama seperti dirimu."

"..."

"Saya akan pergi sekarang. Kembali ke markasku. Jika kalian ada waktu, datang saja ke sana. Kami akan menerima kalian dengan tangan terbuka."

Setelah itu, Hakai mulai berjalan keluar dari markas Anemone. Sementara itu, Anemone terdiam sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shoukaku. Shoukaku berkata,

"Nama tersebut... cukup indah..."

"..."

"Anemone... jika aku tidak salah ingat... itu ada hubungan dengan harapan..."

"Ahahahaha..."

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahahahahahaha... Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Nama ini... Akan kugunakan... Anemone..."

Anemone mulai menangis bahagia. Hal ini dikarenakan, dia bukanlah gadis yang terikat dengan masa lalu. Ia adalah Anemone. Gadis telah diberikan nama oleh Hakai. Dia adalah wanita baru dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang kehilangan keluarganya. Shoukaku yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Anemone dan berkata,

"Aku bahagia... Kau akhirnya dapat tersenyum..."

"Jadi... Hakai-san seperti itu... Aku... Aku... Bahagia... Aku... Akan mendapatkannya..."

Shoukaku langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata,

"Aku akan membantumu... Lak..."

"Panggil saja Anemone..."

"Saya akan membantumu, Anemone. Saya akan melupakan dendam saya dengan Hakai-san... Untuk anda."

"Terima kasih, Shoukaku."

Anemone melihat ke arah luar markasnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Aku ingat... Aku ingat pertanyaan tersebut... Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Hakai-san... Kemanapun dia berada... Jika itu menghadapi manusia... Maupun Abyssal... Ahahahahahahahaha..."

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh dari tempat Anemone dan Hakai, Battleship Water Oni mendapat tamu yang mengejutkan. Seorang wanita yang ia kutuk dan benci. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ada urusan apa dirimu kemari ?"

Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum saja. Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana caranya kau kemari ? Ah Aku tidak peduli... Kau pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan... Bicarakan sekarang."

"Mereka bergerak."

"Mereka ?"

Wanita tersebut mengangguk. Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Ini akan menjadi percobaan yang menarik... Apakah dia mampu menahannya atau tidak..."

"Aku benci dirimu karena dia menjadi percobaan... Tetapi, dia akan menjadi kelinci yang menarik... Demi pengetahuan..."

"Ahahahahaha... Kau pun akhirnya menjual jiwanya juga... Menarik..."

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang sebentar, dan tidak berapa wanita tersebut langsung pergi. Battleship Water Oni kemudian melihat ke arah langit dan berkata,

"Anemone... Berkhianat... Dia akan mengikuti kemanapun pria itu akan pergi... Dan sebentar lagi... Akan ada kejadian yang cukup besar... Ahahahahahaha... Ichirou... Kawano Ichirou... Bagaimana dirimu menghadapi kejadian tersebut... Bagaimana... Aku penasaran... Sangat penasaran... Ahahahahahahaha"


	9. Chapter 9 - Loyalty

**Chapter 9**

 **Loyalty**

* * *

Hakai sedang duduk dengan tenang di dalam ruang kerjanya. Semua dokumen yang biasa ia kerjakan sudah selesai semua, dikarenakan ia dibantu oleh Katori dan Ooyodo. Ia menikmati waktu tenangnya dengan meminum teh dan membaca salah satu buku yang ia pinjam dari Ooyodo, istrinya.

Ia tersenyum membaca cerita dari buku tersebut. Namun, waktu tenangnya tidak berjalan cukup lama. Ia mendapat laporan mengenai Anemone yang datang ke tempat miliknya dari Akizuki yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dari luar.

"Dia kemari lagi ? Ia sudah kemari sebanyak sepuluh kali dalam satu minggu ini."

"Saya juga tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa ia datang kemari."

"Sudahlah, kita sambut kehadiran dia kembali. Dapat dikatakan dia adalah satu-satunya sekutu kita di Abyssal ini."

"Kalau anda berkata demikian, anda ada benarnya. Saya akan menyambutnya di dermaga. Anda tunggu saja di sini."

Hakai langsung tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki. Ia berdiri dan berkata,

"Tuan rumah macam apa yang tidak menyambut tamunya dari depan pintu rumahnya..."

Hakai kemudian berjalan keluar ruangannya, dan menemukan Akizuki berdiri di sana. Hakai langsung memberi tanda kepada Akizuki untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Akizuki langsung berjalan mengikuti Hakai dari belakang.

Hakai melewati semua gadis kapal yang telah ia selamatkan, termasuk dua gadis kapal barunya, Bismarck dan Prinz Eugen.

Ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua pada saat berjalan ke arah dermaga. Masih terdapat hawa membunuh dari mereka berdua dikarenakan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hakai kepada diri mereka. Setelah melewati mereka berdua, Hakai berhenti sebentar dan berkata,

"Sudah dua bulan semenjak hari itu, apakah kalian masih membenci diriku ?"

Bismarck dan Prinz Eugen langsung berhenti mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Hakai langsung melanjutkan,

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh teman-teman kalian dari Jerman... Dan aku menepatinya hingga hari ini. Mengapa kalian masih terlihat sangat kesal ?"

"Kau... Adalah musuh dari manusia..."

"Lalu ?"

Bismarck langsung diam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kalian dapat saja pindah ke unit orang lain atau di bawah laksamana lain jika kalian tidak senang dengan diriku. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan ingin membunuh seperti kalian."

"..."

"Namun, mereka masih tetap loyal kepada diriku... Walaupun memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

"..."

"Aku akan menunggu sampai diri kalian akan benar-benar loyal kepada diriku..."

Hakai langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut. Prinz melihat ke arah Bismarck dan berkata,

"Apakah kita akan..."

"Kita tidak dapat kembali ke Jerman dengan kondisi seperti ini..."

"Kau ada benarnya..."

"Perintah yang diberikan kepada kita telah gagal... Kita adalah dosa bagi negara kita..."

"..."

"Dan jika kita kembali, kita akan dihancurkan oleh teman-teman kita sendiri."

"Bismarck, jika kita tetap di sini, suatu hari nanti kita akan menghadapi teman kita... Apakah..."

Bismarck hanya diam saja mendengar itu. Ia langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir Prinz. Dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan tetap berada di sini... Kita lihat seperti apa pria bernama Hakai tersebut."

"Bismarck..."

"Aku tahu dia manipulatif."

"..."

"Tapi, tenang saja... Aku akan tidak akan termakan kata-katanya..."

"Bismarck... Kau tahu, aku melihat dari matanya... Ada sesuatu yang janggal..."

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku akan memperhatikan dirinya..."

Prinz langsung mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu, di dermaga Hakai berdiri bersama Akizuki, Katori dan Ooyodo yang sudah berada di sana. Hakai melihat ke arah Ooyodo dan mulai berjalan ke arah dirinya. Melihat itu, Katori dan Akizuki langsung berjalan sedikit menjauh.

Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ooyodo..."

"Ah, Hakai-san... Sepertinya Anemone-san akan datang kemari sekali lagi..."

"Hah... Gadis itu... Hampir setiap hari ia datang kemari. Aku penasaran kali ini untuk apa dia datang kemari."

"Sama seperti diriku."

Ooyodo melihat ke arah Hakai. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... Apakah... Kau senang dengan kehadiran Anemone kemari ?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ooyodo ?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja... Kau terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran Anemone kemari..."

"Tentu saja... Itu adalah sebuah kehormatan untuk saya..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikannya, Ooyodo menarik lengan baju Hakai dan menempatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Hakai. Melihat hal tersebut, Hakai langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Kau... Cemburu ?"

"Tentu saja... Aku melihat dirimu dan Anemone sangat dekat. Wanita mana yang tidak cemburu melihat pasangannya berbicara dengan wanita lain. Dan wanita tersebut adalah wanita yang sama."

"Ooyodo..."

"Apakah diriku saja tidak cukup ?"

Hakai diam sebentar melihat ke wajah Ooyodo yang terlihat sangat kesal. Ia kemudian mencium kening dari Ooyodo dan membisikkan kepada Ooyodo,

"Dirimu sudah cukup... Sudah cukup untuk diriku..."

"Apakah itu benar ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Apakah ucapan dari iblis dapat dipercaya ?"

"Ini bukan iblis yang berbicara... Ini adalah Ichirou... Suamimu..."

"Ichirou..."

Ooyodo langsung tersenyum dan kemudian mencium Hakai tepat di bibirnya. Katori dan Akizuki melihat semua gerak-gerik dari mereka berdua, langsung mengangkat bahu saja.

Ooyodo kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san..."

"Ada apa, Ooyodo ?" ujar Hakai sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Ooyodo.

Ooyodo terlihat cukup gelisah melihat tatapan dari Hakai. Ia melihat ke arah Katori, yang memberi tanda untuk memberitahu Hakai. Namun, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari Ooyodo.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka melihat kehadiran dari unit Anemone. Mereka semua langsung bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kehadiran Anemone kembali.

* * *

Ooyodo sedikit merasa cemburu dikarenakan beberapa hal. Ia merasa tidak nyaman pada saat Anemone bersama dengan Hakai. Terutama semenjak satu hari.

Dua minggu yang lalu, pada saat Anemone datang ke tempat Hakai, Anemone langsung bertemu Hakai seperti biasanya. Kali ini Ooyodo, Teruzuki dan Suzuya menguping pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

Pada saat itu, Anemone terlihat sangat tertarik dengan cincin di tangan Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Hakai-san... Jika saya boleh tahu... Cincin tersebut..."

"Oh... Cincin ini... Saya dapat dari 'teman' saya..."

"Teman, anda... Jika saya boleh tahu..."

"Dia 'menghilang'... Aku tidak dapat menemui teman saya kembali."

Anemone diam saja mendengar hal tersebut. Ia masih tertarik dengan cincin tersebut, dan baru menyadari lokasi cincin tersebut. Ia langsung bertanya kepada Hakai,

"Cincin tersebut... ada di jari manis... Apakah..."

"Saya sudah menikah..."

Terdapat jeda di dalam ruangan Hakai. Ooyodo, Teruzuki dan Suzuya yang menguping dari luar sama sekali tidak mengetahui ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Anemone, termasuk Hakai sendiri karena pada saat itu ia sedang mencari salah satu dokumen mereka. Ooyodo, Teruzuki dan Suzuya tidak melanjutkan menguping karena Shoukaku muncul dan mengajak mereka untuk berkeliling di markas Hakai.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai kepada Anemone setelah mereka semua pergi. Hanya saja, Ooyodo merasakan tatapan yang tajam setiap kali ia melihat Anemone. Terdapat aura yang sangat tidak menyukai Ooyodo dari Anemone.

Hingga pada saat mereka sendirian, Anemone langsung menyeret Ooyodo dan menabrakkan tubuh Ooyodo ke tembok dekat mereka. Anemone kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa harus dirimu... Mengapa harus dirimu yang mendapatkan cinta dari dirinya..."

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Kau tidak pantas bersama dirinya... Kau tidak pantas bersama dirinya... Kau tidak pantas bersama dirinya..."

"Dirinya... Maksudmu... Hakai..."

"Mengapa... Kau... Mendapatkan... Cincin... Tersebut..."

"..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang !"

"..."

"Kau hanyalah gadis kapal... Sementara diriku adalah laksamana... Kau tidak pantas... Kau tidak pantas... Kau tidak pantas..."

Ooyodo melihat ke arah Anemone dan terlihat wajah benci dari Anemone kepada dirinya. Anemone mengulang-ulang kata-kata tersebut. Anemone mengangkat sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Ooyodo, dan melanjutkan,

"Tidak ada yang pantas... Bersama dirinya... Selain diriku..."

"Apa yang... akan kau lakukan... Pada diriku..."

"..."

"Membunuhku ? Menghabisiku ? Menghancurkan diriku ?"

"Menarik..."

"Hal tersebut akan membuat Hakai kesal dan membenci dirimu !"

Mendengar itu, Anemone langsung melepas Ooyodo dan mundur. Ooyodo akhirnya dapat bernafas dengan normal kembali, dan sembari batuk melihat ke arah Anemone. Ia melihat wajah Anemone yang ketakutan, dan mengulang kata-kata,

"Membenciku... Membenciku... Membenciku... Membenciku..."

"Anemone-san... Aku akan meluruskannya sekarang... Aku sudah mengenal Hakai-san semenjak dulu... Dan kami sekarang sudah menikah... Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menghancurkan hubungan kami..."

"Hubungan kalian ?! Kalian tidak ada hubungan... Hakai-san... Hanya milikku... Dia adalah milikku..." ujar Anemone sembari menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Ooyodo akhirnya menyadari, wanita bernama Anemone ini akan sangat berbahaya. Bagi dirinya. Dan bagi Hakai sendiri. Ooyodo langsung menatap tajam ke arah Anemone dan kemudian bermaksud menggunakan senjatanya. Anemone yang melihat itu langsung mempersiapkan katana yang ia bawa.

Yang menghentikan pertarungan saat itu adalah Yamashiro dan Michisio yang lewat di tempat tersebut. Anemone langsung lari melihat ada orang yang datang. Sebelum pergi, Anemone berkata,

"Aku... Tidak akan... Memaafkan dirimu... Hakai... milikku..."

Setelah itu, dia langsung pergi menemui Shoukaku. Yamashiro yang melihat Ooyodo langsung membantunya, dan pada saat bertanya pada Ooyodo, Ooyodo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yamashiro. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Ooyodo memperhatikan tingkah laku dari Anemone pada saat Anemone bersama Hakai. Ia terihat sangat ceria dan sedikit menggoda Hakai. Ia tidak tahan dengan hal tersebut.

Katori melihat wajah Ooyodo yang murung, dan kemudian berbisik,

"Ada apa, Ooyodo ? Jika kau memiliki pikiran seperti itu... Tidak baik untuk bayimu..."

Ooyodo langsung melihat ke arah Katori. Katori mengetahui kondisi dari Ooyodo yang hamil, dan Ooyodo sama sekali tidak memberitahukan masalah tersebut kepada Hakai.

Katori kemudian kembali berbisik kepada Ooyodo,

"Jika kau tidak memberitahu Hakai dalam waktu dekat... Aku khawatir... Hakai akan sangat panik... Terutama setelah trimester pertama..."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut..."

"Ooyodo..."

Katori kemudian berjalan ke arah Hakai, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... Apakah saya diijinkan mengajak Ooyodo dan Akizuki sebentar ? Aku ingin mengajak mereka meminum teh bersama..."

"Tentu saja... Kalian diijinkan."

Anemone terlihat sangat bahagia saat Katori berkata demikian. Katori melihat gerak-gerik dari Anemone dan tatapan dari Anemone kepada Ooyodo. Selain itu, ia juga melihat wajah dari Ooyodo yang kesal dan dengki melihat Anemone memperhatikan dirinya. Katori langsung menarik Ooyodo dan Akizuki untuk menjauh, sementara Hakai mengajak Anemone ke salah satu fasilitas di markasnya yang belum Anemone dan Shoukaku lihat.

Hari itu, kantin cukup padat dikarenakan mereka menyediakan menu khusus yang dibuat oleh Shigure dan Fubuki. Sudah menjadi waktu paling favorit dari semua anggota markas tersebut.

Mereka berkeliling sebentar, dan menemukan sebuah meja, di sebelah tempat Bismarck dan Prinz yang sedang makan. Prinz terlihat sangat ingin makan makanan Jerman, namun tidak ada saat itu.

Katori kemudian langsung memesan kue dan teh untuk tiga orang. Akizuki yang pertama berbicara,

"Katori... Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Anemone..."

Katori langsung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Akizuki. Katori langsung melihat ke Ooyodo, yang merasa tidak nyaman pada saat menyebutkan nama Anemone. Katori menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak ingin membuat hal ini panjang... Apakah yang terjadi pada dirimu dengan Anemone-san ?"

Terdapat jeda singkat, dan Ooyodo berkata,

"Ti... Tidak ada..."

"Jangan berbohong. Semua itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari wajahmu. Kau dari dulu tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah tersebut."

"..."

"Ooyodo... Sebagai temanmu... Tidak... Sebagai sahabatmu... Dapatkah kau memberitahukanku apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dengan Anemone-san ? Tidak baik kau menyembunyikan itu semua, dengan dirimu dalam keadaan hamil seperti itu."

Ooyodo diam saja. Sementara itu, Bismarck mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan dari Katori dan Ooyodo. Ia langsung membuat tanda kepada Prinz untuk diam, dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dari meja sebelah mereka.

Akhirnya, Ooyodo menarik nafas panjang. Ia menceritakan kejadian waktu Ooyodo dan Anemone sendirian. Ia menceritakannya dengan rinci. Akizuki dan Katori langsung diam mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah selesai, Katori langsung meminum tehnya. Sementara Akizuki terlihat cukup kesal. Ia melihat ke arah Katori dan berkata,

"Wanita sialan itu... Aku akan..."

"Akizuki... Duduk sekarang..."

"Tapi... Katori-san... Kita harus..."

"Duduk saja... Kita bukan dalam kondisi untuk menuduh dirinya..."

"..."

"Selain dirimu... Bismarck dan Prinz Eugen... Tidak baik kalian berdua menguping pembicaraan kami..."

Katori melirik ke arah meja sebelah mereka, ke arah Bismarck dan Prinz. Bismarck langsung menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia melihat ke arah Katori. Katori langsung berkata,

"Saya akan melarang kalian bertiga untuk membicarakan pembicaraan ini. Anggap saja pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Dan jangan melakukan tindakan idiot... Karena tindakan kalian akan membahayakan Ooyodo dan bayinya..."

Bismarck dan Prinz langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Katori. Sementara Akizuki terlihat sangat kesal dengan apa yang telah Anemone lakukan kepada Ooyodo. Katori kemudian menekankan kembali,

"Jangan melakukan tindakan idiot... Jangan..."

Akizuki akhirnya menyerah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Katori. Katori langsung menaruh cangkir tehnya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Ooyodo sekali lagi. Katori berkata,

"Jika... Jika Anemone melakukan hal seperti itu lagi... Temui diriku... Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih... Katori..."

"Ini semua demi dirimu dengan Hakai... Demi Asami dengan Ichirou..."

Ooyodo langsung tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. Katori kemudian berdiri dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat Hakai sekarang berada... Kita sudah cukup lama berbincang-bincang di tempat ini..."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Sebelum mereka berjalan, Katori sekali lagi berkata kepada Bismarck dan Prinz bahwa mereka jangan melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya atau idiot seperti mendekati Anemone, karena akan membahayakan keselamatan dari Ooyodo. Sebelum sempat pergi, Bismarck bertanya kepada Katori mengenai apakah benar Ooyodo sedang hamil, dan langsung dijawab oleh Katori. Bismarck kemudian melanjutkan,

"Apakah laksamana..."

"Tidak... Ia tidak mengetahuinya..."

"Haaahh... Apakah Ooyodo..."

"Ia tidak ingin membebani Hakai dengan kondisinya dikarenakan Hakai sendiri memiliki cukup banyak pekerjaan."

"Aku kasihan dengan Hakai... Jika akhirnya mengetahui kondisi Ooyodo..."

"Aku yakin ia akan panik..."

Setelah itu, Katori mohon pamit dikarenakan ia harus mencari Hakai, dan pergi bersama Hakai menemani Anemone berkeliling ke beberapa fasilitas di markas mereka.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, Hakai mendapat berita mengenai pergerakan unit yang sangat besar dari markas pusat Yokosuka. Salah satu dari rumor yang ia dengar dari Anemone adalah salah satu dari unit tersebut adalah _Super-Dreadnought Battleship_ Yamato. Hakai duduk di dalam ruangannya dan bergumam,

"Mereka akhirnya menggerakkan Yamato..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum sinis dan berkata,

"Akhirnya... Mereka menurunkan dia... Ahahahahahahahaha... Hasil percobaan terbaik dari Ichinomiya..."

Ia kembali tertawa dengan keras. Tawa dia berhenti pada saat ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Hakai tersenyum, dan langsung berkata,

"Kau diijinkan masuk... Ooyodo..."

Pintu ruang kerja dari Hakai pun terbuka, dan di ambang pintu ia menemukan Ooyodo berdiri di sana. Ooyodo tersenyum ke Hakai dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Ichirou..."

"Selamat pagi, Asami... Masuk saja dahulu..."

Ooyodo pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Hakai dan melihat Hakai yang sedang duduk. Ooyodo membawa secangkir teh untuk Hakai yang sedang beristirahat. Ooyodo kemudian menyuguhkan Hakai teh tersebut. Hakai langsung menikmati teh tersebut, sementara itu Ooyodo langsung mengambil salah satu dokumen yang dikerjakan oleh Hakai.

Ooyodo melihat apa yang tertera di dokumen tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mereka akhirnya menurunkan kelas Yamato hanya untuk menghadapi dirimu..."

"Mereka sangat putus asa dengan menurunkan kelas Yamato... Namun hal tersebut sangat menarik... Ahahahahahaha."

"Menarik untuk dirimu... Tidak untuk yang lainnya. Jika saja ada unit lain yang turun, mereka akan dihancurkan dengan mudah."

"Tenang saja... Lagipula aku tidak akan menurunkan siapapun selama masih ada laporan kehadiran mereka."

"Terima kasih banyak... Kau mengetahui yang terbaik untuk markas ini."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Ooyodo yang tidak terlalu siap. Hakai kemudian berbisik,

"Asami... Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari diriku ?"

"Eh ?"

"Semenjak satu bulan yang lalu kau selalu diam saja... Dan setiap kali ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, kau tidak menjawab sama sekali."

"..."

"Ada apa, Asami ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

Ooyodo masih diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan memberitahu dirimu jika ada waktu yang tepat."

"Haah... Seperti dugaanku."

Ooyodo kemudian mencium Hakai tepat di bibir. Setelah itu, Ooyodo langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Hakai. Hakai hanya dapat menghela nafas saja.

"Apa yang disembunyikan oleh Asami... Tapi... Entah mengapa dia... Tidak mungkin... Aku akan tunggu hingga dirinya memberitahu diriku saja..."

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Hakai mendapat undangan dari Anemone untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa laksamana yang dikenal oleh Anemone. Hakai terlihat sangat tidak senang dengan pertemuan tersebut. Namun, Ooyodo berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan laksamana lain. Siapa tahu mereka dapat membantumu..."

"Namun, mereka semua adalah laksamana yang hanya berpikir untuk perang saja..."

"Bukankah kau sama saja dengan mereka ?"

"Heh... Aku tidak seperti itu..."

"Ahahahaha... Aku senang kau menyangkalnya..."

"Tapi, aku ingat Anemone berkata ia diusir oleh persekutuan laksamana Abyssal. Mengapa ia mendapat undangan tersebut ?"

"Entahlah..."

"Mencurigakan... Dan karena itu aku tidak ingin pergi."

Ooyodo kemudian menepuk kepala Hakai, dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja sekarang... Untuk mendapatkan sekutu baru selain Anemone..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Ooyodo dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak dapat meninggalkan dirimu... Selama tiga hari kau sudah berkali-kali muntah..."

"..."

"Maka dari itu..."

"Tenang saja... Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal oleh dirimu..."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, Ichirou... Ada Katori yang akan menemani diriku..."

Hakai masih terlihat cukup resah. Ooyodo kemudian berkata,

"Tapi... Selama di sana, kau dilarang menggoda satupun gadis lain... Ingat, kau memiliki istri..."

"Heh, tenang saja... Tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari dirimu."

Hakai langsung mencium Ooyodo. Ooyodo kemudian berkata kepada Hakai mengenai yang akan menemani Hakai selama pergi ke pertemuan tersebut adalah Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Akizuki, Teruzuki, dan Kaga. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Hmmm... kau yakin..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Hah... Jika kau bersikeras, aku akan pergi..."

Malam itu, Ooyodo melepas kepergian Hakai dan unitnya yang akan bertemu dengan Anemone. Ooyodo melihat punggung dari Hakai, dan berkata,

"Aku akan memberitahu dirinya... Setelah ia kembali..."

* * *

Sementara itu, di markas angkatan laut Tawi-Tawi, mereka sedang mempersiapkan tiga unit dari Yokosuka yang sedang hadir di Tawi-Tawi selama dua minggu terakhir. Dan kapal yang memimpin semua unit tersebut berasal dari kelas Yamato.

Unit pertama dipimpin oleh _Battleship_ Yamato, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Yahagi, Kapal Perusak Yukikaze, Hamakaze, Isokaze, Kasumi, Hatsushimo, dan Asashimo. Unit kedua dipimpin oleh _Battleship_ Musashi, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Sakawa, Kapal Perusak Kagerou, Shiranui, Kuroshio, Maikaze, Nowaki, dan Akigumo. Sementara unit ketiga dipimpin oleh Kapal Induk Shinano, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Noshiro, Kapal Perusak Ayanami, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, dan Murakumo.

Mereka semua diharapkan untuk menghancurkan Hakai yang telah melakukan teror di sekitar wilayah tersebut. Di tempat tersebut, beberapa gadis kapal dari Jepang, terutama yang berat seperti Fusou, Yamashiro dan Mutsu telah tenggelam di tangan Hakai. Selain itu, unit bantuan dari Jerman pun tenggelam di tangan Hakai. Tidak ada yang bersisa. Jerman langsung menarik Admiral Hipper dikarenakan ia dibutuhkan di daerah Eropa.

Di Tawi-Tawi sendiri, semua laksamana yang dikerahkan di sana mulai menyebarkan gosip tidak beralasan.

"Mengapa mereka sampai menurunkan tiga unit sekaligus untuk menghadapi seekor Abyssal saja ?"

"Mereka sepertinya tidak memperdulikan sumber daya mereka..."

"Mereka ketakutan hanya karena seekor Abyssal... Aku bingung..."

"Aku dengar ini semua atas permintaan dari Kawano-san..."

"Kawano ?!"

"Aku dengan Abyssal tersebut ada hubungannya dengan Kawano-san. Mereka ingin menghancurkan noda tersebut."

Yamato mengetahui semua gosip tersebut dan bermaksud tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Ia berjalan ke arah dermaga dan menemukan kedua adiknya yang sedang berbincang-bincang di dermaga. Mengetahui Yamato yang mendekat, Musashi langsung berkata,

"Nee-san... Selamat sore..."

"Selamat sore, Musashi... Shinano..."

Musashi dan Shinano saling bertukar pandang. Shinano kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Nee-san ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku dapat membaca dari wajahmu yang sangat khawatir."

"..."

"Ada apa, Nee-san ?"

Musashi kemudian membuat tanda diam untuk Shinano. Musashi kemudian berkata,

"Sudah dua minggu kita di tempat ini..."

"Iya... Kita sudah melakukan patroli setiap hari..."

"Dan kita tidak pernah menemukan pria bernama Hakai tersebut."

Yamato langsung diam saja. Shinano kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ini mengenai Hakai..."

"Iya..."

"Kita tidak pernah menemukan dirinya di radar... Hanya Abyssal kecil saja yang kita temukan..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apakah kau takut dengan keberadaan dari Hakai ?"

"Tentu saja... Tentu saja... Dia telah menghancurkan cukup banyak kawan kita... Mutsu, Fusou, Yamashiro, Bismarck... Berikutnya... Dapat saja berikutnya salah satu dari kita... Bagaimana diriku tidak dapat khawatir ?"

Shinano dan Musashi langsung bertukar pandang dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke dekat Yamato. Shinano memeluknya, dan Musashi menepuk kepala Yamato. Musashi kemudian berkata,

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu... Kami ada di sini..."

"Eh ?"

"Selain itu... Kita adalah gadis kapal terkuat di sini... Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kita... Dalam urusan persenjataan dan armor."

"Kau... Ada benarnya..."

"Selain itu, semua yang ada di sekitar kita juga sama hebatnya... Terutama Yahagi-chan... Dia salah satu yang paling memiliki determinasi. Terutama setelah Agano tenggelam."

"Aku kasihan dengan anak itu..."

"Dan kali ini kalian memiliki kesempatan... Dia dapat menjaga dirimu... Dan kau menjaga dirinya... Untuk kedamaian di laut kita."

Yamato langsung tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Musashi. Tidak berapa lama mereka mendengar suara yang memanggil mereka semua. Di sana berdiri Sakawa, Yahagi dan Noshiro. Shinano langsung berlari ke arah Noshiro, dan mereka langsung meninggalkan Yamato dan Musashi. Sementara itu, Musashi berkata,

"Apakah kau percaya dengan teman-temanmu ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku tanya sekali... Apakah kau percaya dengan teman-temanmu ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Itu baru kakakku yang kukenal..."

Musashi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yamato. Ia berhenti sebentar di sebelah Yahagi,

"Yahagi..."

"Ada apa, Musashi ?"

"Tolong jaga kakakku... Dia masih ketakutan... Aku percaya pada dirimu. Sakawa, ayo kita berjalan sekarang. Yamato... Kita nanti makan malam bersama lagi."

Musashi kemudian langsung meninggalkan Yahagi dan Yamato. Yahagi kemudian berjalan ke depan Yamato. Ia langsung berkata,

"Yamato-san... Mengapa dirimu masih ketakutan ?"

"Karena..."

"Karena target kita telah membunuh cukup banyak teman kita ?"

Yamato mengangguk. Yahagi kemudian berkata,

"Kita berbeda dengan mereka semua yang telah tenggelam."

"..."

"Namun, kita masih memiliki tekad mereka. Kita gunakan tekad tersebut sebagai pemicu semangat."

Yamato terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yahagi. Yahagi tersenyum dan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Yamato. Ia langsung berkata,

"Saya... Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Yahagi... Akan berada di bawah pengawasan anda... Akan selalu berada di bawah perintah... Akan melindungi anda di situasi apapun... Dengan tekad mereka yang telah meninggal."

"Yahagi..."

Yamato diam sebentar. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, dan tersenyum. Ia berkata,

"Yahagi... Aku sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang kau katakan... Mari kita gunakan semangat itu... Untuk menghancurkan lawan."

"Tentu saja."

"Ayo... Kita bawa kedamaian ke laut kita."

Yahagi kemudian menerima uluran tangan dari Yamato. Dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan untuk bersiap-siap menjalankan misi mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, di markas Hakai. Ooyodo mengerjakan semua dokumen yang akan ditinggalkan oleh Hakai yang menghadiri pertemuan selama satu minggu. Hakai sudah mengatakan untuk membiarkan saja semuanya, namun Ooyodo ingin membantu suaminya pada saat ia akan kembali.

Ia baru menyadari, dokumen-dokumen yang dikerjakan oleh Hakai cukup sulit. Dan dengan kondisi markasnya yang kekurangan tenaga kerja dikarenakan mayoritas sedang melakukan ekspedisi masing-masing, Ooyodo akhirnya bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Yang memiliki kekuatan yang paling tinggi saat itu hanyalah dirinya dan Katori. Ia pun tidak dapat mengatakan dirinya mampu melakukan apapun dengan kondisinya seperti itu.

Ooyodo akhirnya menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi, dan memegang keningnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu. Ooyodo langsung mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Di sana ia melihat Katori yang membawa dua cangkir minuman. Katori langsung menyuguhkan minuman tersebut kepada Ooyodo. Katori kemudian berkata,

"Kau bekerja cukup keras juga ya..."

"Tentu saja... Aku memiliki tugas seperti ini..."

"Sebagai sekretaris atau sebagai istri dari Hakai ?"

"Ahahahahaha..."

Katori kemudian diam sebentar. Ia melihat ke arah Ooyodo yang sedang meniup minumannya. Katori langsung berkata,

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahu dirinya mengenai kondisi dirimu ?"

"Belum... Aku belum memberitahunya..."

"Kapan kau akan memberitahunya ?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya setelah ia kembali ke markas ini..."

Katori kemudian menaruh gelasnya, dan langsung berjalan ke arah Ooyodo. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau selalu menunda-nunda memberitahu dirinya mengenai kehamilanmu..."

"Ma... Maaf..."

"Jika kau tidak memberitahu dirinya setelah ia kembali, aku akan memberitahunya secara langsung."

"Ti... Tidak usa... Biar aku saja yang melakukannya..."

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin memberitahu orang tersebut ?"

Ooyodo pertama hanya diam saja. Pada saat Katori akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, Ooyodo langsung menjawab,

"Aku tidak ingin membebani Ichirou-san... Ia memiliki cukup banyak pekerjaan... Dan jika ia mengetahuinya..."

Katori kemudian langsung menjauh dan mengambil cangkirnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahu orang itu mengenai kondisimu secepatnya... Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri kita sendiri..."

Ooyodo terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Katori. Katori masih melanjutkan,

"Aku hanya... Tidak ingin melihat penyesalan... Rasa sedih..."

Katori melihat ke arah Ooyodo sekali lagi dan berkata,

"Hanya dirimu sajalah... Yang mampu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hakai-san... Dan hanya dirimu sajalah yang mampu membuatnya waras."

* * *

Ooyodo langsung menunduk setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Katori langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Maaf, jika aku sedikit..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku yang salah dalam kasus ini... Terima kasih banyak Katori."

"Bukan masalah besar..."

Katori kemudian menaruh kembali cangkirnya yang sudah kosong, dan kemudian mengambil salah satu dokumen yang dikerjakan oleh Ooyodo. Pada saat itulah, ia menyadarinya,

"Kita benar-benar kekurangan sumber daya sepertinya..."

"Iya... Dan unit yang mengerjakan ekspedisi sedang pergi semua..."

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama..."

"Setidaknya aku mendapat laporan mengenai kehadiran unit transport dari manusia..."

"Oh... Kau dapat menyuruhku untuk..."

"Tidak... Aku yang akan pergi ke sana."

Mendengar itu, Katori langsung menjatuhkan dokumen tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa kau ingin melakukan tindakan idiot lain ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan tindakan idiot. Apa yang kau katakan itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Tidak... Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kenapa ? Apa karena aku hamil ?"

"Iya itu yang pertama. Yang kedua adalah adanya rumor mengenai gadis kapal kelas Yamato yang melakukan patroli di laut sekitar sini."

"Lalu ?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melarangmu."

"Tenang saja, itu hanyalah rumor saja. Belum pernah ada yang melihatnya secara pasti."

Katori langsung diam saja mendengar hal tersebut. Ooyodo melanjutkan,

"Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Aku sudah menjalan misi ini berkali-kali."

Ooyodo langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Katori tidak sempat menahan Ooyodo, langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ia berkata,

"Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk dengan Ooyodo... Sebaiknya aku... Menghubungi Laksamana saja..."

* * *

Satu jam berlalu semenjak itu, Ooyodo memimpin unitnya yang terdiri dari dua Wo, dua Ta, tiga Ru, dan enam I. Namun, setiap beberapa kilometer mereka terpaksa berhenti dikarenakan Ooyodo sangat mudah lelah. Wo yang paling khawatir dengan kondisi dari Ooyodo. Mereka akhirnya berhenti kembali. Ooyodo memerintahkan Wo untuk melakukan pengintain. Ia akhirnya berkata pada diri sendiri,

"Seharusnya... Aku tetap di rumah saja..."

Ia diam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata dalam hati,

"Ichirou... Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?"

Jauh dari lokasi Ooyodo, di salah satu markas Abyssal, Hakai berjalan menjauh dari laksamana Abyssal yang lainnya. Mereka semua terlihat tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Hakai memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dan melihat ke arah laut.

Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan kehadiran dari Bismarck. Hakai langsung menyapa Bismarck. Bismarck kemudian berkata,

"Anda sepertinya tidak terlalu senang berada di sini..."

"Ini sesuai dengan perkiraan dari diriku sendiri."

"Perkiraan ?"

"Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri saja... Mereka tidak ingin melakukan semuanya di bawah satu perintah. Ini semua karena mereka mendapat perintah yang berbeda-beda dari _Ibu_..."

"Oh... Begitukah..."

"Namun, yang paling menyenangkan adalah... Mereka sama saja seperti manusia."

"Apa maksud anda ?"

"Mereka membuang identitas mereka sebagai manusia dan menjadi laksamana di Abyssal... Mereka semua melakukan itu atas dasar dendam... Sama seperti cara berpikir Abyssal... Namun, jauh di dalam diri mereka mereka masih memiliki sifat manusia... Nafsu... Individualis... Ego... Mereka memilikinya..."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan diri anda sendiri, Hakai-san ?"

"Hoooh... Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan 'Hakai-san', Bismarck ?"

"Akan lebih mudah untuk memanggil anda demikian, dikarenakan banyak laksamana di sini... Itu yang dikatakan oleh Akizuki."

Mendengar itu, Hakai langsung tersenyum sebentar. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah laut dan berkata,

"Untuk pertanyaan tersebut... Mungkin aku masih memiliki sifat tersebut..."

"Saya dapat melihatnya..."

"Namun, manusia sama saja seperti kita... Mereka akan menghancurkan satu sama lain... Walaupun mereka masih harus menghadapi satu sama lain... Hanya karena mereka mementingkan diri mereka sendiri..."

"Saya dapat setuju dengan apa yang anda katakan, itulah yang terjadi di Eropa saat ini. Namun, tidak semua orang seperti demikian."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

* * *

"Namun... Mereka hanyalah minoritas di dunia ini... Suara mereka mungkin lantang... Namun, suara tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat didengar oleh mereka yang berada di atas... Atau mayoritas..."

Bismarck langsung berkata, "Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya..."

"Pada akhirnya mereka akan melakukan apa yang mayoritas lakukan... Mereka akan meninggalkan pendirian mereka... Dan mengikuti pemahaman mayoritas..."

Bismarck hanya diam saja. Hakai langsung melanjutkan,

"Jika ada seseorang yang memiliki tujuan menyelamatkan dunia ini tanpa pertumpahan darah... Hanya dengan berbicara saja... Dia sangat naif... Dunia ini tidak berjalan demikian... Orang lain akan berpikir dia aneh... Dia tidak sesuai dengan struktur dunia ini... Dia hanya minoritas... Dia akan dikhianati oleh pendukung mayoritas... Dia akan ditusuk dari belakang... Dan apa yang akan dia terima... Hanya kenyataan dirinya tidak mampu melakukan apapun."

* * *

Bismarck langsung tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai kembali melanjutkan,

"Mungkin apa yang kukatakan ini... Akan ada orang yang menolaknya... Setidaknya setiap orang memiliki pendapat masing-masing... Tapi aku belajar satu hal..."

"Apakah itu, Hakai-san ?"

"Kita tidak dapat selamanya bermain bersih. Manusia semenjak lahir memang murni, namun jauh di dalam mereka terdapat kegelapan. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki kegelapan tersebut. Dan semakin dewasa, kita akan semakin merangkul kegelapan tersebut. Dan hal tersebut membuat kita bermain kotor."

"Dan itu yang terjadi pada dirimu sepertinya..."

"Tentu saja... Aku menerima kegelapan tersebut semenjak dahulu... Semenjak diriku dibuang..."

"..."

"Kau boleh mengatakan diriku monster... Monster ini adalah personifikasi dari rasa dendamku kepada manusia... Personifikasi dari kegelapan yang kuterima..."

"Lalu apa yang membedakan dirimu dengan manusia dan laksamana di dalam sana ?"

"Aku menerima kegelapan ini... Aku gunakan kegelapan ini sebagai panduan... Sementara mereka semua sama sekali tidak mengakui kegelapan tersebut... Mereka masih menganggap diri mereka bersih... Aku benci hal tersebut..."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu... menerima kegelapan ini ?"

"Tujuanku... hanya membunuh seluruh manusia... hanya itu... Karena mereka... sama saja..."

Hakai kemudian diam sebentar. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, diriku juga berkontradiksi. Aku ingin menghancurkan manusia... Aku menghancurkan sifat manusia... Namun, aku masih mencari dan merasakan yang namanya cinta..."

"Cinta... Dengan Ooyodo-san ?"

"Iya... Dia... Dia yang menggerakan diriku... Hanya dia... Yang mampu menenangkan monster di dalam diriku..."

Bismarck kemudian langsung tertawa sangat keras. Hakai langsung melihat ke arah Bismarck yang tertawa dengan keras. Bismarck berlutut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hahahahaha... Menarik... Sangat menarik..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang... Saya, Bismarck, dengan ini akan menyatakan akan menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga ini untuk anda... gunakan saya sebagai alat untuk meraih tujuan anda. Saya bersumpah untuk membantu anda."

"Ahahahaha... Itu sangat menarik... Teramat sangat menarik..."

Hakai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Saya menerima apa yang kau katakan... Selain itu..."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah belakang Hakai dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian sebaiknya keluar saja dari sana... Bergabung dengan kami. Prinz, Akizuki, Teruzuki, Kaga."

Dari balik bayangan, mereka semua mulai berjalan keluar satu per satu. Bismarck berdiri, dan kemudian memberi tanda kepada mereka semua untuk bersumpah membantu Hakai mulai saat itu juga. Setelah semua mengucapkan sumpah mereka, mereka langsung berdiri dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Tidak berapa lama, Kaga mendapat panggilan dari Katori. Kaga langsung memberitahukan berita tersebut kepada Hakai,

"Hakai-san... Katori berkata dia gagal menahan Ooyodo untuk tidak pergi dari markas..."

"Eh ?"

"Ooyodo melakukan misi untuk mendapatkan sumber daya bagi markas kita..."

"Dia... Aku sudah larang dia untuk keluar karena angkatan laut Jepang menurunkan gadis kapal kelas Yamato di sekitar perairan kita..."

Semuanya langsung hening. Bismarck menyadari Ooyodo belum memberitahukan perihal kehamilan dia kepada Hakai. Bismarck menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... Apakah anda mengetahui..."

"Mengetahui mengenai apa ?"

"Ooyodo-san... Ia sedang mengandung anak pertama kalian."

"Apa katamu ?!"

Hakai mulai cemas mendengar hal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar nama mereka dipanggil oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut adalah Anemone. Anemone berjalan ke dekat mereka, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan..."

"Anemone... Maaf..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku harus pergi dahulu..."

"Pergi kemana ?"

"Itu... Bukan urusanmu... Semua... Ayo kita pergi..."

Hakai berjalan meninggalkan Anemone yang diam saja. Anemone kemudian berkata,

"Ini pasti wanita itu... Pasti wanita tersebut... Pasti..."

Anemone kemudian berlutut dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... mengapa kau mencintai wanita tersebut... mengapa kau mencintai dia daripada diriku... mengapa ? Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Hakai-san..."

* * *

Yamato sedang menunggu pesawat pengintai dari dirinya dan Yahagi kembali. Sementara itu, semua kapal perusak juga membaca radar mereka. Kemudian Kasumi berkata,

"Unit Shinano-san jauh lebih enak ya... Mereka memiliki lebih banyak pesawat dan dapat menjangkau area yang sangat luas."

Isokaze yang mendengarnya langsung berkata,

"Jangan berkata demikian. Itu kelebihan dari unit Shinano-san. Unit kita sendiri memiliki kelebihan dalam daya serang. Dan kita akan menghancurkan mereka."

"Kau ada benarnya. Tapi, rasanya cukup bosan tidak menemukan satu pun lawan dekat sini..."

Mendadak Yukikaze berkata,

"Radarku menangkap posisi lawan... Ummm... Dari yang kubaca, ini Abyssal yang setingkat dengan Hime..."

Yamato dan Yahagi melihat satu sama lain. Kemudian, Yahagi berkata,

"Di mana posisi mereka ?"

"Mereka berada... 250-300 KM di tenggara kita..."

"Aku akan mengarahkan pesawatku ke sana..."

"Radarku membaca mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak."

Yamato dan Yahagi berpikir sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan lokasi unitnya sekarang. Tidak berapa lama, pesawat pengintai Yahagi langsung melapor kepada Yahagi.

"Dikonfirmasi. Dua Wo, Dua Ta, Tiga Ru, Enam I, dan satu wanita... Itu hime..."

"Bukan pria ?" tanya Yamato.

Yahagi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku ingat ada beberapa penyerangan kepada unit ekspedisi oleh Abyssal yang memiliki wajah menyerupai Ooyodo... Yahagi, tolong tanyakan pesawat pengintaimu. Apakah dia..."

"Dikonfirmasi. Wanita tersebut memiliki wajah menyerupai Ooyodo."

Yamato kemudian berpikir sebentar. Setelah itu, ia langsung berkata,

"Dia bukanlah target utama kita. Namun, dikarenakan wanita tersebut menganggu jalur ekspedisi kita, kita akan menghancurkan mereka."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Yamato langsung memerintahkan semuanya bergerak hingga jarak tembak dari meriam Yamato terpenuhi.

Sementara itu, unit Ooyodo sedang berhenti kembali. Ooyodo berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kondisiku. Fokus saja ke pengintaian. Aku khawatir dirimu akan melewatkan satu informasi."

Salah satu Wo langsung fokus mencari target, sementara yang satu lagi membantu Ooyodo. Ooyodo menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Padahal belum tri-mester pertama... Mungkin karena sistem dari perlengkapanku yang memakan cukup banyak tenaga..."

Tidak berapa lama, Wo yang melakukan pengintaian memberi tanda mereka menangkap keberadaan lawan. Namun, semua itu sudah sangat terlambat. Mereka dihujani peluru dari Yamato dan Yahagi. Sementara itu, kapal perusak meluncurkan torpedo mereka. Satu per satu unit dari Ooyodo hancur, dan Ooyodo kena beberapa serangan dari mereka.

Lima belas menit mereka dihujani oleh peluru. Pada saat Ooyodo sadar, salah satu dari Wo melindungi dirinya. Tubuh dari Wo tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk. Namun, ia tersenyum ke arah Ooyodo. Ooyodo memperhatikannya tenggelam ke dalam air. Ia kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya. Semuanya membuat tameng untuk dirinya yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Ia melihat Yamato, Yahagi dan yang lainnya mulai mendekati dirinya. Ooyodo kemudian ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Katori sebelumnya,

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahu orang itu mengenai kondisimu secepatnya... Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri kita sendiri..."

* * *

Ooyodo kemudian tertawa. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Hakai-san... Seharusnya... Seharusnya... Aku tidak usah keluar saja... Hakai-san..."

Ia melihat ke depannya. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamato. Ia langsung menutup matanya, tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

* * *

"Maafkan aku... Hakai-san... Kau tidak dapat melihat wajahku... Dan wajah anakmu... Hakai-san... Maaf... Jangan salahkan Katori..."

* * *

Ia mulai menitikkan air matanya. Dan tepat sebelum Yamato menembak dirinya, Ooyodo melakukan serangan balasan. Dan akibat dari serangan tersebut, seluruh unit Yamato menembak Ooyodo secara membabibuta. Setelah itu tubuhnya langsung tenggelam ke dalam air laut yang tenang. Sebuah tempat yang cocok. Sebuah makam yang paling baik untuk dirinya.

* * *

Tidak berapa lama, unit Hakai sampai di lokasi terakhir kali membaca posisi dari Ooyodo. Hakai langsung memerintahkan semuanya untuk berkeliling mencari posisi Ooyodo. Mereka berkeliling selama satu jam mencari unit Ooyodo. Namun, mereka tidak menemukannya.

Hakai berhenti sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita harus mencari Ooyodo... Kita harus mencarinya sekarang... Aku harus..."

Mendadak Akizuki menarik lengan baju dari Hakai. Di tangan Akizuki, Hakai melihat sebuah bandana putih. Hakai sangat mengenal bandana tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Di mana kau menemukan bandana tersebut ?"

"Eh ?"

"Di mana ? Jawab pertanyaanku, Akizuki... Di mana ?"

Akizuki langsung menunjuk ke kiri mereka berdua. Hakai sontak langsung mengecek sonarnya ke daerah yang ditunjuk oleh Akizuki. Dia berharap apa yang dia takutkan tidak terjadi. Ia membaca sonarnya selama lima belas menit. Dan di sana, ia membaca sosok yang dikenalnya.

Hakai langsung terdiam. Tidak berapa lama, ia langsung menyelam ke dalam laut untuk mendekati sosok tersebut. Di sana ia melihat tubuh Abyssal yang telah hancur. Dan tubuh dari Ooyodo dia antara mereka. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak. Wajahnya pucat dan sangat cantik. Ia tersenyum. Pada saat Hakai melihat tubuh Ooyodo, tangan kanan dan perut bagian kanan telah hancur. Ia langsung mengambil cincin di tangan kiri Ooyodo dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal idiot seperti ini... Ooyodo..."

Pada saat ia melihat ke samping, ia melihat beberapa peluru. Peluru tersebut merupakan peluru campuran dari Type 3 dan Type 1 yang baru. Dari situ ia menyadari siapa yang telah membunuh Ooyodo.

Tidak berapa lama, Hakai mulai kembali ke permukaan. Bismarck yang melihat Hakai langsung berkata,

"Hakai-san... Apakah..."

"Ahaha..."

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahhahahahahahahaha"

Hakai tertawa sangat keras. Tawa tersebut sangat menyedihkan. Namun, juga sangat mengerikan. Hakai terus tertawa selama beberapa menit. Bismarck, Prinz, Akizuki, Teruzuki, dan Kaga sangat terkejut dengan tindakan dari Hakai.

Kaga menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berusaha menepuk Hakai. Hakai langsung melihat ke arah mereka berlima. Kaga langsung ngeri melihat wajah dari Hakai. Wajah seseorang yang marah, kesal, dan juga sedih. Mereka dapat melihat dari mata Hakai, mata yang benar-benar membenci seluruh hal. Wajah yang dapat menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi dirinya.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Hei, Kaga... Inikah... Rasanya kehilangan seseorang ?"

"..."

"Inikah rasanya kehilangan seseorang... Bukan sekali... Dua kali... Ahahahahaha"

"Hakai-san..."

"Rasanya... Rasanya sangat menyenangkan... Namun, juga menyakitkan... Aku tidak tahu... Perasaan ini..."

Semuanya menyadari, Hakai akan menyerang mereka jika mereka menahan Hakai lebih jauh lagi di tempat tersebut. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Ingin memberikan... perasaan ini... Menyalurkan perasaan ini... Ahahhahahaha"

"Kepada siapa ?" tanya Akizuki.

Hakai tersenyum lebar dan kemudian berkata,

"Tentu saja... Tentu saja... Kepada mereka..."

"Mereka..."

"Ciptaan yang paling dicintai Ichinomiya... Ciptaan terbaiknya... Yang menghancurkannya..."

"..."

"Ahahahahahahhaha... Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya..."

Akizuki semakin ketakutan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Tidak berapa lama, Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri. Ia melihat ke arah kelima gadis kapalnya dan berkata,

"Aku... akan... Memberikan... Ini... Semua... Kepada... Mereka... Ahahhahahahaha"

Hakai langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berlima yang masih ketakutan dengan kondisi yang terjadi. Bismarck kemudian berkata,

"Akhirnya... Monster tersebut mengambil alih dirimu... Hakai..."

Bismarck diam sebentar. Prinz kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kita akan..."

"Kita akan tetap di bawah dia... Apapun perintah dari dirinya... Monster tersebutlah... yang membuat dirinya unik..."

"Bismarck..."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali... Membuat dia tenang setelah ia sampai di markas... dan melindungi Katori"

Semuanya langsung mengangguk, dan langsung bergerak kembali ke markas.

* * *

Unit Yamato kembali melakukan patroli mereka. Mereka semua baru berjalan kembali dikarenakan mereka cukup lelah. Hatsushimo kemudian berkata,

"Rasanya... udara di sini panas sekali..."

Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Ramalan cuaca mengatakan... cuaca di sini akan panas selama sehari penuh."

Semua kapal perusak langsung mengeluh karena hal tersebut. Yahagi langsung menasihati semuanya, sementara itu Yamato hanya tertawa saja. Kemudian, Yamato berkata,

"Lima jam lagi, dan kita dapat kembali ke markas di Tawi-Tawi..."

Yahagi melihat ke arah Yamato dan langsung mengangguk. Mereka semua kembali berbincang-bincang, hingga akhirnya Yukikaze berkata,

"Yahagi... Kau berbohong."

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu berbohong ?"

"Itu... Ada awan hitam yang bergerak kemari..."

Yahagi langsung terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Semuanya langsung melihat ke atas. Langit cerah tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Angin mulai berhembus. Angin tersebut sangat dingin. Tidak berapa lama, titik hujan mulai turun. Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Ramalan cuaca... Salah... Tapi... Meleset sejauh itu..."

Yamato kemudian mendapat panggilan dari Musashi.

"Yamato... Kau ada di mana ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kami... LAp... Hak..."

"Musashi... Halo... Musashi..."

Setelah itu terdengar suara statis dari pembicaraan mereka berdua. Yamato langsung melihat ke arah Yahagi. Dari sana mereka mengetahui apa yang mendekati mereka. Tidak berapa lama, Yukikaze kemudian berkata,

"Radarku membaca torpedo yang mendekat kemari..."

Yamato langsung berkata,

"Semua buat formasi berlian, hati-hati dengan torpedo tersebut !"

Yukikaze langsung berkata,

"Hamakaze... Hati-hati ! Torpedo itu mengarah ke dirimu !"

Hamakaze yang mendengar itu bermaksud menghindar, namun kecepatan dari torpedo tersebut jauh lebih cepat dari torpedo normal. Ledakan terjadi di dekat Hamakaze. Perlengkapannya rusak parah, namun ia masih dapat bergerak.

Yukikaze berkata,

"Bagaimana mungkin torpedo yang kubaca dari jarak 50 KM bisa bergerak secepat itu..."

Mendadak mereka semua mendengar teriakan dari Hamakaze. Mereka melihat tubuh Hamakaze diselimuti dengan aura hitam, dan aura hitam tersebut berubah menjadi tombak yang menembus tubuh Hamakaze. Mereka melihat ekspresi dari Hamakaze yang kesakitan. Tombak tersebut menembus kaki, tangan, perut, dan terakhir wajah. Hamakaze jatuh berlutut di atas air, darah mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke arah semua teman-temannya. Seluruh unit Yamato melihat wajah Hamakaze yang tertusuk. Hamakaze memuntahkan darah dan kemudian berkata,

"Lari... Jangan sampai... Ini... Terjadi..."

Tubuh Hamakaze mulai tenggelam ke dalam air. Yukikaze langsung berteriak. Tidak berapa lama, Yahagi berkata,

"Di mana kau membaca lokasi torpedo tersebut, Yukikaze ?"

Sambil ketakutan Yukikaze menunjuk ke arah selatan mereka. Hamakaze berada di paling belakang dari unit, dan tentu saja jika ada serangan dari belakang dia yang akan kena. Yamato yang melihat kondisi dari Yukikaze langsung berkata,

"Semuanya... Kita akan melindungi Yukikaze. Yukikaze bukan dalam kondisi dapat bertarung. Apakah kalian mengerti ?"

Semuanya langsung mengangguk dan melindungi Yukikaze di belakang mereka. Tidak berapa lama, Yukikaze berkata,

"A... Aku... Membaca... Pergerakan yang sangat cepat... Terlalu cepat untuk kapal perusak... Apa... Apa itu... Apa itu..."

Mendengar itu, Yamato langsung memerintahkan semuanya menyerang ke arah selatan, posisi pasti dari kehadiran Abyssal yang mengincar mereka. Mereka menembak terus, hingga akhirnya Yukikaze berkata,

"Aku... Tidak melihat dirinya... Di radar... Dia sudah hancur..."

Yukikaze langsung tersenyum. Semuanya menarik nafas panjang dan berpikir semuanya sudah selesai. Namun, sonar dari Yahagi membaca sesuatu bergerak di bawah dia. Dan ia langsung menyadari target dari Abyssal tersebut. Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Yukikaze... Menghindar !"

Yukikaze yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke Yahagi. Dan pandangannya setelah itu adalah dirinya diangkat ke udara. Unit dari Yamato melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam air dan memegang sebuah tombak dan menusuk tubuh Yukikaze. Tombak tersebut menembus perut dari Yukikaze, dan setelah itu orang tersebut membanting tubuh Yukikaze ke atas air. Tubuh Yukikaze mental cukup jauh.

Setelah itu, orang tersebut melempar tombaknya ke arah Yukikaze. Setelah mengenai Yukikaze, tombak tersebut juga menjadi beberapa tombak dan menusuk tubuh Yukikaze. Kemudian orang tersebut tertawa keras.

Yamato dan Yahagi langsung terdiam melihat hal tersebut. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, semua kapal perusak juga terdiam. Orang tersebut adalah Hakai. Ia masih tertawa di bawah hujan yang semakin deras. Ia berkata,

"Ahahahahahahaa... Asami... Lihat... Lihat... Aku melakukannya... Aku menghancurkannya... Aku menghancurkan... Apa yang kau benci... Apa yang kita benci... Ahahahahaha"

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Yamato dan Yahagi. Ia mengangkat peluru dari tangan kanannya dan berkata,

"Ini... milikmu ?"

Yamato melihat peluru tersebut dan langsung diam saja. Ia melihat wajah Hakai yang sangat menakutkan. Mata yang haus darah. Mata yang menginginkan balas dendam.

Yamato kemudian berkata,

"Siapa dirimu ?"

"Siapa diriku... Aku... Siapa..."

"Aku tanya... Siapa diri..."

"Aku Hakai... Mudah... Sangat mudah... Hakai... Itu nama yang kuambil... Untuk... Menghancurkan kalian..."

Hakai kemudian langsung tertawa sangat keras. Yamato langsung menyadari, pria di depan dia tidak dapat diajak berbicara lagi. Dan apapun yang dia lakukan mereka semua akan mati. Dan jika mereka kabur ke Tawi-Tawi, akan jatuh lebih banyak korban. Yamato melihat ke unitnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan menghancurkan dia... Dia adalah target utama dari operasi ini..."

Semuanya mendengar itu, termasuk Hakai. Hakai langsung tertawa keras mendengarnya. Yamato tidak mempedulikan tawa tersebut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan bawa kedamaian di lautan ini dengan menghancurkan dirinya !"

Seluruh unit Yamato langsung mengangguk dan fokus ke Hakai. Sementara Hakai langsung tertawa, dan berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Akan melawan... Walaupun sudah tahu tidak dapat mengalahkan diriku ? Luar biasa... Luar biasa... Ahhahahahahaha"

Wajah Hakai berubah menjadi serius. Mata kanan dari Hakai menyala dengan warna biru. Sementara unit Yamato mulai masuk ke dalam formasi, dan Yamato langsung berkata,

"Tembak dia... Kita hancurkan dia di sini... Kita tunjukkan kemampuan dari angkatan laut !"

Yamato menembak Hakai secara membabibuta. Namun, Hakai mampu melewati seluruh peluru tersebut dengan mudah. Bahkan, beberapa peluru dipotong oleh Hakai. Hakai langsung bergerak, begitu pula unit dari Yamato.

Hakai langsung mengubah partikelnya menjadi sebuah landasan pacu, dan langsung membuat sebuah pesawat. Pesawat tersebut berbeda dari pesawat yang digunakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya. Ia langsung mengarahkan landasan pacu ke arah Kasumi.

Semua langsung menggunakan perlengkapan anti-air mereka. Kasumi berkata,

"Bagaimana caranya dia mampu menerbangkan pesawat di cuaca seperti ini..."

Mendadak ia melihat Hakai yang tersenyum, dan pesawat tersebut meluncur. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Kasumi ditabrak oleh pesawat tersebut. Tubuh Kasumi terpental ke belakang. Hakai langsung menerjang menembus formasi lawan. Dan dengan pedang di tanganya, ia membelah tubuh Kasumi. Tubuh atas dan bawahnya terpisah, dan semua melihat organ dalam dari Kasumi yang terpotong. Hakai kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke arah Yamato dan lainnya. Hakai berkata,

"Tiga sudah jatuh... hihihihihi... lima lagi... Ahahahahahahaha..."

Belum sempat sembuh dari syok, Asashimo dan Hatsuhimo diterjang oleh Hakai yang menggunakan sebuah _halberd_. Hakai menerjang mereka berdua, namun mereka berdua mampu menghindar. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian melempar senjata tersebut ke arah wajah Asashimo. Senjata tersebut tertancap di wajahnya, dan mengeluarkan darah. Hakai langsung mengubah partikelnya sekali lagi menjadi sebuah meriam 51 cm, dan bergerak ke arah Hatsuhimo. Hatsushimo langsung menembak Hakai. Namun, ia tidak melihat luka di tubuh Hakai. Ia melihat tubuh Hakai yang sudah ditutupi armor di perutnya. Apa yang dilihat Hatsushimo adalah meriam dari Hakai yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, dan peluru yang menembus dirinya. Membuat lubang di dadanya.

Isokaze yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Yamato... Yahagi... Kalian pergi saja dahulu... Aku akan memancing dirinya."

Mendengar itu, Yamato ingin membalas, namun ditahan oleh Yahagi. Yahagi berkata,

"Berapa kemungkinan kau dapat..."

Isokaze langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada saat Yahagi akan membalas, Isokaze langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya... Jika ada yang dapat pulang, akan jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali."

"Isokaze..."

"Pergi... Aku akan tunjukkan kemampuanku kepada monster tersebut."

Yahagi kemudian menarik Yamato untuk kabur dari tempat itu secepatnya.

* * *

Yahagi dan Yamato bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh mereka menjauh dari ladang pembantaian tersebut. Wajah mereka merupakan wajah seseorang yang melihat neraka di depan mereka. Dan iblis yang menjadi penjaga neraka tersebut masih mengejar mereka.

Yamato berkata,

"Dengan jarak sejauh ini... Mustahil dia dapat..."

"Dapat apa ?"

Yahagi dan Yamato melihat ke depan dan melihat Hakai berdiri di sana. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Wajah, tangan, seluruhnya. Dan di tangan kirinya mereka melihat kepala Isokaze. Hakai langsung tertawa,

"Ahahahahaha... Gadis ini luar biasa.. Sangat luar biasa... Namun... Target utamaku... Bukan dia... Mengganggu... Ahahahahahahaha..."

Hakai melempar kepala tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Tujuanku... menghancurkan kreasi terkuat dari Ichinomiya... hehehehehe... yang telah membunuh... Asami..."

Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Siapa itu, Asami ?"

"Eh... Asami ?"

Yahagi dan Yamato langsung diam melihat reaksi dari Hakai. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Asami... Kau masih... hidup... Asami ? Ini aku... Asami... Asami..."

"Siapa..."

"Asami... Mengapa kau mengikat rambutmu... Mengapa..."

Yahagi dan Yamato langsung mempersiapkan senjata mereka, dan menembak Hakai. Mereka menembakkan semua peluru terakhir mereka. Mereka berharap Hakai hancur. Namun, yang mereka lihat adalah monster yang masih berdiri.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kau menyerangku... Mengapa... Mengapa...Asami..."

Hakai langsung memegang kepalanya dan berkata,

"Asami sudah mati... Dia bukan Asami... Tapi... Asami disana... Itu bukan... Itu bukan... Itu Asami... Bukan..."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Yamato dan Yahagi yang mulai ngeri. Hakai kemudian membuat ancang-ancang dan menerjang ke arah Yamato. Ia mengubah partikelnya menjadi sebuah kapak. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau... bukan Asami... Kau... Yang membunuhnya..."

Yahagi tidak sempat bereaksi dikarenakan Hakai sangat cepat. Hakai sudah di dekat Yamato dan mengayunkan kapaknya. Yamato menggunakan perlengkapannya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Namun, perlengkapannya langsung terpotong. Yamato melihat ke arah wajah Hakai, wajah yang benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Dan wajah kesepian. Yamato yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Ichirou... Kau Ichirou..."

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu... Mengapa dirimu... Tunggu... Asami... Ichinomiya Asami... Itu..."

Yamato langsung melihat ke arah Hakai. Yamato menyadari dirinya sudah tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan Hakai sama sekali. Ia sudah menerima nasibnya. Yamato melihat ke belakang Hakai. Yahagi yang tidak menembak karena ia takut akan mengenai Yamato. Yamato memberi tanda untuk pergi sekarang. Yahagi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang dilihat Yahagi berikutnya, adalah tubuh Yamato yang tidak bernyawa dipotong secara melintang dari bahu kirinya.

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah belakang, ke arah Yahagi. Ia langsung berjalan dan memotong ikat rambut dari Yahagi. Setelah itu, ia mencekik Yahagi. Yahagi berusaha melawan, namun tenaga dari Hakai jauh lebih kuat. Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Apa... Maumu... monster..."

"Rambut ini... Rambutmu... Asami..."

"Aku bukan Asami !"

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah mata dari Yahagi, ia langsung menaruh jarinya ke salah satu mata dari Yahagi, dan kemudian berkata,

"Mata ini... Bukan matamu... Bukan mata... Asami... Bukan... Bukan..."

Hakai langsung menekan mata Yahagi hingga Yahagi berteriak sangat keras. Hakai melakukan hal serupa ke hidung, mulut, lidah, tangan, perut dan kaki. Ia menyiksa Yahagi, hingga akhirnya Hakai melepas tubuh Yahagi yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Mata dari Yahagi sudah tidak dapat digunakan, rahangnya patah, kedua tangan dan kaki yahagi patah. Tidak ada satupun yang selamat dari Hakai.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ahaha... Ahahahahaha... Ahahahahahahahahaa... Asami... Asami... Aku melakukannya... Aku melakukannya... Aku melakukannya... Untukmu... ASami..."

Hakai kemudian terdiam, dan langsung berkata,

"Haaahhh... Berikutnya... Mereka... Manusia... Ahahaha... Ahahahahaha... Manusia... Semuanya... Mereka yang egois... Mereka yang membuat kita... Seperti ini... Ahahahaha... Ahahahahahahahahahaha"

Hakai tertawa sangat keras. Dan tawa tersebut dapat terdengar hingga Tawi-Tawi. Setelah itu, Hakai berdiri dan tersenyum,

"Ini yang kau inginkan... Ichinomiya... Aku akan bermain... Dengan permainanmu... Aku... Akan membunuhmu... Setelah itu... Seluruh manusia... Ahahahahahahaah"

Hakai tertawa sembari melihat ke udara, dengan diiringi hujan yang turun. Dan lautan menjadi gelap, sama seperti perasaan dari Hakai sekarang.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat pertemuan laksamana Abyssal, Anemone mendadak mendapat kabar dari Shoukaku mengenai Ooyodo yang telah tenggelam. Pada awalnya Anemone hanya diam saja. Namun, mendadak dia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Akhirnya..."

"Akhirnya apa ?" ujar Shoukaku

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Tidak ada yang menganggu... Tidak ada yang menghalangi... Tidak ada... Tidak ada... Ahahahahahhahaaha..."

"Anemone-san..."

"Tidak ada... Tidak ada... Tidak ada yang menghalangi... diriku... dengan Hakai... Akhirnya..."

Anemone melihat ke arah langit dan berkata,

"Sayang sekali... Takdir tidak di pihakmu... Hakai... akan menjadi milikku...Ahaha... Ahahahaha... Ahahahahahahaha"

Shoukaku langsung menutup mata mendengar hal tersebut.

Jauh dari tempat itu, Battleship Water Oni mendengar mengenai kabar tersebut. Ia langsung memerintahkan yang memberi kabar itu untuk pergi. Setelah kosong, ia langsung berkata,

"Ichirou... Kawano Ichirou... Aku kecewa kau tidak dapat menjaganya..."

Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Namun, kejadian ini... Akan membantu berkembang... Aku akan melihat dirimu... Yang berubah... Di pertemuan berikutnya"

Battleship Water Oni langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku akan melihatnya... kekuatan terkuatmu... di pertemuan kita berikutnya... Ichirou..."

* * *

Halo semua... Di sini saya, HakunoKazuki... Cukup sulit untuk membuat chapter ini... kepala sedang pusing... dan bingung mendeskripsikan kejadian di atas... Ahahahaha... Sudahlah

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca cerita ini hingga chapter ini. Namun, chapter berikutnya akan saya buat satu minggu dari sekarang. Saya sedang membuat versi Inggris dari cerita ini, jika kalian tertarik dengan versi inggrisnya tunggu saja tanggal saya post versi inggrinya.

Ok, sekian saja dari saya terima kasih banya.


	10. Chapter 10 - Mirror

**Chapter 10**

 **Mirror**

* * *

Atmosfir di markas Hakai telah berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan Katori mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar setelah mendapat kabar mengenai tenggelamnya Ooyodo. Ia sangat ketakutan pada saat Hakai kembali ke markas. Ia tahu, kondisi mental Hakai akan sangat tidak stabil.

"Ini semua salahku... Aku harusnya mampu menahannya... Aku seharusnya membantunya... Mengapa aku... Mengapa aku..."

Katori berlutut di pinggir kamarnya, dan menutup matanya. Tangannya bergetar sangat hebat. Hingga akhirnya, ia mendengar Hakai telah kembali ke markasnya. Katori semakin ketakutan. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke kamarnya. Selain itu, ia mendengar suara dari Bismarck, Yamashiro, dan semuanya yang melindungi dirinya. Apa yang didengar berikutnya adalah

"Kalian semua kembali saja... Aku... Hanya ingin berbicara saja dengan Katori."

Katori sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri, dan dia semakin menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar ketukan dari luar kamarnya. Katori sama sekali tidak menjawab ketukan tersebut. Di luar kamar Katori, Hakai kembali mengetuk pintu kamar dari Katori. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Hakai akhirnya menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Katori... Tenangkan dirimu hari ini... Jika... Kau sudah tenang... Temui diriku... Satu minggu dari sekarang..."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke semua orang di sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Senyum tersebut sangat dipaksakan oleh Hakai. Semuanya melihat mata dari Hakai. Mata yang sangat kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai. Seseorang yang mampu membuat dirinya 'manusia'. Namun, wanita tersebut sudah tidak bersama mereka untuk selamanya.

Hakai kemudian berkata kepada mereka semua,

"Kalian semua mendapat waktu istirahat selama satu minggu... atau mungkin lebih... Aku... ingin beristirahat..."

Semuanya langsung hormat kepada Hakai, dan kemudian langsung dari hadapan Hakai. Semuanya pergi, kecuali Shigure. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san... tolong... jangan siksa Katori..."

"Tenang saja..."

Hakai kembali memaksakan senyum tersebut kepada Shigure, setelah itu Hakai langsung meninggalkan Shigure. Sebelum ia pergi, Hakai berkata kepada Shigure,

"Beritahu Anemone... Jangan datang dahulu ke markas ini... satu minggu dari sekarang... biarkan diriku... tenang..."

Shigure langsung mengangguk. Atmosfer dan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Hakai sangat berbahaya dan sangat muram. Salah berbicara, akan membuat kondisi dari Hakai menjadi sangat tidak stabil, dan membunuh semua orang di markas tersebut.

* * *

Hakai tiba di dalam ruang tidurnya. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya, tertawa, sembari berkata,

"Ahaha... Ahahahahaha... Ahahahahahahaha... Asami... Asami... Asami..."

Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan aura tersebut berubah menjadi beberapa tangan. Setiap tangan tersebut memiliki sebuah senjata. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Asami... Kenapa... Asami... Kenapa... Ahahahhahahahaha..."

Satu tangan yang memegang sebuah gada mulai memukul semua properti di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia kemudian kembali berkata,

"Perasaan ini... Apa... Ahahahahaha... Bahagia ? Sedih ? Senang ? Kesal ? Ahahahahahaha... Perasaan apa ini ?"

Tangan lain yang memegang sebuah pedang menebas seluruh kamarnya. Ia kembali tertawa dengan keras. Tawa tersebut terdengar hingga seluruh markasnya. Semua gadis kapal di dalam markas tersebut langsung ngeri mendengarnya.

Mutsu kemudian mengumpulkan semua gadis kapal, dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa... yang akan kita lakukan ? Hakai-san..."

Semuanya langsung diam. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia saja dahulu..."

"Tapi..."

"Jika kita salah berbicara... Kita yang akan mati..."

"..."

"Aku melihat wajah Hakai-san... Wajah yang sangat menakutkan. Auranya juga bukan aura yang biasa kulihat..."

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Selama Katori dan Hakai-san sama sekali tidak dapat bekerja, kita perlu seseorang yang menggantikan mereka selama satu minggu ini. Aku tahu, pekerjaan tersebut akan sangat berat."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Siapa yang akan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pemimpin sementara ? Aku akan meminta Kaga-san sebagai salah satu anggota yang sudah berada di sini paling lama selain Hakai-san dan Ooyodo-san."

Kaga langsung berkata,

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menolaknya. Aku kurang memiliki karisma dalam memimpin markas."

Terdapat keheningan sementara di antara mereka semua. Semua berpikir cukup keras, siapa yang akan memimpin mereka semua. Hingga akhirnya, Bismarck berkata,

"Shigure..."

"Ada apa, Bismarck-san ?"

"Kau yang akan menjadi pemimpin sementara..."

"Eh ? Mengapa ?"

"Itu mudah... kau yang paling baik dari kita semua. Dan dirimu yang paling berkarisma."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Bismarck. Bismarck kemudian melanjutkan,

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang lebih dahulu. Sekarang kita memerlukan pemimpin sementara yang mengenal baik kita semua."

Bismarck kemudian menunjuk ke arah Shigure, dan melanjutkan,

"Dirimulah yang mengenal baik kita semua."

Shigure langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dirinya masih kurang percaya diri. Kemudian, Yuudachi berkata,

"Shigure pasti dapat melakukan ini, poi~"

Shigure masih terdiam. Melihat itu, satu per satu mulai mendorong Shigure untuk menerimanya. Akhirnya, Shigure berkata,

"Aku akan menerimanya... Tapi, kalian semua harus membantuku."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan mengerjakan semuanya seperti biasa. Lalu, jika Anemone datang, katakan saja Admiral sedang tidak ingin dikunjungi dahulu."

Semua langsung fokus saat Shigure memberi perintah. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Mari kita lakukan sebisa kita !"

Semuanya langsung berteriak, dan mulai berjalan ke kamar masing-masing. Shigure melihat ke arah belakang, dan berkata,

"Admiral... Aku harap kau... Akan baik-baik saja..."

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya, Hakai mulai berlutut di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Seluruh ruangannya rusak parah, dikarenakan tangan yang dimunculkan oleh Hakai lepas kendali. Hakai kembali berkata,

"Asami... Asami... Asami..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah salah satu sudut dari kamarnya, dan menemukan sebuah cermin. Cermin tersebut sedikit retak, dan masih dapat digunakan. Hakai langsung berjalan ke arah cermin tersebut. Di sana ia melihat pantulan dari dirinya.

Ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih, wajah yang sangat pucat, sebuah penutup mata, dan mata kosong. Hakai kemudian melepas penutup mata tersebut, dan kembali melihat ke cermin. Pria di hadapannya masih sama. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Kau gagal... Kau gagal... Kau gagal... Asami sudah..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke cermin, dan pantulan tersebut seperti berkata,

"Kau yang telah gagal menyelamatkan Asami."

"Diam..."

"Kau yang gagal... Kau benar-benar gagal..."

"Diam... Diam... Diam !"

Hakai langsung memukul cermin tersebut. Ia melihat pantulan dari cermin tersebut seolah-olah tertawa. Tawa tersebut sangat menyakitkan telinganya. Hakai kembali memukul cermin tersebut. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke cermin, dan melihat pantulan yang berbeda. Seorang pria yang terlihat sangat ramah, dan ramah. Mata yang dipancarkan pria tersebut sangat hidup dan murni. Pria tersebut adalah pria yang paling Hakai benci. Pria yang telah ia buang.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ini semua... salahmu... Salahmu... Mengapa... Mengapa... Arrrggghhh..."

* * *

Ini adalah cerita pria yang Hakai paling benci. Seorang pria yang ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk manusia, dan wanita yang paling ia cintai. Pria yang dikhianatioleh manusia, dan akhirnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Pria bernama Kawano Ichirou.

Abyssal sudah menguasai seluruh lautan dan semua kapal dari Angkatan Laut Jepang sudah hancur oleh serangan dari Abyssal. Seluruh dunia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghancurkan Abyssal, namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil.

Pada saat itu, Kawano Ichirou merupakan baru saja lulus dari universitasnya, dan dia memulai sebuah proyek bersama keluarganya. Keluarga Kawano adalah salah satu keluarga penemu di Jepang yang paling terkenal. Keluarga tersebut berhasil membuat seseorang jauh lebih kuat dari tubuhnya, walaupun masih memiliki kelemahan. Militer menggunakan obat dari keluarga Kawano sebagai doping untuk menghadapi Abyssal.

Saat ini mereka sedang berlomba dengan keluarga penemu lain untuk menjadi ujung tombak dalam menghadapi Abyssal. Dan keluarga yang menjadi saingan terbesar mereka adalah keluarga Ichinomiya, yang terkenal karena mampu membuat sebuah benda bergerak hanya dengan menggunakan kemampuan otak mereka saja. Salah satu yang paling menarik perhatian dari keluarga Ichinomiya adalah mereka berhasil membuat sebuah benda yang mampu berubah-ubah sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pengguna mereka. Kedua hasil penemuan dari Ichinomiya dan Kawano telah digunakan oleh militer Jepang, yang sedang kesulitan menghadapi Abyssal.

Siang itu, Ichirou kembali ke dalam lab yang digunakan oleh keluarganya untuk membuat beberapa obat-obatan baru. Ichirou melihat tanaman obat-obatan yang sangat langka di dalam lab tersebut. Di sana, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang sedang fokus membaca fakta mengenai beberapa tanaman tersebut. Ichirou menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ibu, aku pulang..."

Wanita tersebut sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Ia langsung melihat ke belakang, dan menemukan Ichirou berdiri di sana. Wanita tersebut adalah Kawano Aoi, pemimpin dari perusahaan farmasi Kawano. Dia yang telah berhasil meraih semua kekayaan bagi keluarga Kawano, dan membuat nama Kawano menjadi seperti sekarang.

Aoi memperbaiki pakaiannya dikarenakan masih terkejut. Ichirou langsung ke dapur, dan membuat sebuah kopi. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke ruangan tersebut dan memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Aoi. Aoi langsung menerimanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, Ichirou"

"Sudah mendapatkan progres baru untuk penelitian ini ?"

Aoi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichirou kemudian mengambil salah satu buku mengenai tanaman yang ia temukan di perpustakaan kota. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Haah... Ibu, kapan terakhir kali kau tidur ?"

"Hmmmm..."

Aoi langsung menghitung dengan jari tangannya. Ichirou melihat ke arah ibunya, dan berharap yang dihitung oleh ibunya adalah jam. Namun, semua itu salah,

"Sekitar empat hari yang lalu..."

"Apa ?!"

Empat hari yang lalu, Ichirou pamit untuk pergi karena diajak oleh teman-teman universitasnya yang juga lulus bersama dirinya untuk berlibur ke gunung. Ichirou kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Ibu... Apa janji ibu kepadaku selama aku pergi ?"

"Ibu akan tidur dengan teratur..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau belum tidur ?"

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Aoi hanya dapat tertawa saja mendengar hal tersebut. Ichirou akhirnya menyadari, ruang tersebut sangat kotor. Ichirou akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ibu... Aku tahu ini sulit... Tapi, tolong istirahat saja dahulu sebentar. Aku akan melanjutkannya selagi kau beristirahat."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada, tapi..."

Ibunya langsung diam saat Ichirou berkata demikian. Ayah Ichirou sudah meninggal cukup lama, dan selama ini ibunya yang melindungi semuanya. Dirinya dan adiknya. Namun, sekarang dia sudah cukup dewasa dan akan menjadi tulang punggung dari keluarga peneliti Kawano.

Ichirou kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan mengambil salah satu file di ruangan tersebut. Ia mulai membaca dengan teliti file tersebut. Ia kemudian dipeluk oleh ibunya, dan ibunya langsung berkata,

"Kau memiliki sifat yang hampir menyerupai ayahmu..."

"Jangan lupa... Sifat keras kepala dari dirimu..."

"Fufufufufu... Tapi, aku bingung mengapa pria seperti dirimu belum mendapatkan satu gadis..."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk memiliki hubungan romantis dengan satupun wanita. Saat ini, aku harus menyelesaiakan prototype dari proyek ini agar keluarga kita dapat diterima sebagai peneliti utama dalam menghadapi Abyssal."

Aoi langsung diam saja mendengar itu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichirou hampir sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoi pada saat muda. Namun, semuanya berubah semenjak bertemu dengan ayah Ichirou. Aoi kemudian mengelus kepalanya, dan berkata,

"Sekarang mungkin kau akan berkata demikian, kita lihat saja suatu saat nanti..."

"Tentu saja..."

Aoi langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur sebentar, sementara Ichirou kembali membaca seluruh file tersebut. Tugas yang telah ditinggalkan selama empat hari terakhir. Ia membaca hingga semalam suntuk, namun ia tidak mengerti di satu bagian penting. Saat ini, dirinya dan ibunya sedang memecahkan salah satu bagian penting untuk memperkuat tubuh manusia dengan obat-obatan tersebut, namun mengurangi efek samping yang diberikan oleh obat tersebut. Kasus terakhir kali adalah, seorang prajurit meninggal karena tubuhnya tidak kuat dengan efek yang diberikan obat tersebut. Setelah meninggal, Aoi melakukan otopsi dan menemukan beberapa kelemahan dari obatnya. Tidak dapat digunakan oleh semua prajurit dikarenakan tubuh mereka berbeda satu sama lain.

Ia memulai proyek tersebut semenjak Ichirou lulus,dan sudah berjalan selama dua bulan. Dengan pengetahuan dari Ichirou yang mengenai tubuh manusia dan pengetahuan obat-obatan dari Aoi, mereka berhasil membuat progres yang baik pada satu bulan awal. Proposal mereka mengenai doping tersebut telah berhasil tembus, dan menjadi salah satu dari proyek yang akan dipilih oleh militer. Yang lain adalah proyek dari keluarga Ichinomiya.

Namun, semenjak satu bulan terakhir, mereka tidak mendapat progres yang cukup memuaskan. Mereka masih belum menemukan tanaman dan bahan kimia yang cocok untuk tubuh manusia. Mereka sudah membuat berbagai prototype, tapi dari hasil percobaan tidak seefektif obat mereka yang pertama. Mereka bekerja semalam suntuk untuk membereskan masalah tersebut.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, sebuah kejadian tidak terduga terjadi di keluarga Kawano.

Pada saat Ichirou sedang membuat sarapan, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh cukup keras. Pada saat ia berjalan ke ruang labnya, ia melihat ibunya terjatuh. Tubuhnya sangat panas, dan wajahnya sanga pucat. Ia langsung menelpon rumah sakit terdekat.

Di rumah sakit tersebut, ia mendapat laporan mengenai ibunya.

"Anda... Kawano-san, benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Hmmm... Tubuh ibu anda sangat lemah... nafasnya terlalu berat... dan denyut nadinya terlalu lemah... apakah ibunya cukup istirahat ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Iya ?"

"Saya dan Ibu saya sudah tidak tidur selama empat hari terakhir dikarenakan kami sedang mengejar target kami."

"Oh... target yang akan diberikan kepada militer sebagai senjata untuk menghadapi Abyssal benar ?"

Ichirou langsung mengangguk. Dokter di hadapannya langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Jika saya boleh tahu, kapan hari terakhir dari percobaan anda akan ditampilkan ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ibu anda tidak dapat keluar dari rumah sakit ini dahulu. Lebih kurang selama dua minggu dikarenakan tubuhnya terlalu lemah."

"Apa... Dua minggu?! Apakah dia tidak..."

Dokter tersebut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichirou langsung lemas mendengar kabar tersebut. Dokter tersebut hanya dapat memberitahu dirinya bahwa dia akan melakukan sebisa dirinya untuk menyembuhkan Aoi. Ichirou kemudian berkata,

"Lakukan saja apapun yang dapat anda lakukan..."

Ichirou kemudian minta ijin untuk keluar sebentar. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar ibunya. Di sana, ia melihat tubuh ibunya yang terbaring lemah. Melihat seseorang datang ke kamarnya, Aoi langsung melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Aoi langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Dari wajahmu, aku dapat membaca aku tidak dapat keluar dalam waktu dekat sepertinya..."

"..."

"Sudahlah, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu."

Terdapat keheningan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pada saat Ichirou akan berbicara, Aoi berkata,

"Kita hentikan saja proyek ini..."

"Eh..."

"Semenjak awal, aku kurang yakin kita akan mampu menyelesaikan obat tersebut dikarenakan kita tidak memiliki pengetahuan mengenai tanaman lain..."

"..."

"Dan sekarang aku di sini... Kita tidak dapat..."

"Aku akan melanjutkannya..."

"Eh..."

"Aku akan melanjutkan proyek ini."

Aoi melihat ke arah Ichirou dan kemudian berkata,

"Tidak... Kau tidak boleh melanjutkannya..."

"Mengapa ? Mengapa aku tidak boleh melanjutkannya ?"

"..."

"Ibu... Jawab pertanyaanku..."

"AKU BILANG KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELANJUTKANNYA !"

Setelah itu, Aoi mulai terbatuk. Ichirou sangat terkejut mendengar ibunya marah kepada dirinya. Setelah cukup tenang, Aoi berkata,

"Kau masih belum siap..."

"Apa maksud ibu..."

"Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan..."

Setelah itu, Aoi kembali tersenyum ke arah Ichirou. Ichirou hanya dapat menunduk saja mendengar hal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamar terbuka dan di sana berdiri seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian angkatan laut baru. Pria tersebut melihat ke arah Aoi dan berkata,

"Ibu... Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ohohoho... Tenang saja. Ibu hanya sedikit lelah. Itu saja."

Aoi langsung melihat ke arah Ichirou dan berkata,

"Shinji, tolong bawa kakakmu ini kembali ke rumah. Ia juga terlihat sangat lelah."

Pria tersebut bernama Kawano Shinji. Anak kedua dari keluarga Kawano. Ia tidak mengikuti jejak ayah dan ibunya yang menjadi peneliti. Ia tidak memiliki kepintaran seperti kakaknya, namun tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat dari kakaknya. Selain itu, insting dia dalam menjadi pemimpin juga jauh lebih baik. Maka dari itu, ia memilih masuk ke akademi militer, yang berbeda dari kakaknya.

Shinji langsung mengangguk mendengar permintaan dari Aoi, dan mengajak Ichirou keluar. Mereka berdua diam saja sepanjang perjalanan, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman. Shinji yang mengajak Ichirou untuk berhenti sebentar di taman itu. Ichirou langsung duduk di salah satu bangku di taman tersebut, sementara Shinji membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Ichirou melihat ke arah langit dan berkata kepada diri sendiri,

"Apa... Aku lanjutkan saja proyek ini..."

Ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah kaleng dingin yang ditempelkan oleh Shinji ke wajahnya. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Ichirou... Kau sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Tenang saja..."

"Ini pasti menyangkut proyek yang akan kalian berikan kepada militer, benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Aku dengan kelurga kita progres yang diberikan cukup baik..."

Ichirou langsung menundukkan kepalanya mendengar hal tersebut. Melihat wajah Ichirou yang kembali murung, Shinji langsung berkata,

"Atau itu hanya rumor belaka... Jika melihat dari wajahmu... Aku rasa penelitian dari keluarga Kawano... tersendat..."

Ichirou langsung mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Shinji langsung menepuk kepala kakaknya dan berkata,

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu tadi ?"

"Ibu berkata bahwa aku dilarang melanjutkan penelitian tersebut."

"Aku setuju dengan ibu jika demikian..."

"Eh..."

"Kau... Pasti akan bertindak sangat ceroboh..."

"..."

Shinji langsung menepuk pundak dari Ichirou dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku sudah mengenalmu semenjak kecil. Tentu saja aku akan mengenal dengan baik dirimu, Ichirou..."

"Hahahaha... Tentu saja..."

"Sebaiknya, kau mengundurkan diri saja dari perlombaan ini..."

"Jika aku mundur... Nama Kawano akan..."

* * *

"Sebaiknya mundur secara terhormat daripada mundur karena dipermalukan oleh sainganmu."

Ichirou langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Mereka akan menganggap keluarga kita pengecut jika demikian !"

"Biarlah dianggap pengecut karena kita mundur secara terhormat... Kita dapat memanjat kembali dengan kemampuanmu yang sudah bertambah, Ichirou !"

"..."

"Mereka yang memanggil keluarga kita pengecut adalah orang yang tidak memiliki pendidikan ! Mereka semua buta dengan kesuksesan !"

"Itu sama saja dengan gagal..."

"Justru... Kita akan semakin kuat dengan menerima kegagalan tersebut... Gunakan kegagalan tersebut sebagai pemicu mengalahkan mereka semua yang mengatakan keluarga kita pengecut !"

* * *

Ichirou melihat ke arah Shinji, dan kemudian langsung duduk. Tidak berapa lama, ia tertawa dengan keras. Shinji langsung melihat ke arah Ichirou dengan wajah heran. Ichirou kemudian berhenti tertawa, dan berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Mengapa kau tertawa, kak ?"

"Maaf... Hanya saja, tumben sekali kau menggunakan otakmu, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menjadi pemicu semangat seperti itu..."

"Hei, kau tahu... Itu sangat menyakitkan..."

Ichirou kemudian berdiri, dan menepuk Shinji. Ia langsung berkata,

"Maaf... Tentu saja kau akan mampu berkata demikian... Kau akan menjadi laksamana yang baik di masa depan..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Aku yakin lingkunganmu yang membuat menggunakan otak... Ahahahaha..."

"Hahh..."

Mereka kemudian langsung berbincang-bincang kembali. Hingga akhirnya, Ichirou berkata,

"Pada pertemuan berikutnya, aku akan memberitahukan pengunduran diri dari perlombaan ini... Aku masih belum mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyelamatkan manusia..."

"Oh... Jadi itu tujuanmu ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kukira... Untuk menarik perhatian dirinya..."

"Eh... Dirinya ?"

"Waktu kecil kita sering bermain di sini, dan di sana selalu ada satu gadis yang dibully oleh laki-laki yang lebih besar."

"Ah..."

"Kita menyelamatkannya, dan akhirnya kita bertiga menjadi teman..."

"Iya..."

"Aku ingat apa yang diinginkan olehnya, jika dunia dalam masalah kita akan menjadi penyelamat dunia..."

"Ahahahahaha... Namun, hal tersebut mustahil dengan kemampuanku sekarang."

Ichirou langsung mengingat semua kejadian tersebut, dan Shinji langsung berkata,

"Aku penasaran... seperti apa dia..."

"Shinji..."

"Eh..."

"Masa lalu tersebut memang manis... Tetapi, pada saat ini akan terasa sangat pahit..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini. Satu minggu dari sekarang aku akan memberitahukan berita ini di panel peneliti."

Shinji melihat ke arah Ichirou dan berkata,

"Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa, namun hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan..."

"Sudahlah... Seperti katamu tadi, kita dapat membawa nama Kawano menjadi terkenal kembali..."

"Ahahahaha... Aku akan membantumu jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan dirimu..."

"Tentu saja... Ahahahaha..."

Ichirou tertawa, tetapi di dalam kepalanya ia merasa sangat kesal. Kesal pada Shinji, ibunya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Ichirou harus ia lakukan. Selain itu, ia juga memikirkan mengenai gadis yang disebutkan oleh Shinji sebelumnya.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, Ichirou menghadiri panel pertemuan para peneliti yang akan dibiayai oleh militer untuk menghadapi Abyssal. Dan dikarenakan permintaan dari Shinji kepada atasannya, Ichirou mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara paling pertama.

Sebelum memulai, ia melihat ke arah salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut. Di sana duduk gadis yang disebut oleh Shinji. Gadis tersebut sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cukup cantik. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang, dan mengenakan kacamata. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus maupun gemuk, dan tingginya hampir setinggi dirinya. Yang paling menarik perhatian Ichirou mengenai gadis tersebut adalah mata birunya.

Gadis tersebut merupakan cinta pertama dari Ichirou, dan selalu Ichirou selalu berharap dapat bersama dirinya. Namun, apa daya karena perselisihan dari keluarganya dengan keluarga gadis tersebut, Ichirou tidak dapat mencapainya.

Ichirou kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan berkata,

"Saya di sini mewakili Kawano Aoi, ibu saya, yang menjadi pemimpin tertinggi dari keluarga Kawano. Saya ingin memberitahukan perihal hasil dari percobaan keluarga saya kepada anda sekalian."

Ichirou menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Dikarenakan kesehatan ibu saya yang turun, dan saya masih belum mempunyai ilmu dalam bidang ini. Proyek dari keluarga Kawano mengalami penundaan dalam waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung terkejut. Selama ini, mereka berharap keluarga Kawano membuat sebuah keajaiban seperti semua hasil dari percobaan mereka. Ichirou kemudian melanjutkan,

"Maka dari itu, Saya, Kawano Ichirou, menyatakan bahwa Keluarga Kawano mundur dari proyek ini. Terima kasih banyak."

Semuanya langsung terdiam setelah Ichirou berkata demikian. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat berbagai pertanyaan dari peneliti lain. Namun, gadis tersebut masih diam saja. Setelah mendapat pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, Ichirou akhirnya turun dari podium. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Shinji yang mengangguk. Ichirou hanya dapat diam saja.

Setelah itu, yang akan memberitahukan hasil penelitian berikutnya adalah keluarga Ichinomiya. Dan yang maju ke depan adalah putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Ichinomiya, Ichinomiya Asami, yang merupakan cinta pertama dari Ichirou. Asami menjelaskan proyek dari keluarganya, proyek yang membuat manusia menjadi senjata. Semua manusia tersebut akan mampu menggunakan senjata yang dapat digunakan oleh kapal pada umumnya. Semua peneliti langsung menyimak penjelasan dari Asami, sementara Ichirou tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Matanya dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Asami.

Setelah selesai, Asami mendapat pertanyaan dari peneliti lain. Ichirou sama sekali tidak memberi pertanyaan kepada Asami, sama seperti Asami pada dirinya. Setelah itu, ia turun dari podium, dan dilanjutkan dengan penelitian lain. Semua presentasi tersebut memakan waktu hampir enam jam, dan akhirnya semuanya selesai. Ichirou langsung membereskan semua berkasnya, dan kemudian langsung berjalan keluar. Di sana, Shinji sudah menunggunya.

Shinji langsung berkata,

"Kau sepertinya berhasil melakukannya..."

"Tentu saja... Tetapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak dapat kujawab..."

Shinji langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya kau berhasil..."

Ichirou langsung mengangguk mendengarnya. Pada saat mereka tiba di luar gedung, mendadak mereka mendengar suara dari dalam gedung.

"Ichirou !"

Ichirou langsung melihat ke belakang, dan melihat Asami yang lari mendekat ke arah mereka. Setelah cukup dekat, Asami langsung berkata,

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengundurkan dirimu, Ichirou... Aku kira..."

"Ah... Mengenai itu..."

Shinji langsung memberi tanda kepada diri Ichirou bahwa dirinya akan menunggu di restoran dekat situ. Ichirou langsung mengangguk. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke arah Asami, dan bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan dari Asami. Namun, Asami langsung menariknya ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Setelah itu, Asami berkata,

"Jika kau mengundurkan dirimu... Bagaimana caranya kau meyakinkan hubungan kita kepada Ibuku ?"

"..."

"Ichirou... Jawab pertanyaanku..."

"Mengenai itu..."

Asami langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak memiliki rencana seperti dirimu...Uuuhhh"

"Ahahahaha... Maaf, Asami..."

Asami melihat ke arah Ichirou dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini. Kau berkata akan meyakinkan ibuku dengan menang di perlombaan ini."

"Tenang saja... Aku yakin, ibumu akan menerima hubungan kita."

"Wajah itu... Wajah yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada dirimu, idiot... Jangan tunjukkan wajah itu sekarang..."

"Ahahahaha... Maafkan aku Asami..."

Asami langsung memeluk Ichirou dan menciumnya. Ichirou dan Asami sudah memiliki hubungan romantis semenjak mereka kuliah, namun mereka belum memberitahu keluarga mereka mengenai hubungan mereka. Dan dikarenakan kondisi keluarga mereka yang sedang saling sikut, mereka kesulitan untuk memberitahu hubungan mereka.

Asami kemudian mundur sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku harap kau bercanda mengenai tadi... Tapi, wajahmu mengatakan yang sebenarnya..."

"Iya... Aku masih belum mampu melakukan hal tersebut... sendirian..."

Asami kemudian berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian ia mendapat sebuah ide. Asami berkata kepada Ichirou,

"Jika proyek dari ibuku diterima, aku akan memohon kepada ibuku agar kau menjadi salah satu dari staff kita..."

"Eh... Kau yakin dengan hal tersebut ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Aku kurang yakin... Semua ini dikarenakan kami keluarga Kawano menyatakan mundur, dan berarti kami kalah dari keluarga kalian..."

"Tidak ada menyebut mengenai keluarga... Ini menyangkut dirimu sebagai Ichirou... Bukan sebagai Kawano."

Ichirou langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Asami melihat ke arah Ichirou dan berkata,

"Aku benci dengan seseorang yang membandingkan dan melarang kita hanya karena kita dari keluarga Kawano dan Ichirou..."

"..."

"Tapi, dengan hubungan kita berdua... Perselisihan tersebut seharusnya dapat dihilangkan..."

"..."

"Percaya saja pada diriku..."

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Wajah itu yang membuatku selalu kalah dari dirimu, Asami."

Asami langsung tersenyum sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Ichirou langsung memukul kepala Asami dengan pelan. Setelah itu, mereka berpisah untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ichirou berjalan ke arah restoran yang disebut oleh Shinji, dan makan bersama dirinya. Sementara, Asami pulang ke rumahnya, berharap dapat menjalankan rencana tersebut.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, Aoi akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia keluar lebih lama dari dugaan dikarenakan dirinya tidak pernah mau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang merawatnya. Baik Shinji maupun Ichirou tidak mampu menasihati ibu mereka.

Setelah ia kembali, apa yang paling pertama ia cek adalah kondisi dari perlombaan yang mereka ikuti. Ia sudah mengetahui keluarganya telah mengundurkan diri dari perlombaan tersebut. Terdapat sedikit rasa kecewa dari dalam diri Aoi. Namun, dia juga merasa tenang karena anaknya mengikuti perintahnya.

Aoi membaca berita dan terpampang dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di berita tersebut.

'Pemerintah telah menyetujui proyek yang diberikan oleh Keluarga Ichinomiya. Proyek tersebut diharapkan mampu mengalahkan Abyssal'

Aoi langsung tertunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku kalah..."

"Maafkan aku, Ibu... Aku masih kurang kompeten dalam melanjutkan proyek ibu."

Aoi melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Ichirou berdiri di sana. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa... Kita akan memulai semuanya dari bawah kembali... Siapa tahu, kita dapat mengabulkan impianmu..."

"Terima kasih, ibu."

Ichirou kemudian kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Asami.

"Aku berhasil meyakinkan ibu untuk memasukkan dirimu. Kita akan bertemu di taman tempat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Ichirou sangat terkejut membaca hal tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Asami dapat meyakinkan ibunya. Ichirou menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian turun ke bawah. Di sana, ia melihat ibunya dan Shinji yang baru balik dari akademi militer. Ichirou berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan langsung pamit.

Shinji melihat ke arah Ichirou sebentar, dan kemudian langsung mempersilahkan Ichirou pergi. Setelah mereka melihat Ichirou telah pergi, Aoi langsung berkata,

"Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai anak tersebut... Shinji, pergi ikuti dia... Jaga kakakmu itu..."

"Tentu saja."

Shinji langsung pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

Di taman, Ichirou menunggu di tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Asami. Ia melihat ke jam tangannya. Sudah tiga puluh menit, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari Asami. Ichirou langsung menghela nafas, dan kecewa.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat sebuah tepukan ke pundak. Ichirou langsung melihat ke belakang dan berharap itu Asami. Namun, tidak. Yang ia lihat adalah wanita lain. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut hitam panjang seperti Asami, namun memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Wanita tersebut adalah Ichinomiya Akane, ibu dari Asami.

Ichirou langsung berdiri dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Akane. Akane langsung tersenyum kemudian tertawa. Tidak berapa lama muncul beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam dari belakang Akane. Akane berhenti tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Kawano Ichirou... Apakah aku benar ?"

"Iya, anda benar... Anda adalah Ichinomiya Akane... Ibu dari..."

"Ichinomiya Asami..."

Ichirou langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tahu dirinya tidak dapat lari dari situasi ini. Pada saat Ichirou ingin berbicara, Akane langsung berkata,

"Kau pasti mencari ke mana perginya Asami, benar ?"

"..."

"Aku tidak menyangka... anak kesayanganku menjadi pasangan dari keluarga Kawano..."

"..."

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya di mana Asami, benar ?"

"Di mana..."

"Asami... Dengan sukarela menjadi salah satu percobaan dari proyek ini..."

Ichirou langsung diam mendengar fakta tersebut. Akane melihat ke arah Ichirou dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun... Jika kau sukarela menjadi kelinci percobaan dari kami... Asami akan selamat..."

Ichirou melihat ke arah Akane dengan wajah penuh harapan. Tidak berapa lama, semua penjaga dari Akane menangkap seseorang. Ichirou melihat ke arah orang yang ditangkap. Orang tersebut adalah Shinji. Ichirou langsung berkata,

"Shinji..."

"Ichirou... Apa maksudmu bertemu dengan mereka semua..."

Akane melihat ke arah mereka berdua, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini akan sangat menarik... Sangat menarik..."

Akane langsung tertawa, dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Ichirou... Apa pilihanmu... Kau harus memilih... Ikut denganku... Atau tidak..."

"..."

"Jika ikut, Asami akan baik-baik saja... Namun, jika kau menolaknya... mungkin Asami dan adikmu..."

"Tinggalkan Shinji... Dia tidak ada sangkut paut dengan masalah ini..."

"Oh..."

Akane langsung tertawa dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Jadi... Apa jawabanmu ?"

Ichirou langsung berjalan ke dekat Akane, dan kemudian memberikan tangannya. Shinji yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Ichirou... Mengapa..."

"Shinji... Kembali ke rumahmu... Temani Ibu..."

"Eh..."

"Ini keputusanku... Aku bersedia menjadi pembantu dari proyek tersebut secara sukarela..."

"Kau..."

"Percaya saja..."

Shinji langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya, sembari melihat tubuh Ichirou yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Setelah cukup jauh, Ichirou berkata,

"Kau berjanji... Benar ?"

"Mungkin..."

"Eh.."

Setelah itu, Ichirou sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Semua pandangannya menjadi sangat gelap.

* * *

Selama dua bulan, tubuh Ichirou benar-benar diubah drastis oleh keluarga Ichinomiya. Setiap hari, tubuhnya disuntik dengan cairan yang sama sekali tidak dapat Ichirou deskripsikan. Selain itu, kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya berkali-kali dioperasi. Satu per satu kuku di kaki dan tangannya mulai dihancurkan.

Salah satu percobaan yang paling menyakitkan adalah mengubah mata kirinya menjadi sebuah lampu pancar. Rasa sakit tersebut masih dapat dirasakan dirinya hingga hari ini. Setiap malam, ia merasakan panas di mata kirinya dikarenakan operasi tersebut.

Suatu saat, Ichirou kembali disuntik dengan sebuah cairan hitam pekat. Ichirou mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang tersebut. Cairan tersebut adalah "Darah" Abyssal. Ia memberontak, dan setiap kali memberontak dia selalu dipukul dengan tepat di kepala. Setelah Ichirou tidak sadarkan diri, ia disuntik dengan cairan tersebut.

Hari ini, dia kembali disuntik dengan cairan hitam pekat tersebut yang telah dicampur dengan benda yang mampu berubah bentuk sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh penggunanya. Pada saat peneliti masuk, mereka menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna putih, dan mata kirinya telah berubah drastis. Tubuh pria tersebut sudah sangat kurus. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian dari peneliti tersebut adalah aura hitam yang mengelilingi dirinya. Aura hitam tersebut dapat berubah-ubah menjadi berbagai senjata. Pria tersebut adalah Ichirou yang telah mendapat berbagai operasi dari keluarga Ichinomiya.

Peneliti tersebut masuk dengan menggunakan armor pelindung, dikarenakan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini banyak peneliti yang memberikan makanan kepada Ichirou mati dibunuh olehnya. Semuayang menemani peneliti yang meninggal selalu mengatakan mengenai tatapannya yang menjadi sangat kosong dan menakutkan. Peneliti tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Kawano-san... Ini makanan anda..."

"Ichinomiya ?"

"Ah... Bukan... Saya bukan..."

"Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya..."

Ichirou langsung berlari ke arah peneliti tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut peneliti tersebut bermaksud untuk lari, namun tubuhnya sudah ditusuk dengan dua buah tombak tepat ke kedua kakinya, dan tidak berapa lama sebuah kapak melayang ke kepalanya. Peneliti tersebut tewas di tempat.

Ichirou kemudian tertawa sangat keras, dan memainkan mayat tersebut. Akane yang melihat semua itu dari ruang kerjanya, langsung mematikannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat hal tersebut. Ia melihat ke semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Dia... Sangat tidak stabil..."

"Te... Tenang saja... Kami akan mengubahnya menjadi stabil hanya dalam..."

"Kau bermaksud mengorbankan lebih banyak lagi orang untuk dibunuh oleh orang ini ? Oleh monster ini ?"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung diam saja. Akane kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika hal ini diketahui publik, kita dalam masalah besar..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Selain itu, Keluarga Kawano sepertinya juga mulai mencari pria ini..."

"..."

"Aku yakin panel juga tidak menerima hal ini..."

Ruangan tersebut kembali terdiam. Akane kemudian melihat ke arah semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana dengan kabar gadis itu ?"

"Asami-san ?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu..."

"Ba... Baik... Mengenai gadis itu, dia sudah cukup stabil... Dia dapat kukatakan merupakan hasil yang paling baik dari semuanya..."

"Begitu..."

"Direktur... Apa yang..."

"Kita akan membuang pria tersebut... Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi... Aku tidak membutuhkan hasil percobaan yang gagal."

Akane kemudian berdiri, dan langsung berjalan. Salah satu peneliti langsung berkata,

"Wanita ini... Sangat menyebalkan... Semua usaha kita dibuang begitu saja..."

"Bagaimana jika... Ini berhasil... Dia kita buat menjadi percobaan dia ?"

"Menarik sangat menarik"

"Mari kita laksanakan."

* * *

Akane akhirnya sampai di laboratorium percobaan. Ia harus melewati cukup banyak penjagaan, dikarenakan Ichirou merupakan salah satu percobaan yang sangat tidak stabil.

Hingga akhirnya, ia tiba di depan sebuah bunker yang cukup tebal. Semua peneliti di sana memiliki tatapan yang sangat ketakutan. Saat melihat Akane, semuanya langsung memberi hormat kepadanya. Akane datang ke tempat itu sembari membawa beberapa penjaga dan militer. Akane langsung memerintahkan semua peneliti tersebut untuk pergi.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Akane langsung mendekati pintu bunker. Ia membuka jendela di pintu tersebut, dan ia langsung mendapat lemparan pisau dari dalam. Akane dapat menyingkir, namun wajah tergores. Semua penjaga dan prajurit militer langsung menyiapkan peluru mereka. Akane langsung memberitahu dirinya baik-baik saja, dan tunggu perintah dia berikutnya.

Akane kembali berdiri, dan kemudian berjalan ke pintu bunker, dan langsung berkata,

"Ichirou... Kawano Ichirou..."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Akane kembali berkata,

"Ichirou... Kawano Ichirou, jawab pertanyaanku sekarang... Apakah kau masih sadarkan diri di dalam sana ?"

"Ichinomiya... Itukah dirimu ?"

"Tentu saja..."

Terdapat keheningan mendadak. Tidak berapa lama, Akane melihat sesuatu. Mata yang sangat menakutkan dari depan jendela tersebut. Akane sempat terjatuh melihat hal tersebut. Ichirou langsung berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Akane... Ichinomiya Akane..."

"..."

"Aku sudah melewati penderitaan ini... Aku sudah melakukan semuanya..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Lalu... Mengapa aku tidak melihat Asami... Di mana dirinya... Di mana Asami..."

Akane sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ichirou langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu... Aku mengetahui semuanya..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tahu... Kau berbohong... Kau berbohong..."

"Eh..."

"Aku mendengar semuanya... Aku melihat semuanya... Aku mengetahui semuanya..."

"..."

"Suara Asami terngiang-ngiang di telingaku... Wajah Asami yang kesakitan... Semuanya..."

"Bagaimana kau..."

Akane langsung melihat pisau yang dilempar oleh Ichirou. Di sana ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pisau tersebut. Akane langsung berkata,

"Apa kalian mengambil pisau yang dilempar orang ini ?"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Akane langsung menyadari sebesar apa kemampuan dari Ichirou. Ia melihat ke arah Ichirou yang masih berbicara, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Maafkan saya, Kawano Ichirou... Kau merupakan percobaan gagal..."

"Eh... Begitukah..."

"Maka dari itu, Asami yang sukarela..."

"Sukarela ? Kau memaksanya... Kau menempatkan dia di situasi yang sangat sulit... Dia tidak dapat memilih... Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun..."

"..."

"Suara Asami masih ada di otakku... Tatapan tersebut... Tatapan tersebut..."

"Ichirou... Maaf, tapi percobaan gagal seperti dirimu... Harus dimusnahkan..."

Ichirou mendengar hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Dihancurkan ? Hehehehehehe... Mengapa ?"

"Ini semua dikarenakan dirimu..."

"Mengapa kau mengatakannya sekarang ?"

"..."

* * *

"Kau menipuku... Kau membuatku demikian... Kau menyiksa diriku... Kau membuatku seperti ini... Ichinomiya... Lalu, membuangku sekarang... Mengapa... Mengapa... Mengapa... Mengapa... MENGAPA ?!"

Masih terdapat keheningan di tempat tersebut. Ichirou langsung berkata,

"Semua ini sia-sia... Semua ini sia-sia... Sangat sia-sia..."

* * *

Akane langsung berkata,

"Diam saja, kau monster... Ini semua karena kau tidak stabil..."

"Monster... Monster... Aku monster..."

"Apalagi yang dapat dideskripsikan mengenai dirimu ?"

"Monster... Monster... Bukankah kalian yang pantas disebut sebagai monster ?"

Akane langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia langsung melihat ke semua orang di sekitarnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Habisi dia... Setelah itu, kalian buang mayatnya di laut."

"Siap, nyonya."

Semua prajurit militer dan penjaganya mengambil senjata mereka, kemudian menembak secara membabi buta ke dalam ruangan Ichirou. Setelah lima menit menembak peluru mereka, mereka langsung mengecek ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Pada saat itu, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun.

Tidak berapa lama, terdapat asap hitam yang mengelilingi mereka. Asap tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah senjata dan menusuk satu per satu prajurit di tempat tersebut. Akane terdiam melihat semua itu. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar tawa yang sangat menyakitkan. Tawa yang sangat nyaring. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat tatapan dari Ichirou dan senyumnya.

"Aku... Akan membunuhmu... Ichinomiya... Akane..."

Akane bermaksud melarikan diri, namun pintu ruangan tersebut langsung dihancurkan oleh Ichirou. Ichirou berjalan ke luar bunker dan bermaksud menyerang Akane. Namun, ia berhenti dikarenakan kakinya ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut langsung berkata,

"Lari... Nyonya sebaiknya anda lari ke arah pintu darurat !"

Akane langsung melihat ke arah pintu darurat dan lari melewati pintu tersebut. Ichirou langsung melihat ke arah pintu tersebut dan tersenyum. Ia berkata,

"Tidak menyenangkan membunuh target yang diam saja... Akan lebih menyenangkan bila dia lari... Ahahahahaha"

"Diam, kau monster !"

Ichirou melihat ke arah orang yang menahan kakinya, melihat ke tubuhnya yang dipantulkan oleh cermin, dan langsung berkata,

"Kau ada benarnya... Aku monster... Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Kau..."

"Berhubung kau terlalu lama memegang kakiku... Aku akan memotong tanganmu saja... Ahahahahaha..."

Asap hitam mengelilingi sekitar tubuh Ichirou dan langsung berubah menjadi banyak pedang. Pedang tersebut langsung menancap ke sekitar tubuh pria tersebut. Pria tersebut tewas seketika. Ichirou langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sekarang... Di mana kau bersembunyi Ichinomiya... Ahahahahaha"

Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut, meninggalkan semua mayat yang telah ia bunuh.

* * *

Laboratorium tempat percobaan keluarga Ichinomiya terletak di markas angkatan laut. Dan dikarenakan Ichirou yang lepas kendali, markas tersebut melepaskan pesan untuk bersiap-siap.

"Salah satu percobaan melepaskan diri. Jika menemukannya, langsung habisi. Kami ulangi."

Pesan tersebut terdengar oleh Ichirou yang telah membunuh beberapa prajurit. Ichirou langsung tertawa, dan berkata,

"Mereka ingin menghancurkan diriku... Ahahahaha... Bagaimana caranya... Bagaimana... Ahahahaha..."

Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat sekelompok prajurit di dekat sana dan menembak secara membabi buta ke arah dirinya. Ichirou langsung mengubah asap hitam tersebut menjadi sebuah armor yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Menyedihkan... Sangat menyedihkan... Hidup manusia... Tubuh manusia... Sangat rentan..."

Ichirou langsung tertawa, dan kemudian langsung menerjang ke arah prajurit tersebut. Satu per satu mulai meninggal, hingga akhirnya Ichirou tiba di sebuah gedung yang cukup luas.

Ichirou melihat ke sekitarnya, dan langsung berkata,

"Tidak ada... Tanda-tanda..."

Ia melihat ke arah satu tempat, dan langsung berkata,

"Bau ini.. Rasa ini... Asami... Asami..."

Mendadak sebuah peluru mengarah ke arah wajahnya. Ia melihat peluru tersebut jauh lebih besar dari umumnya. Ia langsung menghindar, dan berkata,

"Asami... Mengapa ?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Asami ?"

"Eh ?"

Di hadapannya berdiri Asami. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tatapannya sangat berbeda, Asami langsung berkata,

"Namaku adalah Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Ooyodo. Abyssal seperti dirimu..."

"Abyssal..."

"Harus dihancurkan..."

"Ahahahaha... Sekarang aku Abyssal... Aku Abyssal... Aku yang ingin melindungi dunia ini menjadi Abyssal... Ahahahahaha"

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Asami... Kau lupa diriku... Kau lupa ?"

Asami melihat ke arah Ichirou dan langsung diam saja. Ichirou bermaksud maju, dan kemudian Asami langsung menembak ke arah Ichirou.

"Jangan mendekat !" Teriak Asami.

Ichirou langsung terdiam. Wajah dari Ichirou sangat terkejut dan sangat hancur. Ia langsung mundur sebentar, dan langsung melihat ke depannya. Asami, atau Ooyodo, menerjang ke arah dirinya, dan menembak secara membabi buta.

Ichirou langsung menghindari semua peluru tersebut, dan terjatuh. Asami berhenti di depannya, dan mengarahkan meriamnya. Ichirou langsung melihat mata Asami yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Asami kemudian berkata,

"Sangat Kejam..."

"Eh..."

"Nasib yang harus kita lalui... Sangat kejam... Takdir ini..."

"Asami..."

Asami langsung meminggirkan meriamnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Pergi... Pergi sekarang... Aku... Tidak ingin membunuhmu..."

"Asami..."

"Ichirou... Setelah ini, mungkin aku tidak dapat mengingat dirimu untuk selamanya..."

"..."

Asami langsung mendekati Ichirou, membantunya berdiri, dan memeluknya. Ia kemudian mencium Ichirou dan berkata,

"Ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir kita... Setelah ini, di pertemuan berikutnya... Kita akan menjadi lawan..."

"Asami..."

"Pergi... Ichirou..."

Asami tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Ichirou langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat ke arah Asami, dan berkata,

"Selamat tinggal... Asami..."

"Selamat tinggal... Ichirou..."

Ichirou mulai lari ke arah laut, dan menyelam ke dalam air.

* * *

Ichirou tiba di sebuah pulau yang cukup jauh dari Jepang. Di sana ia langsung berjalan ke arah pantai, dan melihat ke arah langit. Tatapannya sangat kosong. Ia kemudian langsung berjalan kembali ke air laut, dan melihat dirinya.

Dirinya sudah berubah drastis. Rambutnya, Matanya, Semuanya. Ia langsung memukul ke arah air, dan kemudian berteriak ke tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Setelah itu, satu per satu ingatan dia selama di dalam laboratorium tersebut mulai terlintas. Wajah semuanya. Semua kata-katanya.

Akhirnya, Ichirou menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air dikarenakan rasa kesalnya kepada semua orang. Terutama kepada Ichinomiya. Di dalam air, ia melihat ke arah atas. Air biru yang sangat indah. Namun, di belakangnya adalah laut yang sangat gelap. Pada saat itulah, ia melihat seseorang.

Seorang pria yang menyerupai dirinya. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih, dan penutup mata. Matanya memancarkan rasa dendam, dan juga rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam. Seperti matanya sekarang. Mendadak, ia mampu bernafas di dalam air dan kakinya menapak di sebuah tanah di dasar laut. Pria di hadapannya pun juga demikian.

Pria tersebut kemudian berjalan ke arah Ichirou dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kau berada di sini..."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan..."

"Tidak tahan dengan apa ?"

"Dengan semua ini..."

Pria tersebut langsung diam saja. Ichirou langsung menatap tajam ke arah pria tersebut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Siapa dirimu ?"

"Diriku ?"

"Aku bertanya pada dirimu... Siapa dirimu ?"

"Diriku..."

Pria tersebut langsung tersenyum. Senyum tersebut sangat berbeda jauh dengan tatapannya. Pria tersebut langsung berkata,

"Aku adalah salah satu masa depanmu..."

"Masa depanku ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian... Ini semua tergantung dari pilihanmu..."

"Pilihanku..."

Pria tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Kau bermimpi menjadi penyelamat dunia, benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Tapi, dunia ini sudah busuk dan tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi..."

"Itu tidak benar..."

"Oh... Begitukah ?"

"Tentu saja, masih banyak manusia lain yang baik..."

"Lalu, mereka yang mengkhianati dirimu ? Mereka yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai temanmu ? Bukankah lebih banyak sesuatu yang busuk di dunia ini ?"

Pria tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku benci dengan dirimu..."

"Benci dengan diriku... Mengapa... Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sama sekali..."

"Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu... Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu secara fisik... Kita hanya akan bertemu di dalam pikiran saja..."

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Aku benci dirimu..."

"Maka, aku juga membenci dirimu..."

Pria tersebut langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Membenci diriku... Sama saja membenci dirimu sendiri... Ahahahahaha..."

Ichirou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Pria tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Aku benci dirimu... Yang naif menerima semua itu... Yang tidak melawan..."

"..."

"Kau yang masih dimabuk dengan mimpi..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat..."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengubah semuanya..."

Pria tersebut langsung membuat wajah jijik. Setelah itu, pria tersebut langsung berkata,

"Dengan semua hal tersebut... Kau masih melindungi mereka..."

"..."

Pria tersebut langsung berjalan ke arah Ichirou dan kemudian langsung memukul kepalanya. Ichirou langsung membalas memukul pria tersebut. Ichirou langsung menyadari rasa sakit di dadanya.

Ia menyadari pria di hadapannya adalah benar-benar 'diri'nya sendiri. Dirinya yang telah melihat seluruh dunia. Ichirou kemudian berkata,

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi pada Asami ?"

"Asami ?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Asami di masa depan..."

Pria tersebut langsung terdiam. Ichirou langsung mengetahui jawaban dari pria tersebut hanya dengan melihat ekspresi dari pria tersebut. Pria tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Kau akan bersama Asami kembali..."

"Eh..."

"Namun, apakah kau mampu menjaganya ?'

"Te... Tentu sa..."

"Kau tidak akan mampu..."

Pria tersebut langsung tertawa dengan keras. Ichirou langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung berkata,

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu... Kau tidak akan mampu... Kau tidak akan mampu melindungi Asami..."

"Apakah... kau akan..."

"Aku tidak dapat menjamin semuanya... Ahahahahhahaha..."

Ichirou langsung tertunduk mendengar hal tersebut. Pria tersebut kemudian memukul Ichirou sekali lagi. Ichirou langsung terjatuh. Pria tersebut langsung berkata,

* * *

"Di mana pria yang ingin menjadi pahlawan dunia ? Di mana dia ?"

"Diam..."

"Ahahahahaha... Bagaimana caranya melindungi dunia jika dia tidak mampu melindungi kekasihnya sendiri ?"

"Diam... Diam... Diam..."

"Ahahahaha... Kenaifan dari dirimulah yang tidak akan mampu melakukan semua itu... Kenaifan itulah yang menghancurkan dirimu..."

"Diam... Diam... Diam... Diam... Diam..."

"Pada akhirnya kau akan kehilangan semuanya..."

"DIAM !"

* * *

Ichirou langsung diselimuti oleh asap hitam. Pria itu langsung tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagus... Bagus... Biarkan smeua kemarahan tersebut mengalir..."

Asap hitam tersebut berubah menjadi berbagai senjata, dan menyerang pria tersebut. Ia menyerang pria tersebut tanpa henti, hingga akhirya pria tersebut langsung mendekati Ichirou dan memegang kepalanya sembari berkata,

"Mulai saat ini... Ingatlah ini... Ichinomiya... Dia yang membuat semua masalah ini... Dia yang akan membuat dirimu menderita seperti ini..."

"Ugh..."

"Bunuh... Ichinomiya... Akane... Ahahahahahaha"

"Haha...Hahahahahaha"

"Buang namamu... Buatlah nama baru, Ichirou... Nama yang akan menyebarkan ketakutan di dunia ini !"

Ichirou langsung membuka matanya, dan meluncur keluar dari air. Ia melihat ke arah bulan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya... Aku... Aku, Hakai... Akan menghancurkan dirimu... Aku akan membunuhmu... Merasakan semua penderitaanku... Ahahahahahaha... AHhahahahaha."

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak kematian dari Ooyodo, Hakai akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Di sana ia melihat beberapa gadis kapal yang berada di bawah komandonya. Shigure yang pertama menyambut Hakai,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana..."

"Selamat pagi, Shigure... Kumpulkan semua orang di sini... Jam 1500 di ruang kerjaku."

"Eh..."

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya..."

"Baik... Laksamana."

Hakai langsung berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

Tepat pukul 3 sore, ia mendengar ketukan dari luar ruangannya. Hakai langsung mempersilahka orang tersebut untuk masuk. Di sana, ia melihat Katori. Ia masih memiliki wajah yang sedih dan ketakutan. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Katori..."

"Maafkan saya, Laksamana... Saya sudah menahan dia sebisa mungkin... Aku..."

"Sudahlah... Apa yang terjadi... Terjadilah..."

"Laksamana..."

"Tapi, apakah benar Ooyodo sedang.. hamil..."

"Mengenai itu, iya..."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai hal ini..."

"Permintaan dari Ooyodo..."

"Asami... Kau benar-benar idiot..."

Terdapat keheningan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tidak berapa lama ia mendengar ketukan lain, dan kali ini semua gadis kapal yang lain. Hakai langsung tersenyum, dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Maafkan saya tidak dapat memimpin selama satu minggu ini..."

"Itu bukan masalah..." ujar Shigure.

Hakai kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Aku yakin kalian tetap menjalankan misi tanpa arahanku... Luar biasa..."

Semuanya langsung diam saja mendengar itu. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang kalian membuktikan kalian mampu... Maka dari itu, aku akan memberitahukan kalian semua tujuan utamaku..."

Mendengar itu, semuanya langsung diam. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar sama sekali. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Tujuanku ada dua... Yaitu... Menyelamatkan manusia... Dengan cara menghancurkan mereka semua... Dan membunuh Ichinomiya Akane... Atau Battleship Water Oni..."

"Tunggu... Kita juga menghadapi..."

"Tentu saja... Aku harus... Membunuhnya... Jika ingin meredam dendam ini... Dendam yang kupendam semenjak dahulu..."

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Katori melihat semuanya... Sebagai peneliti yang mengurus diriku saat itu... Wajah yang ketakutan itu... Ahahahahaha..."

Katori langsung diam saja mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Apakah kalian masih akan mengikuti diriku ?"

Shigure tersenyum, lalu semua gadis kapal di situ juga tersenyum. Bismarck yang maju dan berkata,

"Saya sudah mengatakannya dahulu... Saya akan mengikuti dirimu... Apapun itu tujuannya... Kami semua juga demikian."

"Terima kasih banyak, Bismarck... Kalian semua..."

Hakai kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sudah tidak ada lagi main-main dengan semua hal... Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Abyssal itu sendiri..."

Semuanya tersenyum dan menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Menguasai... Tidak... Membuat 'aliansi' dengan semua markas Abyssal dibutuhkan untuk menghancurkan seluruh manusia..."

Hakai langsung melanjutkan,

"Maka dari itu... Mari... Mari kita berikan kengerian... Kepada manusia... Dan Battleship Water Oni... ahahahahahahaha"

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini... Ahahahahahaha

Maaf mengenai chapter ini... Maaf... Sedikit bingung tetapi setidaknya sudah mampu menulisnya... entahlah...

Dan maaf memakan waktu cukup lama karena...

KANCOLLE FALL EVENT *Ignore this random rant

Sudahlah... Saya hanya akan mengucapkan selamat menikmati...

Setelah ini saya sedang menerjemahkan chapter 2 dari Deep Abyss menjadi Inggris, dan membuat When The Springs End menjadi Inggris dan enak dibaca...

Tunggu saja hasilnya nanti ya


	11. Chapter 11 - Admiration

**Chapter 11**

 **Admiration**

* * *

Anemone kembali mengurung di dalam kamarnya selama satu minggu terakhir ini. Tiga hari berturut-turut ia ditolak dari markas angkatan laut Hakai. Dan jika dihitung sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak kematian Ooyodo. Anemone selama seminggu terakhir ini selalu menghancurkan barang-barang di ruangannya karena kesal. Dan selama seminggu itu pula, ia tidak menerima siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Hari ini, Shoukaku kembali mengetuk kamar Anemone, dan berkata,

"Laksamana, tolong keluar sebentar saja..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak akan keluar..."

"Setidaknya makan saja dahulu... Kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin."

"..."

"Laksamana... Tolonglah..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan Anemone. Shoukaku kembali mengetuk pintu ruangan Anemone sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Shoukaku berkata,

"Tadi saya mendapat pesan dari Kaga... Laksamana Hakai sudah dapat ditemui sekarang."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak... Aku tidak berbohong. Bagaimana jika kau keluar lebih dahulu."

"..."

"Laksamana..."

"Tunggu sebentar saja, Shoukaku. Aku... Akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Shoukaku langsung menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan ke kantin. Di dalam ruangannya, Anemone melihat ke arah cermin. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apakah benar Hakai-san ingin bertemu dengan diriku ?"

Ia melihat ke arah bayangannya dan ia melihat bayangannya berkata,

"Tidak... Ia membencimu..."

"Ia tidak membenciku..."

"Jika tidak membencimu... Mengapa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirimu selama satu minggu ini ?"

"Diam"

"Dia membencimu... Sangat membencimu... Sangat membecimu..."

"Diam... Diam... Diam... Diam..."

Anemone langsung memukul cermin tersebut hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Di kepalanya saat ini adalah pertanyaan mengapa Hakai tidak ingin menemui dirinya selama satu minggu terakhir ini.

"Ah... Shoukaku berkata... Aku dapat menemui Hakai sekarang... Apakah itu benar ?"

Anemone langsung tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangannya. Di sana ia melihat Shoukaku yang berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Anemone. Pada saat Shoukaku melihat tangan dari Anemone yang berdarah, Shoukaku langsung mengelap tangan tersebut dan membersihkannya dari kaca. Shoukaku melihat ke arah Anemone dan berkata,

"Anemone... Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana ? Apa kau memecahkan cermin kembali ?"

"Uuuhhh... Kalau kau memanggil namaku, aku tidak dapat menghindar sama sekali..."

"Anemone..."

"Baik-baik... Aku memecahkan cermin di dalam ruanganku kembali."

Anemone langsung mengembangkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Shoukaku langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian pergi sebentar. Sebelum pergi, ia langsung berkata,

"Kau sebaiknya diam dahulu di sini... Apakah kau mengerti ?"

"Baik..."

Shoukaku langsung meninggalkan Anemone yang masih cemberut. Bagi Shoukaku, Anemone adalah sosok laksamana dan juga adik perempuan yang harus ia jaga. Shoukaku mengetahui, jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Anemone, Anemone akan sangat tersiksa dan mudah sekali melakukan tindakan berbahaya. Dan jika dirinya tidak bertemu Anemone, dirinya juga akan rusak.

Shoukaku kembali ke depan Anemone membawa beberapa perban. Shoukaku memegang tangan Anemone dan mulai membalutnya. Ia melihat asap hitam mulai keluar dari tangan Anemone, sama seperti asap hitam dari Hakai. Shoukaku melihat ke arah Anemone dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau sekarang sudah tahu apa alasan Hakai tidak ingin menemui dirimu ?"

"Tidak... Aku masih belum tahu... Sepertinya dia..."

"Apa kau ingat... Ooyodo baru saja meninggal ?"

"Ah... Wanita itu..."

"Jangan mengatakan 'Wanita itu'... Ooyodo adalah istri dari Hakai... Dan Hakai sangat kehilangan dirinya."

"..."

"Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirimu karena ia khawatir dirimu akan terluka dengan emosi dari Hakai yang tidak stabil."

"Begitukah ?"

"Apakah kau menganggap dirimu dibenci oleh Hakai ?"

Anemone langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Shoukaku selesai membalut tangan dari Anemone, kemudian menyentil dahi dari Anemone. Ia melanjutkan,

"Apakah seseorang yang memberikanmu nama akan membencimu ?"

"Eh..."

"Kau lupa, Hakai yang memberikan dirimu nama. Apakah hanya karena tidak ingin bertemu, berarti dia membencimu ?"

"Ti... Tidak."

"Maka dari itu, jangan anggap dirimu dibenci olehnya... Anemone."

"Baik..."

Shoukaku kemudian berdiri, memeluk Anemone, dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Shoukaku kemudian berkata,

"Hakai hanya ingin waktu... Untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu karena kematian dari Ooyodo."

"..."

"Dan dikarenakan dia sudah dapat ditemui, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana ?"

Anemone melihat ke arah Shoukaku dan kemudian mengangguk. Anemone menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan pergi bertemu dengan Hakai sekarang. Shoukaku kau akan menemani diriku. Sementara yang lain, tolong jaga markas ini."

Di permukaan wajah dari Anemone cukup tenang. Namun, di dalam ia tertawa sangat keras sekaligus bahagia dikarenakan dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan pria yang paling ia cintai. Pria yang ia hormati dan cintai, yang telah kehilangan wanita kesayangannya.

"Hakai-san... Akhirnya... Akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku... Hakai-san... Kau tidak perlu bersama wanita tersebut... Sebaiknya bersama diriku saja... Ahahahahaha... Ahahahahahhaah"

* * *

Hakai duduk di kursinya dan melihat ke arah luar ruangannya. Ia sedang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil untuk menghancurkan seluruh manusia. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah langit-langit. Kemudian, ia mengecek kembali kekuatan dari unitnya.

"Dengan kekuatan seperti ini... Mereka semua akan dimusnahkan. Jika diriku sendirian, aku mungkin dapat menghancurkan mereka sendirian... Tapi, mereka benar-benar ingin ikut..."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan mengecek semua dokumen di markasnya. Ia menghitung kekuatan dari markasnya dan langsung duduk kembali. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"Seperti dugaanku... Jumlah kita sangat sedikit... Tidak mungkin mampu menghadapi mereka semua."

Hakai langsung menghela nafas kembali. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah foto dirinya dengan Ooyodo, dan langsung menutup mata. Tidak berapa lama ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Di sana ia melihat Katori berdiri dengan membawa secangkir teh. Hakai langsung tersenyum tipis ke arah Katori.

Katori menaruh cangkir tersebut di atas meja Hakai, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana... Apakah anda sudah memikirkan langkah berikutnya ?"

"Kita perlu memperbesar jumlah unit kita. Unit tersebut dikhususkan agar kalian semua dapat perlindungan lebih."

"Mengapa anda berpikir demikian ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah Katori dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam. Katori langsung mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hakai. Kejadian yang terjadi satu minggu lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

Di markas angkatan laut ini, semua gadis kapal cukup kuat untuk menghadapi satu unit kapal perusak atau paling maksimal kapal penjelajah berat. Jika ada kapal berat seperti _Super Dreadnought_ , mereka sama sekali tidak dapat menghadapinya. Jika terdapat lebih dari satu jenis kapal tersebut, tentu akan memakan cukup banyak korban. Dan di markas angkatan laut ini, satu-satunya yang mampu menghadapinya hanyalah Hakai.

Namun, pada pertempuran yang akan terjadi nanti, Hakai tidak dapat melindungi mereka semua. Ada saatnya di mana dirinya tidak akan menemani mereka semua, dan berada di front lain. Dan jika Hakai dipaksa bertarung di dua front sekaligus, dia akan lebih cepat lelah.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kita harus mengumpulkan cukup sumber daya untuk menghadapi mereka semua..."

"Kau benar..."

"Hmmm..."

"Bagaimana jika anda melakukan seperti yang anda lakukan ?"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal tersebut..."

"Tapi, saya yakin..."

"Itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sangat lama jika kukatakan."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup. Hingga, mereka mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Hakai langsung mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Di sana berdiri Akizuki. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ada urusan apa dirimu datang kemari, Akizuki ?"

"Laksamana..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Anemone-san..."

"Anemone datang kemari ?"

"Iya. Dia sudah berada di depan markas kita bersama Shoukaku."

Hakai langsung melihat ke arah Katori dan kembali berpikir sebentar. Katori mendadak berkata,

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajak Anemone-san untuk membantu kita ?"

"Hal ini tidak ada urusannya dengan dia. Aku tidak ingin membawa korban lain."

"Tapi, dia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mampu membantu kita."

"Hmmm..."

Hakai langsung berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi di kantornya, dan langsung duduk. Ia melihat ke arah langit-langit, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika... Kita mengajak dirinya, apakah dirinya akan mampu melindungi semuanya..."

"Dia merupakan salah satu laksamana yang dapat diandalkan oleh semuanya."

"Namun, apakah kalian dapat percaya dengan dirinya ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kalian mempercayai dirinya secara langsung atau hanya karena diriku percaya dengan dirinya ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Selain itu, apakah dia dapat melindungi kalian semua ?"

"..."

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapat kalian mengenai Anemone... Supaya saya dapat memikirkannya lebih lanjut."

Katori dan Akizuki langsung terdiam sebentar. Akizuki kemudian berkata,

"Dia memang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan..."

"Akizuki !"

"Tapi, itu kenyataannya..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Akizuki dan Katori, kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu, Anemone memiliki masalah dengan Ooyodo. Namun, Ooyodo yang memintaku untuk tidak memarahi dirinya atau menghukumnya. Lagipula, Ooyodo dan diriku melihat sesuatu di dalam Anemone. Lebih tepatnya, aku melihat diriku di dalam dirinya."

Katori dan Akizuki langsung terdiam. Hakai kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya aku masih percaya dengan anak itu. Dan aku masih melihat potensi yang luar biasa dari dirinya."

"Hmmm... Tapi sepertinya anda..."

"Anemone masih belum cukup stabil. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal tersebut dikarenakan terkadang diriku masih tidak stabil, namun dirinya tidak dapat menghadapi lawannya langsung. Ia harus ditemani dengan kalian semua."

"Dan jika dia tidak stabil..."

"Kau benar, Katori. Kita akan kehilangan cukup banyak kekuatan. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko tersebut."

"Bagaimana kalau, anda mengetesnya terlebih dahulu ?"

"Mengetes Anemone, huh ?"

"Itu merupakan salah satu kemungkinan yang dapat dipikirkan."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan menyambut Anemone. Akizuki, beritahu Kaga kita akan melakukan misi dalam waktu dekat. Katori, tolong pimpin markas ini selama diriku pergi. Biasanya aku akan meminta bantuan kepada Shigure atau Bismarck. Namun, dikarenakan mereka berdua dalam suatu misi, hanya dirimu yang mampu melakukannya."

"Siap, Laksamana."

Hakai langsung keluar dari kantornya menuju ke arah dock. Di sana ia melihat Anemone dan Shoukaku yang sudah menunggu Hakai. Wajah Anemone cukup kesal dikarenakan Prinz menahan dirinya, selagi Akizuki memanggil Hakai. Hakai langsung berjalan mendekat, dan kemudian berkata,

"Anemone, lama tidak jumpa."

"Hakai-san. Maaf jika saya menganggu waktu tenang anda."

"Ahahahaha... Itu bukan masalah."

"Selain itu, saya turut berduka cita atas kematian dari Ooyodo."

Anemone dan Shoukaku langsung menunduk ke arah Hakai tanda berbela sungkawa. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, kalian berdua. Saya sangat mengapresiasikan apa yang kalian berdua katakan."

Hakai langsung menunduk kepada Anemone dan Shoukaku. Setelah itu, Hakai langsung mengajak Anemone dan Shoukaku berkeliling markasnya kembali. Anemone sebenarnya sudah cukup bosan dengan hal tersebut. Namun, dikarenakan ia dapat bersama Hakai lebih lama jika berkeliling dengan Hakai, ia menerimanya begitu saja.

Anemone sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Ia hanya memperhatikan tubuh Hakai yang berjalan di hadapannya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Hanya dengan dekat dengannya, bagi Anemone sudah cukup.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di ruang kerja Hakai. Di sana, Katori sudah menyiapkan tiga cangkir teh. Hakai langsung mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk. Tidak berapa lama, Akizuki dan Kaga masuk ke dalam ruangan Hakai. Hakai langsung tersenyum. Sementara, Anemone dan Shoukaku terlihat cukup bingung.

Hakai langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat ke arah Anemone. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sebenarnya, saya sebentar lagi akan melancarkan sebuah misi. Dan saya sendiri akan memimpin misi tersebut."

Anemone terlihat cukup sedih mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sudah cukup lama tidak melihat Hakai, dan sekarang ia hanya dapat bertemu dengan Hakai sebentar saja. Anemone langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika... Jika aku menganggu, aku akan..."

Hakai berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke depan Anemone. Ia langsung berlutut dan berkata,

"Anemone. Ini adalah permintaan pribadi saya. Apakah anda ingin terlibat langsung dalam misi ini ?"

"Eh ?"

"Misi ini merupakan misi yang penting bagi saya, dengan tambahan kekuatan dari anda... Saya yakin misi ini akan sukses."

Shoukaku langsung melihat ke arah Anemone. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Pada saat itu, ia melihat Anemone terlihat tidak terlalu senang. Ia mengetahui sesuatu. Shoukaku bermaksud memintanya untuk tidak menerimanya, namun Anemone langsung berkata,

"Saya akan membantu anda dengan senang hati, anggap saja sebagai balasan telah menyelamatkan diriku dulu."

"Saya sangat berterimakasih dengan hal tersebut."

"Jika saya boleh tahu, apa yang akan kita hadapi ? Berapa banyak gadis kapal yang menghadapi kita ? Siapa saja yang akan masuk dalam misi ini..."

"Rumor mengatakan lawan kita adalah sepuluh kapal induk dari angkatan laut Jepang."

"Sepuluh... Jumlah itu cukup banyak, dan jika kita telah dikelilingi oleh pesawat..."

"Kita dalam masalah besar, maka dari itu... Aku hanya menurunkan Kaga dan Akizuki dari markas saya."

"Hanya dua saja ?"

"Tiga... Karena saya akan langsung turun tangan."

"Bukankah jika anda turun sama saja..."

"Apakah anda berubah pikiran ?"

"Ah... Tidak..."

Anemone melihat ke arah Shoukaku dan langsung berkata,

"Saya hanya akan menurunkan Shoukaku saja. Mungkin hal tersebut sudah cukup."

"Saya sangat mengapresiasikan hal tersebut."

Hakai langsung berdiri, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Saya akan menunggu di dock. Jika kalian berdua sudah siap, kalian berdua pergi ke dock juga."

Anemone langsung mengangguk. Hakai langsung meninggalkan kantornya, diikuti dengan Akizuki, Kaga dan Katori. Di dalam kantor Hakai hanya tersisa Shoukaku dan Anemone. Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Ada apa dengan Hakai... Mengapa dia..."

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh dirinya."

"Aku juga merasa demikian, Laksamana."

"Dan dia terlihat ingin mengetes diriku..."

"Mengetes anda ?"

"Aku melihat dari matanya, mata seseorang yang ingin melihat apakah aku berguna atau tidak..."

"Sepertinya Hakai hanya akan menggunakan anda, tanpa..."

"Aku tahu hal tersebut... Dan sepertinya tes ini juga untuk menaikkan kepercayaan diriku pada gadis kapalnya..."

Shoukaku langsung terdiam. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Tidak kusangka... Hakai-san cukup idiot juga berpikir aku tidak mengetahui hal tersebut..."

"Jadi... Apakah anda akan mengikutinya ?"

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Laksamana ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Jadi itu permainanmu... Hakai-san... Ahahahahaha... Hakai-san... Aku sangat senang... Teramat senang... Ahahahahahaha... Hakai-san"

Shoukaku menarik nafas panjang, dan langsung memukul pelan kepala Anemone. Ia langsung berkata,

"Anemone, jangan tertawa seperti itu..."

"Ahahaha... Maaf..."

"Jadi, apakah kau akan mengikutinya ?"

"Tentu saja... Aku harus tahu... Apa tujuan di balik semua ini."

Shoukaku langsung berlutut dan berkata,

"Saya akan mengikuti perintah anda, Laksamana. Saya yakin, dengan mengikuti anda saya akan menemukan kebahagiaan."

"Tentu saja. Mari kita bertemu dengan Hakai-san."

Anemone dan Shoukaku meninggalkan kantor Hakai menuju ke dock. Sementara itu, Hakai telah memberikan perintah kepada Akizuki dan Kaga. Setelah selesai, Katori langsung berkata,

"Menurutmu... Anemone..."

"Dia mengetahuinya... Dia dapat membaca apa yang kupikirkan... Anak itu, cukup jenius jika dapat kudeskripsikan."

"Begitukah... Mengapa kau tidak memberitahunya secara langsung ?"

"Saat ini, Anemone memiliki dua afilisiasi... Satu adalah unit kita, dan satu lagi adalah Abyssal. Jika dia ingin mengikuti diriku, dia harus membuang afilisiasi dari Abyssal. Diriku tidak masuk ke afilisiasi Abyssal karena laksamana lain masih curiga dengan diriku sebagai satu-satunya laksamana pria di Abyssal."

"Aku setuju dengan anda."

"Aku yakin dia akan mampu melewati tes ini dengan tenang. Kaga, Akizuki, lakukan seperti yang kukatakan barusan."

Akizuki dan Kaga mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Tidak berapa lama, Anemone dan Shoukaku telah tiba di dock. Hakai langsung memberitahu Shoukaku bahwa markasnya akan menyediakan pesawat yang akan digunakan selama misi ini. Setelah Shoukaku pergi mengikuti Kaga untuk menyiapkan perlengkapannya, Hakai melihat ke arah Anemone. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa alasanmu menerima permintaanku barusan, Anemone ?"

"Hooh... Rupanya kau sudah mengetahuinya..."

"Tentu saja... Karena... Aku melihat diriku di dalam dirimu."

"Heh... Aku hanya meminta satu hal..."

"Tujuan utamaku, benar ?"

Anemone langsung mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Hakai. Hakai melihat ke arah Katori, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan memberitahukannya kepada dirimu... Setelah ini semua berakhir."

"Jika demikian, saya akan menunggunya..."

"Huh... Aku yakin kau akan mampu melewati semuanya, Anemone..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam memimpin di dalam kelompok secara langsung di lapangan. Sementara kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Aku yakin kau akan mampu."

"Saya akan menunjukkannya kepada anda, Hakai-san..."

Hakai langsung menepuk kepala Anemone dan tersenyum. Anemone langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tindakan dari Hakai. Tidak berapa lama, Kaga dan Shoukaku sudah kembali ke tempat mereka. Hakai melihat ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian ke arah Anemone. Ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk misi ini."

Semuanya langsung berteriak penuh semangat, dan mulai bergerak menjauh dari markas Hakai.

* * *

Anemone terdiam di dalam kapal komandonya. Ia memperhatikan ke arah luar. Ia hanya melihat laut yang sangat luas saja. Ia mengetahui target mereka adalah sekelompok kapal induk dari angkatan laut Jepang. Namun, sudah dua jam berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda dari radar miliknya,Hakai, maupun tiga gadis kapal yang bersama mereka berdua.

Ia juga memperhatikan sonar dari kapal komandonya, berharap kapal selam lawan tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Anemone langsung menghela nafas, dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"Apakah Hakai-san sedang bermain-main dengan diriku ?"

Tidak berapa lama, ia langsung tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia berkata,

"Mengapa aku memikirkan hal tersebut ? Setidaknya... Aku dapat melihatnya sedikit lebih lama... Ahahahahahahaha..."

Ia langsung melihat ke arah luar kapal komandonya. Di sisi kirinya, Hakai meluncur di atas air. Tatapannya terpaku ke depan, ia masih mencari lokasi keberadaan lawan.

Anemone langsung duduk, dan kembali memperhatikan radar dari kapal komandonya. Mendadak Shoukaku memanggilnya,

"Anemone..."

"Ah, Shoukaku... Ada apa ?"

"Aku mulai sedikit curiga dengan wilayah ini..."

"Curiga ?"

"Iya..."

Anemone terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Shoukaku, dapatkah kau meminta Kaga untuk meluncurkan pesawatnya ke arah berlawanan dari pesawatmu. Kirim pesawatmu ke timur unit kita, sementara Kaga ke arah barat."

"Baik, Anemone..."

Anemone menutup matanya sebentar, dan berpikir,

"Daerah ini merupakan salah satu daerah laut terbuka, dan akan sangat menyulitkan kita jika mereka menyerang kita di sini..."

Ia lalu mengecek ke sonar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai-san..."

"Ada apa, Anemone ?"

"Dapatkah kau memberitahu formasi permukaan di dasar laut ?"

"Formasi ? Oh, untuk persiapan jika ada kemungkinan kapal selam di sekitar sini..."

"Tentu saja... Satu kali terjebak dengan kapal selam sudah cukup, lagipula kita sekarang sudah memasuki wilayah Tawi-Tawi..."

"Di bawah laut tidak terlalu banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi bagi kapal selam, semuanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Jika mereka ingin menyerang kita, mereka harus bergerak terus..."

Anemone langsung terdiam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya tetap memperhatikan kondisi di dalam laut... Masih ada kemungkinan tersebut terjadi."

"Baiklah, jika kau berkata demikian... Laksamana..."

Anemone sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Ia menutup wajahnya karena bahagia. Ia menutup pembicaraan dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"Dia menerimanya... Dia menerima ideku... Apakah ini tes yang ia maksud ?"

Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan dikarenakan panggilan dari Shoukaku.

"Laksamana..."

"Tidak memanggilku 'Anemone', berarti ada sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan di sana..."

"Aku..."

"Menemukan lokasi lawan... Baguslah..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Shoukaku ?"

"Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Anemone langsung diam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan menyerang Hakai-san..."

"Aku mengetahuinya..."

"Di sana... Ada 'adik'mu benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Kau sangat mudah dibaca Shoukaku."

"..."

"Aku akan menanyakannya kepada dirimu sekarang... Apakah kau akan mundur sekarang ?"

"Eh ?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin bertarung dengan 'adik'mu, itu bukan masalah. Aku akan menghadapi tes ini sendirian."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shoukaku. Anemone langsung tersenyum. Ia bermaksud bersiap-siap menghadapi lawan hanya dengan Kaga dan Akizuki. Tetapi, Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Aku akan mengikuti dirimu... Walaupun itu menghadapi 'adik' dariku sekalipun..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Saya sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali... Lagipula sekarang, adikku adalah..."

"Ahahahaha... Sudahlah Shoukaku, aku hanya mengetes dirimu saja."

"Dasar... Kau malah ikut suasana dan ikut mengetes diriku."

"Maaf... Dapatkah kau menyebutkan siapa saja lawan kita ?"

"Baik... Kapal Induk Zuikaku, Kapal Induk Katsuragi, Kapal Induk Kaga..."

"Kaga ?"

"Gadis Kapal yang menggantikan Kaga..."

"Baik, lanjutkan..."

"Kapal Induk Amagi dan Kapal Induk Shoukaku. Diikuti dengan beberapa kapal pelindung dari kelas kapal perusak."

"Ahahahaha... Kau akan menghadapi penggantimu juga. Apakah kau siap ?"

"Tentu saja... Lagipula, aku melihat dari mata Shoukaku penggantiku... Dia masih belum mengerti... Apa yang dihadapi dan apa tujuan dari misi yang diberikan... Mereka... Sepertinya hanya tumbal..."

Anemone langsung terdiam, dan kemudian berkata,

"Tumbal ? Seperti unit Yamashiro dahulu ?"

"Kau mengetahuinya dari Yamashiro-san sepertinya..."

"Tentu saja..."

Anemone kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Jika lawan kita hanya sedikit seperti itu, harusnya ini cukup mudah... Dengan Hakai, Kaga dan Akizuki bersama kita..."

"Tentu saja, Laksamana..."

Tidak berapa lama, Anemone mendapat panggilan dari Hakai. Anemone langsung mengangkatnya,

"Anemone... Saya menemukan posisi lawan..."

"Saya pun sudah menemukan posisi lawan juga..."

"Heh... Siapa saja kah lawan yang akan kau temukan ?"

"Katsuragi, Zuikaku, Kaga, Amagi, dan Shoukaku..."

"Oh... Berarti lawan membagi unitnya menjadi dua."

"Eh ?"

"Kaga menemukan di posisi lain, berisi Kapal Induk Akagi, Kapal Induk Hiryuu, Kapal Induk Souryuu, Kapal Induk Unryuu, dan Kapal Induk Graf Zeppelin"

Anemone langsung mengolah informasi yang diberikan oleh Hakai, dan langsung berkata,

"Jika mereka menerbangkan pesawat mereka, langit akan dipenuhi dengan pesawat mereka."

"Tentu saja."

"Pesawat yang dibawa Kaga dan Shoukaku tidak cukup untuk menghadapi mereka semua. Apakah Akizuki..."

"Aku akan pergi menyerang unit tersebut bersama Kaga dan Akizuki."

Anemone sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Anemone terdiam sebentar, sementara Hakai berkata,

"Apakah kau dapat menahan unit yang satu lagi, selagi saya menyerang unit yang lain ?"

"Hal tersebut cukup sulit..."

"Apakah kau akan mundur sekarang ?"

"..."

"Anemone ?"

"Tidak, saya tidak akan mundur..."

"Baguslah... Saya cukup senang mendengarnya..."

Hakai langsung memutuskan komunikasi mereka. Anemone langsung keluar ke geladak kapal dan melihat Hakai, Akizuki dan Kaga menjauh dari unitnya. Shoukaku yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Mereka... Mereka kemana ?"

"Menghadapi unit lain..."

"Kita..."

"Kita harus menghadapi unit yang kita temukan."

Anemone kemudian tertunduk lemas melihat situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia berkata,

"Aku merasa sudah cukup yakin dikarenakan Kaga dan Akizuki bersama kita... Namun... Ini..."

"Laksmana..."

"Ini akan sangat sulit... Mengapa... Mengapa ia melakukan misi seperti itu..."

Anemone langsung menutup kepalanya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar sebuah suara.

* * *

"Ia mengorbankan dirimu... Ia membuat dirimu menjadi tumbal..."

"Tidak mungkin"

"Itulah kenyataannya... Hakai membuangmu... Ia tidak membutuhkan dirimu... Maka dari itu, ia akan membunuh dirimu di misi ini..."

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..."

"Kau masih ingin dibutakan dengan delusimu... 'Anemone'... Kau masih ingin dibutakan dengan hal tersebut ?"

"Aku... Aku... Yakin... Hakai akan..."

"Dia tidak akan datang kemari. Kau hanyalah tumbal."

"Diam... Diam... Diam..."

* * *

Anemone langsung memegang kepalanya, dan tubuhnya mulai sedikit kejang. Shoukaku langsung bergerak ke kapal komando, dan kemudian memegang tangan Anemone. Ia langsung berkata,

"Anemone..."

"Diam... Diam... Diam..."

"Anemone, ini aku Shoukaku..."

"Shou... Kaku ?"

"Hah... Anemone... Apakah suara itu..."

"Iya..."

Shoukaku menutup matanya sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan menghadapi mereka... Aku yakin kita akan mampu..."

"Tidak... Kita akan sangat kesulitan... Kita pasti akan mati... di sini..."

"Anemone..."

"Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Telah membuang kita... Kitalah yang sebenarnya tumbal di sini..."

"Anemone !"

"Kita... Bukan apa-apa... Bagi..."

"Anemone !"

Shoukaku langsung menarik Anemone, dan kemudian memukul kepalanya. Shoukaku kemudian berkata,

"Tes dari Hakai mulai dari sekarang... Sepertinya aku sudah mendapat gambaran dari tes Hakai..."

"Eh..."

"Apakah kita dapat selamat dari ini... Atau tidak..."

"Tapi... Bagaimana..."

"Kau sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali, tentu saja kau mampu melakukannya..."

"..."

"Kau sudah memimpin kami, di markasmu berkali-kali... Aku yakin kau akan mampu melakukannya dan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan..."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang di dalam kepalamu katakan !"

Anemone sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Shoukaku langsung mengatakan,

"Yang kubutuhkan... Tidak, yang kami butuhkan adalah 'Anemone' ini, bukan 'Dia' yang ada di dalam dirimu !"

"Shoukaku..."

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita lakukan misi ini... Setelah ini, baru kita akan memarahi Hakai..."

"Ahahahaha... Kau tahu... Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun di hadapan Hakai..."

"Aku tahu... Seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu, benar ?"

"Iya..."

Anemone langsung berdiri, dan melihat ke arah langit. Sementara Shoukaku langsung tersenyum melihat perubahan eskpresi dari Anemone. Wajah dari Anemone berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Anemone kemudian berkata,

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti saja... Pesawat lawan sudah mulai mendekat... Mereka akan menyerang kita... Sebentar lagi."

"Siap, Laksamana !"

Anemone langsung masuk ke dalam kapal komando, dan langsung membaca radar di kapal komando. Sementar itu, Shoukaku langsung meluncurkan cukup banyak pesawat _fighter_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh markas angkatan laut Hakai. Pada saat diberikan unit pesawat tersebut, Shoukaku sudah merasa pesawat yang akan diluncurkan oleh lawan akan sangat banyak.

Anemone langsung berkata,

"Shoukaku, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi semua pesawat tersebut ! Luncurkan pesawat _fighter_ sebanyak yang kau bisa !"

Mereka berdua bersiap menghadapi gadis kapal yang mendekati mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hakai sudah selesai membereskan unit kedua dari lawan. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya... Mereka berlima melawan dengan baik... Aku cukup senang."

Hakai masih memegang kepala salah satu gadis kapal yang ia kalahkan dengan beberapa gadis kapal lain yang tewas di sekitar dirinya. Gadis kapal tersebut adalah Graf. Hakai menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Gadis Kapal dari Jerman lagi... Aku yakin Bismarck akan memarahiku jika demikian..."

Sementara Hakai berkata demikian, Kaga melihat ke arah lokasi Anemone dan Shoukaku. Ia berkata,

"Anda yakin membiarkan mereka berdua sendirian di sana ? Lawan mereka juga ada lima... Dan salah satunya..."

"Justru itu yang kubutuhkan..."

"Kau bermaksud... Mengapa kau melakukan hal tersebut ?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk membahas hal tersebut."

Kaga langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Hakai. Tim Bismarck akhirnya tiba di lokasi Hakai. Pada saat ia melihat ke arah semua korban dari Hakai, ia langsung tertarik ke arah Graf. Bismarck menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana... Gadis Kapal dari Jerman lain ?"

"Kau dapat melihatnya sendiri..."

"Sangat disayangkan ada korban dari Jerman lain di konflik ini."

"Setidaknya... Dia dapat membantu dirimu dan Prinz di sini."

"Ahahahahaha... Atau kami yang membantu dirinya."

Kemudian, Bismarck melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ia terlihat cukup bingung, hingga akhirnya ia bertanya,

"Laksamana..."

"Ada apa, Bismarck ?"

"Saya mendengar dirimu tadi pergi bersama Anemone. Jika saya boleh tahu, di manakah dirinya ?"

Hakai langsung menunjuk ke arah di mana dia sedang melihat. Ia tidak melihat satupun orang di sana. Bismarck langsung berkata,

"Berarti dia cukup jauh dari sini. Lalu apa yang anda lakukan di sini... Selain menghabisi unit ini ? Aku melihat dia dikepung oleh unit pesawat lawan."

"Aku akan memperhatikan... semua tindakan dari Anemone... semua keputusan yang akan dia ambil..."

Kaga langsung tertarik mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Bismarck kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang ingin anda lihat dari dirinya ?"

"Yang ingin kulihat ? Ah... Pertanyaan tersebut hampir sama dengan Kaga... Tetapi, daripada aku dibombandir oleh pertanyaan lain, aku akan menjawabnya..."

Bismarck langsung menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Aku ingin melihat... Sisi lain dari Anemone... Sisi yang selalu ia tutupi... Sisi yang ia lawan... Sisi... Monster dari dirinya..."

"..."

"Anemone butuh mempercayai monster di dalam dirinya... Butuh berbicara dengan monster tersebut..."

"Apa... Yang terjadi jika dia tidak mempercayai monster tersebut ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah Bismarck, lalu ke arah Kaga. Setelah itu, Hakai tersenyum dan langsung berkata,

"Tentu saja... Sangat mudah... Dia dan Shoukaku akan hancur oleh lawan..."

"Eh ?"

"Lawan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan mereka di penyerangan ini... Aku yakin ini adalah perintah dari pria itu..."

"Mengapa anda tidak membantunya ?"

"Ini adalah tes yang kuberikan... Apakah dia mampu menghadapi tes tersebut ? Apakah ia mampu bertahan dari serangan tersebut ? Apakah ia memiliki keinginan untuk tetap hidup dan melindungi semuanya ?"

"..."

"Jika dia gagal... Dia tidak pantas masuk ke dalam aliansi ini... Aku tidak membutuhkan orang yang tidak dapat melindungi kalian..."

Kaga kemudian bergerak ke dekat Hakai, dan memegang kerahnya. Ia langsung berkata,

* * *

"Apa... Apa kau akan membiarkan dirinya mati sia-sia di sana ?"

"Tentu saja... Jika dia tidak mampu, untuk apa aku membantunya ? Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lemah seperti dirinya... Jika dia tidak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri... Apakah dia dapat membantu orang lain ? Tentu saja tidak..."

Kaga langsung melepas kerah Hakai. Bismarck mengikuti Kaga. Mereka bermaksud membantu Anemone. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kalian... Jangan menganggu tes ini..."

"Kami akan pergi ke sana ! Aku tidak peduli dengan perintah dan tes konyolmu ! Anemone dan Shoukaku adalah temanku !"

* * *

Hakai langsung diam. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Kaga dan Bismarck. Kaga dan Bismarck langsung tidak dapat bergerak. Kaki mereka berdua cukup lemas dikarenakan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Hakai. Hakai langsung bergerak ke dekat mereka berdua, lalu berkata,

"Jangan menganggu tes ini... Kaga... Bismarck..."

"..."

"Tentu kalian berdua tahu... Apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang tidak mendengarkan perintahku..."

Akizuki yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam saja. Ia melihat aura hitam mulai menyelimuti Hakai. Kaga dan Bismarck hanya dapat mengepalkan tangan mereka saja. Hakai langsung menepuk kepala Kaga dan Bismarck. Ia melanjutkan,

"Selain ini tes baginya... Ini adalah pertempuran baginya... Jadi... Jangan ganggu hal tersebut... Harga dirinya akan sangat terluka jika kalian membantu..."

"..."

Hakai langsung bergerak melewati mereka berdua, kemudian tersenyum. Ia berkata,

"Ah... Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi akan mulai... Anemone... Tunjukkan kepadaku... Monster yang berada di dalam dirimu... Tunjukkan kepadaku... Apa yang telah dibuat Ichinomiya kepada mereka semua... Ahahahahahahaha."

* * *

Anemone terdiam di dalam kapal komandonya. Ia melihat radarnya membaca cukup banyak pesawat tempur lawan. Anemone menyiapkan kapal komando untuk menghadapi pesawat yang akan menghujani kapalnya.

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah luar, dan melihat Shoukaku yang fokus. Ia keluar dari kapal komandonya dan berkata,

"Shoukaku, apakah kau siap menghadapi mereka ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Pesawat yang kau luncurkan, apakah mereka cukup kuat ?"

"Apakah kau meremehkan anak-anak tersebut ?"

"Ahahahaha... Tentu saja tidak."

Shoukaku langsung tertawa diikuti dengan tawa dari Anemone. Anemone kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam ruang komando, dan meliha ke arah radarnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Shoukaku... Kau bilang lawan kita mayoritas adalah type kapal induk benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Dan penjaganya ?"

"Beberapa kapal perusak saja."

Anemone langsung terdiam. Ia memikirkan sebuah rencana, hingga akhirnya.

"Shoukaku bagaimana kalau kita mendekati unit mereka ?"

"Dan menyerang mereka dengan meriam dari kapal komandomu dan dari meriamku ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ide yang sangat menarik."

"Berarti kau setuju dengan ide ini..."

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kita mampu melewati serbuan pesawat mereka."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan langsung mulai menjalankan rencana mereka. Mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan tertinggi mereka, dan menghancurkan semua pesawat yang terbang di atas mereka. Walaupun sudah mereka hancurkan, pesawat yang datang jauh lebih banyak. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Kita mencari pesawat yang akan kembali, berarti di sana lokasi kapal induknya."

"Jadi, bukan di tempat aku menemukan mereka ?"

"Tentu saja, mereka tidak mungkin hanya diam saja di tempat yang sama. Mereka pasti akan pindah, untuk menyembunyikan lokasi mereka."

"Berarti taktik mereka sudah berubah..."

"Itu yang kupikirkan... Karena taktik normal akan memudahkan lawan menemukan posisi mereka."

Shoukaku langsung melihat ke arah Anemone dan berpikir sebentar, sembari mengatur pesawatnya untuk menghancurkan beberapa pesawat lagi. Ia melihat ke arah pesawat yang mundur, lalu berkata,

"Ayo kita ikuti pesawat tersebut..."

Anemone langsung tertawa, dan mereka bergerak mengikuti pesawat yang kembali.

* * *

Zuikaku menutup matanya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke arah tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan yang sudah berubah menjadi tangan besi. Ia menggerakkan semua jarinya kembali, dan bersiap-siap untuk meluncurkan pesawat berikutnya. Ia menunggu seluruh unitnya untuk kembali. Ia kemudian melihat ke tangan kirinya, dan melihat ke cincin yang ia kenakan. Ia langsung mencium cincin tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, Katsuragi di belakang Zuikaku berkata,

"Aku tidak mendapat satu pun jawaban dari Akagi-san..."

"Begitukah... Kita ambil kemungkinan paling buruknya... Mereka hancur..."

"Hancur ?! Bagaimana mungkin..."

"Pria itu ada di sana... Pria yang membunuh Shoukaku dan Kaga... Aku yakin... di ada di sana."

Katsuragi melihat wajah Zuikaku yang berubah drastis. Wajah seseorang yang haus akan darah. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Kaga dan Shoukaku. Wajah mereka berdua menjadi sangat gelap.

Katsuragi mengetahui, semenjak misi tersebut Zuikaku yang selalu ceria sudah menghilang. Sisi tersebut sudah mati. Tenggelam bersama 'kakak'nya, Shoukaku. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali. Ia menatap semuanya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Terutama mereka yang menggantikan Kaga dan Shoukaku. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap mereka. Bagi dirinya, mereka adalah orang lain, bukan orang yang sama.

Sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang Katsuragi lihat dahulu. Wajah seseorang yang sangat ia dambakan. Wajah seseorang yang ia kagumi. Wajah penuh kepercayaan diri.

Katsuragi menarik nafas panjang, lalu menepuk pundak Zuikaku. Zuikaku melihat ke arah Katsuragi, dan melihat wajah Katsuragi yang sedikit kesal. Katsuragi langsung berkata,

"Zuikaku-senpai... Tolong jangan melakukan tindakan konyol di misi ini... Ingat, kau yang memimpin kami semua."

"Tentu saja... Aku..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"..."

"Aku tahu... Kau sangat ingin membunuh orang tersebut. Namun, ingat ada seseorang yang menunggumu di markas kita."

"Ah..."

"Laksamana Kawano Shinji menunggu dirimu. Dasar. Apa jadinya jika kau bertindak ceroboh lagi, dan cedera parah."

Zuikaku menunduk mendengar hal tersebut. Katsuragi melihat hal tersebut bermaksud menepuknya, namun yang terjadi adalah Zuikaku langsung tertawa. Zuikaku melihat ke arah Katsuragi dan kemudian langsung menepuk kepalanya. Ia berkata,

"Tidak kusangka... Aku dianggap ceroboh oleh orang yang paling ceroboh di markas kita..."

"Apa maksudmu, Zuikaku ?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"..."

"Tapi, terima kasih Katsuragi... Aku hampir lupa... Dirinya menunggu diriku... Dia menunggu kepulanganku."

"Zuikaku-senpai..."

Zuikaku langsung melihat ke depan lagi. Amagi yang berdiri di belakang Katsuragi langsung menepuk Katsuragi, dan tersenyum. Katsuragi sangat senang mendengarnya, walaupun masih cukup khawatir dengan kondisi dari Zuikaku sendiri.

Tidak berapa lama, Zuikaku mendapat panggilan dari salah satu pesawatnya. Zuikaku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Lawan mendekati kita dengan mengikuti pesawat kita..."

"Pesawat mereka rupanya..."

"Bukan, pesawat mereka... Kaga... Tetapi, lawan secara langsung..."

Semuanya sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Semuanya masuk ke dalam formasi pertahanan... Semua kapal induk siapkan pesawat berikutnya... Sementara kapal perusak siapkan meriam kalian... Kita kehadiran tamu yang tidak diundang."

Mereka menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya sosok yang dimaksud oleh Zuikaku muncul. Sebuah kapal komando dari Abyssal, dan seekor Abyssal. Pada saat melihat Abyssal tersebut, Zuikaku langsung terbelalak. Ia selama ini mengutuk Abyssal, dan akan menghabisi semua Abyssal. Namun, ia tidak menduga akan menghadapi kakaknya sendiri.

Zuikaku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata,

"Aircraft Carrier Water Oni... Akhirnya kita bertemu..."

"Zuikaku... Kau terlihat cukup sehat..."

Katsuragi melihat ke arah Abyssal di hadapannya dan ke arah Shoukaku yang berada di sebelahnya. Katsuragi langsung berkata,

"Mustahil... Dia... Shoukaku..."

Aircraft Carrier Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Zuikaku... Sepertinya takdir tidak memihak kita rupanya..."

"..."

"Sungguh kejam... Benar ?"

"Shoukaku... Apakah kau benar-benar Shoukaku-nee... Yang meninggal bersama Harusame dan Mizuho saat itu ?"

"Iya."

Zuikaku langsung terdiam. Aircraft Carrier Water Oni melihat ke arah Zuikaku, lalu ia tertarik pada satu hal. Ia langsung berkata,

"Selamat, Zuikaku... Kau akhirnya menerima perasaanya..."

"..."

"Kau harus kembali untuk bertemu dengan dirinya benar ?"

"..."

"Aku beri kesempatan pada kalian semua untuk mundur. Agar tidak banyak nyawa yang menghilang dengan percuma."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Zuikaku..."

"Shou... Bukan, dirimu bukan Shoukaku lagi... Kau adalah Aircraft Carrier Water Oni..."

Aircraft Carrier Water Oni langsung terdiam. Sementara itu, Anemone masih di dalam kapal komandonya mendengar semua itu. Anemone sudah memikirkan hal ini. Semua ini akan sangat berat bagi Shoukaku. Terutama membunuh Zuikaku.

Zuikaku kemudian berkata,

"Target utama kami bukan kalian berdua... Melainkan orang lain. Kami membacanya dari radar kami dia bersama kalian semua di sana. Di mana... Monster tersebut ?"

"Monster ? Ah... Hakai-san..."

"Hakai ?"

"Nama monster yang kau maksud... Dia... Berkunjung ke tempat lain, meninggalkan kami berdua di sini. Benar, Laksamana ?"

Anemone yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja. Dia tahu, Shoukaku sedang bersiap-siap menyerang lawan mereka. Tepat pada saat itu, radar dari kapal Anemone menangkap cukup banyak pesawat yang datang ke tempat mereka. Anemone langsung menyadarinya. Terdapat dua unit yang datang menyerang mereka, mengapa hanya salah satu saja yang menyerang mereka. Mereka berpikir Hakai sudah menghabisi semuanya, dan rupanya pesawat dari unit kedua selalu berada di atas unit Zuikaku.

Anemone langsung berkata,

"Shoukaku, jumlah pesawat lebih banyak dari yang kita kira !"

Aircraft Carrier Water Oni melihat ke arah Anemone lalu ke arah Zuikaku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Ini semua sudah dimasukkan ke dalam rencana..."

"Aku tidak memasukkan kemungkinan dari Hakai menyerang unit Akagi... Namun, setidaknya... Kami dapat menenggelamkan kalian berdua !"

Zuikaku langsung memerintahkan semuanya meluncurkan pesawat mereka, sementara para kapal perusak langsung menyerang ke arah Aircraft Carrier Water Oni dan kapal komando Anemone. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Aku tidak memperhitungkan pesawat lawan berkumpul di sini."

"Heh... Tidak ada yang memperhitungkan hal ini."

"Sebaiknya kita mengambil jarak sembari menghancurkan beberapa pesawat lawan. Kau mampu melakukannya benar ?"

"Tentu saja. Anak-anak ini... Merupakan anak yang cukup baik."

Mereka berdua mulai bergerak menjauh. Mereka menghancurkan cukup banyak pesawat. Namun, jumlah pesawat yang dibawa oleh Aircraft Carrier Water Oni sudah mulai habis, sementara peluru yang digunakan oleh kapal komando Anemone juga mulai menipis. Anemone langsung memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Namun, dikarenakan ia berpikir, ia tidak melihat ada satu torpedo yang mengarah ke kapal komandonya. Aircraft Carrier Water Oni langsung berteriak,

"Anemone !"

"Eh ?"

Ledakan terjadi, dan tubuh Anemone terhempas ke dalam air.

* * *

Kaga dan Bismarck melihat semua kejadian tersebut. Mereka langsung menundukkan kepala mereka lalu melihat ke arah Hakai. Hakai masih melihat ke arah tempat pertempuran Anemone lalu menutup mata. Kaga dan Bismarck langsung menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Kaga menerbangkan pesawatnya, dan Bismarck langsung mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah Hakai.

Hakai masih menutup mata. Kaga langsung berkata,

"Kami akan pergi ke sana... Walaupun anda melarang kami... Kami akan..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hakai membuka matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Kaga dan Bismarck. Tatapan tersebut merupakan tatapan yang penuh haus darah. Dan di depan Kaga dan Bismarck, terlihat masing-masing sebuah tombak tepat di depan diri mereka. Selain itu, aura Hakai berubah menjadi sebuah tangan. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku sudah katakan... Jangan menganggu tes ini... Aku tidak menjamin kesalamatan kalian jika kalian tetap pergi ke sana..."

"..."

Hakai lalu melihat ke arah tempat pertempuran Anemone, dan berkata,

"Belum berakhir... Semua ini belum berakhir... Masih berlanjut."

Kaga dan Bismarck langsung melihat kembali ke tempat pertempuran Anemone, dengan tampang kesal. Hakai sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka sama sekali, dikarenakan ia tahu, Anemone akan melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Anemone membuka matanya kembali. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku... Di sini kembali..."

Ia melihat ke bawah. Laut yang sangat dalam dan gelap. Di atas adalah permukaan laut yang sangat terang. Anemone lalu berkata,

"Kau... Pasti akan muncul sebentar lagi..."

Pada saat ia melihat kembali ke belakangnya, ia melihat wanita yang sama dengan dirinya. Wanita yang juga ia lihat pada saat pertemuan pertama dengan Hakai. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Apakah kali ini... Dia akan datang ?"

"Tidak... Dia tidak akan datang..."

"Mengapa ?"

"Kau dibuang olehnya... Kau dibenci olehnya..."

"Mengapa diriku dibenci ? Mengapa dia harus membuang diriku ?"

Wanita tersebut terdiam. Ia kemudian tertawa, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat sinis. Ia langsung berkata,

* * *

"Kau Lemah... Sangat lemah..."

"Aku tahu itu..."

"Kau bermaksud menghancurkan manusia dengan kekuatan seperti itu ? Hah... Mustahil..."

"Tapi... Setidaknya Hakai..."

"HAKAI ? ORANG YANG MEMBUANGMU ? AHAHAHAHAHHA"

"Tidak... Dia tidak mungkin membuang diriku... Dia yang memberikanku nama ini... Mustahil dia membuang diriku !"

"Begitukah ? Bagaimana dengan semua orang yang kau sebut sebagai 'Keluarga' ? Ayahmu yang menjual ibu dan kakakmu ke penjual tersebut... Apakah itu tidak disebut sebagai membuang dirimu ?"

"..."

"Hakai memberikan nama untukmu... Namun, Dia masih dapat membuang wanita lemah sepertimu... Tidak seperti Ooyodo..."

"Diam..."

"Hahahahahaha..."

* * *

Anemone langsung menutup telinganya. Ia mendadak mendengar banyak ledakan di atasnya. Di sana ia melihat figur seseorang yang ia kenal. Figur seorang bawahan, dan kakak bagi dirinya. Itu adalah Shoukaku. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu pada saat ia mendapatkan sebuah 'nama' dari Hakai.

"Anemone... Anemone... AHahhahaha..."

"Laksamana..."

"Ada apa Shoukaku ?"

"Apakah kau tahu arti nama Anemone ?"

"Eh... Ummm... Tidak, dan aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan..."

"Kau sebaiknya mengetahui arti dari namamu sendiri, Laksamana..."

"... Baiklah... Apakah arti dari 'Anemone' ini ?"

"Anemone adalah sebuah bunga yang memiliki makna... Harapan yang mulai hilang..."

"Aku rasa aku setuju dengan hal tersebut... Semua harapan dari diriku sudah menghilang... Aku sudah sering sekali ditinggalkan oleh orang lain..."

"Tetapi ada makna lain... Antisipasi... Menantikan... Mengharapkan..."

"Eh ?"

"Sepertinya Hakai-san melihat ada sesuatu yang kau nantikan... Walaupun itu tidak dapat terjadi, dan menghancurkan harapanmu sendiri..."

"..."

"Dan sepertinya Hakai-san juga menantikan sesuatu... Dari matanya."

"Begitukah ?"

"Nama tersebut sangat indah... Dan cocok dengan dirimu... Lagipula..."

"Lagipula ?"

"Kau adalah orang yang menjadi harapan dari diriku pada saat aku tenggelam... Kau yang memberikan harapan pada diriku. Harapan untuk tetap hidup. Maka dari itu, aku juga mengharapkan yang terbaik dari dirimu... Anemone."

Anemone melihat kembali ke atas, lalu ke arah wanita yang menyerupai dirinya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sekarang aku menyadarinya... Kau adalah diriku... Diriku yang sudah kehilangan harapan..."

"Aku adalah dirimu... Dirimu yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh semuanya..."

"Dan kau bermaksud membuka mataku... Membuka bahwa diriku tidak dapat menggapai harapan tersebut..."

"Hakai tidak akan membantumu... Dia akan membiarkan dirimu mati di sini..."

Anemone langsung terdiam. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah wanita tersebut dan berkata,

"Namun... Setidaknya aku masih berharap..."

"..."

"Aku tahu... Aku idiot..."

"..."

"Tetapi aku masih berharap... Hakai akan melihat ke arah diriku... Aku tahu... Dia sudah tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bernama cinta... Perasaan tersebut sudah tenggelam di dasar laut bersama Ooyodo..."

"..."

"Tapi, aku masih berharap dirinya akan melihat diriku. Aku melihat dirinya sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Orang yang menyelamatkan diriku dari perasaan hampa ini. Dan aku ingin... Menyelamatkan dirinya dari kondisi tersebut !"

"Aku sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dirimu... Sangat idiot..."

"Aku tahu..."

Wanita tersebut lalu berkata,

"Kau selalu menolak diriku..."

"Kau adalah sisi yang ingin kubuang..."

"Namun diriku adalah kekuatan dari dirimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan harapan tersebut... Terima diriku..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Kau tidak ingin menunjukkan hal tersebut kepada dirinya... Namun, 'itu' yang ingin dilihat oleh dirinya."

"Aku tahu... Lagipula, Hakai sudah menunjukkan sisinya yang lain kepada diriku."

"Dasar..."

Anemone tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah wanita tersebut. Di dalam laut yang dingin, Anemone memegang tangan wanita tersebut. Sisi dirinya terdahulu. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Aku bermaksud seperti itu... Aku... Akan menyelamatkan Hakai... Dan Shoukaku."

"Aku akan melihatnya... Apakah dirimu dapat menggunakan diriku atau tidak... Ahahahahahaha... Semoga kau dapat menggunakannya."

Dan wanita tersebut mulai menghilang. Anemone langsung melihat ke permukaan dan bermaksud untuk meluncur keluar.

* * *

'Shoukaku' (#Akan menggunakan tanda '' untuk gadis kapal yang sudah menjadi Abyssal untuk mempermudah) mulai terdesak dikarenakan bombardir dari pesawat Zuikaku dan yang lainnya. Pikirannya terpecah menjadi dua. Melakukan penyerangan balik pada pesawat-pesawat tersebut dan Anemone yang tenggelam ke dalam air.

Tidak berapa lama, sebuah pesawat melepaskan torpedo dan mengenai dirinya. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali. Ia kemudian melihat ke depannya, Zuikaku dan semua gadis kapal lain yang menyerang dirinya. Zuikaku menarik busur panahnya, dan berkata,

"Selamat tinggal... Sekali lagi... Shoukaku-nee..."

Ia melepaskan anak panah, dan berubah menjadi pesawat. 'Shoukaku' langsung mengetahui dirinya akan tewas kembali. Ia berkata,

"Aku... Akan kembali ke dasar laut... Maafkan aku... Anemone... Maafkan aku..."

'Shoukaku' menutup matanya. Dan tepat pada saat itu, sebuah tangan raksasa keluar dari dalam laut. Tangan tersebut melindungi 'Shoukaku' dari torpedo yang dikerahkan oleh Zuikaku. Tidak berapa lama, muncul kepala yang menyerupai seekor ikan hiu. Dari mulutnya terdapat meriam. Selain itu, di pundak juga terdapat meriam dan beberapa perlengkapan penghancur pesawat. Leher dari monster tersebut terdapat rantai, dan rantai tersebut berakhir di tangan kiri monster tersebut. Di tangan kiri tersebut, berdiri seorang wanita. Wanita dengan rambut putih panjang, dan mengenakan gaun hitam yang sangat indah. Warna matanya ungu, dan menatap menatap tajam ke arah Zuikaku dan yang lainnya.

'Shoukaku' yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terdiam kagum. Sementara itu, Kaga, Bismarck dan Akizuki sangat terkejut dengan monster yang muncul. Hakai sendiri langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Kau memunculkannya juga... Anemone... Ahahahahahaha... Tunjukkan kepada diriku... Apa yang dapat kau lakukan !"

'Shoukaku' melihat ke arah wanita tersebut, lalu berkata,

"Anemone... Apakah itu..."

"Ini adalah diriku... Semua laksamana Abyssal memiliki monster seperti ini... Kekuatannya tidak sekuat hime sih..."

"Mengapa..."

"Aku percaya dengan dirimu... Sangat percaya dengan dirimu... Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin memunculkannya... Namun, ini kondisi yang sangat berbahaya..."

"Anemone..."

"Sekarang kau beristirahat saja... Aku yang akan menghadapi mereka..."

"Anemone... Hati-hati di sana..."

"Tenang saja, Shoukaku."

Anemone tersenyum ke arah 'Shoukaku', lalu melihat ke semua lawan di hadapannya yang masih belum bergerak karena terkejut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku beri kesempatan kepada kalian semua. Pergi sekarang..."

Tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak. Zuikaku akhirnya berkata,

"Semua... Arahkan serangan kalian ke monster tersebut. Kita harus menghancurkan dirinya !"

"Kau... Ada seseorang yang menunggumu di markas... Namun, masih maju... Menarik..."

Monster tersebut menghancurkan mayoritas pesawat yang diterbangkan oleh Zuikaku dan kapal induk yang lain. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Perkenalkan... Nama saya... Anemone... Laksamana Abyssal... Aku merasa terhormat dapat bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"..."

"Dan akan menjadi... Mimpi buruk kalian semua..."

Anemone tersenyum, dan mulai menyerang semua lawannya. Satu per satu dari unit Zuikaku tidak dapat bergerak, dan beberapa langsung tenggelam di tempat. Zuikaku tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Ia ketakutan. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada saat bertemu dengan Hakai. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Ini akhirnya ya..."

Katsuragi yang mendengar itu langsung berkata,

"Tidak... Kita masih dapat mundur... Jika pergi sekarang..."

"Dia tidak akan melepaskan diri kita..."

"Zuikaku..."

Mendadak tubuh Katsuragi diangkat ke udara. Zuikaku melihat tubuh Katsuragi yang meronta-ronta di tangan monster tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, kaki Katsuragi sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali, diiringi suara sesuatu yang patah. Lalu, tubuh Katsuragi terjatuh ke atas air. Zuikaku melihat wajah dari Katsuragi, sama seperti wajah Shoukaku saat itu. Tangan Zuikaku bergetar hebat, hingga ia melihat ke arah cincin di tangannya. Ia langsung tertawa kecil, dan melihat ke arah Anemone. Anemone langsung berhenti sebentar, dan berkata,

"Tatapan itu..."

"Mengapa kau berhenti ?"

"Kau masih memiliki harapan untuk pergi benar ?"

"Tidak ada... Sudah tidak ada..."

"Kau bertemu dengan diriku... berarti kau masih mengharapkan sesuatu..."

"..."

"Bertemu dengan suamimu ?"

"..."

"Mungkin kau dapat bertemu dengan suamimu... Mungkin tidak... Tetapi, kau dapat bersama... Dirinya..."

Zuikaku melihat ke arah 'Shoukaku' lalu tersenyum miris. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Apa permintaan terakhir dari dirimu ?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Baiklah... Selamat tidur... Zuikaku..."

Kedua tangan dari monster Anemone langsung mencengkram Zuikaku, dan dalam sekejap suara tulang dan besi yang patah. Setelah itu, ia melepas Zuikaku dan tertawa. Ia berkata,

"Hakai... Apakah kau melihatnya ? Apakah kau melihat semuanya ? Inilah diriku... Ahahahahhaah... Inilah diriku..."

Di tempat Hakai, Hakai langsung melepas tombak yang arahkan ke Bismarck dan Kaga. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya, dan berkata,

"Tes sudah selesai... Jika kalian ingin ke tempat dia, silakan pergi. Aku kembali dahulu... Jangan lupa bawa semua kapal induk ke markas kita."

Hakai langsung meninggalkan Akizuki, Kaga dan Bismarck yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bismarck langsung berkata,

"Sebenarnya... Seberapa jauh perbedaan antara kita... Dengan Hakai dan Anemone ?"

Kaga langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan langsung mengajak Akizuki dan Bismarck ke tempat Anemone.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak hari itu. Anemone telah resmi menjadi sekutu dari Hakai, dan lepas dari Liga Laksamana Abyssal. Setelah pertempuran hari itu, Shoukaku marah kepada Hakai selama beberapa jam. Hakai sama sekali tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Shoukaku, dan langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada Hakai. Setelah itu, Hakai memberikan Zuikaku dan Katsuragi untuk di markas Anemone. Kaga juga ke tempat Anemone sebagai pengawas dari Hakai.

Dan hari ini, Anemone kembali ke markas Hakai. Ia langsung pergi ke ruang kerja Hakai. Melihat Anemone yang hadir, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Selamat datang, Anemone..."

"Maaf, jika saya menganggu... Hakai-san."

"Tidak... Tidak... Sama sekali tidak, lagipula saya belum memberitahu dirimu apa yang ingin kulakukan... Benar ?"

"Bukankah sangat mudah... Menghancurkan manusia..."

"Tidak..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku... Ingin perang ini tidak pernah berakhir... Perang ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya... Manusia menyerah."

"Hal tersebut sangat sulit..."

"Maka dari itu... Aku mencari sekutu untuk hal tersebut..."

Hakai langsung berdiri, dan memojokkan Anemone di satu sisi ruangannya. Hakai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Anemone dan berkata,

"Dan kau... Adalah sekutu yang kubutuhkan..."

"Terima kasih... Hakai-san..."

Hakai langsung menjauh dari Anemone. Jantung Anemone berdegup dengan kencang karena tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian duduk, dan berkata,

"Tahap pertama selesai... Kita dapat melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya... Memperkuat unit kita."

"Hal tersebut sangat mudah dilakukan benar ?"

"Tentu saja."

Hakai dan Anemone langsung tertawa. Hakai kemudian mengambil sebuah cincin dari dalam lacinya. Anemone melihat cincin tersebut dan berkata,

"Bukankah itu... Cincin milik..."

"Iya... Dan aku tahu... Siapa pemilik dari cincin ini..."

"Shinji. Kawano Shinji. Apakah anda mengenalnya ?"

"Sangat mengenalnya jika boleh kukatakan."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan..."

"Orang itu... Pasti akan menemui diriku... Jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kawano Shinji jangan bunuh dirinya... Aku... Ingin berbicara dengan dirinya."

"Baiklah jika demikian..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum. Mereka berdua kemudian berbincang-bincang sebentar, lalu Anemone pulang ke markasnya. Setelah Anemone pulang, Hakai langsung melihat ke arah langit-langit, dan berkata,

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Aku dapat menjalankan semuanya... Ahahahahha... Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam rencana ini... Aku... Tinggal menjalankan semuanya... Apakah kalian mampu menghadapinya ? Apakah kalian mampu ?... Baik itu manusia... Maupun... kau... Ichinomiya... Ahahahahhahahahaha"

* * *

Halooo, HakunoKazuki di sini... *abaikan nama saya yg sekarang karena cuma iseng doang

Maaf, seri ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama dibuat... Karena satu dan beberapa hal... Yah seperti itulah...

Namun, setidaknya chapter ini selesai... Setelah sempat dua tiga kali tulis panjang-panjang... lupa di save *dang

Dan, mulai chapter depan pada saat perbincangan antara gadis kapal manusia dengan yang dimiliki Hakai dan Anemone akan menggunakan nama asli mereka dengan tambahan tanda ''... Seperti 'Shoukaku'... Untuk memudahkan... Saya

Sudah sekian dulu dari saya. Selamat menikmati seri ini.


	12. Chapter 12 - Mother

**Chapter 12**

 **Mother**

* * *

Hakai baru kembali dari rutinitas paginya. Melakukan misi pengintaian di sekitar markasnya sembari menghirup udara segar. Ia melihat ke arah langit sembari bergerak kembali ke markasnya. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Hakai menjalankan misi sendirian. Ia menghancurkan divisi transport lawan sembari melihat divisi lawan.

Hakai kemudian langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Mayoritas yang kuperhatikan dari divisi transport lawan memiliki cukup banyak bauxite... Berarti yang akan menyerang berikutnya adalah tipe kapal induk lain."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Langit tersebut sangat cerah. Walaupun beberapa saat yang lalu, langit dipenuhi dengan pesawat dari lawan. Dapat dikatakan Hakai sudah cukup muak menghancurkan pesawat yang terus menerus menutupi langit semenjak ia mengetes Anemone dulu.

Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat sebuah pesawat yang sangat dikenalnya. Sebuah pesawat Abyssal. Hakai langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik pesawat tersebut. Ia langsung menghubungi markasnya,

"Graf, kau yang hari bertanggung jawab untuk memanggilku rupanya."

"Iya, itu tugas yang saya dapatkan hari ini."

"Anemone sudah hadir ?"

"Iya, Laksamana Anemone sudah menunggu di ruang kerja anda."

"Baguslah, aku akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Katakan saja pada Anemone, aku akan tiba lebih kurang satu jam dari sekarang."

"Siap."

Graf langsung menghentikan pembicaraan antara mereka berdua. Hakai langsung menghela nafas dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"Gadis itu... Masih terlalu kaku. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menolak fakta bahwa dirinya baru beberapa minggu di markas ini. Bismarck... Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak membantuku... Haaa..."

Hakai langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi untuk kembali ke markasnya.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu, Hakai akhirnya tiba di markasnya. Ia langsung disambut oleh Katori, Asagumo dan Yamagumo. Selain itu, ia melihat Zuikaku dan Katsuragi yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Akagi dan Graf. Melihat kedatangan Hakai, Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Tidak kusangka tuan rumah dari markas ini tidak menyambut kedatangan tamunya sama sekali."

"Aku sedang menjalankan kebiasaanku di pagi hari. Lagipula, Anemone datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah dibicarakan di pertemuan sebelumnya."

"Ahahahaha... Mungkin itu salah kami, mungkin juga tidak."

"Kalian tidak salah. Justru, hadir jauh sebelum waktu yang ditentukan itu merupakan hal yang cukup baik. Saya sendiri yang salah tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan tersebut."

Zuikaku langsung tersenyum kecil melihat Hakai. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau... Sangat berbeda sekali pada saat aku bertemu dengan dirimu pertama kali."

"Begitukah ?"

"Aku merasakan dirimu sangat haus darah pada saat itu..."

"Aku akan menunjukkan hal tersebut pada saat bertempur dengan gadis kapal. Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya kepada dirimu yang sekarang, sebagai sekutu dari unitku."

"Kau tahu... Wajah itu juga sangat berbeda dengan wajah yang kau tunjukkan saat itu."

"Kau ingin melihat wajah tersebut ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Tidak... Tidak... Sudah cukup sekali lagi saja melihat wajah tersebut."

Hakai tersenyum sinis, dan langsung berjalan melewati Zuikaku dan Katsuragi. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah Katori yang menunggu dirinya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Katori, sudah berapa lama Anemone menunggu di sana ?"

"Sudah satu jam menunggu anda."

"Satu jam... Berarti pada saat Graf memanggil diriku, Anemone baru saja tiba di sini."

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana jika anda pergi ke sana ?"

"Aku akan langsung ke sana. Daripada itu, Katori... Tolong cek semua yang kubawa kembali."

"Baik, Hakai-san."

"Apakah dia sendirian di ruang kerja ?"

"Tidak... Dia bersama 'Ibunya'..."

"Ibu ?"

Katori langsung tertawa kecil, dan kemudian membuat tanda untuk melihatnya sendiri. Katori juga memberi tahu untuk pelan-pelan saja pada saat mendekati kantor. Hakai langsung mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Katori.

Pada saat Hakai tiba di depan kantornya, ia mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Shoukaku, apakah rambutku berantakan ?"

"Tidak... Rambutmu sangat rapi."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Atau ingin aku sisir kembali rambutmu ?"

"Tolong, Shoukaku..."

"Tentu saja.

Hakai mengintip dari jendela, dan melihat Shoukaku yang menyisir rambut Anemone. Lalu, Shoukaku membantu merapikan pakaiannya, dan beberapa hal. Hakai langsung berkata dalam hati,

"Jadi dia... yang dimaksud dengan 'Ibu'... Benar-benar perhatian ibu kepada anaknya... Padahal, siapa atasan siapa bawahan... Haaah."

Hakai kemudian membuka pintu, dan kemudian berkata,

"Anemone, maaf membuat anda menunggu lama..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat."

Hakai hanya tersenyum saja. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Shoukaku, dan berjalan di belakangnya. Pada saat ia berada di belakang Shoukaku, Ia langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Ya... Usahamu bagus sekali, Ibu..."

"Eh ?!"

Shoukaku melihat ke arah Hakai dengan wajah terkejut. Hakai dapat membaca dari wajah Shoukaku, saat ini Shoukaku sedang panik. Hakai kemudian duduk di kursinya, dan kemudian mengambil sebuah dokumen. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana perkembangan dari divisimu selama beberapa bulan ini ?"

"Dapat dikatakan, kami mendapat beberapa kapal perusak dan kapal penjelajah ringan baru dari divisi transport lawan yang kami hancurkan. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kapal tempur atau kapal induk..."

"Seperti itu sudah cukup bagus daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Hakai ?"

"Setidaknya sudah mendapat beberapa kapal perusak, kapal penjelajah ringan, dan kapal penjelajah berat. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu menyerang divisi transport berat."

"Sepertinya kita tidak mendapatkan tambahan di bagian daya tembak."

"Tetapi kita mendapat bantuan di bagian torpedo dan pengintaian karena mayoritas dari mereka dapat bergerak lebih cepat."

Kapal perusak Abyssal yang dibuat oleh Hakai memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh dari Kapal perusak Abyssal umumnya. Mereka mampu bergerak lebih cepat, dan menyerang lebih cepat. Selain itu, mereka sangat sulit dilihat di radar karena tubuh mereka yang didesain untuk melewati radar angkatan laut. Untuk urusan torpedo dan daya tembak, mereka setingkat dengan kapal penjelajah ringan angkatan laut.

Hakai kemudian mengecek kembali dokumen, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku baru sadar, kita tidak memiliki kapal selam sama sekali selain Yuu."

"Selain kapal selam, semua kapal induk kita type berat semua. Setidaknya kita membutuhkan kapal induk yang lebih ringan. Walaupun kapasitas mereka tidak sebanyak umumnya... Tetapi mereka dapat membantu menghadapi kapal selam."

"Kau ada benarnya."

Hakai langsung bersandari di kursinya dan melihat ke arah langit-langit. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Selain itu... Apakah kau mendapat kabar dari 'mereka' ?"

"Mereka sudah memutuskan hubugan dengan diriku. Dapat dikatakan aku sudah bagian dari mereka lagi."

"Hah... Baguslah... Wanita tersebut tidak akan mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kita."

"Tetapi, aku mendapat kabar bahwa mereka akan berkumpul kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku."

Hakai langsung menggaruk-garuk dahinya, dan membaca dokumen. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Anemone dan bertanya,

"Apakah mereka memiliki tambahan kekuatan ?"

"Aku dengar dari Zuikaku, angkatan laut baru kehilangan beberapa gadis kapal mereka kembali. Yang paling besar adalah kapal penjelajah ringan Jintsuu. Dan dengan ini dapat dikatakan kekuatan mereka bertambah."

"Aku yakin... Zuikaku menuduh diriku yang membunuhnya, sama seperti Mutsu."

"Tepat sekali."

"Padahal itu semua ulah mereka. Aku baru ingin menemui Jintsuu, namun sudah didahului oleh mereka. Sayang sekali."

Anemone langsung tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai kemudian berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita mencari dua type yang baru saja kita bahas. Jika dapat menemukannya lebih cepat, tentu saja akan membuat semua misi ini menjadi jauh lebih mudah."

"Tentu saja."

Anemone kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah salah satu sudut dari kamarnya, dan melihat sebuah papan catur. Namun, bidak caturnya tidak lengkap. Anemone kemudian bertanya kepada Hakai,

"Hakai-san... itu..."

"Beberapa bidak hilang... Maka dari itu aku tidak dapat memainkannya sekarang. Aku harus mencarinya terlebih dahulu."

"Begitukah..."

"Apakah kau tertarik untuk bermain catur..."

"Ah... Ummm..."

"Ahahahaha... Jika kau tertarik silakan saja, aku siap menghadapi dirimu."

Hakai langsung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Anemone. Hakai kemudian menutup matanya sekali lagi, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai mencarinya sekarang... Apa yang ingin kau cari ?"

"Hmmm... Mungkin kapal selam..."

"Tapi bukankah kapalmu tidak dapat menyerang kapal selam sama sekali ?"

"Ah... Tetapi 'senjataku' dapat melakukannya..."

"Jangan menggunakan 'senjatamu' selain kuijinkan..."

"Uuuu..."

Anemone langsung mengembangkan pipinya karena kesal. Hakai langsung menghela nafas dan berpikir,

'Anak ini... Keras kepala rupanya... Tapi, itu bagusnya sih...'

Hakai kemudian melipat tangannya, dan kemudian berpikir sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, ia mengambil telepon, dan memanggil beberapa orang. Tidak berapa lama, ia masuk Asagumo, Yamagumo, Shigure, Yuudachi, dan Mutsuki. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin menghadapi kapal selam, aku akan meminjamkan mereka berlima..."

"Begitukah ?!"

"Iya... Berarti aku yang akan mencari kapal induk ringan."

"Iya."

"Sebagai gantinya, pinjamkan Katsuragi, Zuikaku, dan Shoukaku..."

Pada saat ia menyebut Shoukaku, ia berpikir sebentar. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Tidak... Tidak jadi... pinjamkan Katsuragi dan Zuikaku saja. Shoukaku temani dia."

"Baik, Laksamana."

Anemone sangat senang dengan hal tersebut, karena ini akan menjadi balas dendamnya kepada kapal selam setelah divisinya dihabisi oleh kapal selam dahulu. Sementara itu, Hakai menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit muak dengan langit yang penuh dengan pesawat. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Semoga saja kita dapat mengumpulkan itu semua dengan cepat."

"Baik."

"Aku akan memulai patroli sekarang. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan target kita, datang kembali ke markas ini."

"Siap."

"Aku menunggu hasil positif darimu, Anemone."

Hakai langsung menepuk kepala Anemone dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kantornya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi perintah kepada semua kapal perusaknya untuk mendengar perintah Anemone selama misi ini.

Ia melirik ke arah Anemone yang terdiam. Namun, Hakai dapat melihat aura dari Anemone yang berubah drastis. Hakai langsung menghela nafas dan meninggalkan kantor tersebut untuk ke arah dock.

Di dock, Hakai langsung memanggil semua gadis kapal yang akan ikut dirinya. Ia memanggil Akagi, Hiryuu, Unryuu, Graf, Teruzuki, dan Suzuya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Zuikaku dan Katsuragi, dan memberitahu perihal misi berikutanya. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Apa ?! Aku akan diperintah oleh dirimu ?"

"Ada apa ? Kau tidak senang ?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Walaupun saat ini kita sedang dalam aliansi, namun kau tetap saja orang yang telah membunuh Shoukaku-nee. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menerima perintah darimu."

"Rupanya masih ada dendam. Ya sudahlah."

"Tentu saja... Aku sangat membencimu... Hei... Hei..."

Hakai langsung meninggalkan Zuikaku. Zuikaku sangat terkejut dengan jawaban dari Hakai, dan langsung berkata,

"Tunggu dulu. Mengapa kau tidak membalas apa yang kukatakan barusan ?!"

Hakai langsung tersenyum sinis, dan kemudian berkata,

* * *

"Tidak ada gunanya berargumentasi dengan dirimu... Hanya akan membuang waktu saja."

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

"Ahahahaha... Lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa ?"

"Untuk apa aku memaksakan kehendak kepada dirimu. Jika kau ikut karena terpaksa tidak ada gunanya. Hanya akan merusak kesatuan dari divisi dan menghancurkan keseluruhan dari misi tersebut. Lebih baik membawa 'ikan-ikan' lucu di dalam air daripada membawa dirimu."

* * *

Zuikaku benar-benar terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Zuikaku kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda saja."

"Ahahahaha... Aku mengetahui hal itu."

"Jika mengetahui hal tersebut mengapa dirimu menjawab demikian ?!"

"Hanya mengikuti alur itu saja."

Zuikaku langsung kesal dengan jawaban dari Hakai. Hakai membalikkan badannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi apakah kau akan mengikuti misi ini sebagai perwakilan dari unit Anemone ?"

"Heh... Tentu saja. Misi apakah ini hingga kau membawa cukup banyak kapal induk dan satu kapal perusak untuk _anti-air_ ?"

"Kita mengincar kapal induk lain."

"Kapal induk lagi ?"

"Namun kali ini kapal induk ringan yang jauh lebih dinamis dari kalian semua. Setidaknya untuk membantu pengintaian."

"Begitu ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Laksamana ?"

"Anemone... Dia akan mencari kapal selam. Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku menjadi cukup panas untuk misi ini."

Zuikaku melihat ke arah Hakai sekali lagi, dan kemudian berkata,

"Entah mengapa... Wajahmu, mirip seseorang..."

"Hmmm ?"

"Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Wajahmu mirip dengan dirinya."

"Dirinya ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk sesuai harapanmu."

Zuikaku langsung berlari ke arah gadis kapal lain. Hakai langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian langsung bersiap-siap di peluncurnya. Ia berkata di dalam hati,

"Semoga saja... Ada hal yang menarik lagi dari pihak angkatan laut. Ahahahaha"

* * *

Di markas angkatan laut Tawi-Tawi, atmosfer yang sangat gelap menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Walaupun beberapa bulan sudah berlalu semenjak hancurnya unit kapal induk yang digunakan untuk menyerang Hakai, Kawano Shinji masih merasakan lubang di hatinya.

Ia seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Ia beraktifitas dengan normal, namun dalamnya benar-benar kosong. Tentu saja, ia baru kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Zuikaku, di pertempuran tersebut. Dan hasil dari pertempuran menghadapi Hakai tersebut merupakan yang terburuk dari semua misi yang ia lakukan.

Shinji saat ini menunggu kehadiran dari kapal induk ringan yang dijanjikan oleh markas angkatan laut pusat, sebagai pengganti sementara dari kapal induk yang hancur tersebut.

Shinji mengecek kembali semua gadis kapal di tempat tersebut, dan tidak berapa lama Musashi dan Shinano masuk ke dalam kantor Shinji. Shinano melihat mata dari Shinji yang benar-benar tidak memiliki nyawa sama sekali. Shinano menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah Musashi, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari Musashi. Shinano langsung berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"..."

"Laksamana Kawano..."

"Ah... Oh, Shinano... Musashi... Ada apa ?"

Shinano langsung melihat ke arah Musashi, dan menarik nafas panjang. Shinano kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana, divisi transport dari markas angkatan pusat sudah tiba. Dari lima yang dikirim, hanya tiga yang sampai kemari."

"Yang menyerang dua divisi transport ?"

"Abyssal bernama Hakai tersebut."

"Di mana lokasi terakhir kali mereka terlihat radar ?"

Shinano mengambil peta di sekitar markas Tawi-Tawi, dan menunjuk ke arah lokasi tempat dua divisi transport yang hancur. Shinji langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jalur itu pun sudah tidak aman. Jika aku lihat, dari berbagai jalur yang dapat dipikirkan... Tidak ada satu pun jalur yang cukup aman untuk membawa sumber daya maupun unit bantuan kemari."

"Namun, cara lawan menyerang juga sangat..."

"Mengacak... Tidak ada kepastian. Satu hari satu tempat di serang, namun di hari lain tempat tersebut aman."

"Lawan beradaptasi dengan taktik kita."

"Namun, kita tidak dapat beradaptasi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lawan kita."

"..."

"Kita sudah menyerang dia dengan divisi berat, seperti divisi yang dipimpin oleh Yamashiro dan divisi yang dipimpin oleh Yamato. Lalu kita pun sudah mengirim divisi kapal induk. Namun, semua itu hancur."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut, Laksamana."

"Berdasarkan apa yang kupelajari... Lawan kita mampu memiliki daya tembak yang cukup parah, serangan anti-air yang cukup hebat, torpedo yang sangat cepat, dan mampu menghindar dengan cepat."

"Bagaimana dengan divisi kapal selam kita ?"

"Mereka masih melakukan patroli... Semoga saja mereka tidak berakhir seperti dirinya..."

Shinano dan Musashi langsung menutup mata mendengar hal tersebut. Shinji kemudian berkata,

"Aku cukup khawatir dengan unit yang dikirim kemari oleh markas pusat."

"Apa maksud anda ?"

"Mereka mengirimkan Houshou, Shouho, Zuiho, Chitose, Chiyoda, Junyou, dan Hiyou kemari."

"Kapal Induk Ringan ?! Kapal Induk Biasa dapat dihancurkan oleh lawan kita dengan cepat..."

"Mereka beralasan kapal induk ringan dapat bergerak lebih cepat."

"Para atasan tersebut..."

"Jika mereka masih ada di sini... Atasan tersebut akan dimarahi oleh mereka..."

"Mereka ?"

"Sudahlah..."

Shinji langsung berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah luar ruangan. Sebelum keluar, Shinano bertanya kepada Shinji,

"Unit bantuan yang dikirim kemari... Kapan mereka akan tiba..."

"Hari ini... Beberapa jam lagi mereka akan tiba..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku keluar sebentar."

Ia langsung menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Musashi dan Shinano yang terkejut dengan kabar tersebut. Shinji berjalan ke arah salah satu taman yang selesai dibuat beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia bersandar di pagar, dan melihat ke arah laut yang luas.

Ia mengingat semua saat ia bersama dengan Zuikaku, kekasihnya. Dan pada saat ia menerima kabar mengenai tenggelamnya divisi Zuikaku. Shinji mengepalkan tangannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai... Jika aku bertemu dengan dirimu... Aku akan menghabisinya... Aku akan menghancurkan wajahnya..."

Ia langsung memukul pagar tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Suaranya sangat lembut. Shinji langsung terdiam dan tidak mau melihat ke belakang. Wanita tersebut langsung berkata,

"Shinji..."

"Halo, Houshou..."

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"..."

"Ada apa ? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat tertekan seperti itu ?"

"..."

"Jika kau bertanya darimana aku mengetahuinya... punggungmu... bahumu... Semua terlihat dengan jelas..."

"..."

"Di mana Zuikaku ?"

"Dia..."

"Iya ?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya... Mengapa kau masih menanyakan hal tersebut, Houshou ?"

Shinji langsung melihat ke belakangnya, dan melihat ke arah Houshou. Wajah Shinji seperti orang yang mengeluarkan semua yang ia tahan sebelumnya. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Houshou... Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya... Mengapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut ?"

"Shinji..."

"Kau tahu... Aku telah membunuh Zuikaku dengan membawanya kemari... Kau tahu kenyataan bahwa... Aku gagal membawa Zuikaku kembali dalam keadaan utuh..."

"Shinji... Hei... Shinji..."

"Dan sekarang... kau datang kemari... kau datang kemari... atas perintah atasan dengan dalil untuk membantuku... ini semua agar lebih banyak lagi yang tewas..."

"Shinji..."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dirimu ke depan sana... setelah kematian dari Zuikaku... Tidak mungkin..."

"Hei..."

"Jika kau tewas... Bagaimana aku dapat memberitahu mereka semua..."

"SHINJI !"

Houshou langsung menampar wajah Shinji. Setelah itu, Houshou berkata,

"Apakah kau sudah cukup tenang, Shinji ?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku... Kau memang pantas mendapatkan hal tersebut..."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Houshou langsung memeluk Shinji dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan dirimu, dan membuatmu tenang. Aku dirimu sangat tertekan dengan kondisi sekarang ini..."

"..."

"Mari kita berbicara dahulu... Sebelum kita mulai pembicaraan mengenai misi. Aku sudah meminta semuanya untuk menunggu dahulu."

"Baiklah..."

Houshou langsung melepas pelukannya dan menepuk kepala Shinji dengan pelan. Setelah itu, Houshou langung mengajak Shinji untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk berbicara. Shinji langsung mengajak Houshou ke salah satu kedai di markas tersebut.

Pada saat mereka sampai di kedai, mereka melihat Taigei yang sedang duduk termenung. Houshou yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Ada apa dengan Taigei-san ? Ia terlihat sangat..."

"Semua kapal selam yang dikirimkan untuk pengintaian belum kembali dari misi mereka. Ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mereka semua di lini depan..."

Houshou tersenyum, dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah Shinji dan berkata,

"Lihat... Tidak hanya dirimu saja yang khawatir. Semua gadis kapal juga khawatir dengan kondisi di lini depan."

"Aku tahu hal tersebut."

"Ahahahaha... Sudah mari kita duduk dahulu."

Shinji langsung berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi yang kosong, melewati Taigei yang masih termenung. Houshou duduk dan langsung memesan makanan ringan, sementara Shinji hanya sebuah minuman. Terdapat keheningan setelah itu. Tidak berapa lama, Houshou langsung berkata,

"Shinji... Jika kau diam saja, bagaimana caranya aku dapat memberi nasihat pada dirimu ?"

"..."

"Atau kau bingung dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian..."

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan setelah kau naik pangkat ?"

"Mungkin lebih baik demikian..."

Shinji mulai bercerita mengenai semua hal setelah ia naik pangkat, dan meminang Zuikaku. Setelah itu, ia bercerita selama di Tawi-Tawi, apa yang telah ia lakukan. Hingga kejadian tersebut dan juga menceritakan kembali saat ia kehilangan Ichirou. Houshou yang mendengarnya langsung merasakan aura gelap dari Shinji. Setelah itu, Houshou langsung berkata,

"Kau tahu... Semua hal di dunia ini ada awal dan akhirnya..."

"Aku tahu hal tersebut... Guru sudah membicarakan itu berulang-ulang."

"Terutama jika membahas seseorang benar ?"

"Iya."

Shinji meminum minuman yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Shinji kemudian berkata,

"Houshou... Kau tahu... Dirimu..."

"Aku tahu... Kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya kepada diriku. Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

"Maka dari itu... Aku tidak ingin mengirimmu..."

Houshou langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya ke arah Shinji dan berkata,

"Aku adalah gadis kapal. Aku ada untuk melindungi manusia. Mungkin masa terbaikku sudah lewat. Namun, aku sudah melewati sebuah pertempuran yang sangat besar dan berat di masa lalu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sudah harusnya 'diistirahatkan'. Namun, mereka masih membutuhkan diriku. Semua pengalamanku dalam menghadapi _Abyssal._ Semuanya."

"..."

"Kau tahu... Aku percaya dengan dirimu. Kau mampu melakukannya. Aku percaya dengan hal tersebut."

"..."

Houshou kemudian berdiri dan menepuk kepala Shinji. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau mampu melakukannya. Kau pasti mampu."

"Jika kau berkata demikian... Houshou..."

"Ehehehehe..."

Houshou kemudian tersenyum ke arah Shinji. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Kau tahu... Guruku mengatakan kau memiliki jiwa seorang ibu..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Dan aku percaya dengan hal tersebut... Setelah berbicara dengan dirimu... Aku merasa cukup tenang..."

"Baguslah jika demikian..."

"Namun, aku masih khawatir dengan dirimu..."

"Aku tahu."

Shinji langsung berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... mari kita kembali ke kantorku..."

"Siap, Laksamana."

"Aku yakin semuanya menunggu... Mari..."

Shinji dan Houshou langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kantor. Pada saat itu, ia melihat Taigei sudah pergi dari kedai tersebut. Dari situ, mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu dan langsung lari ke arah kantor.

Di dalam kantor, Shinji melihat ke arah semua orang di dalam kantornya. Shouhou, Ryuujou, Hiyou, Junyou, Zuihou, Chitose, Chiyoda, Shinano dan Musashi. Shinji langsung berkata kepada Shinano,

"Shinano... Apakah Taigei tadi meminta ijin untuk pergi ?"

"Eh... Tidak..."

"Apakah kau dapat mengecek kapan Taigei menggunakan perlengkapannya ?"

"Ah... Baik... Musashi, ayo"

Shinano langsung mengajak Musashi dan keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah itu, Shinji menarik nafas panjang, dan melihat ke arah semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat ke arah Houshou dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Apakah kalian tahu tujuan kalian semua dikirimkan kemari ?"

"Tentu. Untuk membantu melakukan pengintaian dari sekitar sini."

"Terima kasih Houshou. Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian daerah yang harus kalian jaga."

Semuanya langsung fokus mendengarkan semua area yang harus mereka jaga. Shinji mengambil peta dan kemudian menunjuk ke beberapa titik. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Semua daerah ini dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini cukup tenang dan tidak ada serangan."

"Beberapa minggu ?"

"Iya. Dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini, daerah ini dapat dikatakan daerah yang 'aman' untuk mengirim tim ekspedisi."

"Bukankah daerah aman yang diberikan oleh petinggi di daerah ini ?"

Houshou menunjuk ke beberapa titik. Shinji menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Tim transport dari markas pusat diserang di dua titik ini. Tidak ada yang selamat dari serangan tersebut."

"Apa..."

"Justru daerah yang dikatakan sangat 'berbahaya' menjadi daerah yang 'aman' untuk dilewati."

Houshou melihat ke arah peta dan kemudian berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar. Lawan kita..."

"Lawan kita benar-benar menyerang tanpa pola yang jelas. Dan ini membingungkan sekali. Kita harus mengamankan satu wilayah untuk mengirimkan transport kemari."

"Dan kau meminta daerah ini ?"

"Iya."

"Daerah itu sangat berbahaya. Ada potensi lawan menurunkan kapal selam."

Shinji langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Houshou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Yang menyerang mereka semua ada dua type. Yang satu adalah Laksamana Abyssal yang bernama Hakai. Dan yang satu lagi ada type hime baru. Hime tersebut mampu menyelam dan menyerang dengan menggunakan meriam. Selain itu, ia memiliki anti air yang cukup mumpuni."

"Eh..."

"Itu hasil laporan dari pengecekan di daerah tenggelamnya Zuikaku. Mayoritas pesawat yang diluncurkan tidak ada yang kembali."

"Itu sangat menyulitkan sekali. Berarti selain hime yang kita sebut Battleship Water Oni, Submarine Hime, Destroyer Hime, Destroyer Water Oni, dan Light Cruiser Princess... Mereka masih memiliki yang lain."

"Daftar mereka cukup panjang, dan sangat berbahaya."

"..."

"Dan dari semuanya dua yang baru inilah yang paling berbahaya. Mereka mampu menjadi apapun yang mereka inginkan hasil dari investigasi di beberapa pertempuran sebelumnya."

Houshou langsung berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian bergumam,

"Seperti dirinya..."

"Ada apa, Houshou ?"

"Ah tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Baiklah jika demikian. Kalian semua akan berkeliling di daerah ini selama satu minggu ini hingga markas pusat mengirimkan unit mereka kemari."

"Siap !"

Semua gadis kapal di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung keluar, kecuali Houshou. Shinji menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Semua ini akan sangat berat. Aku yakin itu."

"Memang berat. Sama seperti saat aku masih prima."

"Eh ?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tidak berapa lama Musashi masuk ke dalam kantor dengan nafas terengah-engah. Shinji langsung mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Musashi. Sebelum sempat Musashi melapor, Shinji langsung berkata,

"Taigei pergi tanpa ijin ?"

"Iya..."

"Beritahukan pada diriku... Di mana lokasi dia sekarang ini..."

"..."

"Musashi ?"

"Tenggelam."

"Eh ?"

"Dia sudah tenggelam dengan semua kapal selam yang kita kirim."

Shinji langsung menutup matanya sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Dari radar, siapa yang menyerang mereka ?"

"Eh... Ummm... Hime baru yang menghancurkan unit Zuikaku."

"Di lokasi mana mereka tenggelam ?"

"Eh ?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Di mana ?"

Musashi berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor, dan menunjuk ke arah satu titik di peta. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Lokasi tersebut cukup dekat dari sini. Dan juga merupakan wilayah yang dapat kukatakan 'aman' dalam dua minggu ini."

"Iya..."

Shinji melihat ke arah Houshou dan kemudian berkata,

"Houshou..."

"Siap, Laksamana..."

"Pada saat kau pergi... Hati-hati. Dapat dikatakan daerah yang akan kau jaga merupakan target berikutnya. Walaupun ada titik lain yang 'aman'."

"Siap, Laksamana."

Houshou langsung menunduk dan pamit dari kantor tersebut. Sementara itu, Shinji langsung duduk dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk tidak menjatuhkan lebih banyak korban lagi.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak tenggelamnya Taigei. Selama satu minggu tersebut, misi yang dipimpin oleh Houshou sama sekali tidak mendapat masalah sedikit pun. Mereka selalu kembali dengan selamat.

Namun, terkadang pesawat mereka hancur di beberapa lokasi yang sangat acak. Houshou merasa sedikit khawatir dengan semua hal tersebut. Dan malam itu, ia mengetuk pintu kantor Shinji. Setelah mendapat ijin untuk masuk, Houshou langsung masuk ke dalam kantor. Shinji yang melihat Houshou yang hadir cukup terkejut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Jika dirimu yang hadir, berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin disebutkan di dalam laporan resmi. Namun, hal tersebut tetap membutuhkan pengawasan dan keputusan yang penting. Apakah itu benar ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Apa yang menarik perhatian darimu, Houshou ? Tidak... Aku salah... Apa yang membuatmu khawatir ?"

"Selama satu minggu ini, kami sama sekali tidak membaca satu pun lawan di sekitar kami. Namun, terkadang beberapa pesawat sama sekali tidak kembali..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Yang lain tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Mereka semua merupakan gadis kapal baru untuk menggantikan mereka yang lama. Dapat dikatakan mereka benar-benar baru pertama kali di misi penting seperti ini."

"Greenhorn... Apakah hal yang paling menarik perhatian dari pesawat yang hilang ?"

"Di lokasi terakhir kali pesawat mengirimkan transmisi terdapat sebuah badai..."

"Badai ?"

"Iya. Dari yang seharusnya cerah, mendadak menjadi sangat gelap dan angin berhembus kencang."

"Hakai..."

"Eh ?"

"Itu yang biasanya terjadi jika Hakai datang ke suatu area..."

"..."

"Di area mana saja... Mungkin aku dapat..."

Houshou langsung berjalan ke arah peta dan menunjuk ke beberapa titik. Beberapa titik sangat dekat, namun beberapa sangat jauh. Sangat mengacak. Shinji melipat tangannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Seperti biasa... Lawanku ini sama saja seperti cara berpikir Ichirou... Sangat sulit ditebak..."

"Sama seperti dia..."

"Dia ?"

"Ah... Tidak..."

"Selama ini, kau selalu menyebut 'Dia'... Guru juga menyebut seseorang dengan dia... Siapakah orang yang dimaksud dengan 'Dia' ini ?"

"Bukan orang yang penting..."

Shinji melihat Houshou yang terlihat segan membicarakan hal tersebut. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak akan mengejar lebih jauh lagi."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula, besok kalian semua akan melakukan penjagaan kembali di daerah tersebut. Unit Kapal Induk baru sudah dikirimkan kemari. Mereka diharapkan tiba sekitar dua hari dari sekarang, terlambat dua hari dari yang dipikirkan."

"Berarti misi kami..."

"Bertambah menjadi dua hari... Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Kami akan bersiap-siap untuk keesokan harinya... Saya undur diri."

"Silakan... Selamat malam, Houshou..."

"Selamat malam, Shinji."

Houshou langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Houshou kembali memimpin unit tersebut. Langit sangat cerah, dan semua terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka semua terlihat sangat bersemangat satu sama lain. Houshou melihat ke arah semuanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian kemarin malam mabuk-mabukan benar ?"

"Ahahahaha..."

"Aku tahu... Aku juga mengira kemarin merupakan misi terakhir kita. Sayangnya tidak. Namun, dengan apa yang kalian telah lakukan sebelumnya, aku yakin kalian semua mampu."

"Tentu saja."

Houshou tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke depan. Pada saat itu, Junyou berkata,

"Haaahhh ?"

"Ada apa, Junyou ?"

"Radarku membaca badai akan datang kemari..."

"Eh ?"

"Bukankah laporan cuaca menyebutkan akan sangat cerah sepanjang hari..."

Houshou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Ia langsung meluncurkan pesawatnya dan mencari di mana lokasi tersebut.

Sementara itu, Hakai sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penyergapan. Ia melihat ke udara dan merasakan air yang menetes ke wajahnya. Ia berkata,

"Dingin... Sangat dingin..."

Ia kemudian tertawa keras, dan kemudian menutup wajahnya. Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Jangan... Jangan sekarang... Jangan menunjukkan wajah itu... Ahahahahahaha"

Ia kemudian memegang penutup matanya, dan kemudian melepasnya. Ia membuang penutup mata tersebut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Begini jauh lebih nyaman... Sekarang di mana mereka ? Huh ?"

Pada saat Hakai melihat ke udara, ia melihat satu pesawat. Pesawat tersebut merupakan type pesawat pengintai. Hakai langsung memicingkan matanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Haaah... Mereka dekat sini... Lumayan. Tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh. Lagipula, siapa yang memimpin unit lawanku... Aku penasaran. Selama ini, aku hanya melihat pesawat yang melewati atasku saja, namun aku belum tahu siapa..."

Hakai kemudian mulai bergerak ke arah lokasi datangnya pesawat pengintai tersebut.

* * *

Unit Houshou sudah masuk ke dalam badai yang mendekati unitnya. Houshou memerintahkan semuanya untuk masuk ke dalam formasi berlian, dan bergerak dengan pelan. Selain itu, ia meminta semuanya untuk meningkatkan sensitifitas radar mereka. Ia cukup khawatir dengan kondisi tersebut. Hiyou bertanya kepada Houshou,

"Houshou... Kondisi seperti ini..."

"Sama seperti saat itu..."

"Eh ?"

"Sama seperti saat aku bertempur menghadapi dirinya..."

"Dirinya ?"

"Mustahil... Mustahil... Ada orang lain..."

"Houshou..."

Hiyou langsung mengetahui kondisi yang saat ini. Kondisi yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihat oleh Houshou. Mendadak radarnya membaca sebuah torpedo yang mendekat. Ia langsung berkata,

"Torpedo mendekat ! Di utara kita !"

"Semua menghindar... Sekarang !"

Semua langsung menghindari torpedo tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari meriam lawan. Mereka semua mampu melewati semua itu, hingga Junyou terkena serangan langsung. Houshou langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan melindungi Junyou.

Sementara itu, Hakai yang melihat dari arah berlawanan, langsung terkejut melihat kapal induk ringan di hadapannya. Fakta mengenai mereka dapat dengan mudah terkena pelurunya membuatnya berpikir,

"Sepertinya mereka semua baru... Eh... Tunggu sebentar... Pakaian itu... Houshou ?!"

Ia sangat terkejut melihat Houshou. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan melihat sekali lagi ke arah depan. Dan ia sekarang benar-benar yakin, wanita di hadapannya adalah Houshou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Houshou itu... Gadis Kapal... Atau dia..."

Ia diam sebentar, dan kemudian langsung bergerak pelan. Sementara itu, Houshou merasakan serangan lawan benar-benar berhenti. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang ia melihat Hakai berdiri di sana. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu, seperti Hakai ingin berbicara dengan dirinya.

Houshou menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata kepada unitnya,

"Kalian semua diam dan bersiap-siap di sini... Aku akan ke tempat dia..."

"Eh ? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Houshou ?! Itu berbahaya..."

"Tenang saja... Aku akan berbicara dengannya... Dia... Terlihat tidak akan menyerang kita..."

"Apakah kau..."

"Aku benar-benar yakin. Kalian tinggal saja di sini..."

Houshou langsung meninggalkan seluruh unitnya sebelum satu pun sempat menahannya.

* * *

Hakai berdiri melihat Houshou yang mendekati dirinya. Pada saat Houshou sudah sampai di hadapannya, Hakai menunduk. Sementara itu, Houshou sangat terkejut dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hakai langsung berkata,

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Bibi Houshou..."

"Lama tidak jumpa, _Ichirou..._ "

"Ahahahaha... Itu nama yang sudah lama sekali tidak kudengar... Semenjak kematiannya..."

"Ichirou... Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya... Apa yang _terjadi_ pada dirimu, Houshou..."

"..."

Hakai langsung menatap tajam ke arah Houshou dan kemudian berkata,

"Houshou... apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Ichinomiya dan militer kepada dirimu ?"

"Aku..."

"Atau kau sebenarnya adalah gadis kapal semenjak lama ?"

"Iya..."

Hakai terdiam sebentar melihat ke arah gadis kapal di hadapannya. Ia kemudian tertawa, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku berbohong jika mengatakan aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali..."

"Kau... Sejak kapan..."

"Semenjak aku disekap oleh Ichinomiya dan menjadi Laksamana Abyssal..."

"Ichirou... Mengapa..."

"Eit... Houshou... Aku bukan Ichirou... Aku Hakai..."

"..."

"Ok, aku tahu dirimu adalah Houshou, Kapal Induk Ringan dari kelas Houshou. Kau berada langsung di bawah kepemimpinan Laksmana Amami Yuuya yang terkenal di perang besar bertahun-tahun yang lalu pada saat menghadapi Abyssal, Battleship Water Oni saat itu. Kau bersama ayahku."

"..."

"Kau juga satu-satunya Gadis Kapal yang dibiarkan setelah perang tersebut sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada mereka semua yang berjuang saat itu. Sangat disayangkan hanya kau sendirian... Sangat sepi..."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ini semua sudah menjadi kewajiban dari gadis kapal untuk menerima hal seperti itu..."

"Begitukah ? Aku dengar kalian memiliki perasaan juga... Sama seperti Zuikaku kepada Shinji..."

"..."

"Zuikaku aman... Aku beritahu dirimu sekarang..."

"Kau..."

"Selain itu, proyek gadis kapal Ichinomiya merupakan proyek untuk membuat ulang gadis kapal sama seperti yang dibuat oleh nenekku... Yang menjadi Battleship Water Oni... Sungguh sebuah ironi, Ichinomiya juga menjadi hal seperti itu... Ahahahahahaha... Karma kah ?"

"..."

"Lagipula, Abyssal juga merupakan hasil buatan dari kakekku... Ahahahahhaa"

"Aku tidak dapat menepis fakta tersebut..."

"Dan juga... Kawano Aoi... Dia bukanlah ibuku... Ibu kandungku..."

"..."

"Shinji sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya... Dasar anak idiot..."

Houshou langsung terdiam. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Hakai, dan kemudian berkata

"Ichirou... Mengapa kau tidak kembali saja kemari... Shinji berada di sana..."

"Shinji ? Dia masih menjadi laksamana ?"

"Tentu saja... Dia sudah seperti ayahmu..."

"Hooh..."

"Jadi... Kembalilah kemari..."

Hakai terdiam dan melihat ke arah Houshou. Ia langsung tersenyum sinis, dan kemudian berkata,

* * *

"Kau berharap aku berkata 'Aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia dan membantu manusia'..."

"..."

"Ahahahahahahaha... Kau sangat naif, Houshou... Aku bukan ayahku yang dengan senang hati membantu temannya dan kembali ke sisi manusia... Aku bukan dirinya !"

"Mengapa ?"

"Manusia itu sudah busuk... Sangat busuk... Mereka harus dimusnahkan... Namun, jika langsung kumusnahkan sama saja tidak menarik..."

"Apa tujuanmu..."

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk membuka mata semua orang... Dengan membuat seseorang terdesak, orang tersebut akan terlihat sisi buruknya... Mereka akan mulai menyikut satu sama lain... Aliansi yang terjadi satu sama lain akan hilang... Ahahahahha... Dan kau tahu apa yang menarik lagi ?"

"..."

"Wajah mereka... Wajah mereka semua... Sangat menarik... Wajah yang mereka buat benar-benar berbeda satu sama lain... Wajah marah... Wajah pasrah... Semua itu merupakan hal yang sangat menarik..."

"Kau monster..."

"Kau orang kedua... Eh tidak, sudah cukup banyak yang mengatakan demikian... Namun, dirimu sama saja seperti Katori... Ahahahahaha..."

* * *

Houshou langsung mundur sebentar, dan melihat ke arah Hakai. Ia menelan ludahnya sebentar. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ichi..."

"Houshou... Aku sudah mengatakan kepada dirimu... 'Ichirou' sudah mati... yang ada di hadapanmu adalah 'Hakai', Laksamana Abyssal..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Houshou ? Kau bertanya-tanya mengapa diriku menjadi seperti ini ? Tanyakan saja pada Ichinomiya... Ahahahahaha..."

"Tidak hanya itu... Apa tujuanmu datang kemari..."

"Tujuanku..."

"Iya..."

"Mudah saja... Sangat mudah... Aku membutuhkan semua orang di belakangmu..."

Houshou langsung menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Ia melihat dengan wajah geram. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kau satu-satunya yang selamat dikarenakan kau sempat mengasuh diriku dan Shinji pada saat kami masih muda... Setelah kematian dari Ibu dan sebelum diangkat oleh keluarga Kawano."

Mendadak sebuah pesawat meluncur dan menyerempet wajah Hakai. Hakai melihat ke arah Houshou, dan tersenyum sinis. Houshou langsung berkata,

"Kau tidak akan kuijinkan lewat dari sini..."

"Houshou... Kau seharusnya sadar, kau tidak akan mampu menghadapi diriku..."

"Aku tahu itu... Bahkan Yamato pun tidak mampu menghadapi dirimu..."

"Lalu mengapa kau bersikeras menyerang diriku ?"

"..."

"Hah... Kau diam saja di sana..."

"Hancurkan saja diriku..."

"Huh ?"

"Buat aku tenggelam saja... Namun, jangan anak-anak di belakangku..."

Hakai terdiam sebentar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Houshou. Pada saat Hakai melihat ke wajah Houshou, ia melihat wajah Houshou yang sudah siap akan segalanya demi melindungi semua anak-anak tersebut. Wajah yang sama pada saat ia melindungi Shinji dan dirinya dahulu. Hakai langsung menutup matanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau berkata demikian... Aku akan melakukannya..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Ichirou..."

"Ini merupakan bentuk rasa terima kasih karena telah mengasuhku dahulu..."

"Ahahahaha... Terima kasih banyak... Ichirou..."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak-anak tersebut setelah kau tenggelam ?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya... Yang pasti... Biarkan mereka mundur..."

Hakai tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian langsung membuat sebuah pedang. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Houshou, dan menusuk Houshou. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Selamat tinggal... Houshou..."

"Terima..."

"Kau sangat naif..."

"Eh..."

"Apakah kata-kata dari setan dapat dipercaya ?"

"Ichi..."

Hakai langsung membuat sebuah meriam di tangan kirinya, dan menembak kepala Houshou. Wajah Houshou hancur lebur karena ledakan dari meriam Hakai. Hakai berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Sangat disayangkan bunga indah harus hancur di tengah pertempuran... Kau sangat indah Houshou... Namun, takdir sepertinya tidak di tanganmu... Ahahahahaha..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke depan, ke arah semua kapal induk ringan yang lain yang sangat ketakutan dengan keberadaan Hakai. Ia tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Sekarang... Mari kita hancurkan yang lain... Ahahahahaha..."

Hakai langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah semua kapal induk tersebut.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu, Hakai akhirnya tiba di markasnya. Ia menyeret semua kapal induk tersebut ke markasnya seorang diri. Di sana, ia melihat Anemone yang sudah menunggu bersama Katori dan Shoukaku.

Anemone langsung berkata,

"Ah... Kau sudah kembali, Hakai-san..."

"Iya..."

"Zuikaku..."

"Dia kuminta berpatroli... Lebih mudah pada saat aku bergerak sendiri... Ia setidaknya mampu menghadapi lawan yang menghadang dirinya..."

"Begitukah..."

"Iya..."

Hakai merasakan sebuah pesawat yang meluncur ke arah dirinya. Ia langsung menghindar, dan menangkap pesawat tersebut. Di sana, ia melihat Zuikaku dan Katsuragi. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Akhirnya kalian kembali..."

"Tentu saja... Menghadapi Kapal Induk itu melelahkan... Lihat saja, Teruzuki. Ia sangat lelah..."

"Aku tahu... Lalu mengapa kau menyerangku, Zuikaku ?"

"Karena kau tidak memberikan perintah yang jelas."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf... Aku terlalu terburu-buru..."

"Sudahlah... Yang penting semuanya selamat. Bagaimana hasil buruanmu ?"

Zuikaku melihat ke arah sekelompok mayat dari kapal induk ringan yang dibawa oleh Hakai. Dan di sana ia melihat Houshou. Zuikaku melihat ke arah Hakai, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan ringan. Anemone melihat ke arah mereka berdua, dan kemudian berkata,

"Uhuk... Hakai-san... Aku sudah membawa apa yang kau minta... Dengan tambahan wanita ini..."

"Taigei ? Sudahlah, ia mungkin dapat membantu kita untuk mengurus kapal selam tersebut."

"Tentu saja..."

"Namun, jumlah ini masih sangat sedikit..."

Anemone melihat ke arah Katori yang mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta bantuan dari Abyssal ?"

"Aku sudah bilang mereka..."

"Yang kumaksud adalah menguasai Abyssal..."

"Menguasai huh..."

"Dengan begitu, kita akan memiliki bantuan lebih banyak benar ?"

"Aku setuju dengan dirimu... Namun..."

"Jika kau berkata mereka tersebar, mereka akan..."

"Aku tahu... Hanya saja, aku kurang senang menyebut menguasai... lebih tepatnya membuat aliansi..."

Anemone melihat ke arah Hakai dengan wajah bingung. Hakai langsung berjalan tanpa memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Anemone. Pada saat ia melewati Anemone, ia langsung menepuk kepalanya, dan berkata,

"Kerja bagus, Anemone..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hakai-san..."

Hakai langsung meninggalkan Anemone. Ia melihat ke belakang, dan menemukan Anemone yang kegirangan. Ia memberi tanda kepada Katori untuk mengurus itu semua, dan langsung berjalan ke arah kantornya. Setelah sampai, ia langsung berkata,

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Anemone ada benarnya... Membuat aliansi dengan Abyssal... Ehehehe... Ahahahahahaaha... Semua itu akan jauh lebih mudah... Sangat mudah... Sekaligus menghancurkan Ichinomiya... Ahahahahhahahahaha"

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan chapter ini... Maaf... Maaf... *menunduk

Ini semua karena ada beberapa perubahan di sana sini dan mendapat ide untuk one-shot lain... *Ok kebanyakan One-shot itu tidak baik

Step A Side...

Entah mengapa cerita ini yang awalnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan beberapa cerita mendadak ada... I don't know why my mind think like that...

Errr...

Whatever

Jadi, Silakan menikmati chapter terbaru ini. Chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat setelah one-shot tersebut selesai. Silakan ditunggu


	13. Chapter 13 - Reunion

**Chapter 13**

 **Reunion**

* * *

Hakai duduk dengan tenang di ruang kerjanya. Ia sedang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, atau lebih tepatnya tahap kedua dari semua rencananya. Ia tahu, tahap kedua dan ketiga merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia harus memikirkan lebih matang lagi, dikarenakan ia baru memasukkan tahap ketiga di dalam rencananya.

Ia melihat semua kesiapan unitnya, dan sumber daya. Termasuk kesiapan unit dari Anemone. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian melihat ke langit-langit. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar sebuah gelas yang ditaruh di atas meja. Hakai langsung berkata tanpa melihat dan mengambil gelas tersebut,

"Terima kasih banyak, Katori"

"Ufufufufu... Sepertinya yang biasa membuatkan dirimu minum Katori ya ?"

"Eh ?!"

Hakai langsung melihat ke arah sampingnya dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke belakang. Itu adalah Houshou. Hakai langsung membuat wajah yang sedikit jengkel dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Houshou..."

"Fufufufu..."

Houshou kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekitar ruang kerja Hakai, dan kemudian berkata,

"Tempat ini... Dia biasa duduk di sini ya ?"

"..."

"Sudahlah... Jangan diam saja seperti itu. Bibimu ini ingin mengetahui semuanya..."

"Dapat dikatakan demikian..."

"Dan kudengar... Kau dulu menggunakan penutup mata ya ?"

"Iya..."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Houshou..."

"Fufufufu..."

Houshou langsung terdiam sebentar. Hakai menghela nafas dan kemudian langsung melanjutkan mengerjakan semua dokumennya. Tidak berapa lama, Houshou berkata,

"Tempat ini... Sangat tenang... dan kondusif..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Jauh lebih enak di markas ini daripada di markas angkatan laut umumnya... Sama seperti saat ada ayahmu..."

"..."

"Ichirou ?"

"Houshou... Aku sudah berkata, namaku adalah Hakai... Bukan Ichirou... Dan jangan membicarakan mengenai ayahku..."

Houshou berdiri dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah Hakai, dan berkata,

"Bagiku kau adalah Ichirou. Dan akan terus Ichirou. Bayi yang selalu dekat dengan diriku. Dan itu adalah keputusanku untum membicarakan ayahmu atau tidak..."

"Terserah dirimu saja, Houshou."

"Ufufufufu..."

"Sepertinya kau berpikir sesuatu..."

"Dapat dikatakan iya..."

"Apakah itu, Houshou ?"

"Apakah kau tidak akan mencari seseorang yang lain untuk menemani dirimu ?"

"..."

"Aku merasa... Kau sebenarnya butuh seseorang yang dapat menemani dirimu..."

"Semua orang di sini sudah menemani diriku. Aku tidak butuh..."

"Sepertinya kau tidak dapat melupakan dirinya..."

"..."

Hakai langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia menaruh dokumennya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Houshou. Ia mendekat, dan berkata,

"Aku sudah berkata... Aku tidak butuh orang lain..."

"Begitukah ? Kasihan sekali..."

"Hmmm... Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa... Selain itu, tempat ini cukup sepi juga. Di mana yang lain ?"

Hakai berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Unit yang dipimpin oleh Yamashiro dengan berisikan Taigei, Ryuujou, Fusou, Teruzuki dan Akizuki sedang menjalankan misi menyerang beberapa divisi transport. Begitu pula dengan seluruh divisi kapal selam."

"Bagaimana dengan kapal perusak ?"

"Mereka semua sedang keluar melakukan ekspedisi..."

"Lalu, Suzuya yang sedang di ladang ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku tadi melihat Suzuya yang sedang di ladang..."

"Aku lupa..."

"Ufufufufu..."

Hakai langsung memegang kepalanya setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Pada saat Hakai melihat ke Houshou lagi, Houshou sudah di depannya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya kau ingin menanyakan mengenai tahap kedua dan ketiga dari rencanaku..."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berada di bawah perintahmu. Tentu saja aku harus mengetahuinya."

"Sayangnya, tanpa satu hal aku tidak dapat menjalankan tahap kedua ini..."

"Apa yang kau perlukan ? Aku akan..."

"Tunggu Anemone hadir terlebih dahulu. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan dirinya..."

"Begitukah... Baiklah..."

Houshou langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Tiga puluh berlalu, dan terdengar ketukan di pintu. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Katori, apakah Anemone sudah tiba ?"

"Sudah..."

"Bawa dia kemari."

Setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari depan pintu. Houshou melihat dengan tajam ke arah Hakai, dan berkata,

"Kau sebaiknya menyambut tamumu sendiri, Ichirou. Kau tidak dapat seenaknya saja meminta orang lain untuk menyambut mereka..."

"..."

"Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak membalas pernyataanku, Ichirou..."

"Oh... Kau berbicara denganku ?"

Hakai tersenyum dengan sinis ke arah Houshou yang marah karena tindakan dari Hakai. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hakai, dan mengangkat tangannya. Hakai yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung menggunakan dokumen di tangannya untuk menahan pukulan dari Houshou. Houshou langsung menggunakan tangan lain untuk memukul Hakai, dan ditahan juga oleh Hakai.

Hakai berdiri, dan menahan kedua tangan Houshou. Dengan urat yang mulai muncul, Hakai berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masalah ini... _Nenek_..."

"Oh... Jadi, itu cara kau membalasku dengan semua yang kuberikan dulu... _Anak ingusan..._ "

Mereka berdua saling mendorong dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Sementara itu, Anemone, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Kaga, dan Katori yang masuk melihat hal tersebut dengan wajah yang cukup kebingungan. Katori melihat ke arah semua tamu dari Hakai, dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan saya... Namun, sebaiknya urusan keluarga kalian..."

""Kami bukan keluarga !""

"Ah..."

Katori terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Sementara itu, Shoukaku dan Zuikaku tertawa melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Kaga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Anemone menahan tawanya. Hakai melihat ke arah mereka semua, dan berkata,

"Mengapa kalian tertawa ?!"

"Ahahahaha... Jarang sekali melihat dirimu menunjukkan emosi seperti itu, Hakai-san... Ahahahaha... Maaf..."

"Ugh..."

Hakai langsung melepas tangannya, dan duduk di kursi. Sementara, Houshou memalingkan wajahnya dan duduk di kursi lain. Hakai melihat ke arah semuanya, dan menarik nafas panjang. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Maafkan saya menunjukkan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan tadi. Ini semua karena seorang ibu-ibu yang cukup cerewet dari pagi tadi..."

"Ya... Ini semua karena ada bayi yang tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh seseorang yang lebih tua..."

"Dan sebaiknya, kita melanjutkannya setelah cukup tenang... Mungkin beri kami waktu tiga puluh menit, baru kembali lagi"

"Saya setuju..."

Hakai dan Houshou menunjukkan aura yang sangat menakutkan, hingga Anemone terlihat sedikit bersembunyi di balik 'ibunya', Shoukaku. Katori langsung berkata,

"Mungkin saya akan membawa diri kalian semua ke kantin. Saya yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Bagaimana Laksamana Anemone ?"

"Baik... Saya setuju... Aku... Tidak ingin diterkam oleh mereka berdua..."

"Saya pun juga."

Mereka berlima meninggalkan ruang kerja Hakai, untuk membiarkan mereka berdua tenang. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pada saat mereka semua mengintip ke dalam ruang kerja Hakai, mereka melihat ruang kerja tersebut sudah hancur lebur. Hakai dan Houshou terlihat sangat kelelahan, dan melihat ke arah mereka berlima. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Silakan *pant* Masuk *pant* Semua aman..."

"Anda yakin ?"

"Iya... *pant* yakin sekali *pant*"

Mereka berlima melihat satu sama lain, dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hakai. Hakai merapikan pakaiannya, dan melihat ke arah Houshou yang juga merapikan bajunya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Untuk seorang nenek... Kau cukup kuat juga..."

"Fufufufufu... Aku rasa aku terlalu mempermainkan dirimu ya... Fufufufu..."

"Ya... Dapat dikatakan demikian... Ahahahahaha..."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan membuat kelima orang lainnya sedikit ketakutan. Begitu pula dengan unit yang baru kembali dari misi mereka. Setelah itu, Hakai langsung melihat ke arah lima orang lain tersebut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai membicarakan masalah ini..."

"Ba.. Baik..."

Hakai menatap tajam ke arah Anemone dan kemudian berkata,

"Anemone... Bagaimana pergerakan dari 'mereka' semua ?"

"Mereka sepertinya masih belum melakukan gerakan yang terlalu berarti. Mereka hanya menyerang unit-unit kecil saja, sembari menjaga beberapa pulau mereka."

"Hmmm... Menarik..."

"Namun, ini semua dikarenakan manusia sudah melakukan ofensif dan menguasai beberapa pulau milik mereka..."

"Mereka dikalahkan ? Sangat menarik..."

"Hanya itu saja yang dapat kuberikan. Selebihnya hanya urusan kecil saja..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Anemone. Semua informasi ini sangat membantu..."

"Sama-sama Hakai-san..."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Sekarang aku membahas mengenai tahap selanjutnya."

Semuanya fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku... Membutuhkan manusia... Lebih tepatnya Laksamana lain dari manusia untuk membuat rencana ini berjalan..."

"Eh ?! Kau ingin beraliansi dengan manusia ?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya... Membutuhkan pengirim pesan saja..."

"..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Anemone. Aku tidak akan membuat aliansi dengan manusia. Aku hanya akan berbincang singkat saja dengannya."

"Baiklah..."

Hakai langsung berjalan melewati mejanya yang rusak, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kalian melihat satu laksamana dari pihak lawan... Bawa dia kemari. Aku ingin berbicara dengan dia."

"Baik..."

"Katori... Beritahu yang lain untuk melakukan apa yang baru kita bicarakan di sini..."

"Siap..."

"Sekarang kalian semua bubar. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kulakukan dengan laksamana tersebut, aku hanya akan mengajaknya berbicara. Itu saja. Sekarang bubar."

Anemone berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Hakai. Semuanya juga demikian. Semua keluar kecuali Houshou. Houshou kemudian berkata,

"Jadi yang kau butuhkan adalah..."

"Manusia"

"Mengapa kau..."

"Sudah cukup sulit bagi diriku untuk menyusup ke markas mereka. Mereka sudah memperketat pengawasan mereka. Aku akan langsung ketahuan. Apakah itu benar, Houshou ?"

"Tepat sekali. Kami sudah membaca seperti apa dirimu di radar, dan memperkuat pengawasan di dekat pangkalan."

"Maka dari itu, aku berharap setidaknya ada Laksamana yang..."

"Hmmm ?"

"Tunggu sebentar... Dia bukannya sering ikut dalam pertempuran..."

"Dia ?"

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya ?"

"Ah... Kau benar..."

"Sepertinya... Aku tahu... Siapa yang akan hadir kemari... Houshou, bantu aku merapikan tempat ini... Lagipula tempat ini... Akan menjadi tempat pertemuan dua orang yang sudah terpisah sejak lama... Ahahahahahaha..."

* * *

Shinji menghela nafas sekali lagi di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena ia sudah kehabisan taktik untuk menghadapi Hakai. Ia membaca kembali semua dokumen mengenai Abyssal yang akan ia hadapi. Ia mencoret semua hal yang sudah ia dapatkan.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kehancuran unit kapal induk ringan dan kapal induk yang dikirim ke Tawi-Tawi. Dan cukup banyak yang tenggelam dalam rentang waktu tersebut. Hal tersebut merupakan kehancuran dan kehilangan terbesar dalam sejarah angkatan laut untuk menghadapi Abyssal setelah perang besar terdahulu.

Sementara itu di front lain, salah satu teman baik Shinji berhasil menguasai dua pulau yang dijaga dengan ketat oleh Abyssal. Tentu saja dengan semua hasil buruk, dan hasil baik dari kawannya, ia mendapat tekanan yang sangat berat.

Dan sudah lima hari ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Pada saat ia membalikkan dokumennya, ia mendengar sebuah cangkir yang telah ditaruh di atas meja. Pada saat ia melihat ke depan, ia melihat Shinano yang menaruh cangkir tersebut. Shinano berkata,

"Laksamana... Apakah kau sudah tidur sejenak ?"

"Belum..."

"Eh ? Bukankah Musashi sudah memintamu untuk tidur tadi malam ?"

"Aku masih harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menghadapi Abyssal yang bernama Hakai ini..."

"Tapi, kau sudah tidak tidur selama lima hari terakhir ini..."

"Tenang saja... Manusia tidak akan tewas hanya karena tidak tidur selama lima hari."

"Laksamana..."

Shinji langsung tidak menghiraukan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shinano. Shinano kemudian mengambil dokumen yang dikerjakan oleh Shinji, yang sontak dibalas olehnya,

"Hei... Shinano, apa-apaan kau ?!"

"Laksamana... Kau sebaiknya beristirahat !"

"Tidak bisa... Aku harus... Eh..."

Shinano langsung menaruh tangannya di wajah Shinji dan kemudian berkata,

"Wajahmu... sangat pucat..."

"..."

"Apakah kau masih menyalahkan dirimu atas semua ini ?"

"Ini semua..."

"Laksamana, dengarkan aku... Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu... Kita tidak mengetahui bahwa lawan kita akan seperti itu..."

"Namun, ini adalah kewajiban dari laksamana untuk membawa semuanya kembali dengan selamat. Jika... Jika satu saja..."

"Laksamana..."

Shinano melihat wajah Shinji yang sangat tertekan. Shinano menarik nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Semenjak tenggelamnya Houshou... Apakah kau dapat berpikir dengan jernih dalam memimpin ?"

"..."

"Aku selalu melihat matamu sangat kosong. Dan semua taktik yang kau berikan kacau total."

"..."

"Jika kau melanjutkan seperti ini... Maka akan lebih banyak korban yang jatuh..."

"..."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi di akhir nanti ? Kau akan dipecat atau akan dibawa ke pengadilan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang telah kau lakukan."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut..."

"Apakah kau akan melanjutkan melakukan semua ini ?"

"..."

"Laksamana... Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang !"

"Aku..."

"Laksamana... Tolong istirahat sekarang. Ini tidak hanya menyangkut semua gadis kapal di tempat ini... Namun, juga untuk kesehatanmu..."

"Shinano..."

Shinji kembali terdiam. Ia akhirnya menyadari semua gadis kapal di Tawi-Tawi sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia melihat ke arah Shinano, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan beristirahat..."

"Ahhh..."

"Selama lima menit. Aku yakin itu..."

"TIDAK BOLEH !"

"Eh ?!"

"Kau harus tidur. Satu jam tidak apa-apa... Tapi, kau harus tidur..."

"Uuuhhh... Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi !"

Shinano langsung menarik Shinji dari ruang kerjanya menuju ke kamar tidur Shinji. Gadis kapal yang melihat Shinji akhirnya keluar dan ditarik oleh Shinano, akhirnya cukup lega akhirnya laksamana mereka mau beristirahat. Setelah sampai di depan tempat tidur Shinji, Shinano berkata,

"Aku akan menunggu di sini hingga dirimu terlelap !"

"Kau ini siapa dariku ? Ibuku ?"

"Kapal Induk itu tidak hanya nama jenis kapal... Kami diharapkan menjadi figur Ibu di pangkalan !"

"Ibu yang sangat cerewet tepatnya..."

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

"Sudahlah... Aku akan tidur sekarang..."

"Bagus..."

"Tapi, satu jam dari sekarang... Bangunkan diriku."

"Siap !"

Shinji langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya, dan langsung menutup mata. Shinano yang duduk di sebelahnya memperhatikan hingga Shinji benar-benar terlelap. Setelah cukup yakin, Shinano langsung keluar dari kamar Shinji.

Namun, kenyataannya adalah Shinji masih tersadar. Setelah langkah kaki tidak terdengar sama sekali, ia langsung ke posisi duduk. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, dan langsung berkata,

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, Shinano. Aku tidak dapat tidur. Semua kejadian ini... Sangat..."

Ia melihat ke sebelahnya, hanya sebuah kasur kosong. Dahulu tempat tersebut merupakan tempat bagi Zuikaku untuk tertidur, atau terkadang mereka di kasur yang sama. Ia melihat ke seberang meja, sebuah meja dengan peralatan teh milik Houshou selama satu minggu ia tinggal di Tawi-Tawi. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya kembali, dan melihat ke langit-langit. Ia berusaha menutup matanya, namun sangat sulit dengan semua pikiran di kepalanya.

Satu jam berlalu, ia masih membuka matanya. Dan pada saat ia melihat ke sebelahnya, Musashi berdiri di sana. Musashi duduk dan kemuidan berkata,

"Sudah bangun... Atau tidak dapat tidur ?"

"Yang kedua..."

"Shinano memaksamu ?"

"Iya..."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Shinano. Namun, dengan kondisimu yang demikian... Akan sangat sulit sekali untuk dirimu tidur"

"..."

"Sekarang... Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Melanjutkan pekerjaanmu ?"

"Sepertinya... Aku akan menghirup udara segar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinano sebelumnya... ada benarnya..."

"Namun, sangat disayangkan anda tidak dapat melakukan semua itu."

"Ada panggilan tugas lain ?"

"Semua kapal tempur dan kapal perusak yang dipindahkan ke Tawi-Tawi telah tiba. Mereka semua tiba dalam keadaan utuh..."

"Tentu saja dalam keadaan utuh. Jika mereka diserang, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang selamat."

"..."

"Berarti sudah dua minggu tanpa ada serangan dari mereka. Ini semua sangat mencurigakan... Sangat mencurigakan."

"Kau ada benarnya..."

Shinji langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dengan dibantu oleh Musashi. Pada saat Musashi menyentuh tangan dari Shinji, Musashi langsung berkata,

"Kau... Kau tidak makan lagi ?"

"..."

"Laksamana... Bagaimana caranya kau dapat memimpin jika kau demikian ?"

"Aku tahu... Namun, aku harus menyambut mereka semua. Siapa saja yang dikirim kemari ?"

"..."

"Musashi..."

"Aku akan memberitahu dirimu... Sebagai gantinya, kami berdua harus dimasukkan ke dalam tim berikutnya..."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Maka, aku tidak akan memberitahu dan membiarkan dirimu keluar."

"Baiklah... Lagipula, aku akan keluar juga. Seperti saat-saat di awal."

"Eh ?! Kau akan kembali..."

"Iya... Ayo... Kita ke ruang kerja..."

"Baik, Laksamana."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama kembali ke ruang kerja Shinji. Di sana, Shinji langsung menyambut semua gadis kapal yang hadir di Tawi-Tawi bersama Musashi dan Shinano. Mereka adalah Kapal Tempur Ise dan Hyuga, Kapal Tempur Yamashiro dan Fusou, Kapal Perusak Yamagumo, Isonami, Naganami, dan Arashi. Shinji melihat ke beberapa gadis kapal yang baru saja digantikan kembali. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sebelum itu, saya ingin bertanya... Siapa di antara kalian yang belum pernah bertempur ?"

Yamashiro dan Fusou langsung mengangkat tangan mereka. Shinji langsung mengangguk dan kemudian bertanya,

"Sementara yang lainnya... Kalian sudah mengikuti berapa misi ?"

Mereka menjawab satu per satu, dan dapat disimpulkan mereka baru turun di lima pertempuran. Salah satu pertempuran tersebut adalah pertempuran di bawah arahan temannya. Shinji langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan berkata,

"Baiklah. Saya mengucapkan selamat datang di Tawi-Tawi... Kalian akan..."

"Sebelum itu... Saya ingin bertanya. Berapa banyak gadis kapal yang telah anda tenggelamkan selama anda di sini, Laksamana ? Saya penasaran karena dirimu mendadak mendapat rumor buruk."

"Mengenai itu... Sudah cukup banyak, Hyuga."

"Mungkin kami sedikit lancang. Namun, kami tidak dapat berada di bawah pengawasan anda yang telah membunuh cukup banyak gadis kapal."

"Ya... Kau memiliki hak demikian. Namun, saya akan bertanya. Apakah kalian mengira kalian akan menghadapi lawan biasa ? Abyssal pada umumnya."

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin, Abyssal yang disebut 'Hakai' maupun hime baru tersebut hanya karena kalian tidak siap."

"Kalian tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi... Apakah kalian ingat semua jalur aman yang pernah disebutkan oleh markas pusat ?"

"Huh ? Kau bukannya selalu mengganti jalur aman tersebut... Baiklah."

Hyuga melihat ke semua orang di sekitarnya dan mengangguk. Shinji memberikan peta, dan semua gadis kapal tersebut menunjuk satu per satu titik. Musashi dan Shinano memperhatikan semua titik tersebut, dan memperhatikan dari laporan beberapa saat terakhir ini. Shinji berkata,

"Kapan terakhir kali jalur ini diberikan ? Satu bulan yang lalu ?"

"Iya."

"Sayangnya... Dua titik ini sudah tidak aman lagi."

"Eh ?"

"Namun, tempat ini yang dianggap berbahaya sudah aman."

"Tunggu sebentar... Jangan bilang lawan kita..."

"Mereka memiliki taktik. Dan taktik mereka masih belum dapat kubaca."

"Jadi ini yang membuat markas ini bermasalah... Atau itu hanya ilusimu saja ?"

"Pertama aku juga merasa ini hanya ilusiku saja... Namun, mereka terus melakukan ini. Tentu saja itu bukan ilusi."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Mari kita lanjutkan pertemuan ini."

Shinji langsung menjauhkan diri dari mereka semua, sementara Hyuga masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinji. Shinji membalikkan badannya dan berkata,

"Kalian akan menjadi unit pelindung bagi semua kapal transport yang akan dikirim kemari, sekaligus divisi ofensif dari Tawi-Tawi bersama Musashi dan Shinano yang akan turun."

Semua terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Dan aku akan ikut turun bersama kalian semua."

"Eh ?!"

"Akan lebih mudah memberikan perintah jika diriku ada di lini depan bersama kalian semua."

"Bukankah itu..."

"Berbahaya... Iya, aku tahu. Namun, jika ikut kalian semua aku dapat memikirkan langkah yang lebih baik lagi. Lagipula, otakku sudah karatan dengan berdiam diri di dalam pangkalan saja. Aku butuh mengasah instingku."

"..."

"Walaupun kalian berkata tidak. Aku akan tetap ikut. Kalian dengar itu, Musashi, Shinano."

Musashi mengangguk sementara Shinano masih terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi dari Shinji. Shinji kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan mulai menjalankan misi besok. Kalian semua bubar untuk beristirahat."

* * *

Selama dua minggu melakukan misi bersama, terdapat cukup banyak masalah terjadi. Mulai dari masalah komunikasi, perlidungan dan semacamnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka dapat menjalankan misi dengan aman. Itulah yang dikira oleh Shinji. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mendengar teriakan dari Shinano, kapal komando yang meledak, dan ia merasakan dirinya terhempas ke dalam laut. Di dalam laut, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar. Apa yang ia lihat memiliki bentuk seperti ikan hiu, namun sangat besar. Itu yang ia sebut sebagai 'monster'. Monster tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, dan menangkap Shinji. Setelah itu, Shinji tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi.

Pada saat Shinji membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah cahaya yang sangat terang. Ia menggosok-gosokkan matanya, dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Ia kemudian duduk, dan melihat ruangan tersebut secara menyeluruh. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat sederhana. Hanya terdapat sebuah meja, kasur, dan kursi. Interior ruangan tersebut sangat sederhana. Apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya adalah,

"Apakah ini surga ? Ah... Tentu saja. Aku sudah mati saat itu..."

Shinji tersenyum dan kemudian berusaha berdiri. Mendadak sebuah pintu terbuka, dan di sana berdiri seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Zuikaku. Shinji menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak percaya. Zuikaku yang melihat Shinji langsung berlari dan memeluk dirinya. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Zuikaku..."

"Shinji... Shinji... Aku... Sangat rindu dengan dirimu..."

"Zuikaku..."

Shinji langsung mendorong Zuikaku sedikit, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini... mimpi..."

"Tidak... Ini bukan mimpi. Ini aku, Zuikaku..."

"Kau seharusnya..."

Zuikaku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Shinji semakin yakin, ini adalah surga. Zuikaku melihat ke arah Shinji dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir dan memeluknya. Shinji yang masih sedikit shock dengan situasi tersebut, langsung mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Sangat rindu dengan dirimu, Zuikaku..."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku..."

Mereka berdua diam saja. Di dalam keheningan ruangan tersebut, mereka dapat merasakan hawa dari satu sama lain. Setelah itu, Shinji mencium Zuikaku. Mereka saliang berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang karena rasa rindu mereka.

Setelah itu, Shinji menceritakan semuanya semenjak dia 'kehilangan' Zuikaku. Zuikaku mendengarkan semua itu dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, Zuikaku akhirnya bertanya,

"Shinji..."

"Ada apa, Zuikaku ?"

"Apa yang kau lihat saat ini ?"

"Eh ?"

"Apa yang saat ini kau lihat ? Beritahu aku..."

"Tentu saja. Yang kulihat adalah istriku yang cantik."

"..."

"Ada apa, Zuikaku ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya..."

Shinji terlihat sangat bingung melihat gerak-gerik dari Zuikaku. Zuikaku memalingkan wajahnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Shinji... Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui dirimu."

"Eh... Siapakah itu ?"

"Dia..."

"Iya ?"

"Sebaiknya kau menemuinya langsung..."

Zuikaku menarik tangan Shinji. Shinji langsung diam saja dan menarik Zuikaku kembali. Zuikaku sangat terkejut dengan semua itu. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Ada apa, Zuikaku ? Kau tidak seperti Zuikaku yang kukenal..."

"..."

"Zuikaku ?"

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan dirimu."

"Mengapa ?"

"Karena orang yang akan kau temui..."

"Siapakah dia ?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya."

"..."

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal, Shinji..."

"Apakah itu..."

"Berhati-hatilah dengan orang tersebut..."

"... Baiklah."

"Terima kasih banyak. Ayo kita ke tempat orang tersebut. Orang itu tidak suka menunggu lama."

Shinji langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Zuikaku. Setelah ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia semakin yakin. Saat ini ia berada di surga. Mengapa ia berpikir demikian. Hal ini dikarenakan ia melihat semua gadis kapal yang tenggelam oleh serangan dari Abyssal bernama Hakai. Ia merasa bersyukur mereka semua tidak menjadi Abyssal. Dan yang paling menyenangkan bagi dirinya adalah ia melihat Houshou. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum saja tanpa sempat memberi salam. Hal ini dikarenakan Zuikaku terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Houshou.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Shinji berkata,

"Inikah ruangan orang tersebut ? Orang yang menyelamatkan dirimu ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian..."

"Baiklah... Ada apa, Zuikaku ?"

"..."

"Zuikaku ?"

"Shinji... Aku ada beberapa permintaan. Tolong kabulkan semua ini..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Tolong jangan membenci diriku..."

"..."

"Jika kita bertemu kembali jangan sungkan-sungkan..."

"Apa maksud..."

"Dan... Tanamkan wajah ini di kepalamu... Wajahku saat ini... Shinji."

"Zuikaku..."

Zuikaku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Shinji. Shinji pertama diam saja, kemudian langsung mengejar Zuikaku. Ia kemudian memeluknya, dan menciumnya. Pada saat itu, ia melihat wajah Zuikaku yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak akan membencimu... dan apa maksudmu dengan jangan sungkan-sungkan... Kita ini suami istri tentu saja aku akan mengabulkannya..."

"Shinji..."

"Siapa orang yang berani membuat istriku berpikir demikian... Aku akan menghajarnya !"

"Ahahahaha... Shinji..."

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Iya... Terima kasih banyak, Shinji."

"Sebagai gantinya... Tunggu aku... Setelah ini kita akan bersama kembali..."

"..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Baik... Aku akan menunggumu..."

Shinji langsung menciumnya dan pergi ke ruangan tersebut. Zuikaku yang melihatnya langsung berkata pelan,

"Hakai... Tidak kusangka kau mempermainkan otaknya dengan membuat ilusi kami semua... seakan-akan bukan Abyssal..."

Zuikaku kemudian terdiam. Ia langsung berkata kembali,

"Tapi... itu ada baiknya... Aku dapat berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya... Merasakan kehangatannya... Merasakan bibirnya kembali... Terima kasih banyak, Hakai-san..."

Zuikaku langsung menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dan mulai menangis. Ia berkata,

"Namun... Maafkan aku Shinji... Aku sudah berbeda. Kita tidak dapat bersama kembali... Semua ini... Semua yang berada di sini adalah lawanmu... termasuk diriku... Maafkan aku Shinji... Aku... Tidak bisa kembali ke sisimu... Laksamana... Aku tidak bisa..."

Kemudian yang terdengar di lorong tersebut hanya tangis dari Zuikaku saja.

* * *

Hakai duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya bersama dengan Katori yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk 'tamu' Hakai. Wajah Hakai terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan sesuatu. Katori kemudian berkata,

"Di mana empat orang yang sebelumnya di sini ?"

"Mereka semua sudah kuijinkan untuk pergi..."

"Pergi ?"

"Iya..."

"Sepertinya kau kurang senang dengan mereka berempat..."

"Mereka sangat menyebalkan dan kurang memiliki apa yang kuharapkan."

"Ahahahaha... Kau selalu memasang harapan yang terlalu tinggi, Hakai."

"Itulah diriku..."

"Daripada itu, bukankah akan hadir satu orang lain ?"

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya..."

"Sudahlah... Jangan lupa... Panggil aku seperti apa yang orang tersebut katakan. Lagipula... Siapa yang mengantarnya kemari ?"

"Zuikaku..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Katori, dan kemudian langsung menyadari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum. Tidak berapa lama sosok yang ditunggu oleh Hakai dan Katori muncul. Pada saat melihat orang tersebut, Hakai sedikit terkejut. Namun, wajahnya penuh dengan harapan. Harapan orang yang berada di hadapannya akan memenuhi ekspektasinya.

Katori sangat terkejut dengan pria di depan pintu. Ia melihat ke arah Hakai lalu kearah pria tersebut. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

Sementara itu, Shinji yang melihat dua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat terkejut melihat satu orang. Hakai. Ia masih terdiam dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya ini adalah surga.

Hakai langsung berdiri, berjalan ke arah Shinji, dan kemudian berkata,

"Lama tidak berjumpa... Shinji..."

"Ichirou..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu... Seperti melihat orang mati saja..."

"Apakah kau benar-benar... Ichirou ?"

"Huh ?"

"Aku dengar dirimu..."

"Tentu saja ini aku... Dasar... Apakah pekerjaanmu di angkatan laut membuatmu menjadi idiot ?"

Shinji kemudian tertawa, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Ichirou..."

"Iya..."

"Kau tahu... Aku sangat rindu dengan dirimu... Begitu pula dengan ibu..."

"Ibu... Bagaimana kabarnya ?"

"Dia baik-baik saja..."

"Baguslah..."

Shinji kemudian melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat Katori. Ia tersenyum ke arah dirinya, dan langsung melihat ke Hakai. Shinji bertanya,

"Mengapa kau ada di sini... Dan ini apa ?"

"Ini adalah salah satu markas yang dibuat oleh keluarga Ichinomiya dulu untuk proses penelitian mereka."

"Eh ?"

"Kau ingat setelah kejadian tersebut... Aku diminta untuk menjadi pemimpin salah satu markas mereka, dan aku menyetujui hal tersebut..."

"Dan kau menjadi pemimpin di sini... Tidak kusangka..."

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kakakmu."

"Ahahahaha... Iya juga..."

Terdapat keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Daripada kau berdiri terus. Bagaimana jika kita duduk saja dahulu..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tanyakan saja kepada diriku sekarang."

"Ichirou... Ini bukan surga ? Ini adalah dunia nyata benar ?"

"Iya. Ini adalah dunia nyata..."

"Berarti apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan selama ini hanya mimpi."

"Mimpi ?"

"Pada saat aku kehilangan Zuikaku, Houshou... semuanya. Dan juga pada saat aku melihat seekor monster yang cukup besar... Semua itu hanya mimpi..."

"Mungkin saja..."

"Tentu saja ini hanya mimpi."

Katori terdiam mendengar semua itu. Sementara Hakai hanya tersenyum saja. Shinji kemudian berkata,

"Selain itu... Ini sebenarnya di mana ?"

"Maafkan aku... Tempat ini harus dirahasiakan. Jika informasi bocor, aku khawatir Abyssal akan menyerang kemari..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku mendapat informasi mengenai adanya Abyssal baru yang mampu beradaptasi dengan semua taktik kita semua. Maka dari itu, aku harus merahasiakannya."

"Dari mana kau mendapat informasi tersebut ?"

"Informasi ini diberikan kepada diriku sebagai bentuk terima kasih telah membantu pengembangan Gadis Kapal."

"Ahahahaha... Tentu saja."

"Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Ada. Markas ini digunakan sebagai apa ?"

"Markas ini digunakan sebagai tempat penyelamatan gadis kapal yang terluka."

"Terluka ?! Berarti kau yang menyelamatkan mereka semua..."

"Iya."

"Terima kasih banyak telah menyelamatkan Zuikaku... Terima kasih banyak..."

"Bukan masalah... Lagipula itu tugas seorang kakak benar ?"

"Ahahahaha."

"Masih ada pertanyaan ?"

"Mengapa dirimu tidak kembali ke rumah ? Kau tahu... Ibumu sangat khawatir dengan dirimu..."

"Aku tidak dapat kembali karena kerahasiaan tempat ini. Jika aku sering berkunjung ke rumah, tempat ini akan ketahuan..."

"..."

"Apakah masih ada pertanyaan ?"

"Tidak."

"Sekarang giliranku. Beberapa tahun ini aku sama sekali tidak dapat menghubungi Ichinomiya. Ada apa ?"

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, pemimpin dan putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Ichinomiya menghilang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya."

"Lalu, aku harus melapor kepada siapa ? Siapa yang menggantikan dirinya ?"

"Ibu kita yang menggantikannya."

"Eh ?"

"Ibu kita menjadi pemimpin tertinggi dari pusat penelitian markas angkatan laut. Pengganti dari Ichinomiya..."

"Senang sekali aku mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja."

Hakai langsung melihat ke langit-langit, dan kemudian berkata,

"Selain itu... Dapatkah kau menceritakan kepada diriku... Bagaimana kau akhirnya dapat jatuh cinta dengan Zuikaku ?"

"Eh ?"

"Sebagai kakakmu, aku sangat penasaran. Itu saja."

"Ahahahaha mengenai itu..."

Belum sempat Shinji melanjutkannya, Hakai bertanya,

* * *

"Itu Zuikaku yang mana ?"

* * *

Shinji tidak terlalu memperhatikan atau mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai mengetahui hal tersebut. Maka dari itu, Hakai berkata,

"Aku penasaran... Bagaimana wajah Zuikaku saat itu."

"Tadi berkata apa ?"

"Hmmm ? Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana wajah Zuikaku saat kau melamarnya..."

"Dari mana kau tahu..."

"Cincinmu dan cincin Zuikaku sama..."

"Eh..."

"Kau kira aku tidak memperhatikannya ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Tentu saja."

"Sekarang bagaimana wajah Zuikaku saat itu..."

Shinji langsung mengangguk dan mulai bercerita mengenai pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana kondisi Zuikaku pada saat kematian Kaga. Bagaimana kondisi Zuikaku pada saat kehilangan Shoukaku. Bagaimana ia mampu membangkitkan semangat dari gadis tersebut, hingga akhirnya Shinji melamar Zuikaku. Hakai hanya mengangguk saja. Terkadang ia terlihat sangat terkejut, terkadang ia terlihat sangat senang.

Setelah itu, Katori memberikan secangkir teh kepada Shinji dan Hakai. Shinji langsung meminum teh tersebut. Hakai melihat ke arah Shinji dan kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang... Bagaimana kabar Ibu ? Tadi kau bilang Ibu baik-baik saja. Apa yang dilakukan olehnya ?"

"Ah... Dia sedang membuat prototype senjata untuk menghadapi Abyssal jenis baru."

"Abyssal jenis baru ya..."

"Selain itu, Ibu..."

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin itu Ibu kandung kita ?"

* * *

"Eh ?"

"Ada apa, Shinji ?"

"Kau tadi berkata apa ?"

"Tidak... Aku dari tadi mendengarkanmu."

Hakai melihat ke arah Katori dan melihat Katori yang mengangguk. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya aku sedang cukup lelah..."

"Ahahahaha... Padahal kau baru datang. Mengapa kau langsung pergi dari sini, Shinji..."

"Kau ada benarnya..."

Hakai langsung mengembalikan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong kepada Katori untuk diisi ulang. Begitu pula dengan milik Shinji. Pada saat itu, Shinji langsung bertanya,

"Sebenarnya... Bagaimana caranya aku dapat berada di sini ? Aku yakin aku seharusnya sudah mati..."

"Apa maksudmu, Shinji ?"

"Aku merasa itu semua hanya mimpi. Hanya saja... Aku merasakan sensasi dari kapal yang meledak. Semuanya."

"Hmmm... PTSD mungkin ?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah terbiasa di lini depan bersama gadis kapalku..."

"Begitukah... Hmmm."

"Ichirou... Bagaimana caranya aku dapat kemari..."

"Salah satu kolegaku yang bekerja langsung di bawah Ichinomiya. Sepertinya selama dia di sini... Dia tidak mengetahui kabar tersebut..."

"Boleh saya bertemu dengan kolegamu ?"

Hakai berpikir sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Anemone yang bermaksud memberi laporan kepada Hakai. Pada saat melihat Shinji dan Hakai, ia langsung berkata,

"Laksamana... Kau ada..."

"Dia ini adikku... Adik kembarku..."

"Eh ?!"

"Sudahlah..."

Shinji melihat ke arah Hakai, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ichirou... mengapa ia memanggil dirimu Laksamana ?"

"Mungkin karena di sini aku terlihat seperti memimpin sekelompok gadis kapal. Maka dari itu aku terlihat seperti Laksamana..."

"Kau ada benarnya..."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan kemudian memperkenalkan Shinji kepada Anemone.

"Shinji... Ini adalah kolegaku, Anemone. Anemone, ini adalah adikku Kawano Shinji."

Mereka berdua saling menunduk tanda hormat. Setelah itu, Hakai berkata dengan pelan,

"Anemone... Keluar saja sebentar... Ini pembicaraan yang sedikit berat."

"Aku tahu... Aku tidak diberitahukan bahwa dirimu sedang menerima tamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memberitahu dirimu nanti."

Pada saat Hakai melihat Shinji, wajah Shinji seperti mengingat sesuatu. Hakai melihat ke arah Anemone dan kemudain menyuruhnya keluar lebih dahulu. Setelah Anemone keluar, Hakai bertanya kepada Shinji,

"Ada apa, Shinji ?"

"Ah... Wanita itu... Entah mengapa aku pernah melihatnya..."

"Begitukah ? Berarti dia pernah keluar dari markas ini tanpa ijin dariku."

"Mungkin itu adalah orang yang sama... Itu saja..."

"Mungkin..."

Hakai kembali duduk. Ia melihat ke arah Shinji dan kemudian bertanya,

"Bagaimana kabar semua gadis kapal di bawah arahanmu ?"

"Hmmm... Mereka semua baik-baik saja. Yang paling sulit selain Zuikaku adalah Musashi. Mereka masih menaruh dendam dengan mereka..."

"Mereka ?"

"Abyssal..."

"Hooo..."

Hakai mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Shinji mengepalkan tangannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika saja aku dapat menghadapi Abyssal bernama Hakai... Semua akan baik..."

* * *

"Hmmm... Lalu bagaimana kabar, Shinano ? Dia terlihat yang paling khawatir dengan dirimu..."

"Eh ?"

"Dia sepertinya mencintaimu..."

"Dari mana kau mengetahui mengenai Shinano...Pemimpin tertinggi dari angkatan laut sama sekali tidak memberikan pemberitahuan kepada publik mengenai Shinano..."

"Hmmm... Dapat dikatakan intuisi..."

"..."

"Sepertinya dia mencintai dirimu... Namun, karena kau sudah mencintai Zuikaku... Ia menyerah."

* * *

Shinji langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia mengingat semua yang pernah dilakukan oleh Shinano kepada dirinya. Dan ia ingat wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Shinano pada saat pernikahannya dengan Zuikaku. Pada saat itu, Shinji masih belum mengetahui Shinano sama sekali.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu... bukankah para Abyssal merupakan Gadis Kapal yang sudah tenggelam ?"

"Ada rumor yang mengatakan demikian..."

"Jika mereka benar dari Gadis Kapal... Bukankah berarti mereka masih memiliki kesempatan kedua ? Sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali hidup..."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Jika seandainya... Zuikakumu adalah Abyssal... Apakah kau akan membunuhnya ?"

Shinji sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Ia bermaksud bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai pertanyaan dari Hakai. Namun, ia tahu satu hal. Hakai sedang serius. Ia langsung menutup matanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan membunuhnya... Daripada dia tersiksa menjadi Abyssal..."

"Bukankah kau akan sama saja seperti monster ?"

"Selama dia menjadi bahaya bagi manusia... Dia harus dimusnahkan."

* * *

"Aku suka jawaban itu... Berbeda dengan empat orang yang lain..."

"Eh... Empat ? Apa maksudmu, Ichirou ?"

* * *

Hakai hanya diam saja. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Katori dan kemudian bertanya kepada Shinji,

"Apa kau tahu mengenai asal muasal Abyssal ?"

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku dahulu, Ichirou !"

"Apakah kau tahu mengenai asal muasal dari Gadis Kapal ?"

"Hei !"

"Apakah kau tahu asal usul kita ? Apakah kau tahu mengenai semuanya?"

"Ichirou... Kau pasti sudah gila !"

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang telah diperbuat angkatan laut kepada Anemone ? Apakah kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Angkatan Laut dan Ichinomiya kepada dia dan diriku ?"

"Dia ? Siapa yang kau maksud ?"

"Kau mengetahuinya... Kau mengenalnya... Dan itu semua tujuan dari diriku..."

"Ichirou..."

"Apakah kau tahu tujuanku menghancurkan semuanya ? Apakah kau tahu tujuanku menyelamatkan semuanya ?"

"Menghancurkan ? Apa maksudmu dengan menghancurkan ? Ichirou..."

"Apakah yang kau lihat ini nyata... Apakah yang kau rasakan itu nyata ?"

"Hei... Hei..."

Hakai berdiri dan kemudian berkata kepada Shinji.

* * *

"Dan ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirku..."

"..."

"Apakah yang kau lihat saat ini ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Apakah kau sudah kembali ke nalarmu ? Atau kau masih melihat sebuah mimpi ?"

"Ichirou kau pasti sudah... Eh..."

* * *

Pada saat Shinji melihat kembali, ruangan tersebut sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan. Pada saat ia melihat ke arah Katori, dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda. Menyerupai seekor Abyssal. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Hakai. Ia masih terlihat seperti orang yang ia kenal, namun rambut dan matanya berubah. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Ichirou... Apa-apaan ini ?"

"Kau memanggilku ? Aku sudah lelah mendengar nama itu mengerti..."

"Apa maksudmu... Kau siapa ? Kau siapa ?!"

Hakai melihat ke arah Shinji dan kemudian berkata,

* * *

"Kawano Ichirou merupakan nama yang telah kubuang bertahun-tahun yang lalu..."

"Eh..."

"Nama yang telah kukutuk... Nama yang paling kubenci..."

"Kau siapa... Keluar dari Ichirou... Sekarang !"

"Keluar ? Aku masih diriku... Shinji..."

"..."

"Akan kuberitahukan kepada dirimu... Nama terdahuluku adalah Kawano Ichirou... dan namaku sekarang adalah... Hakai..."

* * *

Mendengar nama tersebut Shinji langsung terjatuh dan mundur ke belakang. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Hakai langsung tertawa dengan keras melihat wajah dari Shinji. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Shinji... Shinji..."

"Ichirou... Ini semua tidak mungkin..."

"Semua ini nyata... Tidak kusangka kau dapat tertipu dengan semua hal yang kukatakan... Kau ini benar-benar idiot... Ahahahahaha."

Shinji langsung geram dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kakaknya adalah Abyssal yang telah membunuh sangat banyak Gadis Kapal dan ancaman terbesar dari bagi manusia. Hakai langsung tersenyum melihat wajah Shinji. Shinji kemudian berkata,

"Berarti... Tempat ini adalah..."

"Markas Abyssal. Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya... Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi."

"Dan semua Gadis Kapal di tempat ini adalah... Abyssal."

"Mereka adalah Gadis Kapal bagiku. Tidak ada Abyssal. Namun, aku akan bermain dengan bahasa kalian mengenai kami. Iya, Kami adalah Abyssal."

"Kau telah membunuh mereka semua !"

"Membunuh ? Tidak... Kau salah... Aku menyelamatkan mereka !"

"Menyelamatkan mereka dari apa ?"

"Dari tangan kalian semua."

"Diam kau monster !"

Hakai langsung diam mendengar itu. Ia melihat ke arah Katori dan kemudian tertawa. Setelah itu ia berkata,

"Monster... Monster... Monster... Iya... Ahahahahaha..."

"..."

"Katori... Ada orang lain yang memanggilku monster lagi... Ahahahaha... Sudah lama sekali... Ahahahaha."

"Ichirou..."

"Shinji... Aku monster... Iya... Aku monster..."

"..."

"Aku yakin mereka semua akan bosan jika aku mengucapkan hal ini terus menerus."

"Apa maksudmu..."

* * *

"Iya... Kau benar... Aku adalah monster. Monster yang telah diciptakan oleh kalian semua. Kalian semua menggunakan diriku untuk beberapa hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Dengan tujuan menyelamatkan gadis yang kucintai. Namun, kalian melanggarnya. Kalian semua membuangku dan melanggar janji kalian kepada diriku..."

"..."

"Bukankah jika demikian... Kalianlah yang disebut sebagai monster ?"

"Itu..."

"Haaah... Apakah kau mengetahui asal muasal dari Gadis Kapal ?"

"Mereka semua ada gadis yang sukarela menjadi Gadis Kapal demi tercapainya kedamaian dunia ini !"

"Hah. Sukarela ? Kau bilang sukarela ? Kau tertipu."

"Itulah yang kupercaya."

"Kau yakin ? Cukup banyak Gadis Kapal yang dipaksa oleh Angkatan Laut. Mereka semua ditarik dan dijadikan Gadis Kapal dengan paksa. Hasil dari hal tersebut menghasilkan cukup banyak kehilangan. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Anemone. Bukankah itu menunjukkan kalian adalah monster ?"

"Tidak. Kami adalah manusia. Dan kalian yang memaksa kami melakukan semua itu. Kalian lah monster yang sesungguhnya !"

* * *

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Memaksa ? Kami memaksa kalian ? Hahahahahahaha... Kalian hanya ingin melakukan itu saja."

"..."

"Shinji... Aku mengetahui semuanya. Abyssal juga memiliki perasaan dan ingin sekali mendapat kesempatan kedua. Namun, kalian selalu menolak keberadaan mereka."

"Mengenai hal itu..."

"Sementara diriku... Memberikan mereka kesempatan... Kesempatan untuk membalas dendam kepada manusia yang telah menipu mereka... Kesempatan untuk membunuh manusia yang telah menyiksa mereka tanpa mereka ketahui sama sekali."

"Hal itu tidak benar ! Masih ada manusia yang peduli dengan mereka semua !"

"Shinji, mereka hanya sebgaian kecil saja dari dunia ini. Kau tidak dapat menyangkalnya kan ?"

"..."

"Lagipula... Ini juga adalah tugasku... Untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah keluarga kita lakukan selama bertahun-tahun..."

"Apa maksudmu ? Ichirou... Apa maksudmu !"

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian bertanya,

* * *

"Apakah orang yang kita panggil Ibu adalah benar-benar Ibu kita ? Wanita yang bernama Kawano Aoi tersebut ?"

"Eh ?"

"Sepertinya Houshou sama sekali tidak memberitahu dirimu, ya ? Menyedihkan..."

"Apa maksudmu ? Ichirou !"

* * *

Hakai hanya tertawa saja. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Akan kuberitahu dirimu satu hal, Shinji. Keluarga kitalah yang telah membuat Abyssal dan Gadis Kapal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pada saat perang besar tersebut selesai, mereka semua membuat kapal biasa dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang setara dengan Gadis Kapal. Kemudian proyek Gadis Kapal dihentikan dan semua Gadis Kapal dibebastugaskan oleh angkatan laut dikarenakan jumlah Abyssal tidak terlalu banyak. Kecuali Houshou"

"..."

"Namun, Abyssal bervelousi. Mereka menjadi semakin kuat dan Ichinomiya mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mengembalikan Gadis Kapal. Namun, mereka kekurangan bahan untuk membuat Gadis Kapal. Maka dari itu mereka menculik semua gadis di pulau-pulau terpencil sebagai bahan untuk Gadis Kapal. Dan salah satu dari hasil tersebut adalah Anemone."

"Anemone ?! Gadis yang tadi..."

"Dia sama seperti diriku. Laksamana Abyssal, namun dirinya juga dapat disebut sebagai Hime. Dialah yang menyelamatkan Zuikaku..."

"Kau..."

"Ada apa, Shinji ? Kau terlihat kurang sehat. Ahahahhahaha"

Shinji terdiam dan kemudian bertanya kepada Hakai. Dapat terlihat dari matanya, ia sedang menahan sesuatu

"Jika kita bukan anak dari keluarga Kawano... Lalu kita dari keluarga siapa ?"

"Hoohh... Kau penasaran rupanya..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku... Ichirou..."

"Apakah kau tahu keluarga Hakuno ?"

"Aku ingat Guru pernah menyebut nama tersebut."

"Itulah nama keluarga terkutuk. Nama keluarga yang telah menyebabkan cukup banyak darah yang tumpah di dunia ini. Nama keluarga yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan. Nama keluarga kita..."

"..."

"Hahahahaha... Bagaimana Shinji ? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mendengar hal tersebut ? Menyenangkan bukan ?"

"Biasa saja..."

"Hooh..."

"Aku adalah Kawano Shinji. Bukan Hakuno Shinji. Jika kau ingin menggunakan nama Hakuno silakan.."

"Ok... Aku menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka."

"Dengan begitu... Kita tidak terikat sebagai keluarga."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku suka hal tersebut."

Shinji kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk mengambil pistol di pinggangnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Di mana empat orang yang kau sebut sebelumnya ? Siapa mereka ?"

"Mereka laksamana seperti dirimu..."

"Di mana mereka ?"

"Kau ingin membawa mereka pulang ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa... Mungkin mereka sudah berenang bersama ikan di laut yang dalam ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam sana."

Shinji langsung terdiam. Ia tahu, jika ia membalas dengan emosi hanya akan membuat Hakai senang. Shinji kemudian bertanya,

"Apa tujuanmu... Inilah pertanyaan paling final dariku. Semua ini akan diputuskan berdasarkan jawaban darimu, Ichi... Tidak, Hakai..."

"Oh... Pantas kau mempersiapkan diri mengambil pistol tersebut."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

* * *

"Menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia... Mereka semua pantas mendapatkan hal tersebut..."

"Atas dasar apa kau dapat menghukum mereka ?"

"Mereka semua busuk. Kau akan melihatnya. Mereka semua hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar. Masih ada yang melindungi orang lain tanpa pamrih."

"Itu hanya sebagain kecil saja, Shinji."

"Namun, hal tersebut menunjukkan bahwa kami masih pantas untuk hidup."

"Ahahahahaha...Menarik... Sangat menarik."

"Dan siapakah dirimu sehingga dirimu dapat menentukan nasib dari Manusia ?"

Shinji menatap Hakai dengan tajam. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Entahalh... Mungkin aku adalah Tuhan... Mungkin aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang dikirim dari dunia bawah."

"Aku lebih suka jika dirimu adalah yang kedua."

* * *

Mereka berdua tertawa. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Ichirou... Kau sudah berubah banyak..."

"Ini semua karena dunia ini yang membentuk diriku... Shinji."

"Ahahahaha... Tentu saja."

"Sekarang akau akan bertanya kembali... Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Aku akan menghanurkan dirimu..."

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Aku belum memikirkan hal tersebut."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau terlambat... Mungkin aku akan mengambilnya darimu..."

"Kau..."

"Aku akan menghancurkan Shinano dan membawanya ke tempat ini..."

"Kau jangan berani menyentuh Shinano !"

"Kau harus cepat jika tidak..."

Terdengar suara peluru yang tertembak. Katori sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Hakai mendadak terjatuh dengan peluru yang bersarang di kepalaya. Shinji telah mengeluarkan pistol dari sarungnya dan menembak Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mungkin kau kuat di luar sana karena kau siap. Namun, dirimu tidak mungkin siap dengan armor di dalam markasmu sendiri... Dan, ini adalah langkahku... Ichirou..."

Shinji langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Di luar ruangan Shinji melihat Anemone dan Zuikaku. Mereka berdua melihat Shinji yang keluar dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Tanpa menghiraukan Anemone, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Zuikaku dan kemudian berkata,

"Inikah yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mampu melihat dengan benar... Shinji"

"Semua ini benar-benar menipu..."

"Apakah kau akan menepati janjimu ?"

"Tentu saja... Aku tidak akan sungkan menghabisi dirimu..."

"Kau berbohong... Kau masih ingin menyelamatkan diriku... Benar ?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, Laksamanamu sudah mati di dalam sana."

Anemone dan Zuikaku sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Anemone sontak ingin menyerang Shinji, namun terhenti karena merasakan aura yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari dalam ruangan Hakai. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar langkah kaki diiringi dengan tepuk tangan. Hakai akhirnya muncul dengan masih terdapat lubang karena peluru Shinji. Lubang di kepala tersebut sedang meregenerasi. Shinji hanya menghela nafas saja. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Shinji... Shinji... Shinji... Kau benar-benar Idiot... Jika peluru dari Kapal Tempur tidak dapat membunuhku... Bagaimana mungkin peluru dari pistol kecilmu dapat membunuhku ?"

"Setidaknya aku berusaha."

"Aku salut dengan dirimu, Shinji."

Hakai berjalan ke arah Shinji dan kemudain berkata,

"Shinji... Kau bilang kau akan menyelamatkan Zuikaku ? Bukankah kau tadi berkata kau akan menghancurkan semuanya ?"

"Setidaknya aku ada harapan untuk itu..."

"Ahahahaha.. Bagaimana caranya kau dapat menang menghadapi diriku sendirian ?"

"Aku... tidak sendirian..."

"Ohhh ? Semua hasil negatif yang kau berikan tentu saja, kau akan kehilangan cukup banyak bantuan..."

"..."

"Kau kehabisan cara... Shinji. Skak"

"Tidak... Aku masih ada cara..."

"Hoooh... Menarik... Namun, akan kuberitahu satu hal kepada dirimu sebelum kau pergi..."

Hakai melewati Shinji dan kemudian memegang wajah Zuikaku sembari melihat ke arah Shinji. Ia berkata,

"Ia... Milikku... Bukan milikmu lagi..."

Shinji langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menembak Hakai sekali lagi, namun Hakai sudah bergerak dan memegang tangan Shinji. Ia kemudian mencakar wajah kiri Shinji yang dilanjutkan dengan erangan dari Shinji. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku akan melihat resolusimu... Shinji..."

"Aku akan menghancurkan dirimu... Hakai..."

"Luka ini akan mengingatkan dirimu mengenai pertemuan ini... Mengenai semua ini bukan... mimpi."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

"Di pertemuan berikutnya... Aku akan dengan senang hati menghancurkan seluruh unitmu... Bersama dirimu."

"Dan aku akan senang hati menghancurkan dirimu... Hakai."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan membuat Shinji pingsan. Hakai langsung membiarkan tubuh Shinji terjatuh, ia melihat ke arah Zuiakku dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku harus melakukan it..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Demi rencanamu..."

"Hahahaha... Aku suka jawabanmu. Sekarang... Kau memiliki tugas lain. Bawa dia pergi dari markas ini. Jangan bawa ke markasnya tapi... Taruh saja dirinya di salah satu pulau dekat sini."

"Baik."

"Ini akan sangat berat bagimu. Maka dari itu, aku beri kau kesempatan untuk bersama dirinya untuk saat terakhir."

"Siap."

Hakai langsung berjalan dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya diikuti dengan Anemone.

* * *

Shinji tersadar karena air yang mengenai kakinya. Ia membuka matanya dan kemudaian berkata,

"Itu mimpi..."

Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan rasa sakit di sisi kiri wajahnya. Ia langsung mengetahui semua itu nyata, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Pada saat Shinji akan berdiri, ia merasakn sesuatu di dalam kantong bajunya. Ia melihat cincin yang dikenakan oleh Zuikaku. Ia mengetahui apa maknanya. Zuikaku memintanya untuk mencari orang lain untuk menemani dirinya. Dan orang yang dimaksud adalah Shinano.

Shinji berdiri dan tidak berapa lama ia melihat beberapa Gadis Kapal yang mendekat. Dan ia langsung mengenali suara tersebut. Suara Shinano.

"Laksamana !"

Shinji langsung tersenyum pada saat mereka semua tiba di depan dirinya. Semuanya menunjukkan wajah yang sangat khawatir, bahkan Shinano menangis di dada Shinji. Musashi langsung berkata,

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian..."

"Lalu luka di wajah itu ?"

"Luka ini... Diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat kukenal..."

"Siapa dia ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Sekarang yang penting bagi diriku, sudah berapa lama aku menghilang ?"

"Hampir dua minggu kau menghilang..."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian dapat menemukan diriku ?"

"Abyssal yang menyerupai Zuikaku muncul dan bergerak kemari. Kami tidak melihatnya kembali karena dia mendadak keluar dari radar kami."

"Begitukah... Sudahlah..."

"Sekarang... Mungkin saatnya kita kembali ke Tawi-Tawi..."

"Tidak... Kita akan kembali ke Yokosuka. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan pemimpin tertinggi."

"Eh ? Bukankah akan berbahaya..."

"Dia tidak akan menyerang kita..."

"Eh ?"

Musashi melihat ke mata Shiniji, dan dapat melihat keyakinan tersebut. Musashi hanya mengangguk saja dan memberitahu yang lainnya. Shinji kemudian mengelus kepala Shinano, dan kemudian melihat ke wajah Shinano. Ia tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Mari... Kita kembali ke Yokosuka."

Semuanya mengangguk. Shinji kemudian melihat ke arah lain dan berkata dalam hati,

"Hakai... Pertemuan selanjutnya... Akan menjadi pertempuran besar. Percayalah dengan hal tersebut."

* * *

Hakai duduk di depan Anemone. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Tahap kedua sudah selesai ?"

"Semua tergantung dari orang tersebut... Namun dapat dikatakan sudah selesai..."

"Hakai-san... Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia ?"

"Menghancurkan ? Tidak... Aku hanya ingin menyiksa mereka dengan perang tanpa akhir ini...Aku penasaran dengan wajah mereka semua... Ahahahahaha.. Wajah merekalah yang menghiburku... Ahahahahaha"

Anemone tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Anemone... Apakah semuanya sudah siap ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Kau berkata dahulu sebentar lagi... Itu benar ?"

"Benar sekali..."

"Baguslah..."

Tidak berapa lama, mausk semua Gadis Kapal di bawah pemerintahan Anemone dan Hakai, termasuk Zuikaku yang telah kembali. Hakai langsung berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebentar lagi waktunya... Mari kita semua bergerak... Kita akan memberi 'salam' kepada mereka... Mari... Kita jalankan rencana ketiga... 'Aliansi' dengan mereka... Ahahahahahaha"

Tawa Hakai terdengar di seluruh markas angkatan lautnya. Sebentar lagi, markas tersebut akan kosong karena tahap terakhir dari rencana Hakai akan dijalankan.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Well... Akhirnya sudah sampai di chapter 13...

Sepertinya agak kurang dari biasanya... Well ini semua dikarenakan trilogi doujin yang gw baca memberikan happy ending(?)  
* Padahal di awal ngewanti-wanti bakal ngehajar tuh doujinka  
HK : Begitukah ? Whatever... Tapi ngeliat beberapa fans setianya... I'm talking about something...

Ya berhubung mood sedang baik... Ini semua akan menyenangkan. Mungkin cerita ini akan memiliki good ending  
*HAO ?!  
HK : Maybe ship Anemone and Hakai... Maybe

Ahahahahahaha

Sudahlah. Saya mengucapkan selamat tahun baru *Mungkin udah telat beberapa hari, tapi yang penting ngucapin lah

Dan selamat menikmati seri ini.


	14. Chapter 14 - Reconciliation

**Chapter 14**

 **Reconciliation**

* * *

Shinji melihat ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Luka di wajah kirinya sudah kering, dan Shinji melihatnya dengan jelas. Sudah sebulan ia berada di Yokosuka semenjak pertemuan dengan Hakai. Shinji langsung pergi dari Tawi-Tawi satu minggu setelah ditemukan oleh unitnya. Ia memberi perintah kepada Ise untuk memimpin selama dirinya pergi.

Shinji melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian duduk di kasur. Setelah ia tiba di Yokosuka, ia langsung memohon izin untuk bertemu dengan Laksamana Tinggi di Yokosuka. Permintaan awal ditolak mentah-mentah. Namun, dua minggu kemudian salah satu dari petinggi menemui dirinya. Mereka merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Shinji mengenai hal tersebut. Shinji dengan senang hati menerimanya. Namun, sebagai gantinya dirinya harus memberitahukan semuanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shinji langsung menerima hal tersebut.

Shinji mengetahui sesuatu mengenai tatanan kepemimpinan di markas angkatan laut tersebut. Pemimpin saat ini merupakan keturunan dari Keluarga Ichijo, Junko Ichijo, keluarga yang memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Gurunya. Di tangan kanannya merupakan salah satu keturunan dari Keluarga Saejima yang sangat kental dengan Angkatan Darat, Koichi Saejima dan memiliki relasi dengan Gurunya di masa lalu. Dan orang terakhir merupakan keturunan dari Keluarga Shinonome, Manami Shinonome, yang merupakan teman baik Gurunya dan juga satu-satunya yang dapat membantunya. Mereka bertiga merupakan tiga besar yang menentukan semuanya.

Jika ingin rencananya disetujui, di harus mendapat persetujuan dua dari tiga pemimpin tersebut. Ia tahu, saat ini tidak ada yang dapat membantunya karena Laksamana dari keluarga Shinonome tidak dapat ia hubungi. Masalah utamanya adalah Keluarga Saejima yang tidak percaya dengan dirinya, dan Keluarga Ichijou yang terlihat benci dengan dirinya yang dekat dengan Gurunya.

Shinji kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke meja di hadapannya. Di sana tergeletak beberapa dokumen yang ia pikirkan untuk menghadapi ketiga orang tersebut. Ia memikirkan semua situasi yang mungkin terjadi di tempat tersebut. Hingga salah satunya adalah ketiganya akan menghadapi dirinya. Ia tahu, Junko Ichijo memiliki pandangan yang cukup tajam, dan sangat peka dengan semua situasi. Dengan kondisinya yang telah menenggelamkan cukup banyak Gadis Kapal, tentu saja akan sulit menghadapinya. Sementara, Koichi Saejima merupakan Laksamana pria yang sangat mudah naik pitam jika tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Untuk Manami Shinonome merupakan yang paling sabar, namun jika tidak sesuai dengan prinsip yang ia bawa dari keluarganya dengan teman-temannya ia tidak segan-segan untuk memberikan kata-kata yang cukup kasar dan tajam.

Selama dua minggu itu, ia memikirkan semuanya. Dan yang selalu menggagalkan semua rencana tersebut adalah Manami Shinonome. Semua rencana miliknya sangat bertolak belakang dengan prinsipnya. Ia harus pandai untuk membawa Manami ke pihaknya. Jika Manami pada akhirnya melawannya, ia akan kalah total.

Ia kembali berpikir. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Ia memiliki waktu tiga jam lagi untuk menghadapi mereka bertiga. Mendadak ia mendapat ketukan dari luar. Pada saat pintu terbuka, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis tersebut mengenakan kacamata, dan membawa secangkir teh. Gadis tersebut adalah Shinano. Shinano langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya kau masih belum menemukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menghadapi mereka semua, ya ?"

"Iya... Mereka bertiga sangat sulit untuk kuhadapi sendirian."

"Fufufufufu..."

"Daripada kau tertawa, sebaiknya kau membantuku..."

"Aku akan memberikanmu saran."

"Saran ?"

"Jika kau ingin membuat dirimu di atas angin, kau harus membuat satu orang setuju dengan dirimu."

"Aku tahu... Maka dari itu, aku ingin membuat Manami-san di pihakku..."

"Siapa mengatakan Laksamana Shinonome yang harus kau ajak ?"

"Eh ?"

"Pihak yang harus ada di sisimu terlebih dahulu adalah Laksamana Koichi Saejima. Ia memiliki cukup banyak relasi di markas ini."

"Itu merupakan orang yang paling ingin kuhindari !"

"Aku tahu ia memiliki masalah dengan sikapnya. Namun, dirinya adalah orang yang paling tepat. Selain itu, dirinya sangat mampu meyakinkan dua orang yang lain dan dirinya yang paling terbuka dari dua orang yang lain."

"..."

"Laksamana Saejima merupakan orang seperti itu. Aku mengetahuinya setelah aku masuk ke unitnya selama tiga misi."

"Eh ?"

"Fufufufu... sepertinya kau sangat terkejut."

"Tentu saja... Dia tidak terlatih dalam memimpin kapal induk."

"Namun, dia mau belajar."

Shinji langsung terdiam. Shinano langsung duduk di atas kasur dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di hatimu. Apakah itu ?"

"..."

"Apakah ini mengenai Hakai ?"

"Iya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya... Dia sudah bukan kakakmu lagi."

"Namun, sebagian dari hati kecilku ingin menyelamatkan dirinya."

Shinano langsung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau berbicara di hadapan Laksamana Saejima, sebaiknya kau menunjukkan wajah yang sangat yakin."

"Kau kira wajahku..."

"Wajahmu menunjukkan dirimu memiliki pemikiran lain di kepalamu. Bertolak belakang dengan rencana dirimu."

"..."

"Percaya saja pada diriku. Jika kau sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Laksamana Saejima, kau pasti akan lebih mudah lagi."

"Baik... Aku akan percaya."

"Aku yakin... Dia akan mengajakmu berbicara empat mata dengan dirimu."

"..."

"Pada saat itu... Jujurlah pada dirinya."

"Jujur..."

"Katakan semuanya... Termasuk pada saat pertemuanmu dengan Hakai."

"Baik... Shinano."

"Fufufufufu... Aku senang dirimu akhirnya dapat mengerti."

Shinji langsung berjalan ke arah Shinano dan kemudian memeluk dirinya. Shinano sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Semua ini kulakukan untuk melindungi semua Gadis Kapal dan manusia..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Namun, yang paling utama adalah melindungi dirimu."

"Eh ?"

"Aku tidak ingin dirimu dihancurkan oleh pria itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi lawanku... Seperti Zuikaku."

"Zuikaku..."

"Dia ada di pihak lawan... Kita akan menghadapinya..."

"..."

Shinji kemudian melepas pelukannya, dan kemudian mengambil tangan Shinano. Ia menaruh sesuatu di telapak tangan Shinano dan kemudian berkata,

"Zuikaku memberikan diriku ini..."

"Apakah itu..."

"Kau akan mengerti... Aku hanya akan memberikan ini kepada seseorang yang penting saja bagi diriku..."

"Eh... Ini..."

"Jaga... Benda ini... Aku yakin... Kita mampu."

"Shinji..."

Shinano langsung memeluk Shinji dan mencium keningnya. Shinji tersenyum ke arah Shinano. Shinano menitikkan air mata tanda dirinya sangat berbahagia. Shinano langsung berkata,

"Berarti kita..."

"Sudah terikat satu sama lain."

"Zuikaku..."

"Merestuinya..."

"Aku bahagia..."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku."

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara seorang wanita dari pintu.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktu intim kalian..."

"Ah... Laksamana Shinonome."

Shinji sangat terkejut melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang diikat kuncir kuda. Wanita tersebut cukup tegap dan membawa sebuah katana. Ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata dan memiliki penanda pangkat yang tinggi. Wanita tersebut adalah Manami Shinonome.

Manami langsung berkata,

"Shinji... Jangan memanggilku 'Laksamana Shinonome'... Ingat itu ?"

"Ahahahaha... Aku lupa..."

"Haaahhh... Dan sebaiknya kalian tahu tempat dan waktu."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

"Sudahlah... Shinji, kita harus berjalan ke tempat rapat sekarang."

"Eh ? Sekarang ?"

"Semua sudah siap. Rapat dimajukan karena apa yang akan kau bicarakan sepertinya akan mengarahkan semua keputusan kita."

"..."

"Apakah kau siap ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan mendengarkan semua rencamu di sana. Sekarang, angkat pantatmu dan mulai berjalan ke tempat pertemuan."

"Siap."

Manami langsung berjalan. Shinji melihat ke arah Shinano dan tersenyum. Shinano langsung berkata,

"Semoga beruntung, Shinji."

"Pasti. Tunggu aku di sini, Shinano."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Shinji."

Shinji kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan mengikuti langkah dari Manami.

* * *

Shinji tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar di tengahnya dengan empat kursi mengelilingi meja tersebut. Di sana Minami sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Di kursi lain, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan. Mata kanan pria tersebut buta dengan sebuah luka pisau melintang melewati matanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian Laksamana putih seperti umumnya. Ia adalah Koichi Saejima. Satu-satunya Laksamana pria yang menjabat sebagai petinggi saat ini.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sisi lainnya duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang dibiarkan terurai. Ia mengenakan kacamata. Dan dapat dilihat usianya hampir sama seperti Shinji. Nama wanita tersebut adalah Junko Ichijo, pemimpin tertinggi dari angkatan laut.

Shinji menundukkan badannya kepada semua orang yang hadir di pertemuan tersebut. Setelah mengangkat tubuhnya, ia merasakan tatapan yang tajam dari Junko dan Koichi. Ia melihat sebentar ke arah Koichi yang terlihat jengkel dengan kehadiran dari Shinji. Shinji berkata di dalam hati,

"Shinano... Apa yang kau berikan itu... Sangat sulit... Mustahil mendekati pria ini untuk di pihakku."

Junko melihat ke arah Shinji, dan langsung berkata,

"Laksamana Kawano, kau diijinkan untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia."

"Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana Ichijo."

Shinji langsung duduk dan mempersiapkan seluruh dokumen yang telah ia persiapkan. Junko kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke markas angkatan laut Yokosuka, Laksamana Kawano ?"

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi diri saya untuk diijinkan tinggal sementara dari Yokosuka."

"Ahahahaha... Sepertinya dirimu sudah cukup jenuh dengan udara panas di Tawi-Tawi."

"Tidak juga. Saya cukup rindu dengan suasana di Jepang."

"Tentu saja. Jarang sekali seorang Laksamana diijinkan kembali ke Yokosuka tanpa persetujuan dari kami."

"Karena masing-masing memiliki kewajiban yang telah diberikan di tempat masing-masing."

"Kau mengetahuinya."

Shinji tidak menyangka semua akan berjalan secepat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak siap. Koichi langsung berkata,

"Apakah kau tahu mengenai Laksamana yang menghilang akhir-akhir ini ?"

"Saya mendengar kabar tersebut, namun saya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi mengenai siapa saja yang menghilang."

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami dalam memberitahukan siapa saja yang menghilang. Apa perlu saya memberitahukan kepada dirimu siapa saja yang menghilang ?"

"Silakan. Semua informasi tersebut sangat penting, terutama jika salah satunya adalah teman baikku."

"Baiklah. Mereka adalah Laksamana Yamazaki Isamu, Nakajima Daichi, Sakamoto Hisao, dan Matsumoto Tadashi."

"Tadashi ?!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut."

"Ini merupakan berita yang cukup berat bagi diriku."

Koichi langsung mendengus saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinji. Mendadak Manami berkata,

"Laksamana Kawano, pada saat kau tiba di Yokosuka kembali, kau berkata ingin menemui kami. Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya."

"Kemudian, kau berkata akan memberitahukan kami apa yang terjadi pada dirimu pada saat kau menghilang selama dua minggu."

Shinji langsung terkejut mendengar itu. Ia berpikir,

"Dua minggu ?! Aku menghilang dua minggu ? Mustahil..."

Ia disadarkan dengan pertanyaan dari Manami,

"Laksamana Kawano, apakah anda baik-baik saja ? Sepertinya dirimu sangat pucat."

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

Shinji langsung merasakan tekanan dari dua orang yang lainnya. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, namun ia ingat ia memiliki satu tujuan kemari. Manami langsung berkata,

"Kau berkata ingin memberitahukan kepada kami apa yang terjadi pada dirimu saat menghilang. Benar ?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Aku bertemu dengan dirinya."

"Dirinya ?"

"Laksamana yang memimpin Abyssal. Abyssal yang telah menghancurkan banyak Gadis Kapal dari Tawi-Tawi. Hakai."

Ketiga orang tersebut terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Junko langsung berkata,

"Hakai... Menganggap dirinya Laksamana ?! Dia itu salah satu Abyssal... Mustahil ia adalah Laksamana."

"Namun, apa yang saya lihat dari dirinya... Semua Abyssal menaruh hormat kepada dirinya. Dan menganggap dirinya sebagai Laksamana untuk menghadapi kita semua."

Junko dan Koichi langsung terdiam, sementara Manami terlihat antusias mendengar hal tersebut. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Pria tersebut... benar-benar sudah jatuh ke dunia sana. Pria yang menjadi idolaku dahulu."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Hakai. Dia adalah kakakku. Dia adalah Kawano Ichirou... Tidak, sekarang dia tidak ingin menggunakan nama keluarga Kawano lagi. Nama dia adalah Hakuno Ichirou."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung terdiam. Mereka semua terlihat memiliki pendapat berbeda saat mendengar nama Hakuno. Manamilah yang paling pertama berkomentar.

"Hakuno... Nama yang sudah lama tidak kudengar setelah mereka berdua meninggal."

"Apakah anda mengetahui sesuatu mengenai nama keluarga Hakuno ?"

"Keluarga Hakuno adalah..."

Belum sempat Manami selesai berbicara, Junko langsung menyelak,

"Keluarga pengkhianat yang memihak kepada Abyssal semenjak pertama kali Abyssal muncul. Merekalah yang telah melepas Abyssal, dan membunuh kakekku."

"..."

"Dan tidak kusangka... Keluarga Hakuno membuat masalah kembali sekarang."

"Dia..."

"Dan jika dia adalah keluarga Hakuno... Maka dirimu pun adalah keluarga Hakuno juga. _Hakuno_ Shinji."

Shinji ingin membalasnya. Namun, diselak oleh Manami yang berkata,

"Keluarga Hakuno memang merupakan keluarga yang telah menurunkan masalah Abyssal ini. Namun, ada sebagian dari mereka yang telah membayar kesalahan mereka dengan membantu kita."

"Maksudmu... Hakuno Kazuki ? Pria yang telah membunuh kakekku ?"

"Walaupun demikian... Dia menghadapi Abyssal dan membantu kita semua agar tercapai kedamaian sementara !"

"Bah ! Itu semua hanya ilusi yang diceritakan oleh ibumu dan kedua temannya. Aku ingat mereka bertiga juga sudah dicap sebagai pengkhianat."

"Mengapa kau membenci mereka semua ?!"

"Mudah saja. Mereka semua yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian kakekku, dan juga keluarga Hakuno yang telah membunuh ibuku ! Abyssal brengsek itu... Semuanya harus kumusnahkan !"

"Tapi... Mereka dapat kita ajak berbicara demi kedamaian dunia ! Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh ibuku bersama teman-temannya ? Membuat aliansi dengan Abyssal untuk menghadapi Abyssal lain !"

"Itu hanya segelintir Abyssal saja."

"Namun, itu menunjukkan kita mampu !"

Shinji langsung terdiam mendengar semua itu. Mereka berdua terlihat saling membalas satu sama lain. Dari pembicaraan tersebut Shinji dapat menangkap satu hal. Junko Ichijo sangat membenci dirinya yang merupakan keturunan dari keluarga Hakuno, ditambah dilindungi oleh gurunya dulu. Namun, tujuan dari Junko sama seperti dirinya. Sementara itu, Manami Shinonome sangat melindungi dirinya karena statusnya sebagai keluarga Hakuno. Namun, tujuan darinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan tujuannya. Yang diinginkan oleh Manami adalah kedamaian dan dapat hidup berdampingan satu sama lain. Shinji sempat berpikir demikian, namun mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai dahulu, ia sadar hal tersebut sangat mustahil.

Sementara itu, Shinji sama sekali tidak membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dari Koichi Saejima. Pria lain di dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya. Ia dari tadi diam saja sembari memperhatikan Manami dan Junko yang saling berdebat. Shinji sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa tujuan dari pria tersebut.

Mendadak Koichi melihat ke arah Shinji dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam. Namun, Shinji tahu satu hal. Koichi ingin berbicara dengan dirinya secara empat mata tanpa mereka berdua. Shinji menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mengangguk. Koichi tersenyum kecil dan kemudian melihat ke arah dua wanita yang masih berdebat. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Shinji sedikit bingung dengan hal tersebut.

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, perdebatan antara Manami dan Junko semakin panas. Koichi menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian memukul meja dengan keras. Manami, Junko dan Shinji sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Koichi langsung berkata,

"Sampai kapan kalian berdua akan bertengkar satu sama lain ? Aku sudah meluangkan waktu berhargaku untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini... BUKAN untuk melihat kalian berdua yang bertengkar satu sama lain !"

"..."

"Daripada kita biarkan ini berlarut-larut, kita beristirahat saja dahulu. Orang-orang laknat seperti kalian seharusnya tidak pantas menjadi petinggi Angkatan Laut melihat sikap kalian."

"..."

"Satu jam. Aku akan kembali ke ruangan ini. Aku harap kalian sudah tenang."

"Baiklah."

"Namun, aku akan membawa Laksamana Kawano. Aku yakin jika dia tetap di sini, kalian berdua akan mempengaruhi apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya."

"..."

Shinji melihat ke arah Koichi yang menatap ke arah dirinya. Koichi langsung berkata,

"Laksamana Kawano, berdiri sekarang dan ikuti diriku."

"Siap !"

Shinji berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut mengikuti Koichi yang berjalan di hadapannya.

* * *

Shinji tiba di dalam ruang kerja milik Koichi. Ruangan tersebut sangat rapi jika ia bandingkan dengan ruangan milik Manami. Shinji langsung dipersilahkan duduk oleh Koichi. Kemudian Koichi berkata,

"Maafkan kami menunjukkan sifat seperti tadi."

"Itu bukan masalah. Seharusnya dirikulah yang meminta maaf."

Shinji langsung melihat ke arah Koichi yang tersenyum. Koichi langsung berkata,

"Ada apa ? Merasa tidak nyaman di dalam ruangan seperti ini ? Maaf jika sedikit berantakan."

"Tidak... Tidak... Hanya saja... Ruangan ini..."

"Aku sedikit tertular dari kebiasaan pamanku yang berkerja di Angkatan Laut sebelum meninggal pada penyerangan Abyssal dahulu bersama dengan Kakek dari Laksamana Ichijo."

"Ah... Itu..."

"Iya... Itu dikarenakan oleh ayahmu pada saat itu, Shinji."

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, itu kejadian dahulu. Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian masa itu."

"Eh ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku kira kau akan sedikit marah dengan statusku sebagai..."

"Aku memperlihatkan sisiku yang mudah marah untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku. Sebenarnya, aku hanya menunjukkan itu jika aku bersama mereka berdua saja."

"Begitukah..."

"Dan pada saat penerimaan Laksamana baru tentunya Ahahahahaha."

Koichi kemudian berjalan dan bersiap-siap untuk menyajikan minuman kepada Shinji. Ia menawarkan teh kepadanya. Setelah itu, Koichi berkata,

"Mereka berdua... Memang selalu seperti itu... Haaahh..."

"Aku justru terkejut... Mana... Maksudku... Laksamana Shinonome..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Saat ini kita dalam keadaan bebas."

"Baik..."

Koichi kemudian membuka jendela ruang kerjanya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shinji. Ia langsung berkata,

"Shinji..."

"Baik, saya akan mulai..."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menceritakan semua hal yang kau alami selama hilang, sebaiknya kau memberitahu diriku dahulu. Apa tujuanmu ?"

"Tujuan ?"

"Tujuanmu mengadakan pertemuan ini..."

"Tujuan utamaku... Adalah menghancurkan seluruh Abyssal yang akan menyerang kita semua."

"Hooh... Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Caranya..."

"Sepertinya itu tujuan utama dari pertemuan ini ya ?"

"Iya."

"Selain itu ?"

"Eh ?"

"Wajahmu mengatakan masih ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan. Dapatkah kau memberitahu diriku ?"

"..."

"Apakah ini mengenai kakakmu ?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti mengenai salah satu Abyssal di sana ya..."

"..."

"Sebelum itu, aku bertanya... Apakah di sana ada Shigure ?"

"Eh ?"

"Di tempat tersebut ada Shigure ?"

"Ada..."

"Sehat ?"

"Dapat dikatakan iya."

"Baguslah. Apakah dia bahagia di sana ?"

"Iya."

"Hehehe... Tentu saja. Mustahil di bawah Laksamana yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain seperti diriku dapat membuat Shigure bahagia."

"Koichi-san..."

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin ini mengenai istrimu, Zuikaku. Dan aku yakin ini juga menyangkut masalah kakakmu."

"Iya."

Koichi langsung tertawa kecil dan kemudian meminum teh yang telah ia seduh. Terdapat keheningan sementara antara mereka berdua. Tidak berapa lama, Koichi berkata,

"Dan sepertinya kau ingin mengetahui rencana dariku, benar ?"

"Iya. Jika saya..."

"Yang saya inginkan hanya kehancuran dari Abyssal. Namun, saya tahu hal itu mustahil. Mungkin kita dapat melakukan yang telah dilakukan ibu angkat dari Manami. Membuat aliansi dengan mereka."

"Namun, hal tersebut mustahil dapat dilakukan !"

"Oh... Mengapa ?"

"Hakai... Dia... Tidak ingin membuat aliansi dengan kita semua. Yang dia inginkan hanya... Kehancuran kita..."

"Karena keluarga Ichinomiya dia akhirnya membenci seluruh dunia... Tidak kusangka..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku salah satu yang terlibat dalam pengembalian Gadis Kapal di lini depan bersama keluarga Ichinomiya. Lebih tepatnya, saya yang memberitahu mereka mengenai proyek Gadis Kapal terdahulu yang digunakan oleh Angkatan Laut."

"..."

"Dan aku tahu, Ichirou... Tidak... Hakai disekap di salah satu sel yang paling penting. Sebagai percobaan untuk Gadis Kapal... Tidak, pria untuk menjadi seperti Gadis Kapal. Sama seperti ayahmu dahulu, Shinji."

"Eh ?!"

"Kemungkinan besar... Darah Abyssal sudah cukup kental di dalam Ichirou... Sehingga ia menerima sisi tersebut..."

"..."

"Dengan kata lain, saya pun salah satu yang bersalah atas lepasnya Hakai ke dunia ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Kawano Ichirou adalah keturunan dari Hakuno Kazuki, sang Abyssal yang telah menyatukan Abyssal dengan Angkatan Laut pada saat itu. Bersama dengan gurumu."

"..."

Shinji langsung mengepalkan tangannya sedikit kesal mendegar apa yang dikatakan oleh Koichi. Shinji melihat ke arah Koichi dan kemudian bertanya,

"Koichi-san... Apakah kau membenci diriku ?"

"Dengan alasan apa ?"

"Selama ini... Kau terlihat curiga dengan diriku... Dan tidak ingin mendekati diriku..."

"Itu dengan alasan yang sangat mudah. Itu semua karena apa yang telah kulakukan pada kakakmu itu. Lagipula apa alasanku membenci dirimu ?"

"Karena aku dari keluarga Hakuno..."

"Sebaliknya, aku akan bertanya seperti ini. Apakah kau menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai keluarga Hakuno ?"

"Eh ?"

"Siapakah dirimu ? Hakuno Shinji atau Kawano Shinji ?"

Shinji melihat ke arah Koichi yang menatap dengan tajam. Ia sadar saat ini dirinya yang harus bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melakukan ini semua untuk apa. Apakah untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya sebagai keluarga Hakuno. Atau menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya.

Shinji langsung menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Koichi langsung berkata,

"Jika kau memilih untuk menghadapi Abyssal, kau tidak dapat menyelamatkan mereka yang tenggelam. Namun, bukan berarti kita dapat menyelamatkan cukup banyak orang. Tidak."

"..."

"Akan cukup banyak Gadis Kapal yang tenggelam. Kekuatan dari Hakai jauh di atas yang kami perkirakan."

"Aku mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Namun, jika kau memilih menyelamatkan kakakmu itu, sama saja. Akan memakan cukup banyak korban juga. Baik dari Manusia maupun Gadis Kapal."

"..."

"Jadi... Siapakah dirimu ? Kau harus menentukan sikap dari sekarang."

"Aku..."

"Jika kau masih kesulitan, aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap. Lagipula kita masih memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang."

Koichi tertawa sedikit meledek Shinji. Ia mengetahui hati Shinji masih berkemelut. Hingga akhirnya, Shinji melihat ke arah cermin dan melihat wajahnya sendiri. Luka yang diberikan oleh Hakai dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Ia langsung mengingat semuanya. Akhirnya, Shinji berdiri. Koichi langung berkata,

"Kau sudah menentukan jawabanmu ?"

"Sudah."

"Heh... Cepat sekali. Dan jika aku melihat dari matamu... Lawan utamamu adalah Manami."

"Aku tahu."

"Heheheheh... Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di pertemuan nanti."

"Apakah anda..."

"Tidak. Saya tidak tertarik mendengar ceritamu. Yang ingin kutahu adalah tujuan utamamu. Aku melihat dirimu masih belum menentukan pilihan tadi. Sekarang aku yakin akan membantumu. Lagipula, kami membutuhkan seseorang yang akan memimpin Gadis Kapal ini."

"Siap."

"Waktu masih lama. Mari kita berbincang-bincang ringan saja."

"Baik."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menceritakan semua hal yang mereka alami sebagai Laksamana di sana.

* * *

Satu jam sudah berlalu, Manami, Koichi, Junko dan Shinji sudah berkumpul kembali di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tanpa menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu, Shinji langsung menceritakan semua hal yang telah ia alami selama bertemu dengan Hakai. Semuanya terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Koichi berkata,

"Sekarang... Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami bertiga ?"

"Sangat mudah... Memberikan tampuk kekuasaan untuk memimpin seluruh Gadis Kapal dalam menghancurkan seluruh Abyssal."

Manami dan Junko sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Koichi hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya. Junko langsung berkata,

"Kau gila ! Kau kira aku akan membiarkan dirimu memimpin di lini depan hah ?"

"Mengapa anda berpikir demikian ?"

"Kau adalah keluarga Hakuno. Adik dari pemimpin..."

"Hentikan dari sana."

"Eh ?"

"Namaku adalah Kawano Shinji. Saya tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan pemimpin dari Abyssal tersebut."

"Eh ?"

"Dia sudah tidak menggunakan nama Kawano lagi, maka dia bukan kakakku. Dia adalah orang lain yang harus dibasmi demi keselamatan seluruh manusia di bumi ini."

Junko langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Koichi langsung berkata,

"Laksamana Ichijo, kau masih menganggap anak ini keluarga Hakuno ?"

"..."

"Dia sudah mengatakannya sendiri. Dia bukan keluarga Hakuno."

"Tapi..."

"Apakah kau masih mempertanyakan dia berada di sisi mana ?"

"Hmmm..."

"Jadi, bagaimana Laksamana Ichijo ?"

"Tidak kusangka, dirimu akan membantu dirinya... Koichi."

"Hehehehehe... Ini adalah keputusanku. Tujuan dia menarik."

Junko langsung melihat ke arah Shinji. Junko langsung berkata,

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terlebih dahulu jika kau mendapatkan posisi tersebut ?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerang Hakai lebih dahulu..."

"Seperti dugaanku, kau masih..."

"Hal ini dikarenakan kekuatan kita sebagai satu bagian tidak akan mampu menghadapi monster tersebut."

"Eh ? Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya. Aku akan membuat aliansi dengan seluruh angkatan laut di dunia yang telah memberdayakan Gadis Kapal sebagai kekuatan utama mereka."

"Apakah mereka akan setuju ?"

"Dengan Amerika mungkin yang paling mudah. Aku yakin keberadaan Hakai sudah terdengar hingga telinga mereka. Merekalah yang pertama kali akan membuat aliansi dengan kita."

"Mereka pasti akan meminta yang imbalan yang sangat besar."

"Tidak juga."

"Eh ?"

"Jika mereka tidak setuju dan masih meminta imbalan besar, maka kita tidak akan memberikan kepada mereka informasi yang telah kita miliki mengenai Hakai. Jika kita benar-benar ingin membuat aliansi, kedua belah pihak harus terbuka satu sama lain."

"..."

Junko langsung menutup matanya. Manami terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinji. Junko kemudian berkata,

"Jadi dapat dikatakan Hakai merupakan target terakhir kita, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana jika dia menyerang kita terlebih dahulu ?"

"Tidak akan."

"Eh ? Darimana kau yakin ?"

"Dari nada bicaranya pada saat ia mengatakan akan menyerang kita. Dia berbohong. Dia tidak akan menyerang kita tanpa persiapan yang cukup."

"Dan menurutmu, apakah dia siap ?"

"Tidak. Dia belum siap karena dia seperti menyiapkan sesuatu hal yang lain."

Ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Akhirnya Manami angkat berbicara,

"Laksamana Kawano, kau berkata akan menghancurkan seluruh Abyssal, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Mengapa tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini..."

"Hal tersebut tidak dapat dilakukan karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sudah final. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat aliansi atau berunding dengan kita. Pada kesempatan selanjutnya kita bertemu dengan dirinya, dia akan menghancurkan kita."

"Darimana kau yakin dengan hal tersebut ?"

"Matanya. Semua gerak-geriknya pada saat ia menceritakannya kepada diriku. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara dengan kita."

"Mengapa kau..."

"Dia... adalah musuh manusia. Dia berbeda dengan ayahku yang mungkin masih memiliki sisi manusia. Dia tidak. Dia sudah membuang sisi tersebut."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari konflik ini. Namun, aku yakin satu hal. Ia ingin mencium darah kita semua. Jika kita tidak melawan, dia akan menghancurkan kita."

"Tetapi, setidaknya berikan kesempatan..."

Shinji langsung memukul meja dan kemudian berkata,

"Ingin berapa banyak lagi korban yang jatuh di pihak kita dengan membuat pertemuan tersebut ? Sudah cukup banyak korban !"

"Namun, sama saja dengan pertempuran dengan Abyssal ! Jika kita membuat aliansi dengan mereka, kita tidak perlu memberdayakan Gadis Kapal sama sekali !"

"Memang hal tersebut sangat manis. Harapan itu terlalu manis jika dapat kukatakan ! Lihat realita ini, Manami !"

"..."

"Kita dapat bermimpi untuk membuat kedamaian dengan Abyssal. Namun, hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil dilakukan oleh kita."

"Namun, ibuku..."

"Dia mampu karena ayahku masih memiliki sisi manusia. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada dirimu jika..."

Koichi langsung menyelak Shinji dan berkata,

"Shinji. Hentikan. Kau hanya akan menekannya saja. Dia tidak akan berpikir secara normal."

"Ah... Maaf."

Koichi yang berbicara selanjutnya,

"Laksamana Shinonome, aku tahu masa lalu itu sangat indah. Namun, realita yang saat ini kita hadapi berbeda dengan masa lalu. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingin kompromi dengan kita."

"Itu..."

"Itulah kenyataan yang saat ini kita hadapi."

"Hal itu memang benar..."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Tetap percaya dengan hal tersebut ?"

"Aku masih percaya dengan hal tersebut. Karena aku masih yakin..."

"..."

"Koichi-san..."

"Jika kau menolaknya, itu bukan masalah. Kau bebas berpendapat. Setelah selesai pertemuan ini, kita semua akan mengikuti hasilnya..."

"Kau benar..."

Manami melihat ke arah Shinji yang menatap ke arah Junko. Junko lantas berkata,

"Kau tadi menyebutkan mengenai mereka ingin melakukan hal lain... Apakah kau mengetahui hal tersebut ?"

"Sayangnya saya tidak tahu."

"Mungkin itu adalah menyerang kita."

"Tidak. Mereka akan melakukan hal lain. Karena, jika ia menyerang manusia maka ia akan mengatakannya."

"Mengapa kau yakin ?"

"Karena dia Abyssal yang cukup eksentrik."

"Heh... Kau ada benarnya, seperti pada saat pernyataannya saat itu melalui mekanik tersebut."

"..."

Junko melihat ke arah Koichi dan Manami. Junko kemudian berkata,

"Mari kita mulai pembicaraan mengenai... semua rencanamu, Shinji. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya."

* * *

Empat jam berlalu, dan pertemuan tersebut telah berakhir. Shinji langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Dan setelah itu, ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tidak kusangka... Pembicaraan ini... Akan sangat alot..."

Shinji langsung melihat ke arah langit-langit dan kemudian berkata,

"Semua sudah sesuai dengan rencana. Setelah ini, aku harus ke RRC, Korea Selatan, Russia, dan Indonesia untuk memperkuat pertahanan di daerah sini dari Abyssal. Setelah itu bertemu dengan setidaknya satu Laksamana Amerika agar dapat bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka."

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. Shinji langsung mempersilahkan masuk. Di ambang pintu, ia melihat Shinano yang masuk membawa secangkir teh. Shinji langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Shinano langsung duduk di sebelah Shinji dan kemudian berkata,

"Shinji... Bagaimana hasil pertemuan tersebut ?"

"Semuanya diterima dengan baik."

"Begitukah ? Itu sangat baik."

"Namun, aku tidak dapat kembali ke Tawi-Tawi dalam waktu dekat."

"Eh ?"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku harus ikut mereka untuk membuat aliansi dengan beberapa Angkatan Laut."

"Ehehehehe... Itu memang cocok untuk dirimu."

"Haaahh... Namun, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Untung saja, Koichi-san dapat membantuku. Terutama dalam menghadapi Manami-san."

"Ehehehehe... Lihat, Laksamana Saejima dapat diandalkan untuk situasi ini ?"

"Iya."

Shinano langsung tersenyum. Shinji yang melihat itu langsung mencium kening dari Shinano. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya, Shinano."

"Ehehehehe..."

Shinji kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Setelah itu semua, aku yang akan memimpin langsung semua pertempuran menghadapi Abyssal. Terutama jika Hakai terlihat di radar."

"Itu... Sangat berat."

"Aku tahu. Namun, itu yang harus kulakukan."

Shinano langsung berdiri dan memeluk Shinji dari belakang. Shinano berkata,

"Dan... Aku akan membantumu di segala situasi... Pasti..."

"Tentu saja... Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, Shinano."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua berciuman. Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, Shinano mohon undur diri. Shinji tersenyum dan melihat tubuh Shinano pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kemudian berdiri di depan jendela dan berkata,

"Ichirou... Kami tidak akan takut menghadapi dirimu... Lihat saja... Semua hal yang akan kami lakukan untuk menghadapi dirimu... Aku... Akan menghancurkan dirimu dengan tangan ini !"

* * *

*Hohohohohoho Dia bermaksud menghancurkan diriku... Sini ayo  
HK : KEMBALI KAU KE MARKASMU SEKARANG JUGA... INI BAGIANKU MENGERTI  
*Baik Baik

Ehem...

HakunoKazuki di sini...  
Saya... Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan dari chapter ini... Ahahahahahahahaha  
Sudahlah...

Well... entahlah apa kalian akan setuju dengan semua yang kukatakan di sini, namun itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku !  
*Jika tidak setuju mungkin aku akan  
HK : STOP RIGHT THERE ! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, OK ?

Haaah... Ok

Dapat dikatakan sebentar lagi... Ya... Sebentar lagi

Sudahlah... Saya sendiri kurang tahu apakah ini sesuai dengan yang diharapkan atau tidak. Namun, saya sih sudah senang Ahahahahaha

Baiklah, Saya HakunoKazuki mengucapkan selamat menikmati chapter ini

Dan... Mohon direview ye. Bye.

*Notes : Chapter berikutnya akan kembali ke Hakai. Tenang saja.


	15. Chapter 15 - Alliance

**Chapter 15**

 **Alliance**

* * *

Submarine Hime sedang melakukan patroli mengitari pulau tempat pertemuan seluruh pemimpin Abyssal. Mereka memperhatikan jika menemukan Gadis Kapal yang mendekati daerah mereka untuk pengintaian. Submarine Hime tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani setidaknya dengan dua kompi kapal selam lain. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat jenuh dengan kondisi tanpa masalah semenjak pertemuan tersebut mulai.

"Tidak... Ada... Masalah..."

Submarine Hime melihat ke arah permukaan. Dan menutup mata. Tidak berapa lama, ia radarnya membaca kehadiran cukup banyak unit yang mendekati daerah tersebut. Jumlah tersebut cukup untuk menghancurkan seluruh pulau tersebut. Submarine Hime langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Mangsaku... Sudah... Arghhhhhh"

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin menembus dirinya. Ia melihat di tangannya sudah tertancap sesuatu yang menyerupai harpoon. Ia langsung menyadari lawannya, dan berkata,

"Bukankah... Kita... Seharusnya... Teman..."

Di atas permukaan, Hakai langsung membuat beberapa Harpoon. Ia langsung berkata,

"Heh... Ada beberapa ikan kecil di dalam sana. Kalian semua tahu apa yang harus dilakukan benar ?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Hujani mereka... Ahahahahahaha."

Hakai langsung melempar Harpoon miliknya, sementara yang lain langsung melempar depth charge mereka. Submarine Hime yang melihat itu langsung terkejut. Ia langsung memerintahkan semuanya menyerang. Namun, tidak ada satupun torpedo yang mengenai lawannya. Submarine Hime bermaksud mundur. Namun, pada saat ia bergerak, kakinya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, sebuah monster menariknya dan membanting tubuhnya ke karang. Teriakannya sama sekali tidak terdengar hingga permukaan.

Akhirnya ia dapat melepaskan diri, dan bergerak secepat yang ia bisa. Namun, monster tersebut bergerak lebih cepat. Kaki Submarine Hime ditangkap dan kemudian langsung dipatahkan. Setelah itu, monster tersebut menggenggam kepala Submarine Hime dan meremukkan kepala tersebut. Yang tersisa hanya tubuhnya yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak, untuk kembali tidur di laut yang sangat dalam.

Anemone langsung melapor kepada Hakai,

"Dia sudah... Tenggelam..."

"Baguslah."

"..."

"Ada apa, Anemone ?"

"Hakai-san... Bukankah kita dapat menggunakan dirinya untuk..."

"Kita memiliki kapal selam sendiri yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Namun, jika kau terikat dengan dirinya aku akan mencarikan yang baru."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Hakai kemudian maju ke depan semua unitnya. Ia langsung membuka tangannya. Di langit yang menutupi bulan, Hakai berkata,

"Mari... Mari kita mulai... Pertemuan luar biasa... Kita... Dengan Ichinomiya."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar tawa dari Hakai yang sangat nyaring di lautan yang tenang tersebut. Semua yang berdiri di sana hanya tersenyum saja.

Setelah dirinya cukup tenang, Hakai langsung melihat ke arah semua unitnya kembali dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita lakukan seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan..."

"Siap."

"Kita akan mengepung mereka dari berbagai arah. Bersiaplah menghadapi serangan balik dari lawan. Aku yakin... Yamato ada di sini."

Semuanya langsung fokus mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Kemudian Hakai berkata,

"Yuu... kau pergi mencari lawan yang ingin mendekati daerah ini... Habisi mereka."

"Siap."

"Jangan biarkan satu pun Gadis Kapal maupun Abyssal mendekati pulau itu."

Hakai kemudian bergerak sedikit maju dan kemudian berkata,

"Mutsu, Fusou, dan Yamashiro... Kalian bertiga akan memimpin langsung unit di setiap sisi. Kalian pasti akan mendapat perlawanan berat. Apalagi kita akan menyerang sesuatu yang manusia sebut sebagai Installation."

"Tentu saja... Kami bertiga siap."

"Bagus jika demikian."

Hakai langsung melihat ke yang lain dan mendapat anggukan. Mereka semua mulai bergerak ke unit kepala dari masing-masing divisi. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke arah Houshou dan berkata,

"Hei... Nenek tua..."

"Ada apa, anak ingusan ?"

"Pimpin unit kapal induk... Jangan lupa kirim pesawat pengintai. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta Kaga sih..."

"Namun, mengapa memilih diriku ?"

"Kau yang memiliki karisma dalam memimpin mereka semua. Aku percaya itu."

"Ehehehehe... Kata-kata tersebut dapat juga keluar dari mulutmu yang beracun itu."

"Oho... Apakah mulut sedemikian beracun ?"

"Tentu saja."

Hakai hanya tersenyum saja ke arah Houshou. Mereka tahu, saat ini merupakan situasi yang sangat penting. Mereka tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu hanya berdiri saja di tempat itu karena lawan mereka akan menyerang mereka jika diam saja. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kita bertengkar nanti saja. Tidak ada gunanya sekarang."

"Iya... Aku akan memukul kepalamu nanti."

Hakai hanya tertawa mendengar itu. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Kalian semua dapat menenggalamkan semua yang menghalangi kalian. Namun, jangan tenggelamkan Yamato dan semua yang ada di bawah perintahnya. Apakah kalian mengerti ?"

"Kami mengerti."

"Bagus. Aku percaya kalian akan mampu melakukan semuanya."

Hakai kemudian bergerak sedikit menjauh dan kemudian berkata kepada Shoukaku,

"Aku akan membawa Anemone. Apakah diijinkan ?"

"Tentu saja. Dia akan sangat berguna bagi dirimu."

"Itu tidak dapat kupungkiri, Shoukaku."

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum saja. Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah pulau di hadapannya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Hehehehehe... Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi... Katori, Anemone... Kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah... Kita akan maju ke depan."

"Tentu saja kami siap."

"Bagus...Bagus..."

Sedikit demi sedikit awan mulai menunjukkan bulan. Cahaya bulan itu menampilkan pemandangan yang menakutkan. Unit dari Hakai mulai bergerak. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Mari... Kita buka layarnya... Dan mulai pestanya... Ahahahahahahaha"

* * *

Semua unit dari Hakai sudah mulai menyebar. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mendapat perlawanan yang berarti. Tidak hanya itu, pesawat yang diluncurkan pun tidak terlalu banyak. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Mereka..."

"Mereka meremehkan kita... Pada saat kita tiba, mari kita buka pintu dan menyadarkan mereka dari ilusi tersebut."

"Baik."

"Lagipula... Sayang sekali mereka tidak akan mendengarnya..."

"Mendengar apa ?"

Hakai langsung berhenti. Katori dan Anemone pun ikut berhenti karena hal tersebut. Hakai menutup mata dan mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan menjadi seorang kondektur. Pada saat ia menurunkan tangannya, sebuah ledakan terdengar di sisi timur dari mereka. Di sana pertempuran sedang berlangsung. Hakai langsung tersenyum ke arah Katori dan Anemone, dan berkata,

"Pembukaan dari sebuah konser yang sangat indah..."

Katori dan Anemone melihat mata yang selama ini ditutup oleh Hakai berubah menjadi merah berbeda dengan mata satunya. Seiring dengan suara ledakan yang, mereka berdua seakan-akan berhalusinasi Hakai akan membunuh mereka dengan tatapan dan senyum tersebut. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ayo kita lanjutkan... perjalanan kita."

Semuanya mengangguk dan bergerak mengikuti Hakai. Pada saat Hakai, Anemone dan Katori mulai mendekati pulau tersebut, mereka bertiga dihadang oleh empat Re. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berurusan dengan cecunguk seperti kalian."

"Itu seharusnya yang kami katakan. Tidak kusangka hanya manusia rendah seperti dirimu yang membuat keributan ini."

"Hehehehe... Hahahahahaha..."

"Heh, manusia ini sudah gila. Ingat perintah yang diberikan oleh Ibu... Habisi siapa saja yang menganggu pertemuan ini."

Hakai sama sekali tidak menjawab. Katori dan Anemone yang melihat gerakan tangan dari Hakai langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sebelum Re tersebut membuat gerakan, Hakai sudah mulai bergerak. Di malam yang gelap tersebut, mata merahnya seakan-akan membuat sebuah jalur merah seperti darah bergerak dengan cepat ke arah salah satu Re.

Hakai langsung memunculkan asap hitamnya, dan memusatkannya di tangan kanannya. Ia langsung mendekati Re yang paling depan, dan dalam sekejap di tangan kanannya terbentuk sebuah _pile bunker_ , dan menancapkannya ke tubuh Re. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan pelurunya dan melubangi perut Re. Setelah itu, ia langsung menghilangkan _pile bunker_ tersebut dan langsung menghancurkan wajah dari Re yang pertama.

Melihat gerakan yang sangat cepat tersebut dua dari Re langsung bergerak mengitari Hakai, sementara Re yang terakhir langsung menerjang ke arah Hakai. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kau... Salah..."

Re terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Tangan kiri Hakai diselimuti dengan asap hitam dan berubah menjadi sebuah meriam. Hakai langsung mengarahkan meriam itu ke wajah Re, dan menghancurkan kepala Re tanpa sisa. Hakai hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Lemah... Sangat lemah... Kecewa... Sangat kecewa..."

Tidak berapa lama, Hakai mendengar teriakan dari belakangnya. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, monster milik Anemone sudah meremas salah satu Re hingga tidak bergerak. Sementara, satu Re lagi benar-benar tidak bersisa dari serangan yang dilakukan oleh Katori. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Makanan pembuka ini sama sekali tidak enak..."

"Namun, sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat makanan utama... benar ?"

"Kau ada benarnya... Anemone... Ayo, kita lanjutkan."

* * *

Mereka bertiga tiba di dalam sebuah dok kering yang digunakan untuk menerima semua Laksamana Abyssal yang hadir di pertemuan tersebut. Semua penjaga di sana bersiap-siap menghadapi Hakai.

Namun, pada saat Hakai melihat ke arah mereka semua. Semua Abyssal tersebut kehilangan niat mereka untuk menghadapi Hakai. Mereka semua ketakutan. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah mereka rasakan. Rasa takut akan kematian.

Anemone yang melihat semua wajah dari Abyssal tersebut sangat terkejut. Ia langsung berkata kepada Hakai,

"Hakai-san... Wajah mereka..."

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat lumrah. Lagipula hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada mereka."

"Mengapa..."

"Entahlah."

Hakai tersenyum ke arah Anemone. Pada saat itulah, bulu kuduk dari Anemone dan Katori berdiri. Di hadapan mereka bukanlah Hakai yang mereka kenal. Yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Monster yang mencari mangsanya yang bersembunyi di dalam pulau tersebut.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan sepanjang koridor yang ada. Anemone yang berjalan di belakang Hakai memberitahu jalan di pulau tersebut. Terkadang selama mereka berjalan mereka merasakan getaran karena ledakan di luar. Katori terkadang berhenti sebentar dan langsung berjalan karena Hakai memanggilnya. Selain itu, semua Abyssal yang bermaksud menghalangi mereka bertiga langsung mengurungkan niat mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingin mati. Jika melawan, mereka akan mendapat kematian yang sangat tidak dibatas kewajaran.

Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Anemone berkata,

"Ini adalah ruang pertemuan mereka selama aku masih di dalam aliansi mereka."

"Mereka bertemu di sini ? Bukankah terakhir kali saat aku datang..."

"Tidak... Saat itu dikarenakan ada dirimu. Mereka menggunakan ruangan lain."

"Apa tujuan mereka melakukan itu ?"

"Jika kau membuat masalah, kau tinggal dihancurkan di tempat itu juga."

"Sayangnya mereka tidak melakukannya dulu."

"Dan bagusnya... Mereka semua masih angkuh dan menganggap dirimu lemah."

"Begitukah ? Bukankah sebuah rumor itu dapat menyebar secepat api yang terbakar ya ?"

"Mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal tersebut."

"Hoooh... Pasti karena Ichinomiya."

"Tepat sekali."

Hakai langsung tertawa kecil mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Katori dan Anemone sekali lagi dan berkata,

"Kemungkinan besar... Aku akan berbicara langsung dengan Ichinomiya... Kalian tunggu saja di ruangan ini."

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Percayalah... Dia pasti akan mengajakku berbicara jika dia menampakkan hidungnya di hadapan Laksamana Idiot itu."

Hakai langsung mendorong pintu tersebut. Suara pintu yang dibuka tersebut sangat memekakkan telinga. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Pemimpin rapat Laksamana Abyssal tersebut langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau... Hakai ?!"

"Hohoho... Lama tidak berjumpa semenjak... Kita bertemu saat itu."

"Mengapa kau di sini ? Bagaimana kau... Ah, kau Laksamana Abyssal Wanita itu !"

"Hoh ? Dia ini memiliki nama mengerti. Anemone."

"..."

"Sudahlah, lagipula mengapa..."

"Apakah kau yang membuat keributan di luar sana ?"

"Aku ? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Diriku saja ada di sini. Mustahil aku membuat keributan di luar sana, benar ?"

"..."

"Hehehehehe... Mengapa kau menunjukkan wajah seakan-akan aku adalah musuh yang jauh lebih berat dari manusia yang akan kalian hadapi."

"Apa tujuanmu kemari ?"

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan mendekati meja yang tersedia. Ia langsung berkata,

"Oh... Sangat mudah... Aku hanya menginginkan membuat sebuah aliansi dengan kalian semua. Mudah sekali bukan ?"

"..."

"Ada apa ? Masih belum mempercayai diriku ? Bukankah diriku juga Laksamana Abyssal ? Mengapa diriku sama sekali tidak dipanggil kemari ?"

"Itu semua karena..."

"Apakah karena diriku satu-satunya Laksamana Abyssal pria di daerah sini ? Dasar..."

"..."

"Atau karena perintah darinya ?"

"Darinya ?"

"Ichinomiya"

Mendengar nama itu, semua Laksamana Abyssal di sana langsung berdiri dan bermaksud memanggil monster yang menjadi kebanggaan masing-masing. Hakai langsung mengangkat tangannya dan berkata,

"Daripada kita memakan cukup banyak korban dari pihak kalian, mungkin sebaiknya kita berbicara baik-baik satu sama lain kan ?"

"Kau angkuh sekali ! Memangnya dirimu bisa..."

"Ada apa ? Apakah lidahmu kelu ?"

"Kau... Kau itu apa ? KAU ITU SIAPA ?"

"Aku... Bukankah kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa diriku bernama Hakai. Mengapa kalian kau masih bertanya seperti itu ?"

Anemone dan Katori yang memperhatikan itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa alasan pemimpin rapat tersebut terlihat sangat ketakutan. Namun yang pasti satu hal, semua orang di ruangan tersebut terlihat mundur sebentar. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kalian sama sekali tidak dapat diajak berbicara ya ? Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Ichinomiya ? Daripada kau menyembunyikan ekormu di balik sana, lebih baik kau maju kemari."

"Fufufufu... Kau tahu aku di sini rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Bau wanita rubah seperti itu sangat tidak menyenangkan mengerti."

"Begitukah cara kau berkata kepada mertuamu ?"

"Heh ? Kau masih menganggap dirimu orang tua dari Asami ?"

"Fufufufu... Tentu saja."

Hakai hanya tersenyum licik saja mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah itu, Battleship Water Oni langsung keluar dari belakang Anemone dan Katori. Menyadari hal tersebut, Anemone dan Katori langsung menyingkir karena terkejut. Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Kau membuat sebuah keributan yang luar biasa, Ichirou."

"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, Ichinomiya."

"Jika kau berkata demikian baiklah... Hakai."

"Hehehehe..."

"Kau berkata kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan diriku ya ?"

"Lebih baik kita berbicara empat mata. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang menganggu proses pembicaraan kita."

"Tentu saja. Mari kita ke ruanganku."

"Dengan senang hati."

Mendengar itu, semua Laksamana di dalam ruangan tersebut bermaksud menahan Battleship Water Oni. Namun, ia berkata lebih dahulu,

"Pria ini sudah datang jauh-jauh untuk bertemu dengan diriku. Sangat lancang jika diriku menendang dia keluar tanpa mendengarkan apa alasan kedatangannya benar ?"

"..."

"Kalian tunggu saja di sini. Tenang saja."

"Siap."

Sementara itu, Hakai berkata kepada Anemone dan Katori,

"Kalian berdua... Tunggu saja di sini. Setelah ini, semua akan sangat kacau dan berdarah. Percaya saja pada diriku."

"Siap."

"Dan... Di situasi apapun jangan pernah bergerak dari ruangan ini hingga aku kembali. Mengerti ?"

"Siap."

"Baguslah."

Setelah itu, Battleship Water Oni dan Hakai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk membicarakan apa yang ingin dibcarakan oleh Hakai kepada Battleship Water Oni.

* * *

Hakai tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja. Battleship Water Oni langsung duduk dan berkata,

"Silakan duduk, Hakai."

"Oh... Jadi kau memberikan sebuah suguhan yang menarik sebelum pertunjukkan utama ya."

"Fufufufufu... Tuan rumah macam apa yang tidak memberikan suguhan untuk tamunya yang datang. Apalagi tamu tersebut sudah bersusah payah datang kemari."

"Tidak terlalu bersusah payah juga."

"Benar juga... Fufufufufu."

Hakai langsung duduk di depan Battleship Water Oni. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka berdua terlihat normal saja. Namun, suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat berat. Terlampau berat jika dapat dikatakan.

Hakai yang mulai berbicara kepada Battleship Water Oni,

"Kau tadi berkata kepada semua Laksamana lain untuk tidak datang menganggu. Dan menyebutkan akan menendang diriku, benar ?"

"Daripada menendang dirimu, mungkin lebih tepatnya menghancurkan dan membunuh dirimu... Hakai."

"Hoooh ? Mengapa ? Padahal dirimulah yang membuat diriku."

"Kau merupakan proyek gagalku. Sebuah noda yang sama sekali tidak dapat dihilangkan dalam catatan hidupku."

"Heh... Kau masih mementingkan hal tersebut setelah pindah ke Abyssal. Tidak kusangka."

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana caranya kau dapat menghancurkan diriku ?"

"Itu sangat mudah."

"Ohohohohoho... Saya takut. Namun, akan saya sebutkan satu hal. Hal tersebut mustahil."

"Mustahil kau bilang ? Mengapa dirimu berpikir demikian ?"

"Tentu saja. Karena diriku jauh lebih kuat dari dirimu. Aku akan menghancurkan dirimu, seperti yang selalu kusebutkan."

Battleship Water Oni yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut. Tidak berapa lama, ia langsung tertawa keras. Hakai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja. Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Kau hanya membual. Apakah kau mengerti ?"

"Tentu saja, saya mengerti."

"Hooh... Lalu mengapa dirimu tetap membual seperti itu ?"

* * *

"Mulut ini merupakan sumber bencana yang terus membual sesuatu yang mustahil. Namun, terkadang hal tersebut dapat dilakukan juga."

"Namun, sayangnya membunuhku akan sangat..."

"Sulit ? Tidak juga."

"Kau masih membual rupanya."

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh manusia. Mereka semua memang pandai membual."

"Kau masih seperti itu kepada manusia ? Tidak kusangka kau..."

"Memang... karena sisi itulah sisi iblis dari manusia."

"Namun, tetap saja membunuhku akan sangat..."

"Ichinomiya... Apakah kau mengerti situasi kita saat ini. Kau sama sekali tidak di posisi untuk berbicara seperti itu. Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Dapat dikatakan aku mengerti situasi ini. Sangat mengerti."

* * *

Hakai langsung tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. Battleship Water Oni hanya terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai kemudian melihat ke mata Battleship Water Oni dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin berbincang-bincang dengan diriku... Sendirian seperti ini... Tentu saja kau ingin memberitahukan kepada diriku sesuatu. Sebagai balasan atas kebaikanmu ini, aku akan mendengarkannya. Sebelum acara utama."

"Fufufufufu... Kau dapat menebaknya, ya ?"

"Wanita busuk seperti dirimu pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin diberitahukan kepada diriku. Katakan saja kepadaku."

Battleship Water Oni langsung tersenyum licik dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau mengetahui siapa yang memulai kembali proyek Gadis Kapal ini ? Publik hanya mengetahui bahwa kami mulai membuat proyek Gadis Kapal, yang sebenarnya adalah proyek dari perang terdahulu yang dihentikan."

"Tentu saja saya mengetahuinya. Itu adalah keluarga Ichinomiya, keluarga Saejima _dan_ keluarga Kawano."

"Hoooh... Kau mengetahuinya, ya ?"

"Sudah cukup lama aku mengetahuinya, namun aku memilih diam saja. Aku saat itu berpikir Kawano Aoi hanya main-main saja untuk proyek itu dan mengerjakan proyek utamanya, yaitu obat-obatan."

"Lalu ?"

"Namun, pada saat aku kau sekap. Aku melihat hal yang pernah kulihat. Terkadang aku disuntik dengan obat dari Kawano Aoi. Dia sengaja melakukan itu semua agar setidaknya mendapat kelinci percobaan bersamaan dengan proyekmu, Ichinomiya."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak memanggil dirinya..."

"Tentu saja. Aku _bukan_ keluarga Kawano lagi. Aku adalah bagian dari keluarga ayah asliku. Keluarga Hakuno."

"Kau benar-benar sudah mengetahui semua kenyataan mengenai Abyssal dan Gadis Kapal di dunia ini, ya ?"

"Iya."

Battleship Water Oni kemudian terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Kawano Ichirou... Tidak, Hakuno Ichirou..."

"..."

"Hehehehehehe... Sungguh suatu nama yang sangat indah..."

"Kau pasti memiliki satu hal lain yang ingin disampaikan."

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya saja. Mengapa dirimu masih diam saja di hadapanku."

"Mudah saja, sebagai tamu saya harus menghormati tuan rumahnya jika dia masih ingin berbincang-bincang."

"Namun, hal tersebut akan lebih menarik jika kita langsung ke acara utama, benar ?"

"Jika demikian, kau tidak akan mampu berbicara lagi... Benar ?"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja... Akan kutunjukkan sekarang juga !"

Hakai langsung memusatkan seluruh aura hitamnya ke satu tangan dan membuat sebuah meriam. Ia langsung menembak tepat ke kepala Battleship Water Oni. Ledakan terjadi di ruangan tersebut diiringi dengan getaran yang terasa di ruang rapat Laksamana. Anemone melihat ke arah Katori dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah dimulai... Acara utama... yang akan sangat berdarah ini."

Katori langsung mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan tempat Hakai berada, ruangan tersebut tertutup asap yang sangat tebal. Hakai memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah target di hadapannya. Ia mengetahui dengan benar Battleship Water Oni akan jauh lebih kuat dari semua yang pernah ia hadapi.

Setelah asap menghilang, Hakai melihat wajah dari Battleship Water Oni yang sedang meregenerasi. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini... akan sangat menyenangkan... untuk mencabik-cabik... wajah itu... akan sangat menyenangkan... menyenangkan sekali."

Sementara itu, Battleship Water Oni langsung melihat ke arah Hakai dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau sangat girang melihat hal ini. Namun, setelah ini aku akan serius. Apakah kau akan memiliki kesempatan ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau sangat yakin sekali. Mari kita lihat, apakah kau akan memiliki wajah itu saat aku mulai menyerang."

Tidak berapa lama, Hakai mendengar suara raungan yang sangat keras diiringi dengan getaran yang sangat hebat. Lalu, tembok di sebelah mereka berdua runtuh dan muncul monster dengan dua kepala. Hakai melihat hal tersebut sangat terkejut. Belum sempat rasa terkejut itu menghilang, monster tersebut langsung mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah Hakai dan menembakkan pelurunya. Hakai langsung memusatkan aura hitamnya ke depan dirinya untuk meningkatkan pertahanannya.

Karena ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh meriam itu sangat keras, Hakai terdorong keluar seiring dengan hancurnya pintu di belakangnya. Hakai merasakan panas di lengannya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ini jauh lebih berat dan panas dari meriam mereka... hehehehehehe... ini akan sangat menarik... teramat sangat menarik."

Battleship Water Oni langsung berjalan keluar ruangannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Hakai... Hakai... Hakai... Apakah kau kesakitan karena serangan tersebut ?"

"Tidak juga."

"Namun, wajahmu berkata hal yang lain."

Hakai langsung menatap tajam ke arah Battleship Water Oni. Asap hitamnya berkumpul di tangan kanannya dan kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tombak. Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Sudah mengeluarkan senjata terbaikmu ? Tidak kusangka... Padahal aku baru mulai."

"Ini hanya persiapan saja. Mari... Kita mulai dansa kita."

* * *

Dua jam berlalu. Hakai sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ia sudah terkena beberapa serangan yang sangat telak. Dan sekarang ia mulai merasakan sistem regenerasinya tidak berjalan normal. Semuanya berjalan sangat lambat.

Sementara itu, Battleship Water Oni terlihat masih baik-baik saja. Ia langsung berkata,

"Hakai... Ada apa ? Di mana wajahmu angkuhmu sebelumnya ?"

"..."

"Hahahahahaha... Lihat kau sama sekali tidak dapat menghadapi diriku. Kau hampir tidak memiliki nafas sama sekali. Ahahahahahaha"

Hakai menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Untuk seseorang yang mengikuti jejak nenekku, kau sangat percaya diri, ya."

"Huh ?"

"Kau tahu... Nenekku dulu juga merupakan ilmuwan. Lebih tepatnya orang yang berhasil dengan proyek Gadis Kapalnya. Namun, sayangnya dirinya juga menjadi Abyssal dan menjadi sesuatu yang bernama Battleship Water Oni."

"Sama seperti diriku, heh ?"

"Namun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya ?"

"Apakah itu ?"

"Ia mati di tangan ayahku. Mungkin kau akan berakhir sama sepertinya."

"Mati di tangan dirimu, ya ? Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja."

"Itu wajah yang sangat kuingin lihat ! Tunjukkan kembali wajah angkuhmu... Akan kurobek wajah itu dengan tangan ini."

Hakai tahu tombak yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyerang Gadis Kapal sama sekali tidak efektif untuk menghadapi Battleship Water Oni. Ia sudah mengetahui kemampuan dari tombak tersebut dari memperhatikan semuanya.

Hakai langsung menyerang maju, dan membuat sebuah pedang. Ia bermaksud menebas leher dari Battleship Water Oni, namun gagal. Monster di belakang Battleship Water Oni memukul dirinya dengan tangan kanan, dan langsung menangkap tubuh Hakai dengan tangan kirinya. Ia langsung meremas tubuh Hakai.

Hakai merasakan tulangnya patah di beberapa bagian. Selain itu, ia mulai tidak dapat merasakan tangannya. Battleship Water Oni langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Hanya segini saja... Aku kecewa..."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku."

"Huh ?"

Hakai langsung memusatkan semua asapnya ke belakang punggungnya dan langsung memunculkan keenam tangan yang dahulu muncul. Salah satu tangan yang memegang sebuah pedang langsung menebas tangan yang menggenggam tubuh Hakai. Rasa sakit dari monster tersebut dapat dirasakan oleh Battleship Water Oni, sehingga ia berteriak kesakitan sembari memegang tangan kirinya.

Hakai langsung melompat ke belakang, namun terjatuh karena tulang yang patah. Ia tersenyum sembari menahan sakit sembari berkata,

"Rupanya... Kau dapat merasakan sakit juga, ya..."

"Kau... KAU..."

"Jika seperti itu, akan lebih mudah..."

Hakai menerjang ke depan. Namun, gerakannya lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Ia memusatkan semua regenerasinya ke tulang yang patah, sebelum luka sebelumnya tertutup. Ia mulai menebas Battleship Water Oni menggunakan tangan tambahannya.

Battleship Water Oni langsung berteriak,

"Jangan kira kau sudah unggul... Anak sialan !"

Hakai langsung menyadari sesuatu. Meriam sudah disiapkan dari sisi kanan. Hakai baru ingat mengenai installation. Ia langsung mundur ke belakang saat ia mendengar suara meriam yang ditembak.

Sebuah ledakan dapat terdengar di pulau itu. Setelah itu, Battleship Water Oni mulai tertawa, sementara Hakai mundur ke belakang. Ia kehilangan tangan kanannya hingga ke bahu. Sebuah peluru dari monster Battleship Water Oni mengenai tangan Hakai tanpa sempat Hakai halangi. Sementara serangan dari Installation hanya sebuah pancingan saja.

Darah mulai mengucur dari sisi kanan Hakai. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Rasa ini... Rasa ini... Sudah lama sekali tidak kurasakan... Rasa sakit dan bau ini... Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang... Hakai."

"Rasa ini... Mereka semua... Ahahahahahahaha... Sangat senang... Aku sangat senang... Ahahahahaha..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Battleship Water Oni dengan wajah yang bercampur aduk. Wajah kesakitan, takut dan bahagia. Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Huh... Wajah orang yang akan mati..."

"Maksudmu... Aku menunjukkan wajah seperti Kou ?"

"Laksamana milik Kaga, huh ? Sepertinya... Aku tidak tahu."

"Begitukah... Ahahahahahaha."

"Kau gila."

"Gila ? Mungkin saja... Mungkin saja... Aku memang sudah gila... Mungkin saja... Aku masih waras..."

Battleship Water Oni langsung menghela nafas. Ia melihat ke arah Hakai yang memperhatikan bagian kanan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa. Akhirnya, Battleship Water Oni bertanya,

"Apa tujuanmu ? Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua ?"

"Tujuanku... kau sudah mengetahuinya... Membunuhmu... Ichinomiya... Aku ingin melihat wajahmu tepat sebelum kematian."

"Selain itu... Tentu saja kau memiliki tujuan lain... Aku akan mendengarnya sebelum kematianmu, Hakai."

"Hooh... Kau masih memiliki belas kasihan rupanya..."

"Apa tujuan utamamu ?"

"Hanya membuat aliansi dengan semua Laksamana ini. Agar kita dapat menghabisi manusia."

"Apa yang tersembunyi di belakangnya ?"

"Apa... Ya... Entahlah..."

Battleship Water Oni langsung menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Tangan Hakai sudah mulai meregenerasi, namun sangat lambat. Battleship Water Oni tahu dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu, sehingga ia berkata,

"Kau itu kuat. Sangat kuat... Mengapa kau membutuhkan bantuan dari Laksamana itu ? Mengapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri ?"

"Aku tidak dapat melakukan pertempuran ini sendirian. Aku membutuhkan pion tambahan."

"Mereka hanya bidak bagi dirimu, ya..."

"Tentu saja."

"Sepertinya... Kau akan bermain tarik ulur dengan manusia. Mengapa tidak kau hancurkan saja langsung ?"

Hakai yang mendengar itu menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Namun, wajah itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang bahagia. Ia tertawa sangat keras dan kemudian berkata,

* * *

"Di mana kesenangan dari melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat ? Di mana kesenangan dalam menghancurkan sesuatu dengan instant seperti itu ? Tidak ada."

"Lalu..."

"Kesenangan itu dapat dilihat dari langkah yang diambil... Semua kejadian sebelum mencapai hasilnya..."

"Jangan bilang kau akan..."

"Pertempuran tanpa akhir dengan manusia ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan melihat sangat banyak wajah yang berbeda saat menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Aku akan sangat... SANGAT senang."

"Manusia akan cepat menyerah bila..."

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan semua itu... Pada saat mereka menyerah... Aku akan memberikan sebuah harapan... Harapan yang sangat kecil dan dapat berkembang. Dan dalam tahap itu aku akan mengorbankan Laksamana menyebalkan itu... Namun, setelah cukup besar aku hancurkan lagi hingga mereka depresi lagi... Sebelum kuberikan harapan lain. Begitu seterusnya."

"Kau..."

"Lagipula, Aku... Tidak... Kita Abyssal sudah tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bernama umur. Kita dapat hidup selamanya kecuali kita benar-benar dihancurkan tanpa sisa. Tentu saja, kita dapat melakukan ini semua... Ahahahahahahaha"

"Kita memiliki batasan. Mengapa kau..."

"Mereka semua dapat digantikan... Setiap satu Gadis Kapal yang tenggelam akan muncul satu Abyssal baru... Dan manusia akan menggantikan Gadis Kapal yang tenggelam tersebut. Siklus ini akan terus terjadi selama kita masih menjadi ancaman mereka."

"Ada saatnya mereka akan berusaha menghentikan pembuatan..."

"Pada saat itu, aku akan membuat mereka sadar... Itu semua akan sia-sia tanpa Gadis Kapal... Ahahahahahahaha."

* * *

Battleship Water Oni yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam. Namun, di dalam benaknya ia berpikir Hakai hampir sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh dirinya dan Kawano Aoi. Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Lalu pada akhirnya... Dirimu akan menjadi apa ?"

"Menjadi apa ? Tentu saja... Dewa di dunia baru... Jika semua manusia sudah hancur total... Ahahahahaha."

"Lagipula mengapa kau akan sangat yakin manusia akan terus menghadapi dirimu ?"

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Battleship Water Oni. Ia berkata,

* * *

"Sangat mudah. Manusia itu haus akan pertempuran. Mereka selalu berkata ingin damai, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang dalam mereka ingin terus bertempur. Maka dari itu, aku memberikan sesuatu untuk rasa haus tersebut. Daripada mereka membunuh satu sama lain dalam mencari cara untuk menghilangkan dahaga pertempuran, lebih baik menghadapi diriku."

* * *

Battleship Water Oni langsung tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Tadi kau berkata akan mengganti yang hancur. Berarti kau akan..."

"Mereka semua tidak akan kugantikan. Mereka semua ada karena permintaan dari Asami. Mereka adalah sisa dari harapan Asami. Maka dari itu mereka akan kujaga."

"Lalu... Anemone ?"

"Heh... Dia itu anak yang baik. Dan aku tahu dia pasti akan selalu mengikuti perintahku... Maka dari itu dia akan kujaga. Aku butuh anak buah yang loyal seperti dirinya."

"Kasihan sekali. Dia itu..."

"Aku tahu... Dia mencintai diriku. Namun, untuk apa aku mencintai dirinya ? Satu hal yang kusenangi adalah dia mau melakukan apapun demi diriku pria yang dicintainya."

"Kau itu brengsek juga ya..."

"Hehehehehe..."

Hakai tersenyum ke arah Battleship Water Oni. Battleship Water Oni yang melihat wajah itu mulai jengkel dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sekarang..."

"Adalah kematianku... Itu yang ingin kaukatakan benar ? Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi."

"Siapa tahu... Kau akan bertemu dengan Asami... Ichirou..."

"..."

Hakai menutup matanya dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Battleship Water Oni. Ia berkata,

"Tunjukkan kepada diriku... Bahwa kau mampu membunuhku..."

"Tentu saja."

"Namun, jika aku masih hidup... Kau akan tewas setelah itu."

"Heheheh... hahahahahahahaha..."

"Kau menertawakan nasibmu ya..."

"Tidak juga. Ini semua karena bualan yang kau sebutkan itu."

Tangan kanan Hakai sudah hampir pulih. Hakai bermaksud menerjang ke depan untuk menyerang Battleship Water Oni. Namun, Battleship Water Oni jauh lebih siap dan menembak tangan kanan Hakai. Setelah itu, ia menembak perutnya dan terakhir sisi kanan kepalanya. Kepalanya pecah karena peluru tersebut. Battleship Water Oni langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Sayang sekali... Kau tidak dapat melakukan itu..."

Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mengelus monster miliknya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya... Aku ingin kau terus melawanku... Agar kau mampu menjadi sebuah senjata... Senjata untuk membalas dendam kami... kepada manusia yang membuang dan menggunakan kami semenjak lama..."

Battleship Water Oni langsung berkata,

"Apakah kau tahu... Asami sengaja menjadi Gadis Kapal agar impianku terwujud. Dengan itu... Kami memiliki dua senjata... Namun, kau sayangnya gagal... Aku kecewa... Sangat kecewa."

Battleship Water Oni melihat ke tubuh Hakai yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Hahahahahaha... Mengapa diriku berbicara dengan mayat... Tidak ada gunanya lagi... Aku akan menjalankan ini semua... Sendirian..."

Ia langsung membalikkan badan, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam pulau. Langkah demi langkah ia tempuh untuk sampai di depan pintu. Namun, pada saat itu ia sadar akan sesuatu. Hawa yang berbeda ada di belakangnya. Battleship Water Oni langsung melirik ke belakang, ia melihat tubuh Hakai masih terkapar di sana. Ia langsung berpikir,

'Hanya imajinasiku saja...'

Mendadak ia mendengar suara Hakai,

"Kau berpikir ini hanya imajinasimu saja, ya ?"

"Eh ?"

Mendadak Hakai berdiri. Namun, ada yang sangat aneh. Tangan kanannya tidak berbentuk seperti manusia. Lebih menyerupai tangan dari monsternya, namun memiliki cakar yang sangat tajam. Perutnya juga dilapisi dengan armor Abyssal seperti monster miliknya. Sementara wajah kanannya ditutup dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai armor, namun memiliki sebuah lubang untuk mata merahnya. Hakai langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Hanya itu saja ? Hanya itu saja kemampuanmu ? Aku kira kau akan menghancurkan seluruh tubuhku... Ahahahahahhaha"

"Kau..."

"Aku kecewa... Aku kira kau akan menunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu... Maka dari itu aku menahan diri. Rupanya tidak sama sekali. Aku sangat kecewa."

"Sejak kapan kau dapat..."

"Aku dapat memaksa regenerasi tubuhku dengan cepat, namun memiliki efek samping seperti ini... Dan ini akan memakan waktu satu minggu untuk membuatnya menjadi normal kembali."

"Sejak kapan kau dapat mengendalikannya ?!"

"Huh ? Oh... Ini... Setelah kematian Asami... Aku mendengar suara... Dan aku menghadapi suara itu... Dan aku menang... Sejak itu... Aku berhasil menguasai ini..."

Battleship Water Oni setelah itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan rasa bahagia yang tidak dapat ia gambarkan. Ia sangat senang karena hasil karya dirinya dengan Aoi sudah benar-benar sempurna di hadapannya. Rasa benci kepada manusia sudah ditanamkan pula. Battleship Water Oni langsung memegang wajahnya karena bahagia.

Hakai melihat ke arah Battleship Water Oni dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau mendengarkan suaraku ?"

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia diriku akan membunuh dirimu, ya ?"

"Tentu saja... Aku bahagia."

"Jika kau demikian bahagia..."

Hakai langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke dekat Battleship Water Oni. Battleship Water Oni langsung menembak tubuh kiri Hakai, namun bagian kiri itu langsung meregenerasi menyerupai sisi kanannya. Hakai langsung mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah kapak, menyabet kapaknya ke wajah dan memotong tangan monster milik Battleship Water Oni. Battleship Water Oni langsung berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh karena itu.

Hakai langsung memotong penyambung Battleship Water Oni dengan monsternya. Battleship Water Oni langsung teriak kesakitan. Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian menyerang monster milik Battleship Water Oni hingga tewas. Hakai langsung tertawa dan kemudian mengubah tangan kanannya kembali menjadi tangan monster. Ia mengangkat Battleship Water Oni dengan tangannya.

Hakai tertawa dan langsung menekan lehernya hingga tulang lehernya patah. Namun, Battleship Water Oni masih dapat bergerak. Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau masih hidup ? Tentu saja. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku... Kau akan mendapatkan... Kematian yang sangat perlahan..."

"Urgh... Argh..."

"Ahahahahhahahaha... Ahahahahhahahaha"

Hakai langsung menghancurkan rahang Battleship Water Oni. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ini... Untuk kehidupanku yang telah kau hancurkan..."

Hakai langsung menekan kedua mata Battleship Water Oni. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ini untuk... anakmu... Yang telah kau tinggalkan."

Hakai kemudian menjatuhkan Battleship Water Oni. Pada saat Battleship Water Oni bermaksud bergerak, Hakai langsung menarik kaki kanannya dan terlepas dari tubuh Battleship Water Oni. Raungan dari Battleship Water Oni terdengar hingga seluruh pulau tersebut. Setelah itu, Hakai langsung memotong kaki kiri dari Battleship Water Oni.

Hakai kemudian bergerak ke atas tubuh Battleship Water Oni. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Sayang sekali kau sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajahku saat ini..."

"..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Kau membuatku sangat senang... Terlampau senang..."

"..."

"Namun akan kuberitahu dirimu satu hal..."

"..."

* * *

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak telah membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini... Ahahahahahaha... Karena dirimu, aku mendapatkan berbagai kejadian yang sangat menarik... Terima kasih banyak... Maka, sebagai rasa terima kasihku... Aku akan melanjutkan dirimu... Menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia... Namun, sekarang... Kau harus mati... Demi menghilangkan... Rasa haus... Membunuhmu, Ichinomiya... Ahahahahaha"

* * *

Hakai tersenyum dan langsung menghujamkan tangannya ke dada Battleship Water Oni dan langsung menarik keluar jantungnya. Pada saat melihat Jantung itu, Hakai langsung memakan jantung tersebut. Ia menikmati setiap gigitannya. Setelah itu, ia menghujamkan tangannya ke perut Battleship Water Oni dan mengeluarkan isinya, dan langsung memakannya.

Seluruh wajahnya sudah bersimbah darah dari Battleship Water Oni. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahahahahaa... Ahahahahahaha... Terima kasih banyak... Ichinomiya. Beri salamku kepadanya."

Ia kemudian mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah meriam dan menghancurkan kepala Battleship Water Oni. Dengan ini dapat dikatakan Battleship Water Oni 'tenggelam' di tangan Hakai.

* * *

Ruang rapat tempat Anemone menunggu sudah mulai hening. Di ruangan tersebut juga menunggu semua Gadis Kapal di bawah kepemimpinan Hakai dan Anemone. Ditambah Unit di bawah Yamato dan Mizuho.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka. Mereka semua terkejut melihat satu sosok yang masuk. Sosok tersebut adalah Hakai. Namun, kedua tangan dan satu bagian wajah dari Hakai sangat berbeda. Menyerupai monster. Selain itu, seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Ia melihat ke semua Laksamana di dalam sana, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ibu... Baru saja meninggal..."

Semuanya langsung tertunduk, termasuk Yamato dan Mizuho. Mereka semua tahu, Battleship Water Oni telah dibunuh oleh Hakai. Hakai kemudian melanjutkan,

"Ia memintaku untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah ia kerjakan... Namun, aku menolaknya. Sebagai gantinya, aku bertanya kepada kalian... Apakah kalian ingin bergabung ke aliansiku ?"

"Eh ?"

"Saya membuat aliansi untuk menghadapi manusia. Mereka semua terlihat beraliansi satu sama lain untuk menghadapi kita. Satu hal yang pasti... Jika kalian semua bergabung di bawah aliansi ini, kalian semua bebas melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan... Dan kalian akan mendapat kejadian yang menarik."

Semua Laksamana di dalam ruangan itu masih terdiam. Memang benar, tawaran tersebut jauh lebih menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan bekerja di bawah Battleship Water Oni. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kalian bergabung, aku akan langsung memberitahu kalian semua rencananya... Jadi, apakah kalian akan bergabung ? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Keheningan kembali turun di ruangan tersebut. Mendadak, Anemone maju dan kemudian berlutut di depan Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Saya, Anemone, dengan ini menyatakan bergabung dengan aliansi anda. Saya yakin anda akan menjaga kami semua."

"Tentu saja."

Selain Anemone, semua Gadis Kapal di bawah kepemimpinan Hakai dan Anemone juga berlutut. Ia kemudian melihat ke Laksamana yang lain dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah ada di antara kalian yang ingin bergabung juga ?"

Akhirnya, pemimpin rapat langsung berlutut dan berkata,

"Saya, Laksamana Abyssal yang menjaga daerah Truk, menyatakan akan bergabung dengan aliansi anda."

Selain itu, Yamato dan Mizuho pun tunduk dan berlutut. Mereka berkata,

"Saya, Yamato, bergabung dengan anda..."

"Mizuho, siap bergabung di bawah kepemimpinan anda. Semoga anda benar-benar memberikan kami kesenangan... Fufufufufufu"

Setelah itu, satu per satu bergabung dengan aliansi Hakai. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan mengadakan rapat pertama mereka. Untuk memberitahukan rencana awal mereka.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut. Tubuh Hakai sudah kembali normal, dan ia tidak menggunakan penutup matanya kembali. Ia sedang merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan pelan. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Shinji... Kau terlihat sudah siap... Sangat siap... Semoga saja, kau siap dengan semua rencanaku... Ahahahahaha"

Tidak berapa lama, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Hakai melihat ke belakang dan melihat Anemone yang berjalan mendekati dirinya. Hakai langsung tersenyum. Anemone langsung memberikan laporan kepada Hakai. Setelah laporan selesai, Anemone melihat ke arah Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Hakai-san..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan..."

"Sepertinya terlihat di wajahku, ya..."

"Iya."

Hakai langsung menutup matanya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu, tidak semua Abyssal ikut dengan kita... Hanya mereka yang berada di wilayah Jepang ini saja."

"Eh ?"

"Abyssal di barat dekat Amerika... Abyssal di Eropa... Abyssal di Afrika... Abyssal di Australia... Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah ini."

"Mengapa kau..."

"Jika dengan konfrontasi langsung dengan mereka, dapat saja kita hancur. Tidak terlalu banyak yang kita ketahui mengenai mereka. Dapat dikatakan monster mereka setingkat dengan diriku."

"..."

"Selain itu, di Jepang pun tidak semuanya ikut dengan aliansi ini."

"Eh ? Apa perlu..."

"Tidak. Itu adalah keputusan mereka. Aku dengar ada Abyssal yang bergabung dengan salah satu markas angkatan laut. Ada pula Abyssal yang menjadi pasifis sejati. Dan ada pula yang tidak bergerak sama sekali selama tidak sesuai dengan paham mereka."

"Itu..."

"Tapi, biarlah. Aku tidak akan mengajak mereka ke aliansi ini. Jika mereka tidak senang dan akhirnya bergabung malah menghancurkan stabilitas aliansi ini. Aku masih membutuhkan aliansi ini untuk semua rencanaku."

"Aku tahu..."

"Jika begitu, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku dengar ada Gadis Kapal yang bergerak ke arah Amerika. Hadang mereka. Mengerti ?"

"Siap."

"Bagus. Pergi sekarang."

Anemone langsung mohon undur diri dan bergerak ke dok di markas tersebut. Sementara itu, Hakai langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Dia itu anak yang baik ya."

Hakai melihat ke belakang dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbincang-bincang. Jadi... Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai semua ini ?"

Hakai menutup mata seakan-akan mendengar suara seseorang. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kalian berkata kurang... Namun, menurutku ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Semua bidak sudah ada di papannya. Yang diperlukan adalah menggerakkan seluruh bidak tersebut."

Ia kemudian berkata sembari tertawa,

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Itu tergantung kepada daya pikir kalian... Namun, akan kusebutkan satu hal... Manusia tidak ada kesempatan... Ahahahaahha"

Hakai langsung berbalik dan berkata,

"Pertanyaan ini sangat mudah. Di pihak manakah anda ? Jika anda di pihak Abyssal kalian dapat bernafas lega."

Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Namun, jika kau ada di Angkatan Laut... Bersiap saja... Mungkin saja... Aku akan mengunjungi markamu selanjutnya... Semoga saja kau siap."

Hakai kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam markas. Namun, tepat sebelum masuk, ia berkata,

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di kesempatan berikutnya. Sampai saat itu, sampai jumpa. Semoga kalian belum mati sampai kita bertemu."

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Sungguh... Empat bulan yang... Ummm... How to describe it... A little bit... Happy maybe ?  
*... WAT ?  
HK : Don't show me that face...

Ok, dengan Deep Abyss selesai... berarti dapat fokus untuk cerita yang lain  
*Three Sisters dan Viltus' huh ?  
HK : Yep yep... Tapi untuk seri panjang lagi sudah ada rencana, hanya perlu sedikit brainstorm sedikit.

Chapter ini dikerjakan bersamaan dengan chapter sebelumnya dan chapter tiga Viltus' Deadly Dates... Maka dari itu cukup cepat untuk diselesaikan... Jika ada kekurangan mohon direview ya.

Selain itu, saya memberikan ijin jika (*Ok... saya tekankan lagi JIKA) ada yang ingin menggunakan karakter Hakai, Anemone dan Shinji. Namun, hubungi saya dahulu... Jika ada yang mau lho.

Dan satu hal lagi, sayembara di Viltus' Deadly Date sudah ditutup dengan belum ada yang tepat.

Hehehehehehehe

Sudahlah. Saya sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang mau mengikuti seri ini dari awal hingga akhir. Saya minta maaf jika ada kalimat yang menyinggung kalian semua. Maafkan saya ya.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa selesai sekarang. Hakai sudah mencapai tujuannya. Apa yang sangat ia inginkan. Itu saja.

Ya, itu yang saya pikirkan. Hehehehehe

Baiklah.

Daripada terlalu panjang, saya ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Kita akan bertemu kembali di seri berikutnya.

Bye.


End file.
